


In the Blink of an Eye

by AppleBlossomTea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, SasuSaku - Freeform, Strong Haruno Sakura, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 145,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleBlossomTea/pseuds/AppleBlossomTea
Summary: Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul.The Will of Fire.A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 251
Kudos: 482





	1. One Second to Change the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

Only one second. 

And you can imagine, how dreadful that second must have been. How immense the gap between time was, how slow yet too fast everything moved. There was no ticking of a clock- only the beating of heartbeats as they pounded, witnessing history. Or, in better terms, the removal thereof. 

They were in the midst of war. As the barren, rocky fields littered with bodies and the blood, sweat, and tears of desperate shinobi stretched far, the only word to describe the scene was calamity. Utter chaos reigned supreme as two sides clashed against one another. To one side, only one man was the separation between them and peace. 

Madara Uchiha. 

Our story does not focus on him, though he is a major influence on what is about to happen. No, our story starts with the Fifth Hokage, Konoha's Slug Princess. One of the Legendary Sannin, the great Tsunade Senju. As she stood there, surveying the battlefield, she knew that there was no way Konoha and her fellow shinobi were going to come out of this alive. And even of the few who were lucky enough to fight their way to survival, the scars in the Shinobi Nations would be so deep that recovery was beyond the hope. _How did it come to this?_

Tsunade knew exactly how it came to this, but refused to accept it. _Konoha cannot fall to this. Konoha will not fall to this._

She wouldn't allow it. It was her duty, as the Fifth Hokage, to ensure the safety and prosperity of her village. To make sure, at all costs, that the Village Hidden in the Leaves survives and reaches it's greatest potentials. To make sure that, even if they were dragged down into the clutches of war, they would emerge victorious and stand taller than they stood before. Tsunade observed the ninja fighting from a distance, fighting for their lives and their village and their nation. Fighting for what was right. There she stood as she saw those same ninjas being slaughtered. Being killed, not for what was right, but for power. 

This was not what a Hokage was supposed to do. She was not supposed to let her village, her people, die like this. 

And with a grave understanding of what needed to be done, Tsunade retreated from the battlefield into a safe house set up for her and the Kages. Hastily, she rounded up a messenger and sent him into battle, praying that he survived the chaos and delivered her message. She headed into a private sector of the safe house, one reserved for her only, and scoured until she found the chipped, wooden box in her bag. It was supposed to be a jewelry box, but Tsunade only choose it so that it would disguise the true secret hidden within it. Carefully, she undid the clasp and encountered a smaller wooden compartment in the box. Putting her hands together, she channeled her chakra into her palms and placed them upon the compartment. 

Almost instantly, the seal that would respond to her chakra, and her's alone, was undone. Sliding the panel to the side, a small scroll slipped out and landed on Tsunade's palm. It was a tiny scroll: old parchment rolled up and compressed so tightly that one could easily believe that the only type of information a scroll that size could contain would be trivial. But Tsunade held the scroll with the utmost care, barely gripping it, because, in truth, the information contained in the scroll was beyond the limitations of human comprehension. 

A knock sounded on the door and Tsunade secretly slipped the scroll into her haori, fearful of any eyes that may glimpse it. It turned out to only be the messenger, who brought back with him the valuable cargo that would be the final piece in her plan. 

Her student, Sakura Haruno. 

Sakura wasn't a very impulsive person. Most of her decisions were calculated and thorough since she used her mind and great intellect to her advantage. This applied to almost all situations Sakura Haruno was confronted with- except when the people she loved were involved. In those situations, Sakura tended to do a complete one-eighty and become as reckless as Naruto, if not even more so. It was the one concern Tsunade had for giving her student this mission, and a concern that she would have to ignore for the moment. Because, despite this fault, Sakura was the best choice to save Konoha's future. 

The best person to go back and change it all. 

Sakura was the only person she truly trusted to complete this mission. She considered sending Naruto but decided that, despite his good intentions and strength, he may be too impulsive and not take into account the consequences of his actions. She could have sent Kakashi, Shizune, or any other Jonin that she had trusted or been close to for this mission. None of them, though, harbored the personal connection that was necessary to complete this mission. 

To travel back in time meant not only to change yourself but to leave behind everything you ever worked for. Only someone with a true desire to correct everything would survive the mental toll it would take. This is the true reason she selected Sakura for this mission. She knew that she would throw her heart and soul into this mission, not only for Konoha, but also for Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura had a desire to complete this mission, and that's what mattered.

* * *

When Sakura first heard that she was being summoned by Tsunade, her mind began to panic. Of course, she welcomed the small break from fighting, since her limbs felt like jelly from the constant use and a pounding headache resonated within her forehead. Despite this, Sakura felt the feeling of dread crawl up her spine. She knew that for whatever reason Tsunade summoned her, it was bad news. 

The messenger led her into a safe house hidden within the cliffside overlooking the battle and guided her through the passageways into a private room set up specifically for Tsunade. She saw none of the other Kages inside the house and assumed that they were probably outside observing the battlefield. The messenger knocked on the door and slowly opened it, revealing her teacher's figure standing in a barely lit room.

Sakura was still very respectful and held great admiration for the Hokage, but training with her for so long over the years had virtually eliminated the small barrier of fear that every shinobi had of their Hokage. Whenever they were alone, she felt that she had the freedom to express her opinions and thoughts to the Hokage because, despite her temper, Tsunade always had listened to and respected her ideas. This formed a deep bond between the master and student, which allowed them to become closer and love each other like family. It was for this reason that Sakura was prepared to carry out any orders that Tsunade would give her. Not only because she was Hokage, but also because of the trust that she had in Tsunade. 

The kunoichi reminded herself about this trust as she bowed before the Hokage of the Leaf Village. Explosions could be heard through the walls that were so great, the room started shaking. Taking a moment to regain her bearings, Sakura shot her sensei a warm smile in an effort to quell the anxiety building in her own heart. Tsunade attempted to give one back to her, but it was ruined by the glint of sadness in her eyes. Sakura's heart constricted. 

_It means nothing_ , she hastily tried to reassure herself. It wasn't working. 

Tsunade looked past her to the messenger and, after dismissing him, reached into her moss-green haori. Amber eyes maintained an intense look on the kunoichi as she pulled out the tiny object, trying to gauge her reaction. 

A pause filled the room. A gasp broke through Sakura's lips. 

_No._

_No._

_No._

Her shoulders started shaking as fear, pure raw fear, consumed her body. Her eyes started burning, welling up with heat, as they focused solely on the scroll in front of her. The scroll meant as a failsafe. The scroll that meant the end of her world. 

"You...you...sensei?" The words froze up in her throat, and all she could do was send a pleading look to her teacher. Tsunade's look seemed to mirror her own; only she wasn't lost or confused on this matter. This was her final decision. 

And that scared her. 

"Sakura, " Tsunade began. She said her name as if it was the last time she was going to say it. Devoid of any professionalism between a Hokage and her shinobi, and full of the raw feeling between a master and her apprentice. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't want for it to be this way, I just-" Tsunade's voice hitched and she bit back her tears. 

She took a moment to collect herself, then stood tall once again with a look of duty in her eyes. Though tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, a fire was lit behind them that flickered brightly. "I, Tsunade Senju, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, due to dire circumstances bestow upon you, Sakura Haruno, the title of Jonin." Sakura's eyes widened as her sensei's words shocked her. Quickly gathering herself, Sakura instinctively stood up straighter at her sensei's serious tone. She remembered her duties as a shinobi and willed her emotions to disappear, hardening her heart to the inevitable news she would receive. 

"I also assign you a classified, S-rank mission." 

Sakura's heart pounded. She knew what was coming. What was going to happen. Once again, the sadness threatened to well up and spill out, but she wouldn't let it. Not this time. She turned her eyes to the scroll. This item will change her life forever. Except, this time, it wasn't her own life anymore. She would be living for the sole purpose of fixing the wrongs. 

"You will go back in time..."

Of mending the mistakes. 

"...back to when you were a genin..."

Of changing the past...

"...prevent the war..."

...for a brighter future.

"...and protect Konoha at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

Tsunade held out the scroll to the young kunoichi, now a Jonin. Sakura knew what she had to do. Be the hero that the Leaf Village, the Shinobi Alliance, needed. But, as a cost, she would forfeit her world. 

"Do you accept?"

Tsunade's words rung about the empty room. Another explosion shook the walls in the safe house. 

"Hai."

A pounding rung in Sakura's ears, thumping throughout her whole body.

A chance to make everything right. 

By giving up everything she worked for. 

A hand reached out and gripped the scroll, taking it from Tsunade's outstretched hand. 

No longer living for herself, but her village. 

The inside of the scroll revealed bold, black kanji that started to emit a faint glow. 

No longer her own life...

But then again, wasn't it always like that?

As the glow grew stronger, Tsunade's eyes lifted to meet her student's ones. Her precious student who was sacrificing everything for her village. Tears spilled for her chocolate eyes, and this time she didn't stop them. A smile lit up her face, one that contained what one could only describe as motherly love. Wind started whipping around them, as more explosions from outside shook the building. The light from the scroll now encompassed the entire room, bathing it in an ethereal glow. 

Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 

The Will of Fire. 

They stared deep into each other's eyes, communicating silently. This was the end. She would never see her student again. Never demand her to work harder in training, never teach her the secrets to her gambling technique, never yell at her for hiding her sake. No more deep conversations after training, no more small smiles, no more sweet hugs, and long lunches. 

Slowly, Sakura's form was being enveloped within the light, being consumed by the lumination. Tsunade looked deep into her student's eyes and suddenly regretted not being able to spend more time with the girl she could've called her own daughter. 

"Sakura," she whispered into her ear. "I'm so proud of you."

And then everything was gone. 

And it only took one second. 


	2. Counterclockwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire. 
> 
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

Eyes flew open suddenly, their owner leaping up from their bed. At first, everything seemed to blend together, colors meshing and forming blobs. Gradually, though, shapes began to form and come together like a collage. Sakura gathered herself and observed her surroundings, taking in the pink curtains with light filtering through them, the rumpled bed in the corner, and a small vanity with an oval-shaped mirror. 

It took her a second, but when she realized it, her heart constricted. 

She was in her old bedroom, the one she used to have in her genin days before her family moved. With nostalgia, Sakura noted the dark brown floors and the pastel yellow walls. 

_I can't believe it...I'm in the past._ Tears burned in her eye, forcing her to blink rapidly to keep them down. Her heart was heavy, grieving over what she had lost. The strength she had lost. The friends she had lost. The life she had lost. _Tsunade-sama..._

_Why did you do this to me?_

But Sakura knew that it wasn't her sensei's fault. She chose to accept this mission, with all of its consequences, for her village. _For Naruto, Ino, my parents, Kakashi-sensei..._

_And Sasuke._

With that thought, Sakura let out a sigh and pulled herself up. Her sense of duty as a shinobi drove her forward and forced her to collect her thoughts, putting her emotions aside. She recalled Tsunade's words, spoken to her as they parted for the last time. 

_"Sakura, I'm so proud of you."_

She had to make her sensei proud. Even if there was no going back, even if the Tsunade she knew didn't exist anymore, she had to honor her sensei's wish of preventing the war. _I will make you proud, I swear._

Sakura turned to her vanity, surveying her form from top to bottom. She couldn't believe it. Her small arms and long hair looked alien to her, almost as if she were a different person. The only things that anchored her were her minty eyes and her pastel pink hair. Otherwise, her face shape was that of a child's, and her muscles were completely undeveloped. Sakura lightly touched her face, making sure it was all real, that this wasn't just some twisted genjutsu or dream she was living. _No, this is happening._

She glanced at the calendar in her room, trying to get her bearings at the current time. The date read "October 15", surrounded by a heart drawn in red pen. Inside the date box were the words, "Graduation Day". So that's when the scroll transported her to. If so, she better hurry. Orientation at the Academy would be started soon, and she didn't want to get there late or cause any disturbance. Hastily, Sakura changed out of her pajamas and put on her signature scarlet qipao dress with the bold circular Haruno Clan symbol on the back. Underneath, she wore bottle-green spandex shorts and clipped on a weapon holster to her right thigh, tossing in what few shuriken and kunai she found laying in her drawer. Around her hair, she tied the navy blue forehead protector with the Leaf Village symbol engraved on it. She touched the forehead protector, running her hand across the symbol, and reminded herself of her duty. 

_This is for the village. Not myself, but the village._

As she eyed herself in the mirror, not really caring about her appearance but still out of habit, a shrill shout rung through the walls. 

"Sakura! You're going to be late! You should be heading out soon!"

If it wasn't already in pieces, the sound of her mother's voice broke Sakura's heart. The sudden, painful urge to go run to her mother and seek safety in her arms was almost too overwhelming, but the shinobi in Sakura coerced her to remain in place. _Come on Sakura, stop it. If you react this way every time you see someone from the past, you'll never be able to complete this mission._

"I'm almost done, Mom," Sakura responded, trying to keep her voice even. Unfortunately, her mom knew her too well, even at this age. 

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Mebuki's voice could be heard coming closer, and Sakura's palm started sweating. _I can't see her. If I do, I'm sure I'll break down._ Not sparing a second, Sakura sprinted to the other side of the room. 

"Sakura? Sweetheart, I'm coming in." But when Mebuki opened the door, all she could see was a messy bed and an open window. 

* * *

_That was too close for comfort,_ Sakura sighed in relief as she walked through the streets of Konoha. _The old Konoha_ , Sakura corrected as she saw only four faces carved on the mountainside overlooking the village. There were few people strolling about this early morning. Most of them were tucked away in their beds, enjoying the sweet sleep mornings offered. The few that were out, though, were mostly shopkeepers and vendors, setting up their booths and shops to prepare for the afternoon crowd. Sakura ran a hand down her silky long locks, adjusting to the new extensions she had acquired over the time skip. _I'm not sure if I want to leave it alone or cut it again._

As she debated the pros and cons of cutting her hair in her head, Sakura spotted a familiar blonde ponytail in the crowd. _I_ _no!_

The time-traveler panicked for a second, nervous about seeing her friend again and afraid that she would pick up the differences in Sakura's behavior. _Or figure out that I'm not the Sakura she knows at all._ This thought only further frightened Sakura, but before she could escape, Ino spotted her. 

"Hey Billboard Brow," Ino taunted, "what's it like being a kunoichi in training? Honestly, I'm surprised you made it this far." She flipped her golden locks, jutting her hip out with a smug look in her baby blue eyes. "You should enjoy it while it lasts before they realize their mistake of letting you graduate."

In an instant, all of the shock Sakura had of seeing her old friend evaporated and her sassy Inner appeared in her mind, bold and bright with the intent to fight. _**Stupid Ino! Thinks she can pick a fight with me like that?**_

"The surprise is mutual, Pig. I hope you realize that we're not in the Academy anymore, though. You're crappy playground insults don't even register to me. I do my smack talking at the training grounds now, like a real kunoichi. You can join me when you learn how to throw a kunai properly." With that, Sakura flipped her rose hair right back at her and strode ahead. Her clever eyes shone with mischief and her lips pulled up into a smirk. **_Take that Ino! Eat it! CHA!_**

It wasn't long before Sakura heard a shout from behind her and fast footsteps with the intent to catch her. "Hey! Just wait, Forehead Girl, I'm not finished with you! Are you even listening to me?" The two girls growled at each other as they raced down the streets to the Academy building. On Sakura's part, she didn't know what came over her. _I guess I just miss fighting with Ino like this_ , she mused. It was comforting, she reflected, that the worst of the problems she had were Ino insulting her forehead and getting away with it. This time, though, there were much worse issues she had to deal with, mainly the shadow of war casting over her head. The idea was still far off for the moment, even to the village leaders, but the time-traveler knew how quickly things would change. And how far downhill they would decline. 

Both of the girls burst through the classroom doors, growling at each other with fury. Well, it was mostly one-sided from Ino's part. Sakura was busy staring in awe at the younger version of her classmates. 

Ino wasn't much different from herself in the future. She still had her long, Barbie-like ponytail and purple top with a skirt. Despite her change in attitude towards Sakura, Ino had retained most of her childish personality and quick temper. Maybe that was what was most comforting about Ino. Consistency. However, this could not be said about the rest of Rookie Nine. The first person Sakura had spotted was Hinata, who was sitting in a corner, twidling her fingers, whilst reading a short novel. Her glassy eyes were angled down at her book and her violet hair was cut short at the bottom, which was slightly disorienting to the medic. She hadn't seen Hinata wear her hair in that style for years. Next to the Hyuuga was Kiba, much the same as his future counterpart. 

Sakura's eyes scanned the room, noting the familiar classroom setting, before finally settling on one genin who was staring at her. Her eyes widened as she bit back a smile, excitement coursing through her veins. Slowly, she made her way across the classroom until she was standing in front of him, giddy beyond belief. 

"Good morning Naruto." For a moment, there was a pause in the classroom. Everyone's mouth seemed agape as they stared at Sakura with astonishment. _Geez, was being mean to Naruto a staple of my existence?_

Naruto's face lit up once he realized that he was being addressed by her. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" A light rosy tint rested on his cheeks as an ear-splitting grin spread across his face. "Sit next to me!" He paused for a moment, then added, as an afterthought, "Please?"

She hid a giggle under her breath and slowly nodded, glad to see her best friend. Naruto's sunny hair stuck out like an explosion and was only slightly wilder than his future self's. Crystal blue eyes held a starry look as they followed Sakura, watching her take a seat next to him with excitement. Unfortunately for Sakura, she didn't take into account that Naruto was already sitting in the same row as Sasuke. This thought occurred to her as she sat down, and her head swiveled to the left at lighting speed. 

Contrasting his fair skin, Sasuke's raven hair stuck up at the back, matching well with his navy blue, high-collar shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. His eyes were like obsidian, watching the front of the classroom with an intensity unrivaled. _What's he looking at?_ Sakura followed his stare and noticed that he was just looking at the front of the classroom. Which was empty. _Is he in love with the blackboard or something?_

_**Cha! A stupid blackboard? No way it can compete with me!** _

She quickly silenced her jealous Inner and shook the silly thought out of her head, trying to discreetly watch the boy next to her. Strangely, she didn't feel anything as she looked at him. All she felt was the dull ache that had existed within her ever since he rejected her, the old pain of heartbreak that refused to go away. Her heart did speed up a bit, as it always had, and her cheeks did heat up a bit, but the only thing filling her heart right now was the sadness of a love lost. 

"Good morning class. I must say that I'm surprised. Most of you are on time this morning." The pink-haired kunoichi shifted her eyes to the front of the classroom, where Iruka-sensei settled down his books and papers. "But that's probably because today's an important day for you all. Today's the day you take your first step into the immense world of the ninja. Your first day as Genin." 

His laidback tone did nothing to put Sakura's nervous demeanor to ease. _Today was when it all started. This crazy ride that eventually led us to war and ruin._ Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand. Naruto's boisterous smile awaited her, his eyes conveying all the excitement that his smile could not. She gave him a sweet, genuine smile back. _Well, not everything led to war and ruin._

"Now, to assign your three-man squads! Let's start with..." Iruka-sensei rattled on, naming various squads and team members. There were countless sighs, snarls, and cheerful shouts going around the room as they were being recited. "Now, Team 7..."

 _Here we go_. 

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto let go of her hand and raised his head in surprise. 

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura giggled under her breath as Naruto jumped out of his seat in joy. 

"and Sasuke Uchiha." With these last words, Naruto came crashing back down in his seat with a mournful groan. 

"Why, Iruka-sensei, do I have to be with _this_ guy?" He growled at the Uchiha and narrowed his eyes in disgust. "He's only gonna slow me down!"

Sasuke grunted in reply, apparently thinking it too much effort to deal with Naruto at the moment. Sakura, feeling bad for him, offered him a small smile in greeting when he glanced her way. He merely stared back at her curiously for a couple of moments, before losing interest completely and turning back to the front of the classroom. 

Sakura scoffed at him, slightly offended that he didn't even acknowledge her, but eventually shook it off as she was used to his cold behavior. _Once an a**hole, always an a**hole._

* * *

Lunch flew by fast, though most of her's was spent with Naruto casually chatting under the summer trees. On rare occasions, she spotted Sasuke's chakra lurking about in the forest near them, probably curious as to why they were getting along so well. The kunoichi just ignored him, slightly irritated that he was too arrogant to try to speak to them. 

Once the bell rang to signal that lunch was over, Sakura walked with her blonde teammate back to the classroom where they were told to await their Jonin sensei. When they arrived, they found that Sasuke was already there, sitting at one of the benches and staring at the blackboard. 

_And so their forbidden romance continues..._

A sigh of exasperation escaped her throat as she moved to sit down next to Sasuke. Naruto was a lovely friend and all, and she was glad to have him, but sometimes he was just so... _noisy_. She relished in the silence Sasuke offered while Naruto plotted an eraser scheme for their late sensei. At first, he squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with Sakura's proximity. Over time though, he eased into his seat once he noticed that she was staying. Rolling his eyes, he shifted them back over to the front of the classroom, eyes squinted intensely. Curiosity gripped Sakura as she too squinted her eyes, moving her head closer to Sasuke to get a view of what he was looking at. The raven-haired boy gave her a 'do you mind' look, which she purposefully ignored.

"What are you looking at?" 

The Uchiha whipped his head towards her as if surprised she was speaking to him. "What?"

"What are you looking at?" She repeated, curious green eyes boring into his ebony ones. He paused for a moment, as if deciding to answer the question or not, then turned his head back to the blackboard. 

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" 

At this, the boy was silent, clearly regretting responding to the meddling girl next to him. 

"Ya! About _what_ , Sasuke?" Naruto shouted from across the room. "Thinking about how I'm gonna show you up to our jonin sensei? Who is super late, by the way. Who let this guy become a ninja anyway? Aren't ninja supposed to always be at the right place at the right time?" The boy huffed and stuck out his hand, pointing a finger at Sasuke. "This is your fault! I know it. He just doesn't want to be part of a team with someone like you, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed. "Get a brain, dobe. How could it be _my_ fault that he is late?" 

"He- he," Naruto stuttered, furiously thinking of a rebuttal. "...is disappointed that he has a careless ninja like you on his team!"

This seemed to strike a chord in Sasuke, and the next thing Naruto knew a bone-chilling glare was focused on him. "Look, I'm serious about being a ninja. I'm not chasing some stupid Hokage dream or..." he side-eyed Sakura. "Just don't get in my way." The shinobi in training spat out the words, his tone condescending and stone cold. The silence following after the threatening words was just as frigid, shocking both Naruto and Sakura to their core. 

Fingers clenched into tight fists and fire burst through the kunoichi's veins. _Who does he think he is, some great god better than us?_

Sakura clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes at her teammate. "Look, Sasuke, we're all serious about being ninja, so step down from your high horse and realize that you're not the only one with goals in this room. " She motioned to the blonde boy next to her. "Naruto's dream is not stupid, it's ambitious, and he has every right to chase it! Wake up and realize that we are your _teammates_ , Sasuke. That means we are going to be the _only_ ones watching your back in battle."

She pushed back her chair and stood up, glaring intensely at the shocked boy in front of her. "I suggest you don't make enemies with us so fast." 

With that last statement, the only thing that could be heard in the classroom was the screeching of the chair as Sakura moved to stand next to Naruto. Both of the boys stood there, shocked into silence, trying to take in the sudden uncharacteristic outburst from their female teammate. The thing that made it uncharacteristic was that this time, her outburst was aimed at _Sasuke_ , not Naruto. Also, the slight undertone of malice mirrored the Uchiha's earlier tone, which was very unexpected from the girl. 

The only thing that broke the heavy atmosphere it induced was the soft sound of footsteps and a _thud_ as an eraser fell to the floor. All three heads in the room whipped towards the new figure, who was busy brushing the eraser dust from his head. 

Naruto, who seemed to forget all about his prank, burst out into laughter, apparently quickly shaking off the previous scene. The other two genin, though, didn't budge, even when their new sensei entered the room. Jagged jade met edged ebony, piercing glares digging into each other's souls. It wasn't until their sensei cleared his throat when they looked away, both parties narrowing their eyes one last time before finally breaking apart. 

"Hm. How can I put this? My first impression of this group is that...

...this is going to be very interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters. They are just to give you a taste of what this story is going to be like. Don't worry- it'll separate from canon soon. I'm just laying the foundation of their meeting and the different relationship dynamics that develop as the story progresses. 
> 
> Here are a couple of questions:
> 
> Do you think that Naruto and Sasuke were in character?
> 
> Were Sakura's emotions and reflections after the time jump realistic, or do you think she adjusted too easily? (My thought process was that she already knew about her mission so she came slightly prepared)
> 
> One theme that I'm trying to incorporate in the story is Sakura's sense of duty to fixing her village and not living her life for herself, but for the village. Do you think she will stick to it? How do you think this will affect her?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Birth and Death of Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire. 
> 
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

Bonds.

They are the most precious thing in the world, yet even an incredibly affluent man may be devoid of them, while a poor rice farmer might be surrounded by them. Bonds are born through time and effort, through careful cultivation, love, and attention. They can be forged and polished, like a diamond in the rough, into a brilliant jewel, beautiful beyond belief. Yet, they can also die. Wasting away from neglect, scattering like ashes into the wind. Life is not only about the person, but the bonds surrounding the person, from the moment they are gifted with life until the moment they part with death. 

Sakura had always treasured her bonds. Because through her shinobi years, she learned exactly how important life long friendships were. They saved her from her darkest moments, brightened up her cloudy skies, and offered a shoulder to lean on. She did all she could to repay the favor because in her heart she _believed_ in those bonds. With her entire body and soul. 

But Sasuke did not. 

She knew it the moment she saw him that, this time, it would be no different. And even though it was naive, even though she chastised herself for being so foolish thinking, _hoping_ that this time would be _any_ different, it still stung. It still hurt to see the pain that Sasuke had to go through and how it hardened his young eyes and heart. It would only continue to solidify, she knew, as he grew up, became more powerful, and eventually left the Leaf Village to continue down his destined path of utter hatred and despair. 

Bonds change over time, but people do not so easily. 

* * *

" _Introduce ourselves_?" Naruto shouted obnoxiously. "Are we in some kindergarten classroom? We already _know_ each other, sensei! How about you introduce yourself?"

The masked jonin rolled his eyes. The members of team 7 were gathered on the roof of the academy building, fully exposed to the noon sun beating down on their heads. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on the steps facing their sensei, with the former in the middle since the latter two couldn't stand to sit next to each other. 

"You seem to forget that _I_ don't know who _you_ are," the jonin shook his head. "You're not introducing yourself to each other, but to me. You'll be surprised though, how much you don't know about your teammates." 

Sakura sighed, growing bored with the banter between the two. She wasn't surprised when she saw Kakashi-sensei, having already grown used to seeing the younger versions of the people in her former life. However, she did notice that this time, there was a subtle change in how her sensei was treating the genin. Instead of the irritated and bored look he wore when he first met them in her previous life, this time he seemed to be more interested and curious about the genin. Granted, only about as curious about children her lazy sensei could get, but curious nonetheless. _I wonder what changed?_

"Well then, tell us about yourself!" Sakura immediately snapped back to reality after hearing Naruto's outburst, remembering where she was. 

Kakashi raised a brow at Naruto. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many things that I like and many things that I hate...mainly bratty genin." He narrowed his eye at Naruto. "Dreams for the future...haven't really thought about it. And hobbies? There are just too many for me to say."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, like reading Icha Icha Paradise._

"Um, well," Naruto started, looking both ways to get a cue from his teammates. Sakura just shook her hand, letting him go first, while Sasuke ignored him and stubbornly stared straight ahead. "I guess I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My favorite thing in the whole wide world is instant ramen in a cup, and I really like going out with Iruka sensei and getting ramen at Ichiraku's! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen..."

As Naruto's ramen speech continued, Sakura slowly started drifting off into the expanse of her imagination. Would it be any different this time, now that she came back? Or would it all be the same, eventually leading to war? Her green eyes turned to Sasuke, still clasping his hands in front of his face. _Will he be any different?_

Suddenly, the Uchiha's head whipped towards Sakura and shot her a nasty look. Embarrassed that she was caught staring, Sakura sheepishly turned her head and looked down. Though not without shooting him back an equally ugly glare first. 

Naruto's voice pierced through her haze like a sharp knife. "Sakura?"

She looked up to find both Naruto and Kakashi observing her, puzzled at her distanced behavior. _Is it my turn?_

Giving a nervous smile in reassurance, she fully faced her jonin and straightened her soldiers. _This is it. This is my first step to making my mark on the world, to step out as the kunoichi I am, not the child I was._ "My name is Sakura Haruno. I love learning about medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. I hate cruelty and whenever my friends and family are in danger. My hobbies are practicing medical ninjutsu and taijutsu. And my goal..." She took a deep breath, letting conviction seep into her voice.

"...is to protect this village and my loved ones so that they are safe, no matter what." 

When Sakura finished, she carefully surveyed the reactions of her teammates. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, probably surprised since he had never heard her speak so passionately. Kakashi managed to pull off a similar look with his single eye, though he most likely wasn't expecting such an in-depth answer from his most average student. And Sasuke...he only seemed to perk up when she mentioned protecting her loved ones. 

At the end of her speech, he grit his teeth, turning away a face warped with anger. 

"Sakura," Kakashi called, snapping her attention. "You know medical ninjutsu?" Sakura caught a curious gleam in his eyes, along with blatant surprise. _I can't reveal my abilities too early_ , she thought. 

Heck, she didn't even know if she _had_ her abilities. 

"Well," she nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "I am interested in it. At the moment, I only know a few, basic exercises. Nothing too much." Kakashi nodded, buying into her slapstick explanation. She let out a breath, relieved she was no longer under the center of attention. _I really need to form a plan tonight about how I'm going to carry this out._

Everyone's eyes turned to Sasuke, whose face was hidden under his clasped hands. Coal-black eyes stared at Kakashi intensely, determined to ignore both her and Naruto's presence. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things..." At this, he shot a severe glare at Sakura. "And I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I'm going to make it the reality." His eyes seemed to sharpen, and Sakura could almost feel the tense atmosphere that descended upon the ninja. "I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

It was now Sasuke's turn to have everyone's eyes on him. Sakura saw the skeptical look on Naruto's face, but she knew better than to take this lightly. She had already seen what Sasuke was willing to do to kill this _certain someone_. Who he was willing to betray. 

Sakura, once again, tried to gauge the reactions of her teammates. Last time, she had just ignored them and focused solely on Sasuke, admiring his sharp nose and stylishly-messy hair. This time, however, her teammates' emotions and thoughts were valuable to her, since they would not only affect her but the events that would play from here on out. _Nothing major has changed so far, but that doesn't mean it won't._

Naruto, on one hand, held a face capturing the odd mixture of shock and suspicion. He seemed both surprised that his classmate, the one he had been making fun of for years, could have such a dark goal present in his life. He also seemed suspicious of whether or not what Sasuke said was true, or if _he_ was the one he wanted to kill. Which to Sakura seemed like a pretty stupid assumption, but it wasn't like to could blame him. If she was in Naruto's place, she would have probably thought the same thing as well. Kakashi's face, on the other hand, seemed almost expectant. As if he already knew about Sasuke's problems and his goal...

Sakura shook her head. _Of course he knew that_. Virtually all the adults and most of the kids in Konoha knew about the Uchiha massacre. And about Itachi's famous betrayal of his family. Still, if Kakashi had known the depths of Sasuke's rage, Sakura couldn't help the feeling that maybe, _maybe_ he should have done more to contain it. To subdue the young boy. 

_To save him from the darkness he would fall into._

"Alright then," Kakashi spoke up, "That's the end of that. We'll meet back here tomorrow for your first mission."

"Our first mission?!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's it about?"

"It's a survival test," Kakashi spoke, almost deviously. "Those who do not pass will be sent back to the academy, to repeat your pre-genin studies. About nine in twenty-seven graduates will pass while the other eighteen will be sent back. That gives you a passing percentage of about...well, you do the math."

 _Thirty-three percent_ , Sakura swiftly calculated. Though she had already gone through the test once before, she wasn't sure if her current skills were on par with the ones she had in her previous life. _Maybe they're even worse? The bell test is mostly about teamwork, I know that, but there is still another part that measures skill. It's a chance to display to Kakashi-sensei that I'm not someone to be passed over for Naruto and Sasuke, like last time._

She glanced at the raven-haired boy, who's hands were enclosed in tight, shaking fists. _I don't know if we're even going to be able to pass the teamwork portion. I have no idea how my argument with Sasuke earlier affected our team dynamics. There is no way I can be sure that we will be able to pass._

There were just too many possibilities. 

* * *

Sakura knew that she wouldn't be sleeping a wink that night. After introductions and Kakashi's dismissal, the time traveler politely rejected Naruto's insistent pleas to join him for ramen and barely spared a glance at the Uchiha. Instead, she bolted to her house as fast as she could, making sure to enter through her bedroom window in the event either her mom or dad happened to be home. 

_I can't afford any distractions right now. Every second is crucial, and I must make the most of it._

As a shinobi, she was taught well of the value of time. It was practically ingrained into her how precious seconds and little moments, how they meant the difference between life and death. Naturally, this awareness carried into other parts of her life and had always pushed her to be as efficient as possible. 

The first, and most important, thing that she had to do was to gauge the state of her abilities. Hurrying to the window, she quickly shut out the summer sun and pulled the curtains, darkening the pastel walls to a deep shade of grey. Sakura's shinobi instincts kicked in as she scoured every inch of the room, looking for any _possible_ way she could be watched or seen. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she was being paranoid, but paranoia had also been implanted in her head since the Academy. _No one can see what I'm about to do. I can't let them._

Once she was satisfied with her inspection, the time traveler sat on her cool wooden floors, taking a deep breath and submerging her mind into complete and utter focus. She could feel her chakra running through her body, like water rushing through a stream, down into the tips of her toes and up to the tips of her ears. Sliding a sharp-edged kunai out of her pouch, she aimed it right above her wrist and made a small, yet deep cut, enough to draw blood. Immediately, she covered the slit area with the tips of two of her fingers, channeling her chakra until a faint, emerald glow emitted from them. Slowly her cut closed up, leaving her wrist as pretty and undamaged as it was before. _Good, it's at a relatively high skill level. Still a little bit slow to heal, but better than not being able to summon it at all. This will be very helpful on missions._

There is that question again, though. How much should she interfere with the current timeline, and how will it affect the following events going forward? Sakura knew that she had been set back specifically to interfere with the timeline, but there was no way she could tell beforehand if her actions were going to be beneficial or detrimental. The clever kunoichi shook her head, deeming it a problem that nobody could solve. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

Brushing off imaginary lint from her dress, the kunoichi stood up to open the curtains and survey her room. _Okay, next step on the agenda is my ninjutsu and taijutsu abilities_. She would have also have tested her genjustu abilities, but she didn't currently have any subjects to test it on. However, as Sakura looked out her window, she was dismayed by the still bright afternoon light seeping in. _I have to wait for the evening to practice my ninjutsu and taijutsu. I don't want anyone seeing me and becoming suspicious of my skill level._

The medic's child-like viridian eyes traveled across the room, inspecting tiny details and anything out of place until it landed upon her closet. _If I'm going to start acting like a ninja in this world, I better be prepared to do so._ Though in her previous life she had loved her cherry qipao, it wasn't the most practical attire to wear out in battle. Especially for her range of abilities, which specifically included dodging and attacking at high speeds. With that in mind, the kunoichi hopped out of her window and immersed herself into the crowded streets of Konoha, minding to pocket a few bills on her way out.

She browsed the ninja attire shops first, making her way through the maze of cheap, yet durable fabrics in order to find the colors and the size that she needed. _I only have a little cash on me, so I better only buy the necessities_. After picking up a couple items, she meandered back towards her house where there was a tiny gathering of weapons shops. Using whatever change she had left behind, she purchased a basic amount of kunai, shuriken, and senbon, carefully scrutinizing each one to make sure they were in a decent state. After making a few more rounds to smaller shops around the area, Sakura took one look at the time and decided to return home. 

* * *

She left under the cover of night. Leaving much later than she intended to, the time traveler snuck out her bedroom window after making sure to lock the door and headed out to the training ground area. When she had come home a few hours ago, she had discovered her parents lounging in the living room area. Slightly more confident than she was that morning about meeting people from her past life, Sakura eventually fell into easy conversation and remained oblivious as the entire evening flew by. By the time she had realized the time, it was well past eleven. 

Despite the ungodly hour, the medic was wide awake with anticipation pumping through her veins. The war had done a number on her, including twisting and manipulating her sleep cycles. She had no problem sprinting to the training grounds while the rest of Konoha slept, oblivious to the newcomer who would change the course of their lives. Making sure to pick the most remote training ground to not disturb any sleeping civilians, Sakura quickly settled herself down and warmed up with a few basic stretches. 

First things first, chakra control. 

The kunoichi already knew that her chakra control skill level was near perfect, even at this age, and wasn't very surprised when she performed the tree-climbing exercise with absolute ease. However, being able to recreate her chakra enhanced super strength was another thing entirely. Concentrating entirely on the river of chakra flowing through her body, the medic relaxed her form and fell into a baseline attack position. Closing her eyes and dropping into an almost meditative state, she slowed her breathing to a deliberate pace and tensed her muscles in anticipation. 

Finally, she directed all her chakra into a singular point on her first, raising her arm and bringing it down onto the rocky surface of the grounds. The dirt surfaced shuddered from the impact, crack splitting into different directions under the force of her fist. Unfortunately, though, the damage was very minimal and only encompassed a circle about one foot in radius from her fist. _Not good_ , the kunoichi thought _. Not good at all_. 

Her chakra control was exceptional, even at this age, but the problem wasn't her chakra. It was her body. Her young, twelve-year-old self simply didn't have the muscles or the strength to carry out an attack as powerful as her Cherry Blossom Impact. Disappointed that she hadn't seen this coming, Sakura made a note to herself to work on her body's natural strength and endurance. 

Throughout the course of the night, and eventually morning, the kunoichi went through all her jutsu's one by one, making notes on her skill level on each one and how to improve. None of them were impacted as much by her time travel as her chakra enhanced strength, but Sakura knew that each one of them still needed some polishing up. She was happy to note that her chakra was still flowing into her Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. Though it wasn't visible yet, Sakura was sure that it was bound to appear soon and didn't quite have a plan on how to explain away the seal. _What can I use as an excuse?_

This question plagued the medic's mind as she finished up some kunai and shuriken exercises, eventually ending with a couple of laps around the grounds and heading up back to her house. When she crashed back onto her bed at the bleak hour of four in the morning, though, the only thing on her mind was tomorrow's test. 


	4. A Different Team Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire. 
> 
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

The first time Sakura realized that her team wasn't the same Team Seven she had in her old life was when she entered their meeting spot at six in the morning sharp. The crisp, young morning air that normally housed a sleepy undertone was cut through by the tension brewing on the training grounds. Except this time, the glares weren't passing between Naruto and Sasuke. The vicious looks were shot between Sasuke and the kunoichi on Team Seven, changing a fundamental element in Team Seven's early relationship. 

In her past life, Sakura was used to being a bystander while Naruto and Sasuke's rival-like bond grew from bitter hate to something more deep and resonating. Granted, she never really _knew_ what their relationship was, but she knew what it was like to have a rival. Ino, her own opponent in the many contests of life, had a relationship with her that not only included competition but also, in an odd way, understanding. However, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was way more turbulent then her and Ino's, and stronger in some other ways. 

In this new life, though, it appeared that she was not the bystander anymore. And no, she wasn't like a rival to Sasuke either. It was just plain hatred. It would have been mutual too if Sakura had forgotten all the feelings she had for Sasuke in her past life. Yes, she no longer had a silly, girlish crush on the boy. But still, she had memories of being closer to him, at least as an acquaintance. So on her side, it wasn't so much hate as dislike. _Which is almost the same thing_ , Sakura sighed. _Whatever, I'm not in the mood to deal with my feelings._

* * *

By the time Kakashi finally arrived, both Sasuke and Sakura stood on opposite ends of the grounds occasionally shooting a violent sneer at each other. Naruto, meanwhile, made himself comfortable under the branches of a towering tree and fell into a shallow nap. 

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of work to do, don't we?" Kakashi looked around the training grounds with a strained smile, noting the heavy atmosphere. As if he was summoned, Naruto's eyes flickered open. He jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at their sensei. 

"Hey! You're late!" The jinchuriki glanced at the sky and noticed how much lighter it had become. "By _hours_!"

"Sorry," Their sensei apologized, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I forgot to feed my dog, so I had to go back to my house and then come all the way back here."

"How long does it take to feed your dog?!"

The jonin ignored the question and dug around his backpack, pulling out a pair of silver bells tied by a red string. All of the genin stopped what they were doing, peering closer in curiosity. Well, all of them except Sakura, who already knew what exercise they were going to do. Kakashi jingled the bells a little bit, likely amused by the blunt confusion exhibited by the young ninja. 

"This is your first mission as a team. Your objective: Steal these two tiny bells from my hands by noon. If you do not succeed, you will be tied to one of those posts right over there," he pointed to the three wooden poles in the middle of the grounds. "As I said yesterday, whoever does not get a bell will also be disqualified and sent back to the academy."

Naruto and Sasuke stared in confusion. 

"...But there are only two bells. " Naruto hesitantly pointed out. Their sensei nodded in understanding. 

"Correct, Naruto. At least one of you will be tied to that post and sent back. That's not saying that it won't be all of you, though."

As soon as the words left his sensei's mouth, Sasuke turned and looked pointedly at Sakura. _Wait, what?_ Her eyes widened as she saw a plan being calculated by the Uchiha. _Is he singling me out to be the person to go back?_ Her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed. _Not if I have anything to say about it._

The three young ninja stood in silence, waiting for their jonin sensei's call to begin. Kakashi surveyed each and every one of them, trying to anticipate their actions. 

"Begin." 

It only took a moment for Kakashi to be left alone on the training grounds, but he knew very well that he was being observed carefully by three pairs of eyes hidden in the surrounding trees. Sakura watched as Naruto immediately started throwing kunai and shuriken at him, eventually jumping out of the bushes to take swipes at Kakashi himself. She had already anticipated that Naruto would start with an impulsive attack, judging by his current personality. The older Naruto might have been more careful about his actions, but the current Naruto was...well, an uncontained explosion. 

_I know the purpose of this exercise is teamwork, but I don't think that I will be able to make a solid plan of attack with Naruto._ Her eyes shifted across the grounds, eventually pinpointing a carefully hidden chakra signature in the foliage. _Working with Sasuke is out of the question, though. I doubt that we would be able to have even a decent conversation._

The kunoichi bit her lip, watching as Naruto attempted another assault on Kakashi. _Last time, we didn't manage to get the bells from Kakashi, but he still passed us. That means that the actual test doesn't matter, but how we react after it._ Her viridian eyes sharped as she carefully thought through the idea blossoming in her mind. _I'll go out and attack Kakashi for a little bit, displaying my abilities and hopefully running out the clock until noon. Then, when we are all tied to the posts, Kakashi can lecture us on the power of friendship or whatever. The main goal is to keep it as close as to what happened last time as I possibly can._

Moving throughout the trees, Sakura positioned herself at Kakashi's blind spot to attack. However, as soon as she sprinted forward, Sasuke burst out from the forest across from her. _Damn it! I forgot about him!_

It seemed Sasuke didn't anticipate that she would attack at that time either since his eyes widened a fraction in confusion and he hesitated for a moment. His hesitation only lasted for a second, because at the next moment he completely turned his focus away from her to Kakashi. He quickly shot a kunai, not wasting a second as his hands flew into position.

"Fire Style Jutsu!"

A brilliant ball of flames enveloped their sensei, scorching the earth and charring the grass. Sakura hopped away at the last moment, sending a scathing glare at the Uchiha for leaving her in the line of fire. Sasuke just ignored her, instead focused on the disappeared form of the jonin. 

_Where did he go?_ Leafy-green and coal eyes searched their surroundings, trying to detect the slippery chakra signature of their sensei. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's left foot. 

"Look down."

Wasting no time, Sakura swiped her kunai at the appendage. Kakashi's hand quickly let go of Sasuke's foot, instead disappearing into the ground beneath them. Both of the genin looked around nervously, glancing around in anticipation for Kakashi's next move. The pink-haired kunoichi briefly glanced at her teammate, before making the decision to retreat towards the forest. She wasn't surprised when she felt Sasuke's chakra following her, undoubtedly unnerved by the sight of their sensei's hand sprouting from the ground. 

They carefully concealed their signatures and hid behind a few shrubs and boulders, alert for any surprise attacks or assaults. Once they were both settled, Sakura glanced warily at her frustrated teammate. She observed as he ran a hand through his dark, raven hair, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as he tried to form a plan. Eventually, he seemed to register that she was there with him and narrowed his eyes at her form. All of a sudden, a tense atmosphere descended upon their shabby hiding spot. 

"Look," the kunoichi whispered, cautious that Kakashi was listening. "I know you don't like me right now. The feeling is mutual. But if we are going to pass this test, we need to work together."

"There's no way I'm working with you," Sasuke quickly shot back, adding a fierce glare.

"Do you really think you're strong enough to take Kakashi on your own?" Sakura spat through clenched teeth. The Uchiha's eyes seemed to darken at her words. 

"You're just trying to work with me because _you're_ too weak to get the bells on you're own," Sasuke said viciously. "I'm doing this on my own."

"Fine, then."

"Fine."

They both stomped out of their hiding spots, heading in opposite directions in an effort to try to get away from each other. _There's no way in hell that I'm losing to that stupid brat_ , Sakura thought. **Let's do this! CHA!**

Setting out to find her sensei, Sakura eventually found him standing next to a tied up Naruto. The boisterous boy was hanging upside down from a relatively high branch, yelling obstinately through the gag tied around his mouth at the jonin. His sky-blue eyes lit up when he saw her sneak up next to him, kunai in hand. Before she could even untie him, though, a well-aimed shuriken lodged itself into the base of the tree right next to her. 

"There you are," the white-haired man drawled. "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself."

Abandoning her teammate, Sakura threw several shuriken toward her sensei, immediately launching into a barrage of kicks and punches. Kakashi neatly dodged almost every single one, not bothering to counterattack as he lead her further away from Naruto. After a while, she leaped back to create some distance as her hands flew into position. 

"Water Style Jutsu!"

Streams of water jetted towards the jonin, who barely dodged them by using substitution. A look of surprise clearly marked his face, but Sakura knew it would be foolish to think that she would catch him off guard again. The kunoichi dodged a barrage of kunai thrown by her teacher, landing near a patch of bushes near the side of the grounds. 

Abruptly, a blur of black and blue sprung from the shrubs and made a beeline towards Kakashi. _Sasuke!_ Sakura's jaw slackened in surprise. The Uchiha slashed a kunai at their sensei's face, following up with a swift kick that was promptly dodged. _No way he's stealing the bells from me!_

With fists clenched and a competitive fire burning inside her, Sakura swiftly sprinted to join her teammate in battle. When he saw her closing in, Sasuke sneered at her with ferocious eyes, telling her to _back off_. The kunoichi just gave a stern look back, before preceding to aim a sweeping kick at Kakashi's feet. They went back and forth like this, with Sakura and Sasuke taking turns at aiming attacks at their sensei. Kakashi just maneuvered around their assaults, curious as to what plan the two genin had in mind. Unfortunately, they were less interested in battling the jonin and more interested in one-upping each other. 

Sakura remembered their initial objective, though, when Sasuke released a particularly devastating fireball. As their sensei focused on moving away from the attack, she saw his attention leave the two bells hanging on his vest for a split second. Sasuke must have realized this too because no sooner had he released the attack, they were both reaching out towards the bells. The kunoichi stretched out her hands, determined to beat her opponent and grab the bells before he did. Their eyes met, full of fire and will, arms stretching to snatch the prize dangling on the vest. 

_Almost there!_

3..

2...

1...

All of a sudden, Sakura's head smashed into the rough dirt at full force. 

"Time!"

* * *

"Aw, come on! Can we at least eat something?! Like a snack bar, or a small cracker?"

"No drinks and no food. Those are the rules."

The four members of Team Seven stood out in the heavy noon sun, sweating from the unbearable summer heat. The heat, however, was the least of their worries. 

Naruto's stomach growled loudly from his post, his second time being tied up in the past three hours. Sakura and Sasuke were also tied up to side-by-side posts, however, they refused to look at each other. The jonin surveyed his tied up team, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"All of you failed this test. Not a single one of you understood the real objective of this test, or have what it means to be a teammate," Kakashi looked pointedly to each of the bound genin, earning confused looks from Naruto and Sasuke. "Teamwork. That is the real objective of this test."

"Naruto," the blonde stiffened when his sensei called his name. "You immediately attacked me on your own without consulting your teammates first or making a plan. If you approach an enemy this way in battle, you won't even survive your first real mission." Naruto hung his head low, an expression of sadness washing over his face. Sakura gave him a sympathetic look, but wasn't sure if he saw it. 

"And you two," Kakashi's face darkened. "Sasuke and Sakura. Instead of working together to complete the test, you did the complete opposite and competed with each other to get the bells first. You were blinded by your dislike for each other, and out on the battlefield, that is a fatal mistake. You should be ashamed of how you behaved today."

Both Sasuke and Sakura stared at their sensei in stunned silence. Ashamed, the kunoichi hung her head low and felt the waves of self-disappointment wash over her. In her past life, she had never been reprimanded this harshly by Kakashi. That was partly because he never paid attention to her, but also because she had always stuck by the rules and played it safe. _I was blinded by my feelings. Again._

"I would fail this team right now if I didn't see some potential in you all," their sensei continued. "So I'll give you a way out: choose one person among you to go back to the academy for another year. You will have thirty minutes to decide. By the time I come back, you better have chosen someone. Otherwise, you all will be sent back."

And with that note, Kakashi disappeared with a burst of smoke. All that was left was the rustling sounds of leaves traveling with the wind. Sakura's mind, though, was in absolute turmoil. _This never happened in my past life_ , she thought. _I don't know how to deal with this._

"Is he really going to send us back?" Naruto spoke up in the midst of their silence. 

The medic shook her head helplessly. "I don't know," she whispered nervously. "I don't know at all."

"We still have to choose someone," Sasuke said in a quiet, yet firm tone. Both Naruto and Sakura shook their heads in horror. 

"There's no way I can go back to the academy!" Naruto desperately shouted. "I'm going to be Hokage, and I can't be Hokage if I'm a genin forever!"

"I won't go back either," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "There is too much that I need to do."

Sakura looked at the ground, feeling the stares of her other two teammates. _I need to save the village. I can't do that if I stay at the academy._ "I can't go back to the academy either. I also have too much to accomplish."

"What do we do, then?!" Naruto whined, clearly disturbed by their current predicament. _There must be a way out of this_ , Sakura clenched her teeth. _This has to be another test. The only question is: what's the correct answer?_

Her sage hued eyes flickered back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, searching for an answer. "This has to be another test," she voiced aloud.

Two pairs of eyes found hers, curious about her thoughts. "...And Kakashi just told us the real objective of the test was teamwork..."

"But what does this have to do with teamwork?" Naruto questioned.

"Putting the squad before the member..." Sasuke's eyes light up with understanding. Sakura caught his gaze, hesitantly nodding her head and searching for his reaction.

"I think," she began, "that it's a trap. If we choose to root out one person, we put ourselves before the squad. However, teamwork means that we choose to do things together. So that means..."

"That we can not choose someone and be sent back, or all choose ourselves to be sent back. Either way, we'll be sent back." Sasuke growled. "There's no way out-"

"Or maybe," she interrupted, "that's preciously the point. In the end, we have to sacrifice ourselves for the team."

Judging by the glare sent her way, Sakura picked up that Sasuke wasn't taking too kindly to being interrupted. She just ignored it, though, and focused her attention on the blonde boy perking up next to her. 

"Ya, Sakura-chan. You're right! We're all in this together! So no way are we leaving anyone, no teammate, behind!" The kunoichi gave her future-best friend a hopeful grin and couldn't feel more grateful for his optimism. 

Shifting her gaze to Sasuke, she saw the calculating look in his eye. Eventually, he nodded, signaling his agreement with the plan. Their gazes met for a couple of seconds before both of them abruptly looked away.

A little while later, when the sky had turned from an obnoxious shade of blue to a deeper, rich shade of purple, a burst of smoke alerted the genin of Team Seven that their time had run out. Their sensei's form appeared, accompanied by a slight frown resting on his face.

"So, did you all make a decision yet about whose being sent back?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchanged glances, cementing their plan. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Kakashi-sensei, we decided that none of us will go back to the academy."

"No teammate left behind!" Naruto shouted. "It's either all of us or none of us!"

"You can send all of us back," Sasuke spoke, "but you can't split us up."

Kakashi looked at them for a long second, and Sakura wondered if she had thought wrong. _Maybe he really is going to send us back?_

"You all are very lucky," their sensei scrunched his brow. "I'm still disappointed by your performance on the bell test, but because you all choose to stick together and put the squad before yourselves, I'll make an exception. But remember this..."

Kakashi stared at each of them, the expression on his face hardening into a solemn look. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum."

"But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

It was at that moment that every betrayal, every heart-breaking action Sasuke had taken against her and Naruto had come back to Sakura at full force. Leaving the village, defeating Naruto, and even almost killing her. _Kakashi-sensei, you have no idea..._

"With that being said, training starts tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp. Do not be late."

Once again, their sensei burst into a cloud of smoke and left the genin alone in the middle of the training grounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it ended so suddenly. I didn't really know where to end it, and it was already becoming kind of long. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was mainly focusing more on Sakura and Sasuke's turbulent relationship. The next one, I promise, will focus more on the main plot of the story. :)


	5. Two Scrolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

The next morning, Sakura rose from her sleep in terror. Images of the war-torn nations flooded her mind, bringing in glimpses of the scorched limbs and lifeless bodies that covered the vast hills of the battlefield. Her heart pounded violently, her hand gripping onto the hidden kunai she kept under her pillow for dear life. _It's okay_ , she tried to calm herself. _It's just a nightmare._

That could easily become a reality.

Almost robotically, she sat up and shuffled to her vanity mirror, glancing at her clock on the way there. The symbols '6:00 am' blared loudly in blood-red. Standing in front of the mirror, Sakura observed the way forest green eyes stared back at her, piercing into her soul. Messy strands of rosy hair fell about her shoulders, framing her sleepy face and wide forehead. On a whim, the kunoichi raised the kunai in her hand and positioned it right above her shoulders.

Snap!

Locks of hair floated down to the bedroom floor, decorating the hardwood with strands of pink. Her hand kept moving, trimming her cascading hair and evening it out until it rested lightly on her head. Sakura made sure that the ends were all even, curling slightly inwards towards her face. After she finished, the kunoichi looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

Quietly, as to not wake her parents, she grabbed a cropped black hoodie with tight sleeves that left her stomach exposed. After practically begging her parents, Sakura had gotten her mom to sew the bold, white Haruno clan symbol on the back with evergreen hued vines curling up the circular sides and white lilies decorating them. She threw on a pair of dark shorts and wrapped tight bandages around her thigh, securing a weapon holster filled with not only kunai, but also various poisons and medical supplies. Finishing off her outfit, she pulled on a pair of high-heeled, ink-black boots with silver trimmings and clipped a small white lily with dark green gems flowing down from it on a string to her hair.

Eyeing the clock, the kunoichi gave herself one last look in the mirror before hopping out of her bedroom window. 

* * *

It wasn't long before nighttime became Sakura's favorite time of the day. Every evening, she would sneak out from her bedroom window, careful not to alert her parents, and use the cover of darkness to sprint to the training grounds. After settling on the most remote, silent area, she would fall into her daily routine of conditioning. It started with laps around the grounds, followed by multiple sets of pushups, situps, and squats. Once she finished warming up, the kunoichi would use a good hour to build on her chakra enhancing strength. She would go through each and every jutsu she knew, refining and re-learning to the point where her reserves would be dried up. Once she couldn't use her chakra anymore, she ended the night with multiple taijutsu exercises, practicing her form and trying to strengthen her muscles. 

_I need to be strong to protect the people I love_. 

_To save Konoha._

She didn't only train at night, though. Every spare hour she had in training with Team Seven the medic re-enforced her rigorous routine, gaining as much muscle as she could to help her with her enhanced strength. The goal was to restore her formerly widely known strength to its glory. To be able to break mountains and crack the very earth with a single fist. At the current moment, however, the best Sakura could do was deliver a particularly nasty kick. _I have enough strength to break bones while I attack, which is good for offense, but I can't use my strength on rocks or boulders if I don't want to break my hand._

The medic also decided that as long as she had the time, she should focus on getting stronger. Not only physically, but in the broad sense with her jutsu arsenal and taijutsu. She found the perfect opportunity to build on her taijutsu in particular when Kakashi arranged a team-building exercise with Team Seven and Gai-sensei's senior team. 

* * *

"Alright everyone, the objective is to capture the enemy team's scroll and bring it back to your base. All three team members must be back at the base in order to win," Gai explained to both his and Kakashi's team. "We will begin...now!"

As expected, Gai's team breezed through the challenge with their superior team dynamics and experience in the field. Kakashi's team, on the other hand, struggled to form a decent plan, as Naruto insisted on just charging the enemy's base and Sasuke and Sakura both argued about whose plan was better. In the end, they failed to notice that Gai's team had stolen their flag, and by the time they did, it was too late. 

"Noooo..." Naruto whined. "I can't believe they won! We were supposed to kick their butts!" 

The genin of Team Seven gathered at the center of the grounds, discouraged by their loss. Sakura watched her blonde friend moping and threw a nasty glare at their other team member, who was already doing the same to her. 

"Well, we would have won," she began, "if _one_ of us hadn't been so stubborn about getting his way."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed and a deep frown settled on his face.

"I wouldn't be talking, _Haruno_."

She sneered at him, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. _Who does he think he is? He doesn't even care about this team, only himself!_

As the two scowled at each other, the sound of footsteps diverted their attention away to the shinobi coming their way. 

"Well, that was fun!" Tenten exclaimed, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere. "I really enjoyed it. We should get together again, sometime, and do this again."

Neji and Lee came with the weapon summoner as well, standing around Team Seven in a casual, yet awkward way. Tenten, as always, had her chocolate hued hair up in two, twin buns and an easy smile resting on her face. Next to her was Neji, whose signature frigid, glassy eyes stayed trained on the Uchiha. He exchanged greetings with only him, ignoring the other two members of Team Seven. Normally, she would have been offended, but Sakura was glad that she hadn't earned the attention of the Hyuuga when a cold, competitive atmosphere surrounded the two boys. _Geez, Sasuke must hate that he lost to him._

It was at that moment when a passionate shout rang throughout the training grounds. 

"Oh, lovely kunoichi! Though you were my enemy, I now extend the offer of peace. Your name is Sakura, right?"

Unwillingly, Sakura's gaze drifted from the Uchiha and Hyuuga feud to the last member of Team Gai. With a glossy, bowl-shaped haircut resting atop his head and a brilliant, sparkly smile, Gai's favorite pupil raised his hand and flashed his signature thumbs up. A familiar, uncomfortable feeling settled in Sakura's gut that seemed to come around whenever Lee showed up. Oh god, not in this life too!

"Yeah, that's my name..." she began, awkwardly. By now, all the genin surrounding them turned their attention towards her and Lee, curious what was going on. 

"My name is Rock Lee! Will you please be my girlfriend?" 

Rock Lee's eyes seemed to glitter and sparkle, full of determination and vigor. Though she had been expecting this question, the pink-haired kunoichi couldn't help the awkward atmosphere that descended upon the two teams. Tenten looked at the boy as if she was ready to punch him, and Neji looked upon the scene with about as much disinterest as watching paint dry. Naruto and Sasuke were both behind her, so she couldn't see their reactions, but she could almost feel the confused stares being aimed at her back. 

"Look, um," Sakura gently spoke, "I don't really _know_ you that well. I don't think that would be the best idea..."

When she saw the dejected look on Lee's face, a seed of guilt sprouted within her. Suddenly, an idea came to her. _It's perfect_ , she thought. _This will help me with training and make him feel better for being rejected._

"But, we can get to know each other through training! I really need to work on my speed and taijutsu forms, and I can teach you some medical tricks and techniques for wounds on the battlefield in exchange. What do you say?"

At this point, everyone had lost interest in their conversation, so they hadn't heard the strange proposal from the kunoichi. Rock Lee, however, had heard it loud and clear. 

"Yes! That is a youthful proposal, Sakura-san! I agree to help you battle the demons of taijutsu," Lee exclaimed. 

_Interesting phrasing_ , the medic thought. "Perfect. How about we meet here, after training, in three hours?"

"I agree!"

* * *

It was after that day that both Lee and Sakura fell into a routine of meeting up after training and practicing taijutsu skills. Lee would work her hard, making her run laps around the grounds at high speeds and sparring with her until she faltered from exhaustion. The first time he had challenged her, she had barely been able to keep up with his rapid attacks, emerging from their sessions beaten and bruised. After a few days, though, her speed and agility started increasing substantially, to the point where she was able to hold her own against Lee without any special techniques or jutsus. Granted, she wasn't exactly at Lee's ridiculous level of speed. Nevertheless, she had improved so much that she was definitely faster than she was in her previous life. 

With the nightly training sessions, Team Seven training sessions, and the Lee training sessions, Sakura's schedule was jam-packed. That didn't stop the kunoichi's workaholic tendencies, though, and she soon found herself glancing longingly at the Konoha hospital. Sure, she had only been in this new life for about a week or so, but it still felt so long since she had talked to a patient or used her healing jutsus. The kunoichi knew that if people saw her using medical ninjutsu this young, they would certainly question how she got that ability. But being a medic was a fundamental part of her, and she almost couldn't bear being separated from the one, _true_ thing that made her special. 

And so she applied to be an assistant to one of the head medics at the hospital. 

Even though she wasn't going to be healing anybody or seeing patients, it was enough that Sakura was surrounded by the misty green glow of healing chakra and the smell of rubbing alcohol. The job also allowed her to save up to buy more shinobi weapons, such as kunai and shuriken. She even bought some herbs and plants to create lethal poisons, which would definitely help her conserve chakra out in the field. The position only took up about two hours at the hospital every day, since she usually took home the extra paperwork that her boss had her complete. 

It was safe to say that at the end of every day, which was about four in the morning for Sakura, she was _exhausted_. She barely had time to talk to her parents anymore, much less anyone else from the Rookie Nine, and drowned herself in her work. _Remember why you're here, Sakura. Not to have fun and gossip with your friends. You need to make Tsunade proud._

She would repeat that thought to herself every night until she could feel it humming in her bones, resonating deep inside her. _I need to make her proud. I need to make everyone proud, everyone I left behind._

_I need to make Konoha proud._

* * *

After a week had gone by since Team Seven became official, Sakura and Sasuke's relationship was still at a stalemate. The kunoichi knew that their resentment towards each other was unhealthy for the team as a whole, but she still couldn't bring herself to be decent to the Uchiha. It seemed that he was also struggling with this, since every time she saw him they would greet each other with fierce glares and clenched fists. Unfortunately, their jonin sensei had been keeping tabs on their turbulent relationship and had finally decided to intervene. 

It was a boiling summer day when Kakashi first brought up the issue with the two genin. Team Seven was standing around in a circle, prepared to conquer the next task their sensei assigned them in training. 

"So what are we doing next, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto chirped. "You can't tell me we're done. Sparing Sasuke was a breeze!"

"Sure," Kakashi replied sarcastically, eyeing the violet bruises the blonde boy sported on his face. "Actually, I was thinking that we have a little team-building exercise." 

"We always do team exercises!" Naruto exclaimed. "How about you teach me a new jutsu, sensei?"

"This one's different, because it's only for two of our members," he pointedly stared at both Sakura and Sasuke. 

Getting the message, both of the genin narrowed their eyes at each other in disgust. _What are you planning, sensei?_

"There will be two teams: Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto and myself. The main goal is for Sakura and Sasuke to infiltrate our base and steal this," he pulled out an object from his pouch, "scroll." He then turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You will have half an hour to complete the exercise. If you do not succeed, you will have to sit out of training for the next week."

"The next week?!" Sakura shouted, glancing at Sasuke nervously. The boy looked frustrated, grinding his teeth and narrowing his ebony eyes. 

"Yes, the whole week," Kakashi confirmed. 

A loud grin split Naruto's face, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his sapphire blue eyes. "Yes! I'll have Kakashi-sensei to myself! Eat that, Sasuke!" He then looked at her with a slightly guilty look. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I can make it up to you with ramen!"

"Who says you're going to win?" Sasuke challenged. 

"Of course I'm going to win," Naruto laughed. "You and Sakura can barely stay within three feet of each other. Much less work together, teme!"

At this Sakura growled, letting her much more fiery and competitive side emerge. **CHA! There's no way I'm going to lose!**

"Well, then," Kakashi chimed in. "Begin!"

* * *

_We're so screwed_ , Sakura frowned. 

As soon as their sensei gave the 'go-ahead', she and Sasuke disappeared into the surrounding forest, trying to find privacy to create their plan. When they finally settled on a spot, however, the only thing they could do was argue. 

"No!" Sakura loudly whispered. "Naruto's going to surround the base with his shadow clones, so there's no way we can sneak by him! We should instead take an aggressive offensive-"

"-have you forgotten Kakashi?! We should scout the area around their base and locate any weak spots we can find," Sasuke shot back. 

"That's too risky," Sakura whispered aggressively. "They'll spot us!"

"If we follow your plan, they'll defeat us." Sasuke's eyes darkened. "But maybe, that's what you want."

" _What?!_ " Sakura's eyes widened, incredulous. 

Sasuke swiveled his head at lightning speed, coal-black eyes digging into her soul. "You would do anything to skip training and just take the easy way out. I'm not going to let _you_ slow me down and prevent me from becoming stronger. _Just stay out of my way_."

He moved to get up, but Sakura jumped in front of him and held a kunai in front of his throat. 

"Look," she snarled, "don't you _dare_ say that I'm taking the easy way out. Believe it or not, you're not the only one aiming for the top around here. I'm serious about becoming a ninja, so I'm not going to let you, or anyone else, tell me otherwise."

Suddenly, Sasuke flashed forward and twisted her hand, forcing her to let go of the kunai. He then aimed a punch at her right side, but she twisted away at the last moment. She backflipped away, putting distance between her and the furious Uchiha. Taking on a defensive stance, they both stared at each other in silence. 

"You don't know what it means to be strong," Sasuke sneered. "What it means to be a ninja. All you care about is being on the same team as me-"

"What?! Has nothing I said in the past five minutes meant anything to you? All you want is power. You don't care about me, Naruto, or anyone!"

Sasuke lunged towards her, swiping his kunai at her arm.

"You don't know anything about me."

Sakura dodged the speedy kunai, launching a kick at the Uchiha which he dodged neatly. 

"You don't know anything about me either, so don't pretend like you do. I'm not below you, Sasuke, I'm your equal. Get that into your _thick skull_."

They both stared at each other, trying to decode what the other was thinking. A raging blaze rested in Sakura's belly, the infuriating comments Sasuke made only adding fuel to her anger. _He pretends like he knows me, but he doesn't know anything! How_ dare _he say that I'm not a serious ninja!_

The kunoichi didn't know how long they stood there, glaring at each other, when a shrill voice rang out in the woods. 

"Sakura! Sasuke! Are you there?" Naruto yelled. "Do something already! I'm getting bored."

That seemed to snap the two genin out of their intense staring contest and bring them back to their current predicament. A few beats of silence passed through the two ninja, before Sakura decided that she was sick of standing around. 

"Look, Sasuke..." She hesitantly looked at the Uchiha, gathering courage to extend the olive branch. "I know we both hate each other, but if we are to complete this exercise, we need to work together. I don't want to see Kakashi's smug face when he bans us from training."

For a second, the kunoichi thought that Sasuke was going to turn her offer down, just as he did on the bell test. She was pleasantly surprised, though, when she heard a hum of agreement emit from him. 

"Hn. I agree. I wouldn't want the dobe to beat me either," he replied, seemingly nonchalant. Still, Sakura could tell he disliked working with her from the clenching of his fists and the frown settled on his lips. The feeling is mutual, buddy.

Over the next ten minutes, they went back to debating and arguing over their plans, although less viciously. In the end, they both decided on a plan to attack Naruto and Kakashi's base. 

"Here's how it will go." Sasuke shifted closer to Sakura, whispering their plan in her ear in order to block out potential listening ears. "I will go scout the area to see if there are any weak spots in Naruto's shadow clone barrier. Once we have figured out the spot, I will send a fireball and try to eliminate as many clones as I can. You sneak in during the confusion and try to snag the scroll. If Kakashi comes to me, I'll try and hold him off as long as possible so you can get the scroll back to the forest."

"What happens if he comes after me?" Sakura asked. 

The boy thought for a moment, before his hand dove into his pouch and retrieved two smoke bombs. Careful not to trigger it, he held one out to the kunoichi. "Here. If one of us is in trouble, we'll just throw the bomb."

Nodding, Sakura took the bomb and slid it into her pouch. The two genin looked at each other for a moment, sage clashing with raven. The next moment, they took off. 

* * *

Sakura, who was hidden in the foliage, watched on as Sasuke scouted the area around Kakashi and Naruto's base. As they had expected, Naruto's clones surrounded the base, which seemed like a dense group of trees, completely, though most of them were either sitting down or fast asleep. Kakashi was leaning against a nearby tree, nose deep into one of his Icha Icha novels. 

_Kid-friendly as always, sensei._

"Ugh, when are they coming back?! Can we just go attack them, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just ignored the bored boy and continued on with his reading.

"Alright," Sasuke whispered, suddenly appearing next to her. Sakura turned her head towards him, eager to listen to his plan. "Over there," the Uchiha pointed to a spot between the trees, "about three clones are asleep. That means you can just sneak in there without anyone seeing. I'll be out here keeping watch. As soon as it looks like a clone has spotted you, get out of there immediately."

The kunoichi nodded in silent understanding, signaling to her teammate that she was going to go ahead. He nodded back, watching as she concealed her chakra signature and silently crept along the overgrown bushes. Once she spotted the three sleeping clones, she quickly breezed through them and headed into the midst of the base. _If I were Naruto, where would I hide a scroll?_

_Behind a tree or a rock, or something obvious._

So she went around to all the obvious places around the base, peering into every nook and cranny as swiftly and silently as possible. Once she had exhausted all the hiding places she could think of, Sakura turned the only other option left. _Where would Kakashi-sensei hide a scroll?_

 _He can't hide it above_ , she deduced, peering at the open sky. _And I already checked behind all the trees and rocks..._

Instantly, the answer popped into her mind. 

_Underground!_

_But how am I going to get underground?_

As the kunoichi puzzled over the new problem, a burst of fire came through the wall of trees surrounding her.

_Sasuke!_ _A clone must have noticed me._

Hastily, she ducked out of the way as a ball of flames set the trees around her ablaze. Thinking quick, she formed the signs of a water jutsu and extinguished the bulk of the flames threatening to burn her. She heard the shouts and yells of the Naruto clones as they realized that they were under attack, and the sound of them being defeated one by one. I have to get out of here, quick. 

Now that she didn't have to operate under the cover of silence anymore, Sakura used an earth style jutsu to split the ground below her. The earth groaned and rumbled, eventually allowing a wide, uneven crevice to split it open. Peering into the depths below, the kunoichi eventually spotted a small, circular object resting on an edge and snatched it without a second thought. 

_The scroll!_

Swiftly, she exited the base but stopped short of disappearing into the forest when she saw a group of clones surround her. Out of the corner of her eye, the kunoichi spotted Sasuke defeating his own set of Naruto clones. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. 

"Thought you could escape, Sakura?" The medic jumped when she heard Kakashi's voice nearby. He was sitting on a nearby tree branch, fingers nonchalantly twirling a kunai in his hand. _How did I not see him?_  
  


Not wasting another second, the clones lounged at Sakura, throwing kicks and punches. The kunoichi nicely dodged them, her training with Lee kicking in as she threw devastating blows with her enhanced strength. Every once in awhile, she would have to dodge a deadly kunai from Kakashi and leap away from his earth style attacks. It seemed that every time she defeated a clone, another one would pop back into its place and relentlessly attack her. Her stamina had no doubt increased since she got here, but the medic knew that if she didn't take action soon, she would run out of chakra. 

_Ugh, I really don't want to ask for his help._

After a moment of hesitation, Sakura leaped back from the mass of Narutos attacking her and threw a smoke bomb in front of her. Sasuke's head snapped to the side the second after, only then seeming to notice her dire predicament. The next moment he was next to her, helping her ward off the incoming waves of Narutos. 

After double kicking two Narutos side-by-side, he leaped back, landing next to her. 

"I'm going to distract them," he whispered. "You go."

Immediately, he put his hands together and released a gigantic fireball, swallowing up almost all of the Naruto clones around them. Kakashi disappeared once again, no doubt going underground to avoid the flames. Seeing the opportunity Sasuke gave her, Sakura sprinted away from the clones and completed the final stretch to the boundaries of the base, running further into the woods for good measure. 

Slowing down, she leaned back on a tree and took a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline leaving her system. By the time she looked back, the fire had already died down and virtually all of Naruto's clones were eliminated. Sasuke stood in the middle of the clearing, panting with exhaustion clearly written all over his face. When their eyes met, she gave him a small smile, momentarily forgetting the dislike she had for him. 

_We did it._

_We won._

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her cozy house, drinking sake, when she first felt it. The feeling of slimy, cool snakes slithering all over her body, sending chills down her spine and fully alerting her sleepy, drunken mind. 

_Something's wrong._

The old Sannin had lived too long to be foolish enough to ignore her instincts. She instantly got up, blonde pigtails swinging back and forth, and observed her surroundings, looking for any dangerous or malicious chakra. _Nothing._

Surveying her room, the medic's trained eyes soon landed on a small box resting next to the vanity nestled in the corner of her room. It was a brand new jewelry box, a birthday gift from Shizune a few months back. Though it appeared smaller and insignificant compared to the finer objects in her home, the small box housed one of the most precious projects the slug summoner was working on. 

Looking around once more to make sure no unwelcome eyes were watching, Tsunade carefully undid the golden clasp and channeled her chakra into the small wooden compartment inside. The seal she had placed a few weeks earlier instantly vanished, granting her access to the compartment. With caution, she slid open the slightly worn wooden panel that revealed a puny scroll nestled within the opening.

She stared at the scroll for a couple of seconds, confused why there was a constricting feeling in her gut. The scroll looked the same as always, with a clean, white surface and tightly rolled parchment. Tsunade reached out to grab the parchment when something caught her eye. A small flame flickered at the end of the scroll, soon swallowing up the entire object in a brilliant, citrus-orange blaze. 

_What?!_ Tsunade looked on in horror. 

After a couple of seconds, the flame died down, wisping away as soon as it appeared.

All that was left of the scroll were obsidian black ashes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Sorry about the long description of Sakura's training. It's very important to the story where her skill level is, and it affects how she handles situations in the future. 
> 
> What do you think will become of Sakura and Sasuke's turbulent relationship?
> 
> Feel free to speculate about the scene with Tsunade. (It's super important to the plot)


	6. Master and Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

For the next couple of days, Team Seven was bombarded by useless D-rank missions. Most of the time they were finding someone's lost cat, painting an old fence, or building small sheds. Today they were out in a small stream, catching fish for an elderly couple. 

"Why the heck do they need fish?! Can't they just buy it from the market?!"

"Settle down, Naruto," Kakashi drawled. "A mission is a mission."

The blonde boy threw a glare at his sensei, before, once again, slipping on the cool, wet stone beneath their feet. Sakura ducked out of the way to get out of the splash range, but sadly her top managed to get drenched. After the medic had first learned that they were doing a mission with water, she opted to change out of her regular black hoodie and throw on a crimson tank top. 

_ I wish I wore something waterproof _ , the girl huffed. _ Now, one of my favorite tops is ruined.  _

The three genin had already been standing in the stream for hours, the afternoon sun beating down hard on their backs. Every once in a while, one of them would catch a fish, in which, their teammates would watch in marvelment because how did they catch a fish? Usually, many more times than they will admit, that person will promptly lose the fish, and it will swim happily back into the stream. At the moment, the only fish they had was a puny common shiner*, already shriveled up at the bottom of their bucket from the heat after they had forgotten to submerge it in water.  _ We're going to fail this mission.  _

*It's a type of freshwater fish. I'm not going to lie to you, I looked it up. 

Sakura stood in the water knee-deep, trying to remain absolutely still as the fish curiously circled around her feet. It was hard not to shiver when a gust of wind came by, with her damp clothes and all, but she told herself to remain strong when she saw a particularly courageous trout slip in between her ankles. It was a hefty fish, with silver skin and black tips on its fins. The kunoichi raised her stick, eyes solely trained on the oblivious fish swimming at her feet.  _ This is it... _

_ 3.. _

_ 2... _

_ 1... _

SPLASH!

Sakura had to almost leap out of the way when a sharp weapon pierced the water beneath her. The wine hued blood of the fish permeated the slightly mossy green water around her, mixing to stain the water an ugly brown. Lifting her eyes, Sakura's confused gaze met the smug expression of a victorious Sasuke. 

"You!" She snarled, pointing her finger accusingly. "That was  _ my _ fish! You saw me about to catch it!"

The Uchiha merely shrugged, pulling the injured, yet still wriggling, fish out of the water. "Too late."

The kunoichi growled, a burning rage growing in her belly.  **That was my fish!** **_How dare he_ ** **? CHA!**

Without a second thought, the kunoichi raised her hand and swiped it across the water, drenching the boy. The muddy water stained his normally blue shirt a sick shade of brown and totally ruined his otherwise pristine, white shorts. A few beats of stillness passed as Sasuke stared down at his clothes in horror. Sakura held her breath.

_ I can't believe I just did that.  _

"Ha!" Naruto yelled, clutching his belly in laughter. "Sakura-chan totally got you, Sasuke!"

The jinchuriki's raucous laughter filled the atmosphere around the genin, unobstructed in the air. The kunoichi, on the other hand, felt the blood drain from her face when she saw the Uchiha start shaking. _I_ really _shouldn't_ _have done that_. Sakura reached out her hand, about to apologize to the boy, when, suddenly, the roar of water filled her ears. 

"What the hell, Sasuke!" The girl sat up in the shallow water, her coral hair soaking wet with muddy leaves and sticks stuck to it. She sent an annoyed scowl at her teammate. "Why did you push me in?!"

"You're seriously asking that question?" Sasuke shot back, an irritated yet smug look resting on his face. The kunoichi narrowed her viridian eyes, lashing out her leg in an attempt to trip the boy. He dodged at the last minute but was unable to move out of the way when she lunged at him, dragging him into the cool, spring water. 

"This is for the fish!" 

They wrestled for a couple of minutes, each one trying to submerge the other in the murky stream. Sakura hooked her arm around Sasuke's head, ignoring the way the jagged rocks under the current slashed at her skin. She pushed him into the water, fingers tangling in his water-logged locks. Before she could hold him down too long, though, his hand shot out and clamped around her wrist, twisting out of her hold and pressing her back down into the water.  _ No, you don't! _

"Okay, okay, break it up," Kakashi called, hopping down from his tree branch. In one second, he crossed the distance between him and his students' brawl, physically pulling them apart by their arms. 

"No Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waded over to their side of the stream, grinning naughtily at a frustrated Uchiha. "I wanted to see Sasuke get beat up by Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke frowned fiercely at his teammate, whose smile just grew wider. 

"Well, we wouldn't have time for that," the jonin observed, tilting his head towards the sky. Hues of pink and orange washed over each other as the once brilliant sun fell behind the horizon. "Our client said to meet us at his house at sunset with the fish. However..." he shifted his gaze towards their beaten up bucket, empty except for a small, shriveled up fish. "...we don't have much to give him."

_ Oh right! The mission _ , Sakura remembered.  _ I can't believe I forgot that! _

The genin hastily cleaned up, drying off as much as they could and grabbing their almost empty pail. The entire time Sakura tried to avoid Sasuke's eyes, knowing it was her fault their whole fight started. The four ninja trudged back to their clients' old cabin, nestled nearby the stream yet still hidden from view. An aged, balding man answered the door with a gentle smile, eyeing the bucket held in Naruto's hand. 

"Ah, thank you so much," he began. His voice was ancient and cracked, ringing unpleasantly in Sakura's ears. "My wife and I usually fish at the stream ourselves, but, you know, old age makes you as lazy as a sack of bait! So, how much did you catch? I hope you got some trout in there!"

At this the three genin shifted uncomfortably, eyeing each other to see who was courageous enough to step up and deliver the news.  _ There's no way in hell I'm doing it _ , Sakura thought. Naruto looked away nervously, pretending to be interested in a particularly large stump near the wooden lodge. Sasuke, on the other hand, held his gaze steadfast on Sakura, almost daring her to speak up. She wrinkled her nose at him, before turning to her sensei for help. He just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, not bothering to throw the lifeline the three genin desperately needed.

As the silence stretched on awkwardly, the fisherman cleared his throat. "You did bring fish," he hesitantly asked, "right?" 

"Um..." 

"Well..."

"You see..."

The genin looked at each other hesitantly, before Naruto stepped up with his bucket. 

"We brought half of one," he nervously chuckled, tilting the pail up. The fisherman stood at the door for a couple of seconds, peering into the bucket. He then lifted his head up, nose wrinkled and face twisted into a malicious expression. Sakura could hear his heavy breathing and almost see the veins popping out of his saggy skin.

"You  _ idiots _ !" He screeched, fixing a vicious look at the genin. "You were out there for  _ four hours _ and you only caught  _ one  _ fish! What's wrong with you? That's  _ it _ ," he pointed at Kakashi, "I'm never hiring _ stupid _ genin for a mission  _ again _ !"

The door slammed loudly and left the genin stunned. Their sensei just sighed, bringing a hand up to massage his temple. 

"What am I going to do with you three," he complained under his breath. Mouth lifting into a strained smile, he waved a lazy hand to his students. "You're all dismissed for the day. There's no training tomorrow or the day after since I'm on a mission. Just do some on your own time..." he tapered off at this point, getting lost in the maze of his thoughts. "I can't believe we failed a D-rank mission," he murmured, staring at the darkening sky. 

"Um...okay," Sakura turned towards her teammates, ignoring her sensei's odd behavior. "I guess I'll catch you guys later!" She raised her hand in an attempt to wave goodbye but was cut off by the sound of Naruto's excited voice. 

"Wait, Sakura-chan! How about, since sensei won't be here, we all train together tomorrow? We can spar and everything," he proposed animatedly. "Afterward, we can go to Ichiraku!"

"Ah-um..." the kunoichi stuttered hesitantly, unsure of whether or not it would be a good idea to be training with Sasuke without Kakashi as a mediator between them. But when she saw the genuinely eager smile on her (future) best friend's face, her face softened to give him a sweet grin. Her aquamarine eyes twinkled, infected by her friend's enthusiasm. "Sure, why not?"

She turned to her other teammate, who wore his usually apathetic expression. "What about you, Sasuke? You joining?"

"Or are you too  _ scared _ to spar with us, teme, without Kakashi-sensei there to save your butt?" Naruto taunted. 

The raven-haired boy glowered at his boisterous blonde teammate, starless eyes narrowing. "The only butt that needed to be saved when we spared was yours, dobe." He watched them for a moment, contemplating, before nodding.

"I'll be there."

"Alright," Sakura smiled, "It's set. See you guys tomorrow!"

The genin all waved goodbye to each other, before heading their separate ways. 

* * *

Silence filled the sleepy streets of Konoha, filling the deserted malls and alleyways that were always bustling during the day. A blanket of darkness was draped over the town, the only light coming from the flickering, sparse street lamps and the stars speckled all over the night sky. As Sakura walked home, she gazed at these stars, her mind no longer in Konoha, but on the piles of work she had waiting for her in the hospital. 

Since the mission was scheduled during the evening, the kunoichi had to request her boss to come in at a different time. Her boss, a stern, intense woman who had transferred to the Konoha hospital from Suna, declined her request to come in the morning. 

_ "I am busy with patients" _ , she had said.

Instead, her boss told her that if she wanted to get paid, she should come during the night shift. Sakura hesitantly agreed, afraid that it would infringe on her valuable training hours.  _ I'll go in, do my two hours of work, bring the rest of the files home, and go to the training grounds immediately afterward _ , the kunoichi planned.  _ The only way I can buy more weapons is through this job.  _

The medic also valued her job at the hospital because it gave her access to the vast storage of herbs and poisons that Konoha housed. She would be lying if she said she didn't pocket some things to take home when no one was looking. 

Sakura entered through the hospital doors, clutching her arms to prevent the goosebumps from the chilly atmosphere. Stark, bleached walls surrounded the spacious lobby, virtually empty due to the time. A few nurses in minty green scrubs hastily walked across the room, disappearing into neighboring hallways with clipboards sheltered in their hands. The kunoichi walked up to the receptionist's desk, smiling at the familiar young lady.

"Hi, just checking in," she chirped, disguising her utter exhaustion. "Is Dr. Yami here?"

"Yes, she is," the receptionist replied, returning Sakura's polite smile before turning back to her bulk computer. "But I'm afraid she's in surgery. Don't worry, she'll be out in an hour or two."

"Oh, okay," Sakura replied, feigning disappointment.  **Score!** Her Inner celebrated. **No extra work!**

She gave a small wave of goodbye to the receptionist and strolled through the hallways, eventually greeting her boss' empty office. Inside were the same bleak white walls in the lobby, a clinical look in its sparseness. The mahogany desk was pristine, bare of any extra paperwork except a sizable stack on one side labeled 'Assistant's Work'.  _ She didn't even bother to put my name _ , Sakura thought bitterly, shifting through the papers in the stack. 

Dr. Yami was a strange lady and one that the kunoichi was not too fond of. She spoke in brief, clipped sentences, polite only when necessary. Her demeanor was frigid and unwelcoming, distancing herself from coworkers and colleagues alike. The only reason patients came to see her was because she was one of the best doctors in Suna, and her reputation followed her when she came to settle in Konoha.  _ It doesn't seem like she has adjusted quite yet, _ Sakura noted, looking at the bare shelves and the vacant walls.  _ If I didn't know any better, I would think this office was unoccupied.  _

The only things that stood out in the lifeless room were the small collection of books that Dr. Yami kept on a bookshelf near her desk. Sakura had peered at the books multiple times, curious as to what value they would hold to a person as mundane and cold as her boss.  _ Suna herbs, Suna culture, Suna cuisine _ , she flipped through the books, surprised. Wow, she really misses her hometown. I wonder why she moved here?

Once she had filled out all the files needed immediately and typed them into the database, the kunoichi gathered the paperwork to put into the file cabinets down the hall.  _ Ugh, I'm so glad that's done _ , she trudged through the empty hallway.  _ What time is it? One in the morning?  _ When she looked at the time, a gasp of surprise slipped out of her. Only ten? Why am I so tired?

She shook her head, determined to get rid of her sleepiness, and rounded the corner of the hall. It wasn't until she heard the whispering through the walls that she stopped. 

"Oh my god, I  _ can't _ believe you don't know this. It's been circulating around here for days."

"Sorry, I took this week off. When is she coming?"

Maybe it was the late-night, maybe it was her complete and utter boredom, but something within Sakura made her stop and listen to the gossip in curiosity. She positioned herself outside the door where the noises were coming from, careful not to make a sound.

"She's already here!" The voice furiously whispered. "She's meeting with the Hokage right now!"

"Are you serious?! Ugh, I wish I could see her! To see the great  _ Tsunade _ in the flesh..."

The files in Sakura's hand dropped. 

"What was that?"

_ Damn it! _ She thought, grabbing the files off the floor and making a dash for the closest open room. I need to get out of here! Sprinting into the closest open door, she hastily, yet gently closed the door, putting her ear to the door to listen.

"I could have sworn that I heard somebody."

Sakura released a hefty sigh, sinking down to the base of the closet floor. The room was pitch black and cramped, filled to the brim with brooms, mops, and other cleaning supplies. But the medic barely noticed as she was preoccupied with her inner turmoil. 

_ Tsunade-sama...is here?  _

Sakura couldn't wrap her head around it. She clutched the filed closer to her chest, trying to stabilize her increasing heartbeat.  _ But she's not supposed to come until after the Chunin Exams.  _

This never happened before. 

A sick feeling rose from her gut and made her dizzy, tilting the room sideways. The pounding of her heartbeat roared in her ears, drowning out the sound of shuffling feet out in the hallway. 

_ Did I change too much? _ Her hands shook in terror, desperately grabbing the abused files.  _ What if I made everything worse? What if we go to war again? What if we lose? _ Her mind raced rapidly, flipping through multiple scenarios and possibilities that this new development could cause.  _ What if Tsunade never becomes the Hokage? What if she never trains me?  _ Sakura's eyes swelled and burned. She seemed to be falling into this deep hole of her innermost thoughts, unable to claw her way back out from the depths of her fear.  _ What if Naruto never saves the village? What if Sasuke never awakens his Sharingan? _

_ What if he leaves again? _

Instinctively she put her hands on her ears, trying to block out the unending torture her own mind was inflicting.  _ What if...What if...What if...What- _

"SAKURA! Where are you?! I need those files back, ASAP!"

The shrieking voice of Dr. Yami seemed to pull the young kunoichi out of her turbulence, slicing through her heavy thoughts like a kunai. Promptly, she pulled herself together and wiped the stray tears from her eyes, smoothing out the nearly crushed files and straightening out her shoulders.  _ Pull yourself together, Sakura. You're at work.  _

Once she felt ready to face her steely boss, her slightly shaky hand reached for the doorknob to the closet door. As soon as she touched the cool surface, though, an impulsive idea jolted through her. 

_ I need to see her.  _

Not wasting a second to mull it over, the kunoichi burst through the closet door, startling what little nurses stayed over for the night shift. Ignoring the gasps of confusion, she swiftly passed many of her coworkers, aiming for the window at the end of the hall. When she heard a loud shout from Dr. Yami, she tossed the files to who she hoped was the right person.

"Sakura-  _ where the hell are you going _ ?"

The time-traveler slipped through the conveniently open window, once again greeting the midnight sky that contrasted sharply with the hospital's light, white walls. She raced on top of the buildings, her eyes solely focused on the dimly lit building in the distance. 

The Hokage Tower. 

The colossal structure towered over the homes of Konoha, mirroring the immense power the Hokage had over their village. Tsunade had said to her once, however, that she thought it was more like the Hokage was watching over Konoha, like a parent to its child. The kanji for 'fire' was painted in bold, black ink and displayed proudly above the gates, reinforcing the 'Will of Fire' principle that the village valued beyond anything else in its Shinobi and people.

Sakura decided to enter through one of the lower windows instead of the gates to attract the least amount of attention as possible, clucking her tongue at the lack of security.  _ I guess when you are one of the most powerful nations on Earth, you can get a little cocky.  _ Her high-heeled boots landed on the wooden floor without a sound, a feat that Sakura owed to her numerous years of training. Silently, she crept out from what seemed like a storage room into the hallway, praying that due to the ruthless time, no one would be strolling in the wide halls. Fortunately, she had guessed correctly, the only people out being guards who walked around casually, chatting with their partner and not paying any attention to their jobs.  _ They  _ really _ need to get better security here, _ the Kunoichi shook her head, disappointed.

The time-traveler snuck through the halls, making sure to be hidden in the shadows, her shinobi training kicking in. After navigating the winding halls full of file cabinets and the lower-rank offices, she finally greeted the impressive doors of the office of the Hokage. Although she had seen these doors multiple times in her life, this time she wasn't going in to greet her beloved teacher or to attend mission briefing.

No, this time, she was committing a crime akin to treason. 

Interrupting the Hokage and barging into their office unwelcome was one thing, but spying on them was considered treason unless proved otherwise. If Sakura was to be caught even for a second with her ear against the wooden doors, she would be thrown into a holding cell and relentlessly questioned.  _ It's unlikely that anyone will see me, with these terrible guards _ , she rolled her eyes. Still, she knew not to leave anything up to chance, and instead cast a small genjutsu around herself.  _ Hopefully, my genjutsu abilities haven't been affected too badly by my time travel _ , she prayed. 

After the jutsu was set, the kunoichi concealed her chakra signature to the best of her ability, until it could be chalked up to just a wisp in the wind, and held her breath, lowering her head and lightly pressing her ear to the door. For a couple of seconds, she could only hear muffled sounds, as if there was a wall of cotton on the other side of the entrance. Closing her eyes, she willed her busy mind to focus on the conversation on the other side of the walls. 

"...Hokage-sama," a voice addressed in a respectful tone. Sakura clamped a hand around her mouth, trying to stifle the gasp after hearing her master's voice. She also forced the sudden well of emotions that threatened to burst from her chest, since the last time she had heard Tsunade's voice was right before the scroll sent her back. Gathering herself, Sakura concentrated on the whispered words being spoken. 

"Tsunade," the gruff voice of the Third Hokage replied, a slightly warm undertone to the greeting. "What brings you here? You never visit anymore," he asked curiously.  _ Why _ is  _ she here? _ Sakura emphasized in her mind.

"Have you...noticed anything strange lately in the village?" 

A pause echoed through the chambers. The time-traveler pressed her ear closer to the door. 

"...you came  _ all  _ this way to check up on the village? That's unlike you, Tsunade."

"It's not about the village itself, Sandaime," Tsunade sighed, clearly frustrated. There was silence for a couple of seconds, before Sakura heard her mentor's voice speak again. "I've been working on something, recently..."

The kunoichi froze. When Tsunade had first told her student about the scroll, she had revealed to her that she had been working on it for years. She had told Sakura explicitly that they would only use it in the direst circumstances, so there should never be a word about it spoken outside her office.  _ She can't mean..? _

"What project? And what does this project have to do with my village?" The Hokage pried, a confused tone to his questions. 

"I- ...I can't tell you about it at the moment," her mentor's voice replied apologetically. "Is it okay if I stay here for a couple of days? I need to check up on some things in the village," she requested.

"You are welcome here anytime, Tsunade. I don't know what your project is, and I'm hoping someday you will tell me, but I trust you. As long as you don't plan to spend your days throwing the dice and getting drunk," he joked.

"Can't promise that," she bit back in a light-hearted tone. "See you around, sensei."

_ Shoot! I need to leave! _ Sakura hastily pulled back from the door, dispelling her genjutsu. Her eyes roamed the long corridors around, looking for any means of escape.  _ I can't let them see me.  _ Swiftly, the kunoichi sprinted down the shortest-looking hallway, rounding the corner just as the doorknob turned. Hearing the click of high heels on wooden floors, she crept over to the nearest window, gently sliding it open and slipping into the frosty night. The cold wind bit at her exposed skin, the only thing protecting her a pair of shorts and a red tank top from the earlier mission. Ignoring her violent shivers, she crawled onto the tower's roof, vigilantly watching the gates below anxiously. When she saw the Sannin exit the building, her eyes followed her until she was a good distance away, before she leaped after her. 

_ This is it _ , Sakura thought, taking a deep breath.  _ I need to tell her everything. I need her to know, to help me.  _

The one doubt holding the young kunoichi back was that this wasn't the same Tsunade that mentored her for years. That Tsunade was the Hokage, a Tsunade who cared about the village in the way only a Kage could. That Tsunade's life wasn't just drinking and gambling, but watching over Konoha and training Sakura. This Tsunade didn't even know her, much less care for her enough to help her out of her predicament. Yet, she was the only person that could help Sakura. The only person who could bear the weight that the time traveler was about to bestow upon her. 

With a brave heart pounding in her chest, Sakura leaped down from her position on the roof, right in front of her master. The blonde woman hardly looked surprised, simply narrowing her eyes at the genin in front of her. Her blond hair flowed down to her waist and framed the violet rhombus on her forehead, her dark haori blowing about her, magnifying her presence. Old amber eyes met young spring ones, barely concealing the suspicion and dislike in them. 

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura hesitantly spoke, trying to gauge the older woman's reaction. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I need to talk to you."

"I know," the Sannin replied, eyes narrowing further. "You have been following me ever since I left the tower."

_ She knew? _ The kunoichi's eyes widened a fraction before she gathered herself once again.  _ Come on, Sakura. See this through.  _

"Look," Tsunade spoke, rolling her eyes. "If you want an autograph or something, I don't have time for this."

"It's about the time scroll," Sakura replied without missing a beat. 

The reaction was instant. Tsunade's eyes grew, before narrowing into slits. Her entire demeanor shifted, her once nonchalant aura shifting into a darker, more menacing one. She stepped closer to the genin, fist lighting up in fiery blue chakra. 

"How do you know about that?!" She snarled, furiously. Her light caramel eyes darkened with anger. "Not even Shizune knows about that!"

Sakura threw her hands up, instinctively going into a defensive stance in response to the sudden fear spiking through her. "Wait!"

Another deep breath. "The reason I know about the scroll...

...is because you used it on me."

The violent anger surrounding the Sannin almost fully vanished, leaving behind a deeply guarded suspicion. Her eyes were no longer glaring daggers at her, but her fist was still ablaze.

"Why should I trust you?"

The challenging tone in Tsunade's voice seemed to awaken something in Sakura. She stared straight into her former mentor's eyes, courage seeping through her veins. 

"Because Konoha is going to war," she spoke firmly. "And the reason is Madara Uchiha."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This chapter mainly focuses on Sakura and Tsunade's relationship, but I included a nice little Team Seven excerpt at the beginning for fun. :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	7. Of the Old and the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

"I'm going to only ask this one more time," Tsunade clenched her fist. "Why should I trust you?"

It took awhile for her sensei to recover after Sakura's bold statement, but once things had settled in her mind, she snapped back like a rubber band. The kunoichi could tell that her mentor was at war with herself, a part of her taking what Sakura said seriously. The bigger part of her, though, seemed to be suspicious to the core. 

"You keep the scroll in a jewelry box," Sakura recited, pulling bits and pieces about the scroll from her memory. "Shizune gave it to you as a birthday present. You had first thought of the idea when your fiance, Dan, died from-"

"Okay, stop," Tsunade voice slit through Sakura's. "I believe you. Just who are you, and why did I send you back?" She paused, fixing an accusing stare at Sakura. _She's trying to intimidate me,_ the young genin realized. _She is still trying to make sure I'm not a threat._

"I'll tell you everything," the rose-haired girl promised, motioning Tsunade to come closer. "But I can't out here. Anybody could be listening," she whispered to the Sannin. The older medic nodded, shifting her eyes subconsciously to the alleyways and dark corners surrounding them. 

"We'll talk at _my_ place," she asserted, leaving no room for question. "Follow me. It's right down this path."

The older woman took off, leaving Sakura to hastily follow her in the darkness. Together they traveled by rooftop, the moonlight illuminating the deserted streets and the sleeping village. From a notably tall rooftop, the young kunoichi was gifted an immense view of Konoha, all the way down to the outdoor training grounds, with large, circular arenas and shadowy daylight meeting spots. As she got lost in the unusual view of the grounds, she almost missed a minuscule flash of light emit from the dense trees. _What was that?_ Her curious jade eyes scanned the grounds once more. Unfortunately, her search was cut short when an impatient voice called out to her from below. 

"Haruno!" Tsunade called out, trying to grab her attention. "We're here!"

"Coming!" Sakura swept down from the rooftop, chastising herself for losing focus. She landed in front of a modest building, tall yet clearly aging. The structure looked like it was on the verge of collapsing, with cracks splintering across its beaten walls and dimly lit windows barely reaching the size of Sakura's head. _It makes sense, though_ , she rationalized. _We are on the outskirt of Konoha. Most of the upscale inns are in the heart of town._

She followed Tsunade through the creaking doors, giving a polite nod to the receptionist, and speed walking up the ancient oak stairs. _The real question is why sensei would choose to stay here._ The kunoichi wasn't surprised when they walked into a bare, lifeless room. The chambers mimicked the rest of the inn, with stressed floorboards and bare stone walls. Closing the door, the legendary medic walked over to two chairs carelessly placed across from each other, sitting down and motioning Sakura to do the same. 

Once they were both comfortable, Tsunade repeated her question. "Tell me who you are." The Sannin watched the young girl carefully, caramel eyes zooming in on her green ones. Shifting nervously, Sakura felt at a loss of what to say. _Come on, you can do it_ , she encouraged herself. _You were chosen for this mission for a reason._

"As I told you, my name is Sakura Haruno," she started off. "I am, or I was, your student. You trained me in medical ninjutsu and passed down your knowledge of poisons and remedies to me. You also taught me how to use your chakra enhanced strength and," she tapped her forehead, "Strength of a Hundred Seal."

"You have Strength of a Hundred?" Tsunade looked at her inquisitively. "I taught you that?"

"Yes, but you can't see it because I haven't gathered enough chakra yet," the time-traveler confirmed. "And yes, you taught it to me. We were very close." She tried to keep her voice professional and distant, but she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a pang of longing for her sensei. The one that she left behind. 

Tsunade paused for a moment, likely settling with this new information, before revisiting Sakura's gaze. "Why did I send you back in time if you were so important to me?"

The kunoichi felt her heart constrict for a moment, the pain still raw from her parting with her teacher. "You- You sent me... because you trusted me," she replied shakily, "and you knew that I would do anything to save the people I love."

The Sannin nodded, taking in Sakura's turbulent reaction. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning back on the chair. "Look, Sakura," the woman stared at the time-traveler, leaning forward. "I'm not going to lie to you. I can't give you the same kind of love or attention the other me did. We won't have the same bond."

"I know," Sakura replied, hanging her head low in an effort to hide her expression. _Stop it, Sakura,_ she scolded herself. _Pull yourself together. You knew that she wasn't going to be the same. No one is going to be the same._

_I'm never going to get them back._

She took a deep breath, straightening herself back up. _I can't continue weeping over them. I was given one chance to save their lives, to save Konoha. This isn't what Tsunade-sama would have wanted. This isn't what Naruto would have wanted. This isn't what my mom, dad, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, or anyone else would have wanted._

_They would have wanted me to stand strong, to fight for them instead of crying._

The young girl felt a familiar fire light up inside her, the warrior spirit she had living vibrantly inside her. Courage blossomed from her chest, sharpening her mind and hardening her heart. _They would've wanted me to have that sense of self, that sense of duty._

She clenched her fist, leveling her gaze with Tsunade. 

"And I'm not going to ask you to give me that," she replied firmly. "What I'm asking of you is to help me. I can't protect Konoha by myself, at this state. You are the only other person who knows about the scroll, and the only other person I can trust with the truth. I'm not asking you to be who you were in my past life. I'm asking you to help me save Konoha."

The Sannin just stared at the young girl. Sakura kept her gaze locked on her former teacher, determined to prove to the woman that she was not a helpless girl who didn't know what to do. 

She was going to protect her village, with or without her help. 

"Well, you've got spirit, I'll give you that," Tsunade's expression slightly softened, an approving smirk resting on her face. "I can see why I took you under my wing. However," her face reverted back to her stern expression. "If I'm going to help you, I need to know what I'm working with."

The young kunoichi nodded. "The first thing that started it all was..." 

The two medics conversed for hours, most of which Sakura was speaking and Tsunade was listening intently. The kunoichi was surprised that her former blonde sensei didn't even let a gasp of surprise escape her, just a cold, intense focus that peered into the young girl. She seemed to take in everything without an ounce of emotion, distancing herself and looking at it from a clinical perspective. Sakura recognized the technique as one frequently used in the operating room, especially when reciting the ailments of close friends or family members. _As a shinobi medic, you are used to seeing death constantly surround you. In some ways, it hardens your heart until death is just another consequence of life._

Unfortunately for Sakura, she had not yet mastered the art of clinical professionalism. She still remembered the name of the first person who died in front of her, because she couldn't treat him. And although she no longer shed tears for the people she had lost, an old pain still laid deep within her beating heart, always present.

"And then you sent me back with the scroll, and now we're here," the time-traveler concluded, watching the Sannin for her reaction. She merely laid back in her chair and sighed, massaging her temples, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. She took a deep breath and met Sakura's studying gaze. 

"So, how should we go about this?" She leaned forward in her chair. "How will we be able to defeat the Akatsuki in this state?"

"Well," Sakura leveled with her former master's gaze, "that's the problem. Most of the people who defeated the Akatsuki in my previous life aren't powerful enough yet. They are still too young, and most don't even know about the organization at all."

"That's true." The blonde woman rested her face in her hand, lost in thought. "We won't be able to defeat them yet. I do have an old friend, though, who I can contact to keep a lookout." At the frightened look on Sakura's face, Tsunade put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry," she clarified in a gentle voice, a small, comforting smile on her face. "I won't tell him anything. That's up for you to decide."

The young medic nodded, visibly relieved, and straightened her shoulders. "I also have a favor to ask you." The Sannin looked at the young genin, a curious glint shining from her aged amber eyes. "I need you to train me. I have been training to become strong enough to use my enhanced strength again, but my body is still too weak. Also, my medical ninjutsu is a bit slow and not as powerful as it was before I came back."

"You do need to bulk up a bit, kid." Tsunade eyed Sakura's thirteen-year-old arms, clucking her tongue. "But if you were able to use the chakra enhanced strength in your previous life, it should have carried over here. The worst that could have happened to you is a broken arm after trying to use it. It would cause physical damage to you, but you would still be able to use it. You said your medical ninjutsu was slow and not as powerful?"

Sakura nodded, confused as to where her former teacher was going with this. 

"And your other jutsus?" She pressed, leaning forward in interest. Sakura could almost see the gears turning in her head. 

"They are decent," the kunoichi supplied, "but they aren't in top shape. I always chalked it up to my lower chakra reserves, but I've been building them for the past week and there has been no change to my skill level."

"Maybe it's not your reserves," Tsunade theorized. "Maybe it's..."

"...My pathways." Sakura's eyes widened in realization. _Of course, it makes perfect sense. Traveling by the scroll was bound to have an impact on my body. If it somehow blocked my chakra pathways, it would explain why I'm still not able to use enhanced strength. Up until now, I had just chalked it up to low reserves and a weak body..._

Sakura looked down, ashamed that she hadn't figured it out sooner. She felt a warm hand relax on her shoulder and looked up to see Tsunade smiling down at her. 

"Don't beat yourself up, Haruno." Her eyes softened, caramel orbs shining with empathy. "I can tell you're a pretty intelligent kid. Most people would have either buckled under the pressure or impulsively gone after the Akatsuki. It's hard to measure your abilities against yourself, so don't worry. I would have overlooked it as well." She lifted herself off the chair, motioning Sakura to do the same. "Nonetheless, I recommend going to the Hyuga and having them check your pathways. For now, though, get some sleep."

The Sannin started heading towards the door, intending to show Sakura out when she heard the genin call out behind her. 

"Does this mean you'll train me?" 

Sakura stared hard at the Sannin's back, determined to get an answer. A pause followed the question, the chambers falling into silence. The older medic turned her head to look back at the kunoichi, meeting a pair of blazing emeralds. 

"Tomorrow at 8:00 pm, the western training grounds. Be there." Tsunade smirked as if challenging her.

"Hai!" Sakura replied, sharing her smile. "I'll be there."

* * *

"Faster, Sakura-san!" The ninja swept his feet under the kunoichi, who leaped back at the lashing kick.

"I'm trying, Lee!" 

The two genin were sparing animately out in the training grounds, both panting heavily from the intense battle. The morning sun cast long shadows across the bare earth, the refreshing atmosphere of the young day bringing life to the sleeping village. The air was cool and crisp, unaffected by the tender rays of the early sun. Konoha was truly angelic at first blush, but Sakura wasn't focused on the village's beauty.

The only thing she registered was Lee's attack.

He launched attack after attack, pushing and pressing her with the aim of cornering her. However, unfortunately for Lee, Sakura had already been trained well in the art of evasion and easily anticipated and dodged his attacks. Her downfall, though, was her inability to swiftly counterattack, reducing her to defensive maneuvers and meager blocks. 

The taijutsu master snuck in a kick at Sakura's knee, shifting her balancing and breaking her defensive stance. In the process, though, he left his gut wide open. The kunoichi swooped in at the opportunity, launching a heavy punch at his protected gut. Before she could even blink, he caught her punch, twisting her hand behind her back and pushing her down to the ground. 

"Sorry, Sakura-san. We need to work on your attack speed," he pointed out, helping her up. 

"Agreed," she replied, sighing in disappointment. She had already been training with Lee for about a week or so, yet she was still nowhere near his regular speed. _Patience, Sakura_ , she reminded herself. _You should know better than anyone that in order to get stronger, you need patience._

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked her spandex-clad friend. Over the past few days, Sakura liked to believe that Lee's crush on her had weakened a bit. Instead of constantly gushing over her beauty, like the first two days, he seemed to adapt to their new relationship as training partners. He never tried to ask her out anymore and always gave her helpful pointers and tips. 

Secretly, Sakura enjoyed the feeling of being looked at as an equal, something she had harbored since she was a genin in her previous life. Sure, Lee had liked her, but he likely hadn't seen her as someone he wanted to spar with. In this life, however, he was always eager to combat her and teach her. 

Lee shook his head at her, looking slightly guilty. "I have an important mission with my team for a few days. Don't worry, we'll spar when I get back."

She nodded her head, stretching her legs and rolling her head to relieve the tense-muscles that always came post-spar. Grabbing her weapon holster and medical pack, she lifted a hand in goodbye. 

"Alright, I have to go meet up with my team! Good luck with your mission. Oh! And don't forget to take those healing salves I gave you, okay?" She smiled at her training partner, who gave her a vibrant white smile and a thumbs up. 

"Bye Sakura-san!"

* * *

When Sakura had left Tsunade's temporary place, she immediately sprinted home and collapsed into a deep, dreamless sleep. She tried to push back all the thoughts of the war, and her likely furious boss, into the back of her mind, willing her body fall unconscious. Unfortunately for her sleep-deprived body, she had scheduled training with Lee in the morning and was woken up by the blaring of her obnoxious alarm clock. She remembered hastily throwing on her black hoodie and shorts, slipping into her high-heeled boots and tieing her shinobi headband around her waist. 

_It's approximately nine in the morning right now, so training with Sasuke and Naruto should end at about twelve or one. After that, I'll go to the Hyuga compound and get my pathways checked. Hopefully, I'll be done in time to get some rest before training with Tsunade-sama. And then I'll go to the hospital-_

A considerably large yawn broke through her thoughts. _Or maybe I'll just head in early. Dr. Yami can deal without me for a day or two._

As the kunoichi approached the designated training grounds, she spotted the bright, sunny hair of a certain hyperactive ninja. _They're already here?_ Jogging the last bit into the center of the grounds, Sakura was met by Naruto's beaming smile and Sasuke's usual nonchalant expression. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in greeting, enveloping her in a small hug. Sakura reciprocated, before turning to her other teammate and giving him a small nod. Instead of his usual training outfit of a blue shirt and white shorts, Sasuke was wearing a midnight black one-piece with a high collar (chunin exams outfit). Black bands were wound up his arm above tightly wrapped bandages, while cream arm guards covered his elbows. _It's probably my fault he's wearing new clothes,_ she thought sheepishly. _I probably ruined his clothes yesterday_. His charcoal hair stuck up in a stylishly-messy way with navy highlights, framing his shinobi headband and matching eyes. He gave a small, polite nod back before turning his attention elsewhere. 

"So, what do you guys want to start with?" The kunoichi looked around at her two teammates, setting aside her medical pack and securing her weapons pouch on her thigh. "Are you both warmed-up?" Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads. 

"I was thinking we all just spar each other," Naruto suggested. The kunoichi smiled, nodding her head in agreement. 

"That's a good idea. We'll each spar each other one-on-one so we can become familiar with each other's abilities individually, both strengths and weaknesses. That knowledge will be valuable on the battlefield."

"And we can see who is the strongest out of the three of us," Naruto pointed out, blatantly staring at Sasuke, his eyes narrowed in a challenging manner. Sasuke just glared back before looking away as if Naruto wasn't worth his time. 

"Uh, yeah," Sakura spoke hesitantly, "that too." She shifted her gaze back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto, watching the blond shamelessly trying to provoke the Uchiha. _Oh no_ , she thought. _At this rate, the spar will devolve into another stupid competition between Naruto and Sasuke._

Then again, she had pretty much done the same in the bell test. 

"Alright, Naruto," the kunoichi grabbed her friend's attention. "You and Sasuke can go first. I'll watch from the side and meditate." She was still a little winded from her and Lee's spar and wanted to recuperate a bit. She leveled her gaze with both of her teammates, making sure they were listening. "Here are the rules: The first person to surrender or unable to move loses the spar. No killing blows, obviously, and you have to stay in this area. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura-chan," Naruto brushed her off. "Can we just start already?"

"Not until you agree with me, Naruto."

"Fine, yes," he relented, "I understand."

She merely glanced at Sasuke, assuming he was on board with the ground rules, and made her way to the edge of training grounds, trying to stay clear of the incoming battle. 

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke's spar was long and drawn out, mostly due to Naruto's incredible perseverance and stamina. Sakura looked on in interest as the two battled it out, with Naruto clones jumping around and attacking from all sides while Sasuke quickly plowed through each new wave. In the end, Sasuke released a blazing fireball, destroying most of the clones and quickly rooting out who the real Naruto was. He swiftly pounced on the boy, delivering a hefty punch to the gut and a vicious kick at the ribs, ending the onslaught with a kunai to the throat. Sakura hastily called an end to the match before taking Naruto aside, healing his light burns from Sasuke's flames and the tiny bruises he had collected throughout the fight. 

"Wow! You're really good at medical ninjutsu, Sakura-chan," Naruto complimented, staring in wonder at the glowing green emitting from her palm. The kunoichi merely smiled at him before returning her attention to a wound on his bicep. After she was finished with him, she moved onto Sasuke, who at most had a couple of bruises and cuts on his legs. In sharp contrast to Naruto's constant chatting and laughter, Sasuke sat in silence, staring at her working on his leg. She would've felt uncomfortable if she wasn't already used to her teammate's quiet personality. 

"Alright, you're done." She stood up from the rock she was sitting on, helping Sasuke get back up to his feet. "Do you guys want to take a break before we spar again? I can-"

"I'll spar with you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto eagerly shouted, getting up from his designated rock. Before he could get far though, Sakura appeared before him and pushed him back down onto the rock.

"No, you're not, Naruto," she scolded. "You need some rest after all those wounds. Besides, aren't you tired at all right now?"

"But Sakura, you healed my wounds! I'm perfectly fine now. Please let me spar with you!" The blond boy shined his diamond eyes at the kunoichi. Sakura sighed, glancing at Sasuke to gauge his reaction. He merely shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Okay," she nodded, "I guess we'll spar."

Naruto and Sakura's spar was slightly shorter than his and Sasuke's, particularly, as Sakura predicted, he was exhausted by the end. She was able to easily spot Naruto's exhausted expression, with his tired eyes and his slowing movements. Eventually, she made Sasuke call the match to an end, pointing out to Naruto that he was so tired, he tripped five times during their spar. This time he didn't even bother to protest her decision, gratefully hopping onto the nearest tree and falling into a shallow nap. 

Sakura sighed, massaging her temple. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke hop down from the tree branch he made himself comfortable in, going through some basic stretches. She discreetly watched him, glimpsing the Uchiha crest resting on his back every so often.

At the moment, Sakura didn't know where she and Sasuke stood in their relationship. She certainly didn't hate him as vividly as she did when she first came here. But that didn't mean she _liked_ him. _The reason I'm mad at him is because he constantly looks down on me and Naruto. He only values power, not his teammates..._

But is it really only that?

 _He has always been like that. He never valued us- he left Konoha, broke our bonds, and nearly killed Naruto. I'll never forgive him._ Sakura glared at the Uchiha, silently cursing him and everything he has done. _He has only hurt us-_

Wait. 

It was as if something clicked in her mind. The girl shifted her gaze to her teammate's face, taking in his casual, nonchalant expression. It wasn't twisted in malice, like when he met her on the Land of Iron. It wasn't cold and distant, like when he left her on the bench. 

_This isn't the Sasuke of my past life. He never tried to kill Naruto or me. This Sasuke can change._

_This Sasuke can be saved._

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are we going to spar?" 

The Uchiha's voice cut through the girl's realization, bringing her back to the training grounds. She lightly blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring. 

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," she apologized sheepishly, moving to stand in front of him. Straightening her shoulders, she gathered her composure and studied his raven eyes. "I'm ready whenever you are."

He nodded, slinking back into a defensive position. She did the same. Her steely jade eyes met his obsidian orbs, silently challenging him to make the first move. He watched her just as intently, studying her. Discreetly, he shifted his weight to his right foot before sprinting forward. The Uchiha threw a sweeping kick, which Sakura promptly dodged. _He's fast, but not as fast as Lee._ He started throwing an onslaught of punches and kicks, aiming to catch her off guard. She twisted out of the way, leaping back to create some distance between her and her teammate. He too leaped back, trying to anticipate her next move. _If I'm going to defeat him, I need to catch him off guard. Sasuke's usually very vigilant, but he'll be easier to fool without the Sharingan._

She sunk lower to the ground, before producing a couple of kunai from her pouch. _I need to find his weak spot._ She threw the kunai at him in rapid succession, forcing him to focus on evading them. In no time she closed the distance between them, throwing a slightly enhanced punch at his stomach. At the last moment, he dodged, throwing his hands into familiar positions. Sakura barely had time to make her own hand signs before a fiery hot blaze surrounded her. Luckily, she had managed to create a water shield just in time, buying her enough time to create a stronger justu to wipe out the fireball completely. 

Sasuke stood across from her, panting slightly, the puddles from her water jutsu between them. Suddenly, he shifted his weight to his right foot, before speeding towards her. He gathered about five kunai in his palm, throwing four of them and keeping one on hand. Sakura backflipped, twisting in the air to evade them, before being met by an aggressive Sasuke swiping at her with his remaining kunai. The kunoichi stepped back and pulled out her own kunai in a flash, before moving to block his strikes. She blocked his kunai with one hand and lashed out her foot, aiming to throw off his balance. When he stumbled backward after the unexpected blow, she took advantage of his wide-open gut and threw a hefty punch at his stomach. 

Sasuke lurched forward in surprise, instinctively trying to absorb the blow, before leaping back to create some distance. He clutched his stomach, breathing heavily as he watched her. I'll have to heal that later, she mentally noted. She gave him some time to recuperate, watching intently as he straightened his shoulders and let go of his stomach. She noticed the way his eyes narrowed dangerously, a competitive spirit shining in them. He started forward, but Sakura was ready. _He shifts to the right every time he's about to attack_. She met him halfway, throwing a couple of senbon, which took more concentration to dodge, and lashed out her foot in a wide kick. He barely evaded the kick, but was caught surprised when her hand lashed out to grab his arm. 

Using her superior (enhanced) strength, she twisted his arm, forcing him down to the ground in one forceful push. Once she had him pinned down, he struggled for a couple of moments, before finally relenting. Noticing that he wasn't struggling anymore, Sakura got off of him, reaching out her hand to help him up. He ignored it, pushing himself up with some effort. Sweat ran down his pale face and his chest breathed heavily, exhausted from their intense spar. 

"Wow, Sakura-chan! That was amazing!" Naruto leaped down from his tree branch, surprised both of his teammates. 

"You're awake now? I told you that you shouldn't have spared with me immediately after Sasuke-" the kunoichi chastised. 

"Nevermind that," he interjected, "You're the strongest one out of us three! Not Sasuke!"

Sakura sighed in exasperation. It seemed Naruto was celebrating her victory, not for her, but to frustrate Sasuke. 

"But be careful, Sakura-chan," Naruto's tone quieted down, becoming a little more intense. "I'll surpass you in no time and become the greatest ninja in Konoha! Believe it!"

At this, the young girl smiled. _Good old Naruto_. "I'm sure you will," she replied fondly. Sasuke just stared at her, completely silent. 

"Oh right!" Sakura turned to her other teammate, pointing to his stomach. "Do you want me to heal that for you? It'll probably bruise if I don't." She reached out her hand, which was slapped away by the Uchiha. Stunned, Sakura tilted her head curiously at her teammate. 

"I'm fine," he stated coldly. 

_He's probably embarrassed that he lost to me_ , she rationalized. _Probably because he called me weak._

"Well...okay then," the kunoichi awkwardly spoke. "I guess I'll be heading out now. It was fun sparing with you guys today. Bye!"

Gathering her medical pouch and clipping it back on her waist, the young girl waved to her teammates, trying to ignore the hard stare one of them was drilling into her back. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little slow or confusing. Since I'm getting some questions about why Sakura is acting out against Sasuke, hopefully this chapter answers it. If not, then don't worry: relationship development will come soon. It actually started in this chapter, but it'll become more obvious as the story goes on. 
> 
> What do you think about Tsunade and Sakura talk?
> 
> How do you think Sasuke feels after the spar? Is he embarrassed? 
> 
> What do you think about Sakura's realization about Sasuke?
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Your feedback means a lot.


	8. A Burning Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

If there was one word for Sakura to describe the Hyuga compound, it would be intimidating. Formidable stone walls stood tall, the symbol of the Hyuga clan proudly engraved in deep markings on the polished surfaces. The walls were as much of a statement to the public as they were representative of the Hyuga's reserved culture. _It's separating them from the rest of the public in Konoha_ , Sakura noted. _Essentially saying that the common people don't deserve to be welcome in their compound. How cocky._ Yet, the kunoichi could also understand why the walls were put in place. There have been many attempts to steal the Hyuga's precious dojutsu and secrets, which they guard adamantly and take to their graves. The walls could also protect the compound from would-be thieves, albeit more symbolically than physically.

As the medic walked closer to the immense compound, she spotted two shinobi standing vigilantly on either side of a large gateway, blocking any commoner's view of the mysterious Hyuga. I understand their caution, but this is overkill, the kunoichi looked on, confused. Once the guards noticed that her intended destination was the gateway, they instantly turned to her and surveyed her being, trying to detect if she was a threat. Two pairs of pale, identical orbs studied her, never relenting as she came to a stop before them.

"State your business." A female guard stepped forward, aiming her pupil-less eyes at the girl.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "My name is Sakura Haruno," she supplied. "I'm here because, um, I have a problem with my chakra pathways. They're blocked."

The guard raised her eyebrow, before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Did the Hyuga you were sparing with not unblock your pathways?"

"I wasn't sparing with a Hyuga," Sakura corrected. "I was..." _Oh no. What am I supposed to tell them? If I was sparing with a Hyuga, they would have unblocked it for me, like the guard said. What else could block chakra pathways?_

"...experimenting with an ancient medical scroll," she hastily blurted, "which had some unforeseen consequences. I just want to get my pathways checked out." _That should do it._

The guard narrowed her eyes in suspicion, before bringing two fingers in front of her face. Her eyes snapped wide open, veins tracing their way around her eyes to her temples.

"Byakugan!"

The Hyuga only assessed Sakura for a couple of moments, before abruptly breaking eye contact and nodding to her partner.

"Take her straight to the main house."

He gave a signal of confirmation, before motioning for the kunoichi to follow him. Both he and his partner pushed at the heavy wooden gates, which budged open just enough for both Sakura and her escort to fit inside. Inside, multiple sets of traditional-style houses with slanted roofs lined the sides of the bordering walls, likely residences for branch family members. A widespread cobblestone courtyard laid in the middle of the houses, sprinkled with a few lush trees for decoration. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted three small children playing in the back corner of the courtyard, laughing and giggling before an older woman came out, reprimanding them. The shinobi guiding her continued straight through the courtyard, back to a mansion that laid that the end of it.

The slightly larger house had a Japanese roof with the traditional sliding doors that seemed to accompany all of the Hyuga residences. Gold emblems were embedded into the wooden posts, showcases in the Hyuga clan symbol in a modest display of beauty.

"This way." The guard motioned for her to follow him inside, sliding open the panel before taking off his tightly fastened combat boots and setting them neatly aside. The kunoichi imitated him, sliding off her knee-high boots and exposing her bare feet. Inside of the room was a single, low-standing oak table with a steaming pot of tea resting silently upon it. Sitting at the table, carefully sipping his pipping hot tea, was no other than Hyuga Hiashi.

Sakura sucked in her breath, stunned. _I had expected to meet some high ranking Hyuga, but not the clan head!_

The shinobi escorting her immediately bowed, dipping his head low towards the floor. Sakura nervously did the same, trying to appear formal and polite, as was the Hyuga custom. Hiashi merely stared at her, his extensive, dark hair pushed fully away from his worn face, lavender orbs offering a stark contrast to his slightly tanned complexion. His light, traditional robes pooled around his tucked feet, a seaweed-green haori covering his shoulders.

"Hyuga-sama*, this girl by the name Haruno Sakura wishes to speak to you." Her escort spoke professionally, gesturing to her. "She was found with severe chakra blockages in the tenketsu in both of her upper arms and calves." _Severe blockages?_

The older Hyuga maintained eye contact with his subordinate, ignoring Sakura completely. "If she has been sparing recklessly, she should go to a hospital instead of coming here."

"Sir, these are not attack injuries. They're clean, purposeful blockages."

At this, the Hyuga head immediately set down his cup of tea, snapping his head towards the kunoichi. He watched her for a couple of moments, before lifting two fingers in front of his face.

"Byakugan."

Hiashi activated his dojutsu, scanning her chakra systems thoroughly. For a moment, there was only silence in the bare room, with Sakura trying to stay as still as possible throughout the inspection. After a while, the clan head deactivated his jutsu, nodding to the guard.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You may leave us." Her escort bowed deeply once more, before slipping on his shoes and sliding out the door.

The room was bathed in silence once again as Sakura stood uncomfortably by the door. _I wish he didn't leave..._

Hiashi motioned Sakura to sit down, pouring another cup of tea in front of him. She sat down on the hard tatami floor, tucking in her legs, and shifted uneasily, unsure of what she had just gotten herself into. He slid a boiling cup of tea over to the kunoichi across the table, who thanked him with a strained smile and a polite nod of her head, careful to let the cup cool before picking it up.

The Hyuga took his time, pouring his own cup and delicately setting back down the pot. He took a light sip, before fixing his ghostly eyes on the young kunoichi.

"You are lucky, child," he spoke, voice ringing in a deep baritone, "that I happened to be here when you came in. Otherwise, I don't know what would've happened to you."

What would have happened to me? Widening her eyes, Sakura clutched her teacup in fear. What does he mean by that?

"What...What do you mean, Hyuga-sama?" She asked in a shaky voice. "What's going on with my system?"

Hiashi shook his head, setting down his steaming cup and folding his hands into his sleeves. "First, answer my questions. Then we will get to the explanation."

The genin nodded, not bold enough to question the Hyuga clan head, though a little irritated about being kept in the dark. I hope he tells me soon, she thought. Otherwise, I'll likely die from the suspense.

"First off, how did you get these chakra blockages?" He looked at her pointedly, as if daring her to lie to him. Her hands once again wound their way around the teacup, though this time just looking for the warmth to balance out Hiashi's cold stare.

"I was experimenting with an ancient medical scroll," Sakura repeated, sticking to her former excuse. "When I used the technique inside of it, it disintegrated into ashes. After that, I noticed that my jutsu's were at the same level they used to be. I also use the enhanced strength technique, so I realized that I couldn't summon as much chakra to my limbs anymore. I decided to get it checked out, but clearly, I underestimated the severity..."

Hiashi nodded. "It is not rare, perhaps common, for archaic texts to entail some sort of setback or consequence. It tends to shake the incentive of the user to use whatever technique it contains, or it tests whether or not the technique is truly needed. A common practice in the time of the early Hokages was to have the scroll block chakra pathways or channels. It would definitely explain why the blocks are so severe."

"Severe?" Sakura questioned, pulling at the sleeves of her top in anticipation.

The Hyuga elder sighed heavily, taking a long sip from his porcelain cup. Without looking up, he posed a question to the young genin.

"Do you know what your tenketsu are?"

The kunoichi nodded. There are usually many cases in the hospital that deal with damage to a patient's chakra pathway system and channels. To some degree, all medical students have to train in the basics of treating these injuries, as they are a frequent occurrence in battle. Deeper injuries, such as blockages, are commonly handled by the Hyuga, though, who can easily pinpoint the blockage and eradicate it. In theory, adept and well-versed medics such as Sakura _could_ unblock pathways with their own chakra, but they often rely on their Hyuga colleagues for efficiency.

The young genin tucked a rose lock behind her ear, jade eyes nervously meeting the eyes of the clan head. "They are points along the chakra system that regulate the flow of chakra throughout your body," she recited.

Hiashi nodded once more. "Correct. In your case, your tenketsu is blocking most of your chakra from moving throughout your limbs. The reason it is deemed as severe is that your tenketsu are also swollen, almost as if some of your chakra has concentrated very heavily in one spot, creating a dense sphere. Chakra usually condenses in that way in response to foreign chakra, trying to protect itself from the invasive substance. This could've occurred because some of the creator's chakra was sealed away in that scroll, flooding your system when you released it."

Gripping the cup hard, Sakura struggled to maintain her calm composure. _I had no idea it was this bad_ , she bit her lip. She lifted her teacup to her lips, letting the warm, bitter yet pleasant green tea run down her throat. After she was done, she set the cup aside, before lifting her eyes to meet Hiashi's.

"So, how will I be able to unblock my pathways?" She asked politely, yet firmly. _I need to figure out how to solve this problem so I can get back to training again._

At this, the Hyuga clan leader stood up, letting his light robes flow down around him. He motioned Sakura to do the same, before walking across the tatami floor and sliding open another panel, this one leading to another room. The kunoichi got up slowly, cursing her tingling legs for falling asleep, and made her way over to where Hiashi was standing, looking very much like a baby penguin walking for the first time.

"Follow me."

The clan leader went deeper into the mansion, with Sakura tagging along close behind him. Before long, they reached a library of some sorts, with colossal books and weathered pages organized neatly on vast, wooden shelves. The room was deep inside the house, so, unlike the other rooms, they had to use candle-light to illuminate it instead of the natural sunlight filtering in through the panels. Instead of the common tatami mat, it had rough stone floors and ancient oak walls. There was an eerie atmosphere in the Hyuga library, accompanied by the dust covering the creaking floors and the empty silence that was only broken by them.

Sakura shivered unconsciously, and a distant part of her yearned for someone else to be with her instead of Hiashi. _Naruto, Ino, Sasuke...anyone else would've been better._

Picking a candlestick, the Hyuga walked closer to the worn carpet in the middle of the room. It had a crimson backdrop, dulled from age, with the Hyuga clan symbol displayed decoratively in the center. Sweeping the carpet off the course cobblestone in one gesture, the clan head reached around the stones, pressing each one experimentally, before finding one that pressed deep into the flooring. A light, triumphant smirk graced his facing, before falling away quickly when the rumbling of moving stone echoed throughout the silent room. Sakura moved off to the side, confused as to what the sound was.

_What's going on?_

The stone slab that Hiashi pressed down gradually slid underneath the floor, creating a vicious scraping sound that had the kunoichi covering her ears. The stone disappeared, revealing a slim stairway delving deep beneath the flooring of the Hyuga library. Hiashi nodded to her, ignoring her stunned face.

"This way."

* * *

Sakura lay on the frigid stone floor, shifting uncomfortably as loose pebbles and crevices poked at her back. All around her were inky lines drawn out in wide loops and connecting circles, coming together into a complex chakra seal. Lines jutted out from a wide, all-encompassing circle, creating four points in which two men and two women stood, their hands clasped together, forming identical hand signs.

The air in the underground cavern was chilling and raw, nipping at Sakura's exposed belly and legs. She resisted the urge to curl into herself, knowing that it would disturb the Byakugan wielders as the scoured her body.

While they were coming down the stairs, Hiashi explained what they would need to do in order to unblock her system.

 _"The standard procedure, in which one user eliminates the block, will not work in this situation. What we will need is multiple users to go into your body and simultaneously eliminate all of your chakra blocks. Now, this will release all of your chakra buildup at once, so it may be painful._ "

_Sakura nodded. She was a shinobi who was very well-versed in the art of war. She could handle pain._

_"We will have to use the ancient technique our ancestors used when dealing with these kinds of chakra blocks. A seal."_

"Are you all in position?" One of the shinobi asked, making eye contact with the other three ninja in front of him. All of them nodded simultaneously, their byakugan concentrating on Sakura's various limbs. Hiashi Hyuga stood off to the side, observing the sealing from a distance with an apathetic face. He signaled his confirmation with the ninja, who nodded back. A shinobi turned to Sakura, veins webbing across his pale cheeks, and made eye-contact with her jade orbs.

"Brace yourself."

All of a sudden, a searing, white-hot pain spread through Sakura's limbs. Her chakra burst from the tenketsu, rushing down her deprived body in a fiery, agonizing race. The kunoichi bit her lip to prevent herself from crying aloud, her nail drawing warm blood from her skin as they dug into it from the pain. All she could feel was the excruciating, raw flames of her released chakra spread around her body, tearing at her heart and limbs violently. She gasped for air, trying to let the cool, underground atmosphere relieve her inner calamity.

Black spots permeated her already dim vision, throwing her in and out of a cloud of darkness. Stay strong, Sakura. Stay strong. The stabbing continued, mostly concentrated on her upper arms and thighs. Her fingers grabbed at her arms, pressing hard in a failed attempt to get rid of the torturous burning. Eventually, the fire racing throughout her body lessened into a painful throbbing, her pounding heartbeat ringing in her ears. There she stayed, huddled on top of the rough stone floor, still gasping for air to escape the agony of the chakra release.

After a couple more minutes, the pain relaxed into a dull thrumming, her body still sensitive but recovering from the shock of her chakra being unblocked. Once she felt that she could stand, one of the female shinobi who performed her unblocking helped her up, letting her lean on her while getting used to walking on her tortured legs again.

"You did well," Hiashi came up to her, an expression of approval resting easily on his worn face. "You did better than I expected. You clearly are no stranger to pain."

Sakura met his pearly eyes, giving a small, grateful smile. "Thank you. For helping me. I honestly don't know what I could have done without your help."

Hiashi merely nodded at her. "I expect you to return the favor one day, child. In the meantime, go home and rest a bit."

The kunoichi waved her hand at the clan head in goodbye, the pain making her delirious enough to ignore formalities, and walked up the stone staircase.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Tsunade remarked, aiming a wide kick at Sakura's head. The young genin easily evaded the blow, countering with her own sweeping kick at the feet.

"Yes. I'm still a little sore though, so I was wondering if we could work on more ninjutsu or genjutsu instead of taijutsu."

Tsunade nodded, before raising a hand to punch at the genin's abdomen. Sakura leaped back, putting distance between her and her mentor. "What I'm surprised about is how you managed to get through that agonizing sealing," the Sannin commented, impressed. "If I didn't believe you then, I certainly believe you now. No ordinary genin can handle that kind of pain."

Sakura smiled lightly at her sensei, before smirking challengingly at her while leaping in the air, aiming continuous kicks at the blonde's head. Tsunade twisted and turned in an effort to dodge them, before grabbing one of her feet and throwing Sakura across the field. She neatly landed in a standing position, legs skidding back to take the momentum from the throw.

Once they finished their light warm-up spar, Tsunade took Sakura through a few water and earth element jutsu exercises. They practiced together, building up Sakura's chakra reserves and re-familiarizing her with releasing high amounts of chakra once again. After that, they went through some other medical ninjutsu that the kunoichi hadn't been able to use before because of her chakra shortage. One example was her chakra scalpel, which Sakura used in battle almost as much as she did for operations.

After polishing up on her ninjutsu, Tsunade took Sakura through some simple genjutsu exercises, letting her cast some on herself, and informing her which areas needed to be improved and enhanced. Once they had gone through Sakura's entire ninjutsu and genjutsu arsenal, Tsunade made the young genin practice her taijutsu, despite her sore limbs from the sealing. Sakura didn't care too much to protest, though, her ambition to regain her former strength, and perhaps surpass it, outweighing her need to rest. She went through all of the Sannin's exercises enthusiastically, refining her technique and form.

A couple of hours later, they were both taking a short break from their sparring when the kunoichi heard the crashing of trees a little ways away. Sakura sat up curiously, wiping her sweating brow and slipping back on her black boots. _What's that?_

Silently signaling to Tsunade to listen carefully, she hopped onto a nearby tree, lowering her chakra signature until it was lost in the darkness of the night. Carefully, she crept through the winding branches, scanning the ground below for any signs of life in the moonless night. Sakura soon felt her sensei's presence behind, curious as well of what could cause the sudden sound of the falling trees. Together they snuck through the shadows, fully embodying their shinobi training.

After some time of searching, the pink-haired kunoichi spotted a flash of red from the corner of her eye. She motioned her mentor to halt, lifting a finger to her lips as she swung down silently from a high tree branch, landing softly on one closer to the ground. Peering through the leaves, Sakura had to clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp threatening to give away her position.

In the center of the Team Seven training grounds, surrounded by scorched trees and dying flames, stood Sasuke Uchiha, panting and sweating. His ebony hair spiked up in a messy, yet stylish way, framing his pale skin and smoky eyes. He once again wore his regular training outfit, with the navy blue shirt and the white shorts, the Uchiha crest proudly displayed on his back. The fiery red flames contrasted sharply with the starless night, dancing around almost hypnotically around the tall genin. Straightening his shoulders, Sasuke did some hand seals, before landing on the Tiger seal.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire!"

Spits of fire shot out from Sasuke's mouth, whipping around the training grounds at high speeds. They flew around like shooting stars in the midnight sky, crashing down like comets onto various, seemingly targeted, trees around the area. The foliage burst into a heated blaze, before dying down once again as the technique wore off. The only things left were the burnt ashes of the dead flora. The Uchiha started panting again, sweat running down his forearms.

A small gasp escaped the kunoichi's lips. _The flash I saw last night from the rooftops. That was him._

He lifted himself up again, before making the hand seals once more. Once again, balls of pure fire shot out of the Uchiha's mouth, although this time, they appeared more controlled, heading straight for the targeted trees. Sakura watched in fascination as the bark was lit ablaze, leaving scorch marks on the body of the trees. _Even at this age, Sasuke was very powerful..._

"It looks like you're not the only one aiming to become stronger," Tsunade commented lightly, a small smirk gracing her lips. "It looks like you'll have some competition."

"It's not a competition," Sakura refuted. "I only want to get stronger to protect Konoha. Not to prove that I'm better than genin."

"You're right, he was likely not even close to as strong as you are now at this age." The Sannin looked on as Sasuke once again unleashed his technique. "But, in this life, he may become stronger faster _because_ you're here."

The kunoichi glanced at her sensei to find her peering down at her with an amused smile. "Besides," she continued, "a little competition couldn't hurt, right?"

Sakura just shook her head, focusing once again on her teammate. Tsunade sighed, standing up fully on the tree branch.

"I'm going to go back, alright? I have some work I have to do, so just warm-down without me, okay?"

The younger medic absently nodded her head, eyes solely focused on the boy below her. She didn't even notice when her mentor left her side, too concentrated on the multitude of thoughts swirling in her mind. _I don't have time for silly rivalries. I have to focus on the war and how to save Konoha._

No matter what she told herself, though, something deep inside her thought otherwise. A small feeling inside her, gaining more and more momentum, that told her that she wasn't Konoha. A selfish part of her that wanted to spend more time with her teammates, the people who she loved dearly with all her heart, the people she swore she would protect.

And it was just that. Selfish.

Once the flames had died down on the trees, Sasuke started throwing his shuriken and kunai at them, relentlessly abusing the already scorched bark. He began running through multiple forms of taijutsu, from kicks to back-handed blocks. All through it, he wore a determined expression, one matching the ferocity of a beast during battle, a fire raging through a forest. An expression that Sakura understood from the deepest depths of her equally fiery heart.

Impulsively, she leaped down from her tree branch, spiking her chakra and landing softly on the hard-packed dirt. The raven-haired boy immediately whipped around, tensing into a defensive position with a kunai posed at ready. Once he noticed it was her, though, his eyes widened exponentially.

"Sakura...?"

She smirked at him, waving her hand. "Do you need a partner?"

"What?" He looked at her as if she was out of her mind, and at this point, Sakura was inclined to believe him. Nonetheless, she stared at him straight on.

"Do you need a partner? I noticed you were practicing on your own. And no, I wasn't spying on you. I was training down there." She pointed towards the grounds she had just come from. "Now, I'll ask one more time. Do you want to-"

Before she could even finish, Sasuke was on her. He leaped into the air, launching a wide kick at her head. Luckily, her reflexes surveyed her well and she managed to dodge in the nick of time. Flipping back to create some distance, Sakura smiled at her teammate. Sasuke smirked back.

Together they spared for a couple of hours, going through some basic exercises and frequently carrying into intense spars. Most of the time Sakura won, but Sasuke would sometimes catch her unguarded with a trick or two. It took her a while, but when the kunoichi thought about it, she realized she was having fun. Having fun with Sasuke, who she had imagined just a few weeks back, in her previous life, that she would never see him again.

And here she was, sparing with him like she had been doing it every day.

Eventually, both of them said goodbye and headed off to their respective homes, traveling the streets of Konoha with drooping eyes and sore muscles. When she finally got home, Sakura kicked off her shoes and threw off her weapon holster, relieved and eager to head to bed. Just when she was about to climb the stairs, though, a small note on her coffee table caught her attention.

A small, compact envelope sat on the table, looking as if it had been dropped off that very afternoon. _It's addressed to me,_ Sakura thought as she read her name scrawled on the front in black ink. Ripping the envelope open, the kunoichi pulled out the folded piece of paper tucked inside. Carefully she opened it, quickly skimming through the words.

_Team Seven,_

_It's Kakashi. Meet me at the village gates at seven in the morning. After some persuasion, I managed to convince the Hokage to let us go on a C-Rank mission. Pack your bags and be prepared for the journey._

_We will be headed to the Land of the Waves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the chakra part was long, but it needed to be explained. I promise to put more Sasusaku action in the next chapter!
> 
> Do you think Sakura will come to terms with the conflicting feelings she has for her mission?
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited this story! Love ya!


	9. The Shinobi from Kirigakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.  
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

7:00am.

The young sun rose steadily past the distant horizon, greeting Konoha with its illuminating, warm rays. The newborn sky was painted over with strokes of deep purple and blush pink, creating an almost ethereal effect over the village. It was out in the village gate that Sakura stood, savoring the fresh, cool morning air and the peaceful quiet that came with the early hours. She had been the first one at the meeting spot, a little frantic over the multitude of possibilities Naruto and Sasuke's first real mission could contain. _What if this time, both Naruto and Sasuke freeze up? What if Sasuke never awakens his Sharingan?_ There were some other questions she couldn't even bear considering that constantly arose in her head, though they were mostly projected by fear rather than her own conclusions.

The kunoichi gazed at the breaking of dawn, watching the sunrise over the shadowed hills to the east. A small smile lit up her face, entranced by the beauty of the sunrise, one that she shared with nobody else but herself. _I need to just relax_ , she thought. _In the end, the sun will rise again. I can deal with the problems and issues that arise when they happen, like I've always had._ Sometimes, she forgot that she used to not know what the future had in stake. Sakura, like every shinobi, had always thought about the multiple negative outcomes for missions and still bravely forged on ahead, never letting her fear blind her. But, never before had the possibility of war been so vivid in her mind.

_My loved ones will always be in danger, no matter which life I live. This one is no different._

Sakura tipped her head back, leaning her body against a sturdy post, willing all her thoughts to flow by like the breeze around her. _The only difference now is that I will be strong enough to protect them._

After a couple of minutes of standing idly by, the kunoichi started becoming impatient and checked her weapons and medical pouch for the fifth time. Instead of her regular black hoodie training outfit, Sakura opted for a nice change in pace and put on a tight, scarlet qipao top with no sleeves that ended just above her belly button. Accompanying that, she wore a high-waisted, mid-thigh, sweet pink skirt with her black spandex shorts just peeking past the hem, allowing her easy mobility. On her arms, she wore black arm-warmers from her elbow to her wrist and heeled, knee-high black boots on her feet. Her pouches were clipped to her waist in a convenient manner and her red Konoha headband rested on top of her coral hair. A pouch was strapped across her shoulder to her waist, full of extra supplies such as clothes and emergency food.

Overall, she felt ready to take on their first mission as a team (in this life) and help Naruto and Sasuke achieve the valuable milestones that stay with them as they grow older. She also felt ready shinobi-wise, as all of her medical ninjutsu and offensive jutsu had vastly improved since the chakra unblocking she had done by the Hyuga clan. Her enhanced strength was still a little bit slow though, with her need to still build her physical muscle, but her chakra was working almost perfectly. She was able to summon the same amount of chakra to her fist, but was scared to unleash it as it would likely lead to her injuring herself severely. Once she built a little more resistance, she would be once again able to live up to her former glory.

The one issue that Sakura had, other than all of her jutsu, is that her chakra reserves were still at the level of a genin. Sure, she had built on them over the past week and a half, but they were still, at best, at the level of an advanced genin. Her stamina had never been her strong point in her previous life, and it didn't seem to be one of her stronger points now, but Sakura vowed to herself that in this life, she would become stronger than she was in her previous.

Because in her previous life, the world wasn't on her shoulders. Now it is.

"Sakura-chan!"

The joyful cheer in Naruto's voice startled Sakura out of her reverie, bringing her back to the sweet Konoha morning. Standing up fully, she spotted Naruto's orange jumpsuit running towards her position, waving to her animatedly with a grin splitting his face.

"Sakura-chan," he repeated, coming to a stop beside her. He thrust open his arms, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. "I can't believe we're going on a real mission! This is my first time going outside the village!"

Sakura giggled, the blond's joy being infectious. She lightly hugged him back, before pulling away. She felt a chakra signature coming towards them and peered over his shoulder, her misty green eyes landing on a familiar dark-haired boy walking their way. Sasuke came up to both of them, carrying his usual nonchalant expression and casual posture.

"Hey Sasuke," she smiled, giving him a polite wave. He merely nodded back before staring out into the village, waiting for Kakashi. Both Sasuke and Naruto wore their regular training outfits, with backpacks secured onto their backs and Konoha headbands strapped to their foreheads. Since he didn't have sleeves, like Sakura, Sasuke wore deep blue arm-warmers from his elbow to his wrist, unlike Naruto who already had warm arms from the puffy sleeves of his loud jumpsuit.

After Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a few insults and the sun rose to decent height in the morning sky, the three genin spotted the distant figure of their sensei and another man walking towards them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up our client from the Hokage tower," Kakashi apologized, his eyes closed and the faint outline of a smile behind his mask. _That's...that's actually a good excuse. I can't believe it. Kakashi-sensei actually has a good excuse for being late._

"This is Mr. Tazuna, our client." He casually motioned to the shorter man next to him. Mr. Tazuna was an older, stockier built man, with a long grey beard. He wore a Japanese-style, farmer straw hat, along with a sleeveless dark shirt and a towel on his shoulder. His face was worn and tanned, likely from long days working under a beating sun, with glasses perched on his pudgy nose. A stern, yet disgusted look scrunched up his face as he observed their team.

"These are children," he glared disapprovingly at each one of them. His voice was rough and used, full of cracks and bitterness. "I asked for ninja. Not a bunch of little, snotty, stupid-"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled brashly, cutting off the old man's sentence. "We're not stupid! We're ninja!"

Tazuna pulled out a bottle of alcohol from his bag, taking a hefty swig of the intoxicating liquid. I was then that Sakura first noticed the hazy, drunken look in the man's eyes, red from the effects of too much sake.

"Don't make me laugh, brat," he replied bitterly. "If you are not prepared to give up your life for this mission, then don't consider yourself a ninja."

"Okay, okay. " Kakashi intervened hastily, before turning to discipline her teammate. "Naruto, that's enough. Be respectful to the client."

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly, giving one last glare to the drunken man before turning away.

"That's better. Now, our mission is to escort our client, Tazuna, to the Land of the Waves. We'll be his bodyguards and will protect him throughout the journey."

"Why do you need an escort?" Sakura chirped, curious about Tazuna's background. Although she had been on the Waves Mission during her previous life, most of the details were hazy, if not completely gone. The only things she could remember were Sasuke's Sharingan and the bubbling, red hot chakra oozing out of Naruto.

"I am a master bridge builder. I want to build a bridge that will change the world, and I need to get back to my country safely," he replied, vaguely. "I expect that you will protect me no matter what."

"...okay." Sakura looked oddly at the old man, who's expression turned hard and ominous. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who caught onto Tazuna's odd behavior, with both Sasuke and Kakashi also giving side-eyed glances to their client. _What does he mean by that?_

* * *

After a few hours of traveling, Team Seven decided to stop and have a lunch break. By then, the sun was high in the sky, beaming down brightly at the sweating teens. Sakura sighed in relief once they moved off the path into the shelter of the overhead tree branches, glad that she had opted out of her warm black hoodie for today. Their client seemed a little frantic that they had stopped, constantly looking back and forth along the path as if waiting for someone to appear. _Or afraid of someone_ , Sakura narrowed her eyes. Though Tazuna seemed like a regular drunk old man with no care for manners, she was no fool to chalk up his odd behavior to such a stereotype. Her years as a shinobi had taught her well, and even though sometimes she may be too paranoid, it never hindered her as much as being too ignorant.

The kunoichi had been carefully observing their client throughout the course of the journey, an odd feeling tugging at her gut about the man. Something was off about his story, but she couldn't find out more without appearing nosy and rude. The man had clearly answered vaguely about the mission, and it was his right to keep the context of their mission private. Their job was to simply bring him to the Land of Waves safely.

 _I hope the information he's keeping from us doesn't put us in danger_ , Sakura thought.

As they laid around the roots of a particularly far-reaching tree, Sakura took out the small, compact bento box she made for herself before the mission. She leaned against the trunk of the tree, savoring the coolness of the summer shadows, and slowly picked at her food. Naruto simply laid on the verdant grass, a satisfied smile accompanying his joyful aquatic eyes as he searched his bag for lunch. Their other teammate, Sasuke, sat on the branch above her, his foot dangling down too close to Sakura's face for comfort. She gently shoved his sandal away, looking up at him pointedly. He merely shrugged his shoulders and moved his foot slightly away, munching on the rice ball in his hand with a calm expression on his face.

Kakashi took out his Icha-Icha Paradise novel and laid comfortably on the branch of the tree opposite Sakura's, savoring the rare moment of silence without Tazuna's constant complaints and Naruto's irritated replies.

"Have you finished eating yet?! Let's go!"

Tazuna's voice rang out harshly, destroying the peaceful noon atmosphere. The kunoichi sighed in exasperation, leaning her head against the tree and closing her eyes. Above her, she heard Sasuke groan, about as annoyed with their client as she was.

"But we just started eating!" Naruto shot back, glaring stubbornly at the man. "Let us take a break! Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Tazuna exclaimed, taking another swig from his bottle. He cleared his throat, visibly relaxing once the alcohol entered his system. He scowled at Naruto, a drunken blush covering his tanned cheeks. "I don't need to explain myself to a little _brainless_ brat."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, jumping up from his position on the grass. He pointed accusingly at their client, his body shaking from anger. "I'm not some brainless brat! I'm going to be Hokage someday, so you better respect me!"

"You," Tazuna sneered, "becoming _Hokage_?" He let out a mocking chuckle. "Don't make me laugh."

"Shut your mouth, old man!"

Kakashi instantly flashed down to Naruto, pulling him back by the collar of his jumpsuit. "Naruto, we can't attack the client."

"But sensei, he's so rude!"

"No buts, Naruto. We need to protect the client for the extent of this mission."

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at Tazuna, his nose twisted in disgust. "Mark my words," he gritted his teeth. "When this is over, I _will_ hunt you down."

" _Naruto_. What did I just say?"

"I'm not attacking him, Kakashi-sensei. I'm just warning him."

"No threatening the client either."

"Fine." The blond stuck out a tongue at Tazuna at a final gesture of disrespect, before picking up his bag and plopping down next to Sakura. He turned his back to Tazuna and Kakashi, who was trying to calm their client down.

"Don't worry," Sakura whispered, leaning towards her upset teammate. "We only have to deal with him for the next couple of days. Then he's off our hands."

Naruto gave her a small smile before his relentless optimism made a full comeback.

"And we can burn down his house," Naruto suggested, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He looked at her joyfully, as if asking her to be his partner to commit arson.

"Sure." She gave him a strained smile back, deciding to just play along.

After Tazuna calmed down, Team Seven relaxed into their lunch breaks, casually eating their food in the afternoon shade. Naruto chatted endlessly to Sakura about the pros and cons of miso and pork ramen, while Sakura somewhat listened and also enjoyed the sweet, peaceful moment. Every once in awhile, Sasuke's foot would accidentally hit her face, and she would have to push it away before fixing a glare at her teammate. After what seemed to be the seventh time, Sakura scowled up at the tree branch, only to find the Uchiha smirking down at her, amused. _He's doing this on purpose!_

The kunoichi huffed quietly, before reaching at Sasuke's dangling leg and pulling it down hard. A gasp of surprise escaped the boy, before he lost balance and fell out of his branch. Unfortunately for the girl, she did not calculate that she was directly under Sasuke when he fell. She only had a moment to smile smugly before the Uchiha's body crashed into her's, wiping the smirk off her face.

"Ow!" They both groaned at the same time, tangled into a pile under the tree. Sakura distantly registered the boisterous laughter radiating from Naruto and the amused chuckle coming from Tazuna. The body above her hastily got off of her, and she sat up fully, stretching her hurt arm. Rubbing her head, she lifted her viridian eyes only to find a hand held out for her, waiting. Sasuke pulled the girl up, but his helpful gesture was short-lived as it was followed by an annoyed glare. Sakura merely smirked back. _It was totally worth it_.

Once they were all finished resting up and ready to head out, they started down the dirt path with stomachs full and happy faces. Even Tazuna seemed less grumpy, since he was no longer snapping at Naruto every time he decided to take a breath. He was also, Sakura noted, no longer looking back and forth down the path in fright. _Either he was just seriously paranoid before..._

_...or he has forgotten what's troubling him._

Sakura filed her observation away for later time to mull it over when she overheard Kakashi and Tazuna's quiet conversation. Her head perked up in interest and she slowed down her pace until she was beside Kakashi.

"What about Suna? What's going on?"

"Oh, Sakura," Kakashi looked down at his student, who was staring up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Tazuna and I were just talking about the recent sandstorms and disasters befalling the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Disasters?" She chirped curiously. By then, Naruto and Sasuke had also turned their heads towards their sensei in interest.

"Well," Kakashi supplied, "the village of Suna has been dealing with some issues regarding natural disasters and the like. Recently, they have been hit by multiple major sandstorms, exhausting their emergency supplies and destroying many shelters and flimsily built homes."

"But wasn't Suna prepared for this?" Sakura asked. "Their region is subjected to major sandstorms all the time. I'm sure they have withstanded much worse."

"They have, but that doesn't mean these sandstorms haven't had an impact on the economy and structure of the Hidden Sand. Many refugees from Suna are coming to Konoha in order to seek shelter from the disasters, trying to wait out the storm."

Sakura surprised by this new information, thought back to her recent memories in Konoha. Now that she thought about it, the streets in the main roads did seem a little bit fuller. There were many faces that she hadn't recognized roaming the streets, but she had always blamed that on the time-skip. Something clicked in her head and she looked up at her sensei.

"Is that why there is tighter security in Konoha?" She questioned, observing the way Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Excellent observation, Sakura. Yes, there are more police officers and shinobi patrolling Konoha. When there are more people, there is a larger population needed to be controlled. Naturally, more crimes tend to be committed."

So that's why the Hyuga had those guards out front, Sakura pieced together. It must have been the increase of potential thieves who could steal their secrets.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto suddenly spoke up, pointing to the sky. "It's raining!"

The kunoichi looked up, but could only see powder blue stretch on for miles around them.

"Dobe, it can't be raining," Sasuke snickered. "There are no clouds in the sky."

"I swear I felt a drop on my nose, Teme! It's raining, I tell ya!"

As they all stood watching the unmarred sky, the kunoichi felt a chill run down her spine. The atmosphere seemed to shift and goosebumps started running up her arms. _Something's not right_. She shifted her eyes left to right, taking on a defensive stance as she scrutinized her surroundings. She felt Sasuke and Kakashi do the same, backing up until they formed a tight circle around Tazuna. Her hand slipped into her pouch, slipping out a kunai and holding it loosely in her hand.

"Water Release: Gunshot!"

Instantly, water droplets falling from the sky froze mid-air, collecting into a colossal bullet, heading directly towards Kakashi. Acting on instinct, Sakura jumped in front of him, throwing her hands into the necessary hand seals.

"Water Formation Wall!"

A stream of water shot from her mouth, creating a wall between her and the projectile. Her jutsu immediately stopped the projectile, absorbing the water almost instantly. It was then that the kunoichi heard a yelp of pain come from behind her. She swiftly turned to see Kakashi wrapped up in violent, bladed chains behind her.

Two ninja crouched around him, holding the chains tightly. Both of them were wearing camo pants and combat boots, accompanied by black boots and masks. _Kiri-nin_ , Sakura observed, noticing their headbands. _Young, too. Should be about chunin-level_. The two shinobi gave a final tug on their chains. Kakashi burst smoke, disappearing right before their eyes.

Sakura, who immediately understood that he used Substitution, turned her attention to the two chunin with the chains. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to freeze up in an instant, eyes widened with a shocked look on his face.

One of the Kirigakure nin whipped his chain at the blond, steel slashing through the air as heading towards Naruto's panic-stricken face. Their other teammate leaped into the air, pinning the chain to a tree with a shuriken and a kunai. Sakura ran to assist Sasuke, but immediately pulled back when she saw that the ninja had broken free of their chains. They split up, one going for Naruto and one going for Tazuna. _Naruto!_

Sakura made quick eye-contact with Sasuke, who seemed to understand, nodding his head. In a flash, he appeared in front of the blond, sending a massive fireball at the ninja. Satisfied that they could handle the situation, the kunoichi turned her attention back to the shinobi running towards her, his clawed hand reaching out to her ominously. Swiftly, she threw a kunai at the man, taking the second he was distracted while dodging to close the distance between them. She side-stepped his arm, grabbing it into a solid hold and twisting it over, shifting her weight to her other side. The chunin bent from the force on his arm, flipping over and smashing into the hard-packed ground. Just for good measure, she sent another kick to his abdomen, making sure he was fully down, before facing her teammates.

The Uchiha stood next to Kakashi, surveying the beaten and burned body at their feet. Apparently, the chunin had managed to evade the fatal blow of Sasuke's fireball, but was stopped promptly by an intervening Kakashi. Her eyes shifted over to her blue-eyed teammate, whose eyes were trained hard on the ground. She scanned his body for injuries out of habit, but was surprised when she saw severe cuts on his lower arm.

"Naruto," she called to him, running over to his side. "You're hurt. Here, let me see your arm."

Gently, she guided the boy to a shaded tree while Sasuke and Kakashi tied up the shinobi. Tazuna came with Sakura, quietly observing as she sat Naruto down and kneeled next to him. Her trained eyes surveyed the wound, noting the slightly purplish tone the skin around it had taken and the amount of blood oozing out of the cuts. _Poison_ , she instantly picked up. _It must have been on the claws. I need to get it out of his system as fast as I can._

"Hold still," she mumbled, digging through her medical pouch. Her hands finally pulled out a small healing salve and some bandages. "Those claws that you were cut with were probably poisoned." Her fingers lightly spread the minty green salve over the cuts, before wrapping the bandages over them. After the bandages were in place, she felt the chakra flow through her upper arm into her fingertips, using some ninjutsu to ease the pain of the cut.

"There. The healing salve I put on the cut should concentrate the poison into one area, which we can expel later. Those bandages should keep the healing area from becoming infected."

Naruto nodded lightly, dropping his head once more in a disappointed fashion. A small feeling of pity tugged at Sakura's heart, and she smiled warmly at the boy next to her in understanding. _You'll get there one day, Naruto. You'll be the strongest person I know and hero to us all. Just don't give up._

Hearing footsteps, the kunoichi lifted her head to see both Sasuke and Kakashi walking towards her, Naruto, and Tazuna.

"Sorry I didn't intervene sooner, Naruto." The jonin eyed the blond's cut, disappointed. In himself or Naruto, Sakura didn't know. "I just thought you wouldn't freeze up."

The jinchuriki face twisted into a scowl, his shoulders shaking and his fists clenching. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Sakura tried to calm him down, but was only shrugged off.

"Excellent job, Sasuke," Kakashi turned towards them both. "Nice reaction time and technique. You too, Sakura. Very nice taijutsu and ninjutsu." He shifted his full attention to Sakura now, gaze peering into her. "Don't think I forgot about your water release jutsu at the start. B-rank jutsu, impressive."

The kunoichi gave a small, grateful smile to her sensei before turning back to Naruto, focusing on his cut. Out of the corner of her eye, she found Sasuke staring at her, his usual nonchalant expression accompanied by piercing dark eyes. Shifting uncomfortably, she opted to ignore her odd teammate's strange behavior.

"In the meantime," the jonin continued, fixing a sharp glare at Tazuna. "We have to talk."

"About what?" Tazuna exclaimed, instinctively taking a step back.

Kakashi's voice suddenly became more dark and serious, a reflection of the expression he was sending their client. "You," he accused, "sent a request for a C-rank mission. C-rank missions are missions usually performed by genin and chunin. As a C-rank mission, we were only expected to protect you from standard threats, such as highway robbers or thieves.

"But when I was watching the Kirigakure-nin attacking our group, I noticed something. They were not attacking us, ninja to ninja. No, they were targeting _you_. You never told us that you were being targeted by ninja."

Tazuna merely stared at the ground, his face shadowed over by his straw hat.

"If we had known that you were being targeted," Kakashi continued, his voice cold and hard. "We would have listed this mission as a B-rank, giving you a different team and charging you a higher cost. Not only have you lied to us, but you have also put my students in potential danger. This will not be tolerated."

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples in an exasperated manner. He shifted his gaze to Naruto, scanning his form. "Normally, I would have had us go straight to a doctor, with Naruto injured like this. But since Sakura seems to be taking care of it, I think we can go back straight to the village. If you do not give us a good explanation as to why you lied to us, Tazuna, we will drop this mission immediately and head home."

"No, wait!" Tazuna frantically held up his hands, his eyes wide. "Please do not drop the mission. I will tell you everything. Just please, escort me to the Land of Waves."

Sakura felt some pity for the old man bloom in her heart, and could tell by the way Kakashi's eyes strained that he felt some too. Nonetheless, she was still unsure of whether or not they should continue the mission. She watched her sensei carefully, looking for his reaction.

The jonin sighed once more, his eyes closing in surrender. "Alright, fine. Since you did already pay us for this mission, we will escort you to the Land of the Waves. However, you must tell us why you lied to us and the truth behind our mission."

Their client seemed to hesitate for a moment, eyes shaded by his straw hat, before giving him a light nod in agreement. Giving a nod back in confirmation, the jonin shuffled over to his blond student, gently holding his arm and checking over his bandaged cuts.

"Sakura, you bandaged this? Excellent job," he praised, seemingly quite surprised. "Did you do anything about the poison?"

"I put on a healing salve I...I mean, the hospital developed. It should concentrate the poison into a singular area. In about two or three hours, we will expel it fully."

Nodding his head, Kakashi patted his female student's head and helped Naruto get to his feet. Sakura walked past Sasuke, who was still looking at her in that odd way, and gathered all of the medical supplies, putting them back in her pouch and signaling her readiness. Once they were all set, they moved onto the path, continuing down the hard-packed dirt road. The sun, now significantly lower in the sky, illuminated their path towards the mysterious Land of the Waves.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long to write! I've been swamped with homework and sports. This chapter mainly focuses on the beginning of the mission and sets the stage for how the rest is going to go.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts on the chapter and where the story will go next! : )


	10. Stormy Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.  
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

The murky water rushed about the motorboat, parting for the machine and sending ripples all around them. The sound of the engine filled the air, ringing unpleasantly in the passengers' ears, disturbing the natural quiet of nature. Shifting to find a more comfortable spot, Sakura leaned her back against the steel, curved sides of the small boat, trying to relax her tense muscles. She was forced to sit in between Sasuke and Naruto, unceremoniously squished so that they could make room for Kakashi and Tazuna.

That wasn't her main source of discomfort, though. Her mind had been working nonstop ever since their ambush by the Kirigakure shinobi, trying to plan out what would happen next in the mission. _But I can't remember all of it_ , Sakura scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. _All I remember is that we were attacked by a man and a younger boy...I can't even remember their names._

But the kunoichi knew that even if she had remembered them, there would be no guarantee that everything would play out as it had in her previous life. This thought caused her even more distress, as she couldn't stop worrying over whether or not certain events would happen. _What if Sasuke never gets his Sharingan?_ She nervously fidgeted with her pink locks, unconsciously biting her lip. _What if this mission fails or Tazuna dies?_

Once again, she had to catch herself before she went down a bottomless pit, falling into the depths of her hypotheticals and worries. _Stop it, Sakura. Focus solely on the mission. You'll remember when the time comes._

In an effort to ease her mind of her anxiety, the medic moved her viridian eyes to Kakashi and Tazuna's ongoing conversation.

"I think it's time you tell us, Tazuna, why you lied to us," Kakashi stated firmly. "We have a right to know."

All three of the genin perked up at this, turning their heads curiously at their client, who bowed his head so low that they couldn't see his eyes.

"Alright," Tazuna relented, his voice tinged heavily in guilt. "I'll tell you why." He lifted his straw hat up, facing Team Seven with a solemn look. "Our problem in the Land of the Waves comes from a small man, but that doesn't mean it is small by any means. I believe you have heard of him. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. Gato, the shipping magnate."

Their sensei's eyes widened slightly. "Gato? Of Gato Transport? That Gato?"

Tazuna gave a small nod before continuing. "Since our village is surrounded by water, we have a natural barrier with other nations. This offers protection for our land, which is why we do not have shinobi of our own."

The Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding, their curious eyes urging him to continue.

"But it is also because of the natural aquatic barrier that we are isolated from other nations. We rely heavily upon trade with other nations in order to obtain the resources that we do not naturally have. Gato," Tazuna spat, "has managed to gain a monopoly over all of the shipping routes that connected us to the outside world. He profited off of companies and ships traveling on his routes and took control of our communication with the other nations, further isolating our land and starving our people. Since we do not have shinobi to protect us, we were easily overrun by Gato's greedy wishes and were forced to submit to his will."

"Why are you being targeted by ninja, then?" Kakashi questioned, his eye still narrowed in suspicion.

Tazuna lowered his eyes, a little hesitant, before meeting the jonin's eye once more. "As I told you all, I am a master bridge builder. Currently, I am building a bridge from the Land of Waves to the mainland, in an effort to stimulate the economy and trade. However, this would mean that Gato would no longer have control over our connection to the outside world. He has sent his henchmen to try and assassinate me in order to stop the bridge from being built."

"And you applied for a C-rank mission because you couldn't afford one of a higher rank," Sakura supplied, looking at Tazuna for confirmation. He nodded gravely, watching Kakashi's reaction closely.

"Huh? Why can't he afford a higher-ranked mission?" Naruto spoke up, looking a little lost.

The kunoichi turned towards her team. "If Gato has control over the island's shipping and transport, there's not a lot of money in the local economy," she explained. "That means that most people wouldn't even be able to pay for standard necessities, not to mention a high ranked mission from Konoha."

Her blond teammate nodded slowly in understanding. There was a lull in conversation on the motorboat as Kakashi considered Tazuna's words. Before he could make a decision, though, Tazuna's voice spoke up once more.

"But you don't need to worry about that," he sighed dramatically. "They'll just assassinate me before I get home. Then, my grandson will mourn me, crying out for his grandfather. And my daughter will forever look down upon the Hidden Leaf for deserting her poor, old father."

All three of the genin side-eyed each other, torn between the guilt of leaving the man to die and his obviously dramatic demeanor. _Geez_ , Sakura thought. _This guy is a handful._

Eventually, Kakashi gave in, consenting to continue guarding Tazuna. _Which of course_ , Sakura observed, _may not be such a great idea. If Gato sees that we've defeated those chunin he sent earlier, he'll send a jonin next time._

* * *

When they finally reached the docks, the ninja and their client silently slipped out of the steel boat, waving goodbye to the boatman. Sakura quickly realized as she looked around, that the Land of Waves was a silent and gloomy place. Mist hung in the air like curtains while a boundless, dusty sky stretched on above them. The only homes that the kunoichi could see were little shacks made out of rotting wood, colorful paint peeling off of their abused walls. People chatted quietly in street corners while children hid in the shadows of alleyways, huddled up with only scraps to cover them. The medic's eyes began to tear up, her heart swelling out of pity for the young, impoverished kids.

Nonetheless, she kept her head down and forged on ahead with the rest of the group, forcing herself to ignore the struggles around her. Tazuna lead them through the battered town, continuing on as the number of people around them became fewer and fewer. Soon they left the shabby town completely, merging onto another path that led them further away, the mist soon fully clearing up. Sakura soon found herself at pace with Sasuke, who walked silently beside her with his usual, far-off expression. Seeing his nonchalant face, she decided not to start a conversation with him and instead continued on beside him, gazing up at the beauty of the ash grey sky. It felt strangely peaceful, being surrounded by the cool air and the sound of waves sloshing ashore from the nearby lake.

Her silent reverie was interrupted, however, when she heard a distinct grunt coming from behind her. She looked back in curiosity to find Naruto rushing from side to side, his hand on his forehead in a 'seeking' motion.

"What are you doing?" She heard her other teammate ask, his voice flat. The kunoichi shifted her gaze to Sasuke, who wore an irritated expression, his eye twitching with no trace of amusement.

"Looking for enemies!" Naruto exclaimed, running ahead of the two genin. He flashed from side to side, peering at the forest around them.

"Settle down, Naruto," Kakashi spoke, his voice monotonous. "There aren't any-"

"There!"

Shouting confidently, the blond jumped into an offensive stance and flung a kunai into the foliage. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi fell back into defensive stances immediately, shifting closer to a panicking Tazuna. After a couple of moments, though, Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. _I love Naruto, but sometimes he's such an idiot._

"There's nothing there, Naruto," she gestured towards the bushes. "No one is-"

Her voice cut off suddenly when she felt a spike of hostile chakra coming from the woods. What's that? She took up her defensive stance once more, clearly confusing both Naruto and Sasuke.

"There's someone out there," she informed her team.

"Not you too," Tazuna shouted in exasperation, yet clearly looking around himself in panic. Kakashi glanced at Sakura, meeting her eyes, before looking towards the spot where the chakra spiked. _Good, he feels it too_ , she thought. _The signature feels familiar, but I can't place who it is..._

Before she could finish that thought, the chakra spiked once more before the sound of rustling leaves.

"Get down!"

A monstrous sword swiveled through the air, nearly chopping Sakura's head neatly off if she hadn't been pushed down by Sasuke. She whispered her thanks to him as they got up, facing in the direction where the blade lodged deeply into the bark of a sturdy tree. As she straightened her shoulders, her eyes were trained on the shinobi standing proudly with his back to them.

His skin was a sickly grey, his face covered up in a similar fashion to Kakashi's, except with bandages. The only clothes he wore were a belt across his chest, connected to dull, long pants with a striped design and a pair of camo arm and leg warmers. Upon his short, black hair, was a loosely tied headband, engraved with the symbol for Kirigakure. His dark eyes stared menacingly at the five, assessing each one individually before finally honing in on Kakashi.

It was as if a light bulb went off in Sakura's head. _Zabuza_ , she remembered, her jade eyes narrowing. _I remember now. This man, along with his partner, Haku, nearly killed Sasuke and Naruto._ She clenched her fist, now glaring viciously at the shinobi on top of the sword.

"Well, well, what do we have here," his taunted, his voice raspy and full of contempt. "Three little genin, a scared old man, and the famous Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi of the Sharingan, right?" He hopped down from his perch, landing gracefully. Reaching his long arm up, he grasped the hilt of his sword and, in one swift move, dislodged it from the bark. "What an interesting little group."

In a flash, Kakashi moved in front of his team, his chakra spiking in an offensive manner. Sakura immediately shifted closer to Tazuna, making up for the gaping hole Kakashi left behind in their formation. Sasuke also moved closer to their client, motioning Naruto to come closer until they formed a tight circle around Tazuna.

"Zabuza," Kakashi stated, his voice dripping with malice. Naruto moved to rush forward, but Sakura quickly grabbed his collar and held him back.

"What-"

"Don't attack him. He's clearly a jonin. He's way out of our league."

She stared firmly at him until he regressed, and only when he settled back into formation did she let of his collar.

"Give me the old man, Kakashi. Then, I'll leave you all unharmed."

"Not a chance!" Naruto yelled loudly beside Sakura, who almost jumped in surprise. She just shook her head and shared a look with Sasuke, who was standing on the other side of her. I don't know whether to admire his courage or cringe at his stupidity.

"That's not happening," Kakashi replied, ignoring his student. He reached a hand to his headband, pushing it up slowly to reveal a crimson eye with three black marks lazily swirling inside it. "Since your my opponent, I guess I'll have to use this."

Both of her teammates gasped in surprise, shocked for two completely different reasons. Naruto's eyes were blown up, his head turning left and right for some explanation.

"What happened to your eye, Kakashi-sensei?!" He shouted, his voice confused and slightly concerned. Once again he was ignored by the jonin, who continued on with their intense analysis of each other. Instead, Sasuke spoke up to answer him.

"It's called the Sharingan," the Uchiha explained, his voice slightly shaky. His raven eyes were still trained on Kakashi, not even bothering to look at Naruto. "It's a rare dojutsu, or visual jutsu, that allows the user to instantly comprehend any genjutsu, ninjutsu or taijutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker."

"It can also analyze an opponent's technique and copy it exactly, modifying it for future use," Sakura added. "With the Sharingan, you can see even the smallest details of your opponent's actions and potentially predict attacks before they occur."

Sasuke stared at her, his gaze questioning and confused. "How do you know about the Sharingan?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched up tightly. She shrugged her shoulders, giving him a look that said ' _I'll tell you later'_. He was still staring at her with shadowed eyes when she looked away, refocusing her attention on the fight about to take place. Eventually, she saw him give up trying to intimidate her and face the same direction as her.

"You know, Kakashi, I used to hear a lot about you in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist. They used to say you had copied over a thousand jutsu, Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Zabuza's gaze instantly became sinister, shifting his attention from Kakashi over to Tazuna. "But I'm afraid I'll have to cut our meeting short. Give me the old man, _now_."

The kunoichi bent deeper into her defensive stance, standing in front of Tazuna with her kunai at the ready. Her pine hued eyes zeroed in on the hostile shinobi, assessing him carefully. _If he's a former- Hidden Mist ninja, most of his attacks are going to be water style_ , she calculated. _Kakashi-sensei won't have a problem copying and reflecting his attacks, so I'll only intervene when necessary. That way, I won't confuse anybody by being able to stand up to a jonin._

Her gaze drifted over to her teammates, first to Naruto then to Sasuke. The blond boy appeared a little shaken, but still had the defiant slant in his eyes that said he wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't a burden. Sakura smiled at this, grateful for her teammate's perseverance and determination. Her expression fell, however, when she surveyed her other teammate, who stood on her other side.

His coal eyes were fully blown up, showing the whites around his irises as he stared at the two jonin. His body appeared tense and strained, like a rubber band stretched too far, on the brink of snapping. Calloused hands clenched and unclenched in a rapid fashion, his breathing coming out in hurried puffs. The Uchiha's shoulders were shaking, and Sakura let out a small gasp when she saw him lift the kunai slowly, aiming it towards his stomach.

_I've got to calm him down!_

"Stop it, Sasuke," she spoke in a calm, yet firm tone. She laid a gentle hand on the one he was holding the kunai with, slowly coaxing him to lower the weapon. "You're fine, okay? Naruto and I will watch your back," her voice soothed. She gazed into his darting eyes, lightly resting her hand on his cheek and guiding his head towards her. "We're all in this together. Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

Sasuke faced her, but didn't seem to be looking at her. For a moment, his face warped into a panicked expression. His breath sped up, hyperventilating as his shoulders shook. Then, when she laid a hand on his arm, he seemed to be brought back to the present, his face relaxing once more. He took a slow, steady breath before focusing on Sakura, nodding to her once before stepping back into his position beside Tazuna. The kunoichi did the same, placing a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder to make sure he was also okay. He gave her a small, strained smile before glaring once more at their opponent.

The Hidden Mist jonin stood on the liquid surface of the lake, water swirling around him at high speeds. Sakura could feel the water vapor cooling her skin as the mist became thicker, bathing her surroundings in a pale, ghostly white until Zabuza suddenly vanished. Naruto gasped in shock beside her, moving his eyes in an attempt to spot the ninja.

"Be on guard, everyone," Kakashi warned the young genin. "Zabuza, the jonin, is an assassin. His specialty is the silent kill. Stay alert and ready."

With that, their sensei brought his hands together, sending a blast of chakra around himself to clear the suffocating mist. The smoky curtain of white was swept away, clearing the Sakura's vision. Still, Zabuza was nowhere in sight. _I have to locate where he is_ , she thought. Closing her eyes, the kunoichi let the world around her go black in order to focus on the chakra signatures around her. She quickly pinpointed Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, but could not detect the signature of the hostile ninja anywhere. _Come on, it has to be somewhere around here_. Biting her lip, she pushed herself, trying to detect any flicker of a signature. In the corner of her mind, she perceived the smallest ripple of chakra coming from her right side.

 _There!_ Flipping her eyes open, the kunoichi's stare zeroed in on a cluster of trees beside them, waiting for any movement or motion to confirm her suspicions.

"I'm over here."

The raspy voice speaking behind the girl startled her, and she whipped her head around to find Zabuza crouched down behind the genin. His sword was twisted behind him, dangerously close to piercing a shocked Tazuna. Not wasting a moment, Sakura twisted and flung her kunai at the man's stomach. Instead of the wine red of blood, icy liquid oozed from the wound. The kunoichi tore her kunai through the man's entire stomach, not surprised when his body melted into a pool of water at her feet. _So that's why I didn't detect him behind me_ , she reasoned. _It's a water clone._

Her eyes briefly scanned Tazuna, checking for any wounds, before turning back to her teammates. Both Naruto and Sasuke had jumped back as soon as they felt Zabuza behind them, but had stayed close to assist Sakura when they realized she was attacking. Kakashi walked over to them, observing the pool of water at Sakura's feet before giving her an approving nod.

"He's going to come out anytime-"

Their sensei was abruptly cut off when a sword brutally slashed through his body, cutting it cleanly in two.

"Sensei!"

Fortunately, the jonin's body burst into liquid as well, splashing unceremoniously onto the dirt path. All that was left was a panting Zabuza, his eyes widened and his sword hanging at his side.

"I'm right here," came the voice of their sensei. A kunai was held up to the Mist shinobi's neck, a threatening expression resting on Kakashi's face. His Sharingan glowed in contrast to the heavy mist surrounding them, pulsating with power.

"Ah, Kakashi," the missing-ninja spoke in a calm tone. Entirely too calm, Sakura thought, suspicious. She narrowed her eyes at the shinobi. "You managed to copy my Water Clone technique that quickly? I must say, I am impressed. Though, your foolish genin was lucky that I was merely a water clone when she attacked me." Zabuza's eyes slowly shifted over to the kunoichi, looking down at her with amusement. She grit her teeth and growled at the man, a fire surging through her belly.

"Although, you did not prepare for everything, Kakashi," the missing-ninja said in a sickening tone. In an instant, the body their sensei held hostage burst into liquid, a dark presence appearing behind Kakashi.

"I am not fooled so easily."

With the speed that a normal genin's eyes couldn't even comprehend, Zabuza swung his blade at their sensei, taking the second he ducked to deliver a mighty blow at his neck. _A pressure point_ , Sakura immediately recognized, a surprised look dawning her face. _Of course. He is an assassin after all._

In one hefty motion, the ninja pulled up their sensei's unconscious body and tossed him towards the lake roughly. Sakura flashed in front of Kakashi's body, catching him with her enhanced strength so that he wouldn't drown. In the process, however, she had left both Naruto and Sasuke to defend themselves without her backup. Taking a small moment, the medic scanned over the jonin's body, feeling his pulse and checking his neck for any bruises. Other than a small patch of purple on his neck, she determined that he was simply unconscious and set him down behind some bushes while Zabuza had his back to her.

Hastily, she sped towards her teammates, aiming to assist them as they held their own against the missing-nin. She ran up beside Sasuke, who was shaking heavily as he looked on at Zabuza.

"Now, I'll have to take care of you three," Zabuza stated menacingly, dragging his blade on the ground threateningly. The pink-haired girl observed the missing-ninja come closer, dropping low into a defensive stance.

"We need to make a plan," she whispered under her breath to Sasuke. "The only way we'll be able to take him down is if we work together."

The Uchiha nodded in agreement, before leaning close to her to whisper in her ear. "But how are we going to find the time to make a plan? We'll need a-"

A loud cry rang out, instantly freezing Sakura's heart. She saw Zabuza viciously kick Naruto's body, which went flying in the other direction and hit a tree with a sickening crack.

"Naruto!" She shouted impulsively, her medical instincts urging her to check on him. Sasuke held her by the arm, though, tilting his head towards Zabuza.

"He'll be fine," he stated, only a hint of panic in his voice. "We need to focus on taking down Zabuza."

Sakura nodded, forcing her natural inclination to make sure Naruto was alright back down her throat. _Naruto has been through much worse. He'll be fine._

"One down, two to go," came the sinister voice they had been dreading. Both of the genin turned towards the missing-ninja, wearing identical expressions torn between determination and concern. The man chuckled darkly. "You fools, think you can take on a real ninja?" he asked, amused in some twisted way. "You haven't even scratched the surface of the shinobi world. Nothing lies ahead for you except pain and sorrow. I'll relieve you of that, though, by ending your lives _right now_."

Zabuza's blade swiped in a wide arc above their heads, nearly cutting off some of Sakura's hair. She and Sasuke immediately jumped away, landing on opposite sides of the jonin. The Uchiha attacked first, throwing multiple shuriken and blades at their opponent. Zabuza deflected them with ease, deflecting a few back at Sasuke. Her teammate jumped up with his kunai, aiming to pierce the jonin, who instantly grabbed his neck and squeezed tightly. At this moment, Sakura lounged forward, snatching Zabuza's hand and twisting it with her powerful strength, forcing him to let go of Sasuke. Immediately, Sasuke jumped back, followed closely by Sakura who avoided Zabuza's slashing blade.

"You have a strong grip," he directed towards the kunoichi, his eyes narrowed into slits. "But even the strongest weapon is nothing without a worthy master."

He leaped towards the girl, who blocked his colossal blade with her kunai, using her strength to withstand the pressure.

"Sakura, look out!"

Sakura jumped to the side, brushing her pink locks out of her face as she saw a fiery ball blast towards Zabuza. Sasuke stood on the other side of it, blowing a steady stream of fire out of his mouth. This fireball was bigger than any she had ever seen from the Uchiha, but she knew not to get her hopes up. _That's a fire style attack_ , she observed. _Zabuza will likely counter and win with a water style._

As she had thought, a stream of liquid shot through the burning hell of Sasuke's fire, neutralizing the attack in an instant. The water jutsu continued on towards Sasuke, who widened his eyes in fright. Instantly, Sakura flashed in front of the Uchiha, bringing her hands together into the necessary signs.

"Water Release: Water Bullet!"

Chakra pooled into her stomach, rising up her throat and creating a jet of water shooting out of her mouth. The two justus met immediately and canceled each other out, leaving Zabuza and Sakura to stare at each other. The missing-ninja had widened, confused eyes, which slowly narrowed as he glared heatedly at her and Sasuke.

"A bunch of little brats, aren't you?" He spat, clearly annoyed. He lifted his blade, crouching down into an attacking stance. "This is taking too long."

The jonin flashed forward, slashing his blade at their stomachs. This time, Sasuke stepped in front of the kunoichi, blocking his blade with a kunai. Taking the opportunity, Sakura hopped on top of the blade and swiftly delivered a hefty kick at Zabuza's head. His body quickly dissolved into a rain of water, his real one appearing next to the Uchiha and delivering a deep slash at his right arm.

"Sasuke!"

Her teammate groaned in pain, leaping back to put some distance between him and the missing-ninja. The battleground fell into silence, with Sasuke and Sakura backing up towards Tazuna, watching Zabuza like hawks. The kunoichi scanned her teammate's form, observing how he clutched his arm in an effort to stop the bleeding. _This has to end soon_ , she gritted her teeth. _I don't have my full enhanced strength, so I can't fend him off myself._ _I also need to treat Naruto and Sasuke_. She sneaked a peek behind her back to her blond teammate, who lay, passed out, under the tree. _He must have hit his head. Even worse._

The kunoichi shifted closer to her teammate, lowering her voice. "We need to make a plan, Sasuke."

"I know, but what should we do?" He clenched his jaw, trying to fight off the pain of his wound. Sakura reached her hand over to his arm, letting a small amount of chakra seep through her fingers. The misty green chakra had a soothing aura, easing the pain and clotting up the blood. Sasuke's shoulders visibly relaxed and he gave her a small nod of 'thanks'.

She gave a small smile back, retracting her hand and leaning her head close to his ear. She whispered her plan to him, pulling back once she was finished to see his reaction. He considered her words for a couple of moments, before smirking and nodding.

Giving a smile back, the kunoichi got into position next to Sasuke. By now, there was a raging blaze flooding her nerves, pulsing wildly as it did whenever she went into battle. 

"Earth Style: Tearing Earth Turning Palm!"

Sakura placed her palm to the forest floor, a slow rumbling coming from the ground below her. The ground groaned and shook, breaking and shifting as cracks ran over its surface.* Zabuza dug his sword into the ground, attempting to gain his balance as the ground lurched and shook. Sasuke took off, running towards Zabuza with two kunai in his hands. He threw a barrage of blades at the jonin, who dodged them and easily blocked them with his sword.

*Do not confuse this with Sakura's super strength. This is merely an Earth Style technique.

Sakura then joined her comrade, complimenting him as they swiped and slashed at the missing-nin. Together they jabbed at the jonin, trying to find any weak spot as he evaded and blocked them with his sword. His eyes narrowed aggressively, his sword swinging towards an open Sakura. In a flash, the blade sliced through Sakura's stomach, cutting her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she stared down at the blade in disbelief. The sword viciously ripped her stomach open, liquid spewing out of her body.

She burst a splash of water.

A poof of smoke appeared in front of Zabuza, revealing an unharmed, pink-haired kunoichi. His eyes widened in shock, his body reeling backward in an attempt to get away from her. Taking advantage of his moment of weakness, Sakura snatched his sword-wielding arm and viciously ripped the sword away from him, tossing it far back into the bushes. Her teammate then delivered two crushing blows on the missing-ninjas face, pushing him back down to the ground.

The smirk of triumph was quickly wiped away from Sakura's face, though, when the shinobi suddenly twisted his body and tossed Sasuke into a nearby tree, a yelp of pain coming from the young boy. The kunoichi didn't even have time to register the attack as Zabuza sped forward, a dangerous kunai aimed at her neck. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the blade come closer and closer to her neck.

I'm going to die.

The cold realization washed over her, freezing her body in fright. This is how I'm going to go. I won't save my friends, my family, Kono-

Before she could even finish the thought, the color of crimson pierced her vision. Vaguely, she heard a gasp of shock from Sasuke. Her body fell back to the ground with a thump and for a second, black spots crowded her vision. She lifted her eyes to find a kunai piercing Zabuza's stomach, his eyes staring at her in horror. Blood oozed out of his fatal wound, staining her clothes and her pale skin. Hastily, she scrambled out of the way as the missing ninja's body began to fall, revealing a panting Kakashi with his blood-red eye.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura's voice trailed off, stunned. But I thought he passed out...

"I'll take it from here," a foreign voice called out, instantly snatching her attention. Swiftly, she stood to her feet, standing in a defensive position. Eventually, her darting eyes landed on a figure standing on top of a tree branch, looking down upon her and Kakashi. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sasuke hastily move from his spot underneath the tree to aid her and Kakashi.

The figure hopped down from the tree with a feline-like grace, a white mask with a red-wave pattern donning their face. Long, black locks framed the sides of the mask, while the rest was tied up in a white bun holder. The figure wore an olive-green, standard Kirigakure striped outfit with a dark, forest-green haori on top with bulky white trimmings. Around their waist was an olive-green sash, wrapped around twice with fringed ends. _Is this...no it has to be_ , Sakura realized. _This is Haku._

She narrowed her eyes as the figure came closer, her lips pressing together tightly.

"Thank you," came the hauntingly familiar voice. Haku bowed to them. "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time and have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to take him out. I am grateful for your help."

Taking the kunai out of Zabuza, Kakashi faced the boy fully. "I assume you're a tracking ninja from Kirigakure from your mask, correct?"

Haku nodded, closing the distance between him and Zabuza. Sakura moved to step in front of him, but at the last second pulled herself back. _Should I let him take Zabuza? Or should I intervene?_

 _If I let him take Zabuza, we will have to fight them once again on the bridge. Who knows what will happen then? But, if I don't let him take Zabuza, there is a chance that Sasuke won't awaken his Sharingan._ Sakura clenched her fist. _And we likely won't be able to defeat Gato, since we will have to return home soon._

Her calculating gaze rested on Haku hauling Zabuza's body onto his back, not minding the blood slowly oozing out of the man's stomach _. What should I do? I can't...no, I can't risk Sasuke not receiving his Sharingan. If I'm going to defeat the Akatsuki, I'll definitely need the help of the Sharingan. I also cannot let the people of the Land of the Waves suffer under Gato's rule._

Her mind made up, Sakura willed herself to stay still as Haku disappeared into the wind, calling out on last 'thank you'. She ignored the sliver of doubt steadily encompassing her heart, whispering dangerously in her ear, ' _what if..._ '.

* * *

When Sakura went to check up on Naruto, she found Tazuna uncharacteristically taking care of him. After a small look at his head, the medic concluded that he only had a minor concussion and should rest up before they head out on the road. At this, Tazuna offered for them to rest up in his abode in gratitude for their protection and all they had done for this. Kakashi agreed, and they all set off down the dirt path, the only motivation despite their exhausted state a hot bath at Tazuna's house.

After being asked, Kakashi explained to a curious Sasuke and Sakura that during his training as an Anbu, his body had been conditioned to release a surge of chakra to his brain whenever he passed out. Sakura had suspected this, since she was a medic and very familiar with this technique. _Whenever an enemy ninja strikes a pressure point, the body automatically sends a surge of chakra to the brain in order to bring it back to consciousness. Though this technique usually takes a while to work, it is very useful when captured or otherwise._

Their sensei went on to describe how he woke up around the time Sakura used her Earth Style jutsu and gave a subtle compliment to both of them on their courage. He intervened when he saw an opening, thus saving Sakura's life in the process.

As they walked up the path to Tazuna's home, he eagerly went on ahead, sharing his enthusiasm for seeing his grandson and daughter. It was a modest little thing, only slightly more upscale than the homes Sakura had seen in the middle of town. His home had wooden walls, much like a cabin, and a slanted roof, resting upon a small hill at the entrance of a sprawling forest. There was a tiny lantern hanging at the side of the leaf-green door, a few potted plants greeting the tired travelers. As Tazuna went up to open the door, though, they discovered that it swung wide open with just a touch. The knob was beaten and broken on the floor, likely wrenched violently from its socket.

And as they peered inside, they could only find the broken remains of furniture and decor. Nailed to the side of the doorway was a note:

_Who do you love more:_

_Your precious bridge or your family?_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just in case anyone is confused, Sakura DOES NOT have her enhanced strength fully yet. I apologize if this is confusing. She can break bones and pack a hard punch, but she cannot break the ground with her strength yet. She'll be making some progress in the next chapter, though.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts! I enjoy reading them!
> 
> Bye!


	11. Ravens and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.  
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

"He's going to be fine." Sakura laid a cool, wet towel on Naruto's head, once again setting her hands on both of his temples. Her chakra flowed into her fingertips, tenderly healing his injury with a misty herb glow. "Luckily, he didn't hit his head too hard. Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Tazuna-san," she said in a soft voice. Her sage hued eyes examined her teammate once more before she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her eyes to find her sensei giving her a stern look. But she had known Kakashi for so long, that by just looking into his one eye, she could tell all it held was a masked concern for her. She could also easily read how physically exhausted he was. _I wouldn't blame him_ , she thought. _Forcefully awakening yourself with chakra is draining._

"That's all we needed to know, Sakura," he said in a firm tone. "Now, you need to go and rest up. You've been sitting with him for the past hour. "

The medic gave him a slight nod, touched by his worry, and gave him a kind smile in return. "And you need to rest as well," she replied in a light, playful tone. "Your burst of chakra likely drained your energy." Her mood turned serious, a slight frown settling on her lips. "We won't be able to do anything without a fully-functioning sensei."

Kakashi's eyebrows drew together, his hand coming up to massage the bridge of his nose, before he gave her a confirming nod. He motioned her to follow Tazuna, who was standing in the corner of the room with a vacant stare. _He must be so lost_ , she frowned sympathetically. _Losing your family, just like that..._

Sakura followed the drooping man across the hallway to a room with a closed, pale blue door. He didn't give her any words except a small tilt of his head, signaling that this was the room she was going to stay in. The kunoichi nodded, hesitating for a moment before looking at the man once more. His posture was saggy, his neck bent and his eyes trained on the floor, as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. Ever since they had come into the house, he had lost his entire stubborn and fiery demeanor, trading it for one of confusion and loss. The wrinkles on his face seemed deeper, the shadowy lines cracking his tanned face.

The medic's heart blossomed with empathy. So many times had she seen people's loved ones lost, so many times had she seen her own precious patients and friends next to her one second, then gone the next. She knew the feeling of not knowing whether someone was going to be okay. Stuck in a dark hole, waiting blindly, while her friends put themselves in danger. She also knew what it was like to be the person on the other side, the person who needed to go back home because they could feel the hope and love they left behind in the village.

"Tazuna-san," she called out quietly. The man turned his head to her, a little surprised that she had spoken his name.

"You haven't lost them yet."

"What?" His voice was quiet and heavy, burdened by the feelings of loss in his heart.

"I know what it's like to truly lose someone," she continued, lifting her eyes to face his own. "What I'm saying is, you still have hope."

_That is more than most people could imagine to have._

"We can save your family. Don't let yourself accept that they are gone. If you love them, fight for them." _Because if you don't, you'll really lose them._

The old man stared at her, his eyes carefully holding back tears. Sensing that he wanted a private moment, Sakura swiftly slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.

She wasn't surprised when she saw Sasuke sitting in the middle of the room with new clothes and damp hair, sharpening kunai with a concentrated look on his face. Team Seven had often shared rooms on overnight missions together, so they had developed a system to limit the number of disagreements (and annoyed Narutos and Sasukes) as they possibly could.

Their sleeping arrangement would be Naruto and Sasuke on either side of Sakura. That way, if Naruto chose to roll over in the middle of the night, Sakura could gently smack him away without getting too upset over the ordeal. Unlike Sasuke, who would practically throw Naruto out the window. Besides, Sakura didn't roll over too much in her sleep. She was dubbed a 'cuddle bug' by her parents many times before, but she usually had the decency not to cuddle during missions. _Except for a couple of times in my previous life_ , Sakura thought sheepishly. She would rather bury those memories deep into her mind.

Maneuvering around Sasuke, and making sure not to accidentally step on any kunai, the kunoichi laid out her sleeping bag a little ways away from the window, making room for Sasuke. She then slung her beige bag over her shoulders and unclipped her weapon holster and medical pouch, sighing from the released weight as she rolled her sore shoulders.

Sasuke looked over at her curiously, before shaking his head and going back to sharpening his kunai. He had changed into a high-collared, tight, black shirt with the Uchiha clan sign on the back and a loose pair of black sweats, matching perfectly with his dark eyes and hair. Instead of arm-warmers, he had wrapped white bandages from his palms to his wrists, a few black bands strapped around Konoha headband laid on the floor, wiped clean of the blood and grime that had covered it earlier. His upper arm was also cleaned and bandaged, courtesy of Sakura.

"How's Naruto?" He questioned, not bothering to look up from his kunai. She kept herself from chuckling, amused by Sasuke's attempt to appear nonchalant while caring for his friend. Instead, she turned her attention to unpacking her bag, fishing out a new pair of clothes for herself.

"He's doing well," she replied, pulling out her spare clothing. "He just needs to rest for a few days. I think he'll be awake before tonight, but that doesn't mean he'll be in good shape."

He huffed in reply, finally looking up to meet her eyes. "Don't we have to save that man's family? We can't wait a couple of days."

Sakura gazed back at him, viridian meeting midnight. "It's not his fault, Sasuke. We just have to wait and see." She stood up, holding her spare clothes. "Now, I'm gonna go freshen up. If you really want to, you can check up on Naruto."

She closed the door behind her, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

The steam from the bathwater rose up in waves, fogging up the bathroom mirror and enveloping the whole room in a warm hug. A sigh escaped the kunoichi as she sunk deeper into the soothing water, rolling the tension out of her muscles.

When they had first arrived at Tazuna's house, the whole place was a mess, with chairs and kitchen knives thrown about the room. When they turned the threatening note over, they found a date hastily scrawled on the other side.

_Tomorrow at 6:00pm. The Bridge. Alone._

Thankfully, after a thorough check by Kakashi, there was no blood found on the walls or the floor, which meant that no one was severely injured during the struggle.

On the way to his house, Tazuna had told them all about his beautiful daughter, Tsunami, and his beloved grandchild, Inari, who Sakura could vaguely remember. He seemed so enthusiastic to see them that the kunoichi could also feel her heartbreak in sympathy when his smiling face turned to one of horror.

After they had all settled down in Tazuna's house, the first thing the kunoichi did was check on Naruto. She laid him down on the slightly beaten couch, trying to avoid the broken pieces of furniture as best as she could. At that time, Sasuke had gone to shower and settle in their room, while Kakashi helped Tazuna prepare lunch for all of them.

Sakura squeezed some shampoo into her hand, massaging it into her rosy hair. She inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of coconut and cherry blossom. _Wow, Tsunami has a great taste in shampoo_. She let herself sink into the warm water, pampering her bruised body, before washing out her hair. After washing her skin and conditioning her hair, she ended her self-indulging bath and dried off, putting on some scented lotion and combing her wet locks. She took a moment to gaze at herself in the mirror.

 _I used to look a lot older than this_ , she reminded herself. By now, she was fully accustomed to her young appearance and the appearance of others. So much so, that sometimes, she forgot what she used to look like. _My jawline was a lot sharper, and I was much taller. And my eyes..._

She shook her head, focusing her attention back to the present. _I can't get lost in the past._

Slipping into her new clothes, Sakura gave herself a once over, making sure all of the dirt and grime had washed off of her. She wore a crimson, cropped hoodie that ended just before her belly button. It boldly displayed the Haruno symbol on the back, which matched perfectly with her white capris. Satisfied, she grabbed her old, bloody outfit and roamed the hallway until she found the laundry room, dumping her clothes in the basket alongside Sasuke's.

By the time she made her way back into the room, she found Sasuke laying out his sleeping bag next to hers. She gave him a small smile in greeting before moving towards Naruto's bag, laying out his sleeping bag next to hers.

"I checked up on Naruto." She heard Sasuke's quiet voice clearly in the silent room, lifting her eyes to face him. He simply kept his eyes trained on his sleeping bag, not bothering to look at her. "He's still asleep. Also, Kakashi-sensei said that lunch is ready."

Sakura nodded, stretching her arms high above her. Her sore muscles burned pleasantly, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"Great, I'm starving!"

* * *

The medic made her way into the living room, aware of the shuffling of her teammate following her. By then, Kakashi and Tazuna had cleared the wooden floors of any broken furniture, setting it aside in a small pile in the corner of the room. The room looked almost bare without all of the broken decor, the only furniture left a low wooden table, a small shelf in the corner, and the broken-down couch Naruto was resting on. There was no sunlight filtering into the room through the various windows, largely due to the naturally gloomy weather of the Land of Waves. Tazuna sat glumly at the table, staring blankly at a small bowl of rice.

The kunoichi silently joined him at the table, folding her legs neatly and filling her own bowl with some grains. Sasuke did the same, sitting down across from her and next to Kakashi. They all ate in silence, hyper-aware of a certain loud member missing from their group.

"So," their sensei started, gathering the attention of everyone at the table. He swallowed one last helping of rice before setting his chopsticks down. "We need to make a plan for tomorrow."

Both genin nodded while Tazuna leaned closer, curious. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, his voice gruff and raw.

"Well, we need to figure out how to approach this. It's a question of whether or not you should go alone, like the note asked."

"If he goes alone, they could kill him and his family," Sasuke pointed out. Their sensei nodded in agreement.

"But if he goes with us," Sakura theorized, "they could kill his family. Plus, we have no idea who Gato will bring with him."

"What do you mean by that?" Her teammate questioned, a curious look in his eye.

"She means," Kakashi answered for her, "that we have no idea what kind of enemy we would be up against. Or if we have already defeated that enemy once before."

Sasuke eyes widened, immediately catching the meaning of his sensei's statement. "You mean...?"

Sakura, on the other hand, smiled with pride. Of course her sensei would figure it out.

"I've been thinking it over, and I don't think that Zabuza actually died. Or was captured by that hunter nin. The whole purpose for tracking ninja is to find and eliminate rogue ninja. And that means every single part of them, leaving no trace behind. But, instead of killing Zabuza and getting rid of his body, the tracking ninja took him and left."

"So, that means we let the enemy slip through our fingers," Sasuke spat out, his fist clenching.

Once again, Kakashi nodded. "I doubt that he'll recover in time to face us tomorrow, but you never know. I definitely think that Mist tracking ninja will be there, though."

Sakura sighed, leaning back on her hands. "So, we can't let Tazuna," she nodded towards the man, "go alone. But we can't go with him either. So what should we do?"

A brief silence took over the conversation as everyone stared at the table, perplexed.

"Well," Kakashi spoke up, "we could make it appear like he is alone."

"What do you mean?" Both genin asked simultaneously. Wide eyes looked at their sensei, baffled.

"If Tazuna goes alone to the bridge, they won't kill his family immediately." At this, Tazuna shifted uncomfortably. "Gato likely won't show up on his own, but he won't bring an entire army of people. He'll only bring ninjas, the ones powerful enough to defeat us."

"So we can evaluate our enemy from the shadows," Sakura caught on. Kakashi met her eyes and gave a small sign of agreement.

"We can also try and rescue Tsunami and Inari before fighting Gato's henchmen, moving them to safety," Sasuke added.

The kunoichi put a hand on her chin, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "If we somehow distract the ninja, the rest of us can swoop in and save both Inari and Tsunami."

"We can then bring them to our side of the bridge and join the battle," the Uchiha added on, focusing his ebony eyes on Sakura.

"After that, it's all up to chance," she finished off, nodding to Sasuke. He nodded back, before they both turned their heads towards Kakashi for confirmation.

Before he could respond, though, a loud groan rang out in the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, jumping up and speeding to the couch. Her blond teammate moaned in pain, blinking his eyes open in a sluggish manner. His hair was ruffled and messy with sleep, his jumpsuit crinkled and dirty. He slowly sat himself up and rubbed his eye, a little disoriented.

"Where am I?" He croaked, glancing around the room, confused. The medic gave him a small smile and laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to steady his weakened body. Before replying, she held an illuminated hand to his head, scanning his brain for internal damage once more. _How did he wake up so quickly_ , she thought, bewildered. _I thought he wasn't going to wake up for at least a couple more hours..._

When her hand moved over, closer to his head injury, she felt a burning fire sting her palm. A violent orange chakra surrounded the wound, pulsating with power. _It's the nine tails chakra_ , she realized. _Even though I healed the physical wound, there was no possible way I could wake him up with medical ninjutsu. The nine tails somehow managed to wake him up himself._

"We're in Tazuna's home," Sakura supplied, bringing her hand back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw both Kakashi and Sasuke join her around Naruto. "After fighting with Zabuza, we came here."

"Ugh..." Naruto rolled his shoulders back, resting cloudy eyes on his teammates. "My head is pounding! What happened?"

"You smacked into a tree, Dobe."

"Wow thanks, Teme. That really helped."

"What Sasuke means," the kunoichi intervened, "is that you were knocked unconscious after Zabuza threw you into a tree. The rest of us defeated Zabuza, but he was taken away by a Tracker Ninja. Although, we're not sure if they really were a Tracker nin..."

"Okay," the blond said, fully awake now. "That just confused me more. Can someone just please tell me what happened?"

After a full half-hour of explaining to Naruto exactly what happened while he was out, and Sakura convincing him that he had to rest instead of training, they all cleaned up their dishes and assisted Tazuna in the kitchen, washing and putting away the bowls and glasses.

Once they were done, Sakura made her way to the laundry room to pick up her clean clothes. _Training sounds good right now, since I need to polish up on my enhanced strength. Plus, I really need some alone time._

She quickly popped into the bathroom and changed out of her casual outfit, putting on her crimson qipao top and her blush, high-waisted skirt with black spandex underneath. Sliding on her arm-warmers and her black boots, she folded her old clothes and walked back to their shared room, stuffing it into her beige bag. She opted out of wearing her Konoha headband, instead placing it in a safe spot inside her bag.

"Where are you going?"

The kunoichi turned her head at the sound of the familiar voice, finding her teammate leaning against the doorway with a curious look in his eye.

"Out to train," she mumbled in reply, busy packing her bag with her old clothes. When she didn't hear him leave, she lifted her eyes once again. The Uchiha was slipping on his grey sandals, looking expectantly at Sakura.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out to train."

"I didn't invite you."

"Who said I was training _with_ you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, brushing past Sasuke on her way out the door. She sighed when she heard the sound of light footsteps following her. _All I wanted was to have a few moments alone_ , she whined in her head.

* * *

A fresh, pine-scented breeze weaved through the trees, tickling the kunoichi's lotus hair and her teammate's ink spikes. The sky stretched overhead, the color of an ocean during a storm, waves of clouds chopping through a blue-grey sky. All around them, great pines and oaks stood tall, towering above the tiny genin. The chilly atmosphere caused goosebumps to bloom throughout Sakura's skin, her hands rubbing over her upper arms to keep warm. _I wish I wore my hoodie instead..._

She couldn't help but envy Sasuke, since he had chosen to dress much more warmly then her. His loose pants fully covered his legs, neatly tucked into grey sandals, unlike her mid-thigh skirt that left her entire lower leg exposed. A huff escaped her lips and she bounded over towards the first tree in front of her, dumping her weapons pouch at its roots. The thick trunk of the tree was the color of rich cocoa, running up towards the sky. Another tree was pressing against it, both racing against each other to see a glimpse of the rare sunshine.

Sakura sighed, stretching her limbs and towards the branches of the great pines. She arched her back, relishing in the sweet burn of her tight muscles, before facing her teammate.

"I'm going to do a couple of laps of warm-up," she said, tucking a lock behind her ear. "You can join me if you want."

Nodding his head, Sasuke unclipped his weapon's pouch and threw it beside hers. Together, they jogged throughout the dense forest, lapping around Tazuna's small cabin before circling back to the two trees. Once they were done, they moved onto their own separate training schedules, with Sasuke practicing his fire style jutsus and Sakura working on her own enhanced strength.

While the Uchiha's side of the forest burned and smoked, the kunoichi's was mostly bathed in silence as she went through multiple workouts. Finishing her last set of push-ups, she stood up, flexing her sore muscles and taking a moment to feel the chakra running through them.

Clenching her fist, she moved onto the next stage of her routine, practicing her enhanced strength on the objects around her. Her fist collided with the rough bark of the surrounding trees, the chakra bursting through the trees and creating cracks on the trunks. Her hands, however, would always end up with the short end of the stick and emerge from the impact with torn skin and dripping blood. She simply healed the wounds, already used to the pain of her training, and went back to destroying the pines around her.

In her previous life, Tsunade had made Sakura punch boulders and trunks until her hands were bleeding and raw. In an odd way, training with her fists brought back warm memories of her master, comforting her in the chilly atmosphere. Every once in a while, a soft smile would grace the kunoichi's face as she fondly remembered the strict demands from her master and the precious pieces of advice she would give her.

_She always looked out for me._

As hours slipped by and the sky turned from a light grey to a dark, inky black, the only illumination was the weak moonlight filtering through the clouds. Sakura made her way back to the two trees, clipping her weapon's pouch to her thigh, noticing that Sasuke's was missing. _He probably already went back_ , she reasoned.

As she was about to head back to the cabin, a flicker of orange in the darkness caught her eye. _What's that?_

The medic's curiosity got the best of her, and she crept through the shadowed foliage, moving towards the strange source of light. Bursts of crimson and citrus danced through the darkness, blossoming into flowers and igniting the surrounding fauna.

 _Sasuke?_ Squinting her eyes, Sakura peered deeper into the darkness. _I thought he left._

"Sasuke?" A figure whipped his head toward her in the shadows, before moving closer. White lights illuminated his spiky hair, like a panther's fur, and his pale skin. "What are you still doing out here?"

The Uchiha looked at her for a long second.

"Training."

"I can see that," she replied, a little annoyed. "I mean, why haven't you gone in yet?"

He shrugged before plopping down next to her on the grass. "I'm not tired."

 _Lies_ , she snapped in her head, observing the way his shoulders drooped and the panting from his chest. _Why is he lying?_

Instead of pressing him, she just laid her head back on the tree behind her, savoring the silence for a moment. She closed her eyes, letting the refreshing night air fill her lungs and escape from her lips. After a moment, she felt a shoulder brush against her own, and she turned to see Sasuke leaning against the tree, next to her. He simply glanced at her before looking away, ignoring her completely.

Turning her head, she gazed at the scorched area with the burnt trunks and the charred wood. _He's pushing himself_ , she realized, shifting her attention back at her teammate. His ebony eyes blended perfectly with the darkness, contrasting with his moonlight skin. His eyes stared off into the darkness, lost in thought. Looking down at her knuckles, she took in the way they were bruised and sloppily healed from her training session. _Then again, I guess I am too._

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke's voice broke the silence, snatching Sakura's attention.

She sighed, viridian eyes gazing up at the midnight sky. "Nothing really," she replied, her voice soft in the quiet of the woods. The silence stretched between them for a couple of moments, but it was in an odd way, comfortable. They both sat there, gazing up at the shadowed sky, a silent companionship between them.

After a while, she sensed him shift beside her, standing up and brushing off the dirt from his clothes. She did the same, brushing off her skirt and stretching her legs. Their eyes met for a moment, soothing sage and endless ebony.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, motioning towards the cabin. She nodded with a slight smile, before following him back to the house.

In the distance, the call of a raven rang out in the shadowed forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter was more or less just a break from all the fighting. I promise the next chapter will involve tons of action and Sasusaku moments.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed/left kudos on this story. It means a lot!
> 
> Feel free to speculate what will happen in the next chapter! And of course, feedback is welcome!


	12. Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

The scent of saltwater hung heavily in the air. 

Thick puffs of fog curled about, washing out the greens and greys of the surrounding landscape. The feeling of cool mist tickled Sakura's skin, dampening her clothes. She shifted in the bushes, trying to find a more comfortable spot as she peered out onto the distant seas. Waves of a deep grey washed up against a rocky shore, crashing into boulders in violent bursts. Tazuna's bridge stretched on towards the horizon, the ending obscured by the thick coils of fog, bare to the bone. Wide stone pillars stretched from the ocean surface, reaching deeper than anyone would dare. 

"Is everyone ready?" The question was followed by four simultaneous nods. "Okay," their sensei spoke. "They should be here soon. Everyone, get into positions."

The three genin dispersed immediately, crouching down at their respective hiding spots. Their client walked out onto the bridge alone, his shoulders shaking visibly. 

Sakura hid to the far right of the bridge, peering out at the inky, black waves in anticipation. On the far left of the bridge hid Sasuke, while Naruto was positioned towards the middle. They all hid in the surrounding trees, watching carefully as Tazuna waited alone at the start of the walkway. Kakashi, on the other hand, decided to hide under the bridge so that he could intervene quickly if necessary. 

That morning, all five of them had gathered in Tazuna's living room to discuss their plan in more detail. They drew an outline of the bridge and the surrounding area on a paper napkin, marking the precise spots in which they would each be stationed at. After that, Team Seven went to scout the area of the bridge, marking the exact spots in which they would each be positioned. The idea was that they could each have a vantage point of the bridge and find weak spots in the enemies' formation in order to rescue Tsunami and Inari. 

Moments ticked by as Sakura stared out onto the bridge.  _ What's taking them so long? _ An impatient part of her whispered, her eyes darting about the walkway. She shifted in her position, feeling a shiver run up her spine.

There was an almost menacing feeling in the air, something that made the kunoichi's skin prickle and goosebumps run up her arm. She crouched deeper into the foliage, hidden almost entirely from view. In her right hand, she clutched a newly sharpened kunai, bringing it close to her body in a defensive position. Her jade orbs looked out towards the bridge, squinting to see past the thick, white curtains of mist that hung in the air. 

Tazuna stood alone on the bridge, his palms folded together in an effort to conceal their shaking. There was no breeze in the air, just an unnatural stillness that made it seem as if time itself had stopped. Sakura gripped her kunai tighter, surveying the area in an effort to distract herself from her shaking palms.  _ Something's not right _ , she thought. A tiny shiver crawled up her spine and she grit her teeth, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Her heart pounded throughout her body, echoing softly in her ears.  _ There's something weird going on.  _

She clenched her other fist, scanning the area to find the source of her discomfort.  _ Tazuna seems fine, and I don't see anyone else moving from their position _ . Despite this, the kunoichi knew better than to ignore her instincts. _ What am I missing? _

She ran her eyes across the bridge once more, pausing at Tazuna to make sure he was unharmed, before moving on towards the other side.  _ Why aren't they here yet? _

It was then that the kunoichi heard the soft padding of footsteps near her. She whipped out another kunai, quickly pinpointing the direction the sound was coming from. Her muscles tensed in anticipation and she swiftly dropped into a defensive position, her eyes solely trained ahead of her.  _ Who is that?  _

As the padding of footsteps increased, the bushes ahead of Sakura shook, before a figure burst through them. 

Sakura's thoughts froze. Her stomach dropped. 

"Sasuke?" She asked shakily, lowering her kunai a tad bit. Her heartbeat increased, now roaring through her ears. The boy's expression was twisted into one of utter panic, his eyes bulging from their sockets, his shoulders shaking violently. His jet black hair was sticking out chaotically, his shirt torn at the edges. Shallow scratches decorated his skin, dirt smudged hazardously on his clothes. "Why are you here? What happened to you?" 

"Sakura," he groaned, nearly collapsing onto the forest floor. The kunoichi hastily steadied him, letting him lean his body on her shoulder. "We need to leave," he said. 

"What? Why?"

"They're too strong," he choked out, gripping her shoulder to steady himself. "We need to run."

"Run?" Her eyes widened, baffled.  _ What?  _ "What about Tazuna?"

"Forget about him. We need to go!" He snatched her hand desperately, pulling her towards him. A shiver ran through Sakura's skin at his touch and she pulled her hand away. 

"Sasuke? What's going on? You need to tell me!"  _ This isn't like you. _

"Sakura! We don't have time, we need to leave!"

A silence fell between them as they stared at each other. The medic watched her teammate, a prickle of uncertainty running through her skin.  _ This isn't like Sasuke. He wouldn't just run away. _ She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the boy.  _ No, this isn't like him at all.  _

"Why are you here?" She questioned, her tone harsh and firm. The Uchiha's eyes dilated, staring at her, perplexed. "Why didn't you go to Naruto first?"

"I already went to Naruto, Sakura. He's waiting for us. We need to leave."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Him too. You're the only one left, Sakura. Let's go!"

_ I didn't see Sensei leave _ , the kunoichi's eyes narrowed. At her vantage point, she would've been able to see if Kakashi had ever decided to move from his spot. She never saw Sasuke or Naruto run to get him or anything of the sort. Before she could reply, though, her teammate grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. 

"Leave Tazuna! Let's go."

_ Tazuna!  _ The medic whipped her head towards the bridge, her eyes searching for the old man. The only thing remaining on the bare bridge was the mist floating through the air, not a soul in sight.  _ Where is he? Where is he? _

She turned her attention back to the Uchiha in front of her, whipping a kunai out in between them. Her lips tightened before following into a frown, her eyes forming slits.  _ What the hell is going on? _

"Who are you?" She pressed, raising a kunai to her teammates' neck. "Where is Sasuke?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura?!" Sasuke nearly yelled. "I'm right here! It's me, Sasuke."

"Prove it," she pointed her kunai threateningly at his neck. "What's your goal for the future?"

"What? Don't ask stupid-"

"I'll ask one more time," she interrupted, her voice slicing through his. "What. Is. Your. Goal?"

A kunai slashed at her face. She swiftly brought her own up to block it, before stabbing her second one into their stomach. Water exploded from the wound, splashing onto the kunoichi's top. Sasuke's skin and clothes melted off until they were a puddle on the forest floor. 

_ Water clone. _

Her eyes darted to the bridge behind her, once again scanning for any sign of life. Once again, she was left disappointed. _ If Tazuna's gone, that means they're already here. _

She grit her teeth, a chilling feeling crawling up her spine.  _ I need to check on everyone else.  _ Not wasting another moment, she sprinted out into the trees, careful to mask her chakra as she flickered through the forest. Sakura’s hands shook uncontrollably, a heavy weight settling in her gut.  _ Please be okay, please be okay.  _

Her legs leaped from branch to branch before stopping at a small patch of grass. _ This was Naruto's position _ . She leaned against the trunk of a tree and closed her eyes, letting her senses take over.  _ No sign of his chakra _ . Her lids flipped open once more, scanning the area in a futile attempt to spot a head of golden locks. Coming up empty-handed, she moved over to Sasuke's side of the forest, finding similar results there. She scanned the surrounding woods, praying for her teammate's safety.  _ Please- _

An explosion burst through her thoughts. 

Sakura threw her hands around her ears, ducking her head instinctively. The sound rung inside her head, throbbing violently. After a couple of moments, she lifted her eyes up and turned around, trying to find the source of the sound. Her attention immediately caught onto two figures viciously fighting over the surface of the murky water, the liquid swirling about their heads as they traded swift blows with each other. 

_ Kakashi-sensei?  _ The tell-tale white hair and navy mask confirmed her suspicion, along with the blood-red eye piercing through the cloudy mist. His opponent swung a colossal blade at his head, leaping back before performing a few hand signs. A gasp slipped out of Sakura's lips.

_ Zabuza? How could he have recovered so fast? _

The kunoichi looked on, stunned, as the swordsman fought as though he hadn't been injured at all. The only signs that he had ever been stabbed with a kunai by Kakashi were a couple of bandages wrapped around his middle. Even then, there was no sign of crimson leaking through the wraps or any falter in his technique.  _ I can't focus on that right now _ , she shook her head. _ I need to find Sasuke and Naruto. Sensei can handle Zabuza.  _

Taking off, Sakura flickered through the woods at top speed, weaving through the trees effortlessly.  _ That water clone...maybe Sasuke and Naruto were also ambushed by a similar trick. Where did that clone want to take me? _

__ Her boots landed neatly on a particularly sturdy branch, pausing for a moment.  _ Where can they be? They're not on the bridge, otherwise I would have been able to see them. Could they be deeper in the woods? _

A kunai whizzed past her head, slightly cutting the skin of her cheek. Sakura leaped back, whipping her head around with a kunai positioned in front of her face. A drop of crimson ran down her cheek. She absently wiped it off, smudging the red liquid over her pale skin. 

"Who's there?" She called out, scanning the area with trained eyes. Her attention snapped towards a rustle of leaves in the bushes, a kunai flying out of her hand the next second. To her surprise, Sasuke rushed out of the bushes, immediately barraging her with swipes and slashes from his kunai. 

_ Another clone, huh? _

The kunoichi's eyes turned into slits, her demeanor immediately shifting into one of battle. She dropped low in her stance, blocking the clone's vicious slashes one after another. The clone leaped back, brushing raven hair out of its eyes. 

"Where are Sakura and Naruto?" He spat out, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

Almost instantly, the kunoichi froze in her attack.  _ Wait, what? _

The boy grit his teeth, before leaping forward at the opportunity, aiming a kick for her abdomen. At the last moment, she seemed to snap back to reality, twisting out of the way and blocking his kick with her arm. _ Oh god _ , she bit her lip.  _ That's gonna leave a bruise _ . The boy kept at his attacks, Sakura desperately trying to leap away from or block each one. 

"Sasuke!" She shouted, dodging a punch to the face. "It's me, Sakura!"

"Nice try," he moved back, leaving about five feet of distance between them. He glared at her, moving his kunai in front of his face. "I won't ask again-"

"Last night, we trained together," she supplied, desperately trying to get to him. "I'm not a clone."

At this, he stepped back, his shoulders dropping from their defensive position. A shocked expression came over his face, his eyes widening. "Sakura?"

She nodded, testing the waters as she moved closer. When he didn't attack her, she closed the distance between them, moving to stand in front of him. His face dropped its panicked expression, reverting back to its nonchalant facade. When Sakura saw the way his eyes and mouth shifted, though, she could tell he was relieved. 

His onyx hair was ruffled and messy, speckled with small twigs and leaves. By the way his eyes darted nervously around the area, she could tell that he was attacked as well. Smudges of dirt covered his face, rubbing over his nose and cheeks. 

"Do you know where Naruto is?" She questioned, looking into his obsidian orbs. His lips turned into a frown, and he shook his head. 

"Where's Kakashi?"

"I saw him fighting with Zabuza near the bridge. I can't find Tazuna either. Were you attacked?"

The Uchiha nodded his head. 

Sakura's stomach dropped at this, her pulse picking up. "We need to find Naruto," she replied, concern plaguing her voice. 

Sasuke gave a small nod, putting a hand on her arm to steady her. She gave him a small smile in return and gently removed her arm, before motioning him to follow her. 

* * *

The teammates sprinted through the forest, leaping from branch to branch while scanning the forest desperately for any shade of obnoxious orange or yellow. Hearts were pounding in panic, slowly intensifying their echo as the seconds ticked on. The trees reached over the two genin, pulling them into the depths of the evergreen. Shadows stretched on below them of branches overhead, lingering ominously below them. A nauseous feeling plagued the kunoichi's stomach as she thought about her missing teammate, her demeanor urgent and alert. 

_ Where is he? _

Lost in thought, she almost skidded off a branch when a hand gripped her arm. She whipped around to her teammate, her face twisted in a scowl. 

The Uchiha gave her a nasty look in return, before releasing her arm and reverting back to his usual expression. "We need to create a password," he pointed out, lowering his voice into a whisper. "In case we run into any more clones. That way, we'll know who's real and who's not."

The kunoichi dropped her scowl, her eyebrows raising.  _ That's actually a good idea. I never thought of that.  _ Taking her silence as confirmation, he leaned close to her ear, softly whispering a set of words to her. She immediately committed them to memory, repeating them over and over again in her mind. 

After a moment, she smirked at her partner. "Got it," she confirmed. He nodded in reply, before turning his back and taking off. She was about to take off after him when she heard a scream ring through the trees. Her heart stopped for a moment, frozen in fear.  _ Naruto! _

"Sasuke," she whispered, grabbing a twig. She threw it at his back, immediately snatching his attention. He turned his head back, pausing in confusion before journeying back to her. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance and a light frown rested on his face. 

"What?"

"Did you hear that?" She said softly, her voice mimicking the quiet breeze around them. "That scream. It sounded like Naruto."

They held back for a moment, squatting low on the branch in silence. Another yell pierced through the air, this time louder. The teammates whipped their heads towards each other, making eye contact and nodding, before taking off in the direction of the scream. Branches and twigs flew past them, blending into a blur of chocolate and pine. 

The genin didn't have to travel far. Soon enough, Sakura spotted a flash of yellow and orange below them, halting on top of a sturdy branch. Her hand snatched Sasuke's navy shirt, roughly pulling him towards her despite his scowl.

"What are you-"

She laid a finger on top of her lips, effectively silencing him, before pointing at the ground below him. His gaze followed her finger, eyes widening before nodding in understanding. They both squatted down on the branch, peering through the leaves at the scene below them. 

* * *

"Let me go, you weirdo!" Naruto yelled, glaring heavily at the mercenary ninja. His loud hair shook side to side as he struggled, tied up by winding, beige ropes. He moved his shoulders left and right, a couple of senbon sticking out of his arms. "Where did you take me?!"

"None of your business," replied a cool, smooth voice. Haku had his back to the hyper ninja, busy tying up a shell-shocked Tazuna. His face was covered by an ominous white mask, giving Sakura an unsettling feeling. _ I can't read his expression _ , she noticed. Her gaze moved on to the bridge builder, whose straw hat was no longer in sight. She could tell by the way his shoulders rapidly rose and fell that he was panicking and in no shape to attempt to rescue himself. 

"None of my business!" The blond shouted, incredulous. "You  _ kidnapped _ me! This  _ is _ my business! I tell you what, when I manage to get out of this..."

Naruto's ridiculous rambling continued, seeming to be ignored by Haku completely. Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed, raising a hand to her temple in exasperation.  _ Why am I friends with this idiot?  _ She shifted her body to Sasuke, watching the way he observed the battlefield. His ebony orbs closely surveyed the mercenary ninja, darting across the scene in a rapid motion. When he noticed her staring, he moved her gaze over to her, a curious look in his eye. 

Sakura fought down a burning blush, embarrassed that she was caught staring. Shifting her eyes away for a moment, she cleared her throat. "We need to make a plan," she whispered sheepishly, tucking a rosy lock behind her ear. The Uchiha watched her for a second before nodding, leaning closer expectantly. 

Gathering herself, the kunoichi met her teammate's charcoal eyes. "First things first, " she softly spoke, "we need to save Naruto. One of us will have to distract Haku while the other goes and unties Naruto."

Sasuke nodded, glancing at the hunter nin. " _ I'll _ distract him," he firmly whispered, giving her a challenging look as if she would object. The kunoichi internally sighed and shook her head.  _ Boys and their competitions _ , she rolled her eyes. 

"Alright then, I'll get Naruto. Try and hold him off long enough so I can get Tazuna as well."

At this, Sasuke smirked. "I won't have to try," he said arrogantly, before dropping down from their branch. _ Cocky as always _ . Once again, Sakura shook her head in exasperation before shifting her attention down below her. 

As soon as Sasuke leaped down from the tree, five senbon were aimed straight for his neck, which were swiftly deflected. The Uchiha backflipped away from the hunter ninja, his sandals digging roughly into the ground. He held a sharpened kunai in his hand, a vicious glare twisted on his face. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Haku calmly spoke, though a couple of senbon were held in his palm at the ready. "I only want the old man."

"Nice try," Sasuke replied. "We're not handing him over." They both flashed towards each other, engaging in a violent taijutsu battle. Instead of trying to follow their blows, the sage-eyed kunoichi used Sasuke's distraction to quietly slip down from her branch. Her heeled boots landed smoothly onto the earthen floor, light as a feather. Her hand slithered into her weapon pouch strapped to her thigh, pulling out a blade as she crept past the shadowing trees. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto struggled in his ropes, desperately trying to catch his teammate's eyes. "Help me out here!" He grit his teeth, his face scrunching in a frustrated manner. His hard expression immediately dropped, though, when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. 

"What-"

Sakura moved a finger onto her lips, using the blade to slice the ropes through. She then proceeded to remove the senbon on his upper arms. Just as she was about to remove the last few, though, she heard a small shout behind her. The kunoichi snatched her friend's jumpsuit and threw herself to the side, just evading a barrage of senbon. The deadly needles embedded themselves into a thick trunk in the exact spot she and Naruto were just at. 

"Clever trick," came Haku's quiet words. Sakura whipped her head around, facing the mercenary in an offensive position. The faceless ninja observed her and her teammate, the air around them dropping a few degrees. The kunoichi peered past Haku's shoulder, spotting a panting Sasuke on the other side of the field. 

The Uchiha burst forward into a sprint, aiming to stab his kunai in Haku's shoulder. At the last second, Haku twisted out of the way, flipping back into a defensive stance. They engaged in another intense spar, exchanging swift kicks and slashes. While they were distracted, Sakura turned back to Naruto, plucking out the rest of the senbon in his arm. 

"Go untie Tazuna while I help Sasuke." She subtly pointed at their client.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" The blond boy beamed at her. The kunoichi gave a small smile in return before shifting her attention back to the battle. The two ninja were locked in a fierce standoff, a kunai blocking a senbon, two pairs of eyes glaring heatedly at each other. Raising his left hand, Haku started forming hand signals, muttering words under his breath. 

"Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"

The forest air suddenly became chilly, little crystals hovering in the air turning into pointed needles. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the needles instantly shoot towards Sasuke, holding her breath. Fortunately, the Uchiha's chakra spiked and he successfully evaded all of the projectiles, leaping into the air with chakra enhanced speed. Haku was on top of him the moment he landed, however, throwing constant kicks and punches. 

Leaping back once more, the mercenary nin stared down his opponent. His hand started forming multiple signs in rapid succession, gaining the attention of all three genin. He muttered a few more words under his breath while Sasuke watched on in silence, waiting for his attack. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted tiny crystals materialize from the air, growing bigger and bigger until they formed whole slabs of ice. The slabs began to surround the Uchiha, who stepped back in anticipation.

Her heart froze. 

Recognizing the attack immediately, the kunoichi began sprinting towards her teammate. 

"Look out, Sasuke!" 

His head whipped towards her as she crashed into him, throwing her full body weight onto him. They skidded past the collection of icy mirrors, landing a good distance away from the fatal attack. Sasuke groaned under her, rubbing his head and shifting under her weight. She hastily lifted her head from his chest, sliding off of him and turning to face their opponent. 

The ice mirrors instantly dissolved, melting into puddles of water. The mercenary ninja stared at the two of them, his blank mask hiding his reaction. Sasuke pushed himself up by his arms, turning his head towards a kneeling Sakura. 

"What was that for?" He asked, a slightly irritated and confused look on his face, gathering his bearings. 

"That attack he just performed," Sakura hastily explained, "is a trap. Just- don't get caught inside, okay?" She peered into his midnight eyes, waiting for a response. After staring at her for a couple of seconds, Sasuke gave a small nod of his head, before standing up fully. He reached a hand down to help pull her up before shifting his attention back to Haku. 

"Well," the mercenary softly spoke, "the kunoichi seems to know of my attacks. This may be more interesting than I thought." He moved his hand into signs, fingers dancing around at lightning speed. His lips parted, forming incoherent words lost in the wind. Moving into an offensive position, Sakura's muscle's tense, prepared for whatever attack Haku was planning. Her eyes darted about the clearing, a shiver crawling up her spine. 

Dozens of crystalized needles instantly appeared out of thin air, surrounding her and Sasuke completely. The second they started shooting down at the genin, Sakura clasped her hands together, pumping chakra through her hands. 

"Earth Release: Shore Return!"

The ground shifted and grumbled for a moment before four earthen walls shot up around the genin. The needles immediately shattered upon contact with the sturdy walls, dissolving once more into the air around them. Sakura released the technique, the walls groaning and grumbling as they sunk back into the ground.

Haku clucked his tongue in disappointment. "Well, it looks like I'll have to go for a different approach," he spoke smoothly. 

The mercenary ninja sprinted towards the genin, his hands full of senbon. He shot the fatal needles at both Sakura and Sasuke, who dodged them promptly. The kunoichi closed the distance between them, aiming a sweeping kick at her opponent. Instinctively raising his hand to block, Haku crumpled as his hand felt the strength of Sakura's blow. Using his moment of weakness, the kunoichi threw a hefty punch at the hostile ninja's gut. 

Unfortunately, Haku spotted the blow immediately and evaded just in time, leaping back to put distance between himself and Sakura. His hands flitted through signs Sakura recognized immediately.  _ The formations for his Mirror Prison Jutsu!  _

Her eyes darted around her, trying to spot the attack so that she could promptly dodge.  _ Where are the mirrors? _

"It's not for you," Haku replied, reading her expression. Eyes widening, the kunoichi swung her body around. A gasp fell from her lips, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. Enormous slabs of ice surrounded Sasuke in a dome-like formation, effectively trapping him and closing him off from the outside world. Haku swiftly passed by her during her shock, melting easily into one of the mirrors. 

All at once, images of Haku materialized throughout the mirrors, encompassing the Uchiha entirely. When Sakura met his eyes, she swore she saw a flicker of fear pass through them, before they hardened back into complete focus.  _ Damn it _ , the kunoichi clenched her fists.  _ He's trapped. _

Her head swiveled around the battlefield, looking for her other teammate in desperation. _ With the Nine Tail chakra, maybe he can...wait _ . She grit her teeth, shoulders immediately tensing.  _ Where is Naruto? Tazuna is gone too... _

"Ah!" A shout of pain pierced Sakura's thoughts, bringing her attention back to Sasuke. Sebon shot from the mirrors in rapid speeds, slicing through the Uchiha's clothes and skin. Crimson flowers bloomed across his skin, dripping down in streams of blood. His ebony orbs widened in pain, his body doubling over when Haku unleashed another rain of needles.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in desperation, her voice stricken with panic. She watched in horror, her feet completely frozen, as her teammate was pierced by storms of senbon, slashing and splitting his skin. A dazed, glassy look came over the Uchiha's eyes as he struggled, red liquid overflowing from the numerous cuts on his body. 

_ No. _

Her limbs shook uncontrollably, her heartbeat pounding rapidly. She felt her chest constrict in panic, and she fought to take in another breath.

_ I need to help him _ . She clenched her fists, her nails digging roughly into her palms.  _ Come on!  _ Her limbs felt as if they were made of stone, slowly drowning in the depths of the sea. 

**_He needs my help._ **

A flicker lit up within her. Her viridian eyes glistened with tears, narrowing her eyes viciously at the mercenary nin. All of a sudden, as if they were moving on their own, her feet shot forward, chakra blazing its way towards her fists. 

"Shannaro!" 

Her fist smashed into the closest slab of ice, her chakra bursting through the frigid surface. Instantly, it shattered, scattering sharp fragments across the forest floor. Sakura rushed through the mirror, straight into a crouching Sasuke, pulled by her momentum. He clenched his teeth, trying to absorb her body as she slammed into him. 

For the second time that day, she lay on top of him, hastily sliding off of him and helping him up. Her heart clenched when she saw the way he winced when she touched him, biting his lip to control his pain. He looked even worse up close- senbon stuck up from his skin, small, deadly scratches peppering his skin.

Reaching her arms out, she called her chakra to her fingertips and gently covered his cuts with her evergreen chakra. Her medical ninjutsu was thorough by no means- limited by their small time frame and her desire to conserve her chakra. She could tell it soothed his pain, though, by the way his lips tilted upwards in gratitude and how his face smoothed. 

"I admire your will to save your teammate," a quiet voice spoke behind her. Turning her head around, Sakura met Haku's cold mask staring directly at her and Sasuke. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a new ice slab in place of the one she had just destroyed, blocking their only escape. "But that was a foolish move."

_ I only succeeded in getting trapped alongside him _ , she berated herself. _ And with Naruto nowhere to be seen, I was his only hope of getting out.  _

She grit her teeth, grabbing a kunai from her weapons pouch. She scanned the mirrors around her, ignoring the disorienting images of Haku that plagued her vision. _ I need to find a way to destroy all of these mirrors at once _ , she bit her lip. _ But how? _

All of a sudden, pain bloomed through her arm. A kunai cleanly slashed through the skin, followed by two others on her legs. Sakura gasped, crouching down from the sudden pain. But when she looked up, all she saw were the images of Haku in the mirrors. 

"No matter how hard you try," came a cold voice, "you won't be able to defeat me." A rain of senbon shot from the mirrors once again, although this time there were distinctly twice as many. 

Out of impulse, Sakura threw herself in front of Sasuke, trying to deflect as many senbon as she could. They pierced and cut through her skin, puncturing her clothes and limbs. Blood oozed from her cuts, running in streams down her legs and arms. 

"Ugh..." she hissed, her teeth biting her lips so hard the tore at the skin. A dry, coppery taste filled her mouth, her legs shaking violently. Her strength utterly vanished, and she fell back, crashing into Sasuke's chest. 

Wide, charcoal orbs stared down at her, the whites showing distinctly. An expression of absolute horror was twisted onto Sasuke's face, his eyes never blinking as they looked down on her. She could feel the shuddering breaths from his chest, the pounding of his heart echoing in her ears. 

"Why?" He whispered, his voice tiny and small. His hands clutched her shoulders, supporting her body so that she wouldn't fall. Sakura gripped at his shoulder, fighting her way through the scorching pain. 

"Because, you’re my teammate," she whispered, her voice equally tiny. "I always have your back, no matter what." She gazed into his sooty eyes with dazed emeralds, a small, warm smile pulling at her lips. 

It was at that moment that his black eyes mutated into a demonic crimson, glowing ominously in the mist. The medic's breath hitched, and she stared unblinking at her teammate. His gaze shifting away from her form, eyes narrowing dangerously at Haku. 

The Sharingan.

"A Kekkei Genkai," Haku's voice echoed through the mirrors. "How interesting. But I'm afraid it will not save you. I have a goal, and I intend to complete it." 

The Uchiha quickly grabbed Sakura's shoulders and picked her up, using his chakra to dodge the incoming senbon. The weapons planted into the dirt below them, a shocked Haku pausing for a moment to consider his next move. Sasuke landed on the other side of the dome, his eyes darting around them in anticipation. 

The kunoichi, on the other hand, let her lids close over her eyes, trusting that Sasuke would keep her safe. She focused on the chakra running through her body, redirecting the flow to the more dangerous wounds on her body. She carefully healed the punctured veins and arteries, trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible. 

Flipping her eyes open, she lightly tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. His eyes immediately turned towards hers, worry clearly etched on his face. 

"I can stand now," she informed. Sasuke nodded, gently putting her down before dropping back into a defensive position. Sakura did the same, warily looking around the battlefield. She heard Sasuke panting heavily beside her, his chest heaving from exhaustion. We need to defeat Haku fast, she narrowed her eyes. Otherwise, we'll collapse.

She leaned towards Sasuke, whispering low under her breath. "You can see his movements, right?"

Sasuke shifted towards her, nodding his head. A flicker of curiosity shined in his red orbs, as he stared at her. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"We need to find a way to trap him," she whispered, eyes darting warily around herself. "If we both attack at the same time..."

"...he won't be able to fight us off," Sasuke finished, a smirk on his face. "But how will we be able to trap him?" 

"Well," she pursed her lips, eyebrows narrowed in concentration. "we don't necessarily need to  _ trap _ him. Just get him into the right spot at the right moment."

The Uchiha nodded his head in understanding. "We just need to predict where he will be, and strike." They stood for a moment in silence, before her teammate leaned into Sakura's ear. 

"Here's the plan..."

* * *

Haku's voice echoed throughout the dome of mirrors, ringing in Sakura's ears. "Just surrender," he spoke, his voice soft yet frigid. "I have no intention to harm you. You are only in my way. I'm doing this for someone special, someone I would do anything for."

Both of the genin fell back into offensive positions, ignoring the smooth voice that permeated the air. Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke, giving a small smile of confirmation. Let's do this. 

The Uchiha burst forward, sprinting towards a mirror with his hands clasped in seals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire!" 

Balls of fire spit from his mouth, shooting at the icy mirrors in a burning blaze. As expected, they did no damage, the icy mirrors perfectly unharmed. His Sharingan illuminated the surrounding mist, creating an aura of crimson.

"Fool," came the mercenary ninja's voice. He sped towards Sasuke, aiming a kunai to slash at his body. The Uchiha just stood there, not bothering to block the vicious blow from the ninja. Instead, he reached his hand out and grabbed Haku's wrist before delivering a swift kick to his abdomen.

Before the mercenary ninja could recover, Sakura appeared behind him, gathering her chakra into her fist. 

"Cha!" She slammed her opponent into the ground, the sound of his bones snapping filling the air around them. Haku's body instantly stilled. The ice prison dissolved into puddles on the forest floor. 

Breathing heavily, Sakura lifted her head to face her teammate. They both shared a victorious smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave your thoughts about the story and what you think will happen from now on!
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who left kudos/reviewed this story : ) You're all very sweet and thoughtful. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	13. Strength of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

Sakura had always prided herself on her intellect. It was how she managed to graduate from the Academy effortlessly, learn medical ninjutsu at the young age of thirteen, and become one of the most powerful medical ninja in the world at sixteen.

But when it came to the matters of the heart, her mind always left her behind. If there was anything greater than Sakura's ability to rationalize and calculate, it would be the strength of her love and devotion. Whenever her loved ones, her precious people, were in danger, it seemed as though every last rational thought left her body and she operated on impulse alone.

The only thought that would run through her mind was her need to save them.

It was that will, that determination, that made her become so invested and attached to people. At the end of the day, she would always be there for the people around her, even if they didn't need her.

Some told her that it was a weakness. That she was being too reckless, or that she would get hurt. Others told her that it was a strength, that people would trust her and would give her the same loyalty she gave them.

She could never figure out which one it was.

* * *

Once Sakura had finished healing both her and Sasuke's wounds, she immediately checked around for Naruto's chakra signature. His sudden disappearance from the battlefield was unlike him, but the kunoichi had an idea in mind as to why he disappeared.

_ Tazuna is gone, too. Knowing how scared he was, he wouldn't have left this forest without us. The most likely scenario is that Tazuna took Naruto with him to go save Tsunami and Inari. _ The medic's lids flickered shut, her senses expanding into the woodland surrounding her. Beside her, she felt the calm burning of Sasuke's chakra, but no others. She gradually inhaled then exhaled, stretching the range of her senses far out towards the bridge. She caught the violent turquoise flames of Kakashi and Zabuza, in the middle of an intense battle, but no sign of her boisterous teammate.

Sighing heavily, she dropped her chakra senses and reopened her eyes, giving a slight shake of her head to her teammate. Sasuke also gave a heavy sigh before leaning against the trunk of a tree, his hands dug deep into his pockets. Instead of joining him, she strode towards an unconscious Haku, who they had made sure to tie up and disarm.

She carefully observed his slumped over figure, letting her trained eye scan the wounds that she had caused on his lower belly. After they had defeated the mercenary ninja, Sakura had healed her life-threatening wounds, despite Sasuke's protest. She couldn't help but take pity on the young ninja in front of her. Her heart clenched at the thought of what he had to go through and overcome.  _ The only person he has is Zabuza _ , she frowned, her eyes glazing over.  _ No one else. He's just a kid, only about Sasuke's age. _

A long breath escaped her lungs and she let her head hang back, gazing up at the ash grey above her. The damp air around her tickled her skin uncomfortably, and the breeze flowing by sent a refreshing chill through her bones that seemed to seep into her soul.  _ This is vastly different than my previous life, she breathed. None of this is the same. The fight with Haku, Naruto disappearing, Inari and Tsunami captured... _

_ I guess I can't expect it to remain the same _ . She brought her head down, now observing how the small blades of grass shifted in the wind.  _ That would defeat the entire purpose of my being here.  _

_ I just never thought it would change this early. _

I _ f it's changing this early, that means that I should start intervening soon. Especially with the Akatsuki.  _ Her eyes narrowed instinctively at the thought of them.  _ I should talk to Tsunade-sama about that. _

_ But that's for when we get back to Konoha _ . Stretching her arms high above her head, Sakura gave a pleasant hum before turning back to Sasuke.

"You ready to go?" She asked the lazing Uchiha, who peeked open his eye at her suggestion. "If I can't sense Naruto, that means he's further away," she elaborated, giving him an expectant look. "We should probably go and check on him."

"Where are we going to look?" Sasuke questioned, standing up from his trunk. "He could be anywhere," he pointed out.

"True," Sakura hummed, "but let's narrow down the possibilities. He's not in the direction of Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza because there is only water from that direction onward. And he probably didn't go East because the only thing in that direction is Tazuna's house."

"So that leaves west and north," Sasuke finished off. "We'll need to split up."

She gave him a small nod of confirmation. "I'll take north, the town, and you can take west. We'll meet back here in about an hour." Almost as an afterthought, she added, "Oh, and please try not to kill Naruto if you find him."

Sasuke snorted, before leaping on top of a branch. "No promises," he smirked. She rolled her eyes as he took off, beginning her own trek into the woods.

* * *

A painful, hollow pang echoed in the kunoichi's heart, a deep heaviness settling in her chest. Her viridian eyes stared out into the broken and battered village, with crumbling structures and barren shops. All around her, signs of life flourished, with people talking and shopping, accustomed to their lifestyle. But when Sakura looked closer, she saw the dark circles on the edges of an older woman's eyes, and the deep wrinkles etched onto the faces of young men. Despite the hustle and bustle of the marketplace, there were no sounds of laughter, no cheerful smiles, and no luminous eyes. Instead, there were hunched shoulders, deep frowns, and tattered clothing.

"Come here, dear." Sakura whipped her head around when she realized the call was directed at her. "Yes, you," came the voice of an elderly woman, cracked and frayed with age. "The one with the pink hair. Come here!"

The lady who had called to her smiled sweetly at her, motioning her towards her booth. A loose bun was pulled at the back of her head, strands of salt-and-pepper coming undone and falling onto her shoulders. A slightly-dulled, rosemary tunic covered her caramel skin, while a colorful stone necklace rested on her neck. A large grin tugged at her lips, lighting up amber eyes in an eager fashion.

The medic shuffled over to her booth hesitantly, a nagging curiosity picking at her. Her eyes instinctively darted around the booth, scanning the area for any signs of threats or danger. As expected, nothing out of the ordinary stood out to her.

"Yes?" The kunoichi timidly asked, tucking a lock behind her ear. For some reason, the lady seemed to exude an aura of mischief and playfulness, certainly a stark contrast to her age. Her eyes, though wrinkled at the edges, had a youthful glow about them.

"My, what a beautiful young girl," the old woman cooed, reaching out to touch Sakura's hair in a fond manner. "Such elegant posture and eyes..." Her warm eyes glinted playfully, a smile dancing on her lips. "The forehead could use some work, though."

_ Sounds just like something Ino would say _ , Sakura internally rolled her eyes. Forcing a polite smile onto her face, the kunoichi brushed off the subtle quip. "Do you need some help, Ma'am?"

"No, no," the woman gave a light chuckle. "I was just wondering what a kunoichi like you was doing roaming around our tiny village."

At this, a slight frown formed on Sakura's lips. "Sorry, Ma'am. I can't tell you anything about my mission." She turned her body to leave, occupied with her task to find Naruto, when another call from the woman stopped her.

"I didn't ask about that, dear," she softly spoke, snatching the kunoichi's attention. _ But she just...  _ "I want to know about you."

"About me?" Sakura questioned curiously. She shook her head, bringing her hand out in front of her. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"It's not very often that someone with that kind of chakra signature comes around," the lady swiftly interrupted her. She clucked her tongue in disapproval at Sakura's quick rejection. "I sense something different about you."

_ Wait _ , the kunoichi froze. "You can see chakra signatures?"  _ But that's impossible. She's not even a shinobi, much less powerful enough to see them. _

"Oh yes," she hummed pleasantly, a small smile resting on her face. "I've been able to see them for years. Ever since my niece's death..." She trailed off, her glassy eyes gazing off into the sky overhead.

_ Her niece's death?  _ Sakura observed the woman, carefully recording her features in her mind.  _ There have been cases of civilians being able to see chakra signatures, but this woman said that mine was different. To be able to see in that great detail... _

"If you don't mind me asking," the kunoichi softly spoke, gaining the woman's attention once more. "What happened to your niece?"

At this, a warm, distant smile crept upon her face and her eyes glazed over, shining with memories. "She was the most beautiful and powerful girl I knew," she started, her voice heavy with emotion. For a moment, Sakura regretted asking, but the sweet flicker of nostalgia in the old woman's eyes eased her guilt. "A good shinobi, that one..."

She released a sigh before meeting Sakura's eyes. "We were very close and would go on many trips together around the world. Kirigakure, Suna, Konoha," she nodded towards the kunoichi's headband. "We were on such an adventure when," her eyes dropped down, her voice became darker. "We got ambushed."

A gasp fell from the medic's lips, intrigued. _ What happened? _

"She saved my life," the woman choked out, hunching her shoulders and curling her head in. Drops of water fell from her cheeks, but she made no sound to accompany her tears. Empathy bloomed in Sakura's heart, her eyebrows furrowing in pity.  _ Wounds that never closed, just scabbed over. Silent and old pain. I know the feeling well. _

The kunoichi laid a comforting hand over the lady's shoulder, who gave a small shake of her head, pulling her head up. She wiped away the tears staining her cheek, laughing in the bitterness of sorrow. "Don't worry, child. This was long ago," she reassured. She shared a secret smile with herself before meeting Sakura's eyes once more. "She died that night. Unfortunately, my eyes had also died along with her, leaving me blind. A young, traveling doctor offered to give me transplants for my eyes, which gifted me with this newfound sight. It was at a cost, of course."

_ A traveling doctor? What kind of eyes did he give? _ Sakura's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Before she could inquire, though, the woman gave a small laugh.

"Regardless, I feel that we have branched far off from the main point." She turned her full focus once again on the kunoichi, a playful humor back in her eyes. "I do sense something different about you, young kunoichi. You have the face of a young fawn, but the chakra of someone who has experienced much more. A paradox, I suppose."

A strained, awkward chuckle came from the medic. Internally, though, her mind was calculating possibilities in a panic.  _ Does she know? Is she going to tell anyone? What should I do if she tells anyone? _

Instead of voicing her concern, she gave a small smile, opting to choose the safe route instead of threatening the old woman. "Well, the shinobi life does that to you," Sakura brushed off, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Sometimes, I feel like I have seen enough bloodshed for a lifetime." The kunoichi casually locked gazes with the woman, subtly observing her reaction. To her relief, the lady's face remained upbeat and oblivious.

"Child," she sighed, clucking her tongue with a secretive smile. "Bloodshed is not the only constant in life, despite the age we live in." Her voice carried a pleasant warmth, her experience all to clear in her tone. "Life has plenty more to offer. Believe me, you haven't even experienced half of it."

Sakura gave a bitter smile at the lady's words. Visions of barren, war plagued fields filled her mind's eye, the deep maroon of dried blood seeping through the images. A heavy weight settled in her gut, pulling her down to Earth.  _ Oh, believe me, I have experienced more than I care to. _

"I can tell from your face that you do not believe me," the woman pointed out, her lips still pulled in a naughty grin. "Tell me, dear, have you ever fallen in love?"

_ Love?  _ Viridian orbs widened at the word, not expecting the woman to approach the topic. Images of ebony eyes and messy, spiky hair entered her vision, the memories of old feelings tiptoeing out of their locked box.  _ Those weren't feelings of love. _

Her eyes fell towards the ground, deep in contemplation _. Even in this life, I doubt that I will fall in love. This mission- Konoha is my life now. I can't sacrifice that for my happiness, not when Tsunade trusted me with this duty. _

The young girl shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The old woman sighed, an expression that said  _ 'Of Course' _ running through her features. Her delicate hand reached up to finger at her gemstone necklace, thumb rubbing upon the smooth surfaces of the stone.

"Of course you haven't," she wistfully spoke, her gaze landing upon the endless sky. "You're too young. I bet you think that you will never fall in love, being a shinobi and all. But let me tell you, everyone falls in love. It can flourish into an unbreakable bond or fizzle out and die." Her eyes glazed over with a hidden emotion, flickering down to her necklace. "The point is, everyone finds love. When you find that person, you will realize what life truly has to offer."

She paused, amber pointed towards the sky but not necessarily  _ looking _ , before shifting back to Sakura. As if remembering herself, a tiny gasp slipped out of her lips and her lips turned down slightly.

"I apologize, I must have distracted you from your mission, right?" The medic shook her head, trying to reassure the guilty woman, but was internally nodding her head in agreement.  _ I sure hope Naruto is in Sasuke's direction. _ The woman held up a finger to stop Sakura's protests, rummaging her hand in a compartment in her booth.

"Here it is." Her hand brought out an object from her compartment, laying it upon her palm and presenting it to Sakura. It was a delicate bracelet made out of a rose gold chain, tiny and almost unnoticeable. Hanging in the center of the chain was a tiny stone heart made out of labradorite. Hues of warm turquoise and amber clashed together, fading out into a deep bottle green.

The woman gently guided the medic's hand into the chain, clasping it tightly around her pale wrist. Sakura admired the subtle beauty of the bracelet for a moment before smiling gratefully at the woman, touched by her kindness.

"There," the woman said in a fond tone, "it suits you. Whenever you feel like the horrors of life have overwhelmed you, remember that there is more to life than just pain. Live it like your best days are ahead of you." She released the kunoichi, before waving her hand at her. "Now, off you go! You've wasted too much time with an old lady like me!"

A small chuckle fell from the kunoichi's lips before she thanked the woman, who brushed her off and gave a lively smile. After a quick goodbye, Sakura finally left the lady's booth, noting with disapproval that the sky was significantly darker than when she had first stopped at the town. It has been about an hour, she bit her lip, watching the colors of the setting sun.  _ I should head back to Sasuke. But first... _

She gave a quick scan of the area with her senses, letting out a disappointed sigh when she found no sign of Naruto's obnoxious, burning orange chakra. _ No luck. I should head back. _

She gave a long look at the bracelet the woman gave her, fingering the cool surface of the stone.  _ Even though I won't fall in love, it's nice to look towards brighter things in life. Even if it's the second time around. _ Her lips curling upwards, she took off into the sunset, sprinting past the town into the depths of the woods once more.

* * *

By the time she arrived back at the meeting spot, the sky no longer resembled dull waves in a stormy sea. The rolling clouds were lightly brushed with a soft pink on their bellies, rippling into unique shades of citrus and lemon as they sunk deeper into the night. The cool breeze kissed Sakura's skin, making her shiver and rub her shaking arms.

Much to her dismay, she found her raven-haired teammate leaning against one of the tall pines, an expression of utter boredom and disinterest plaguing his features. Though when she looked past him, she forgot all about her guilt of showing up late. Alongside the brooding teenager was her boisterous teammate, perfectly unharmed except for a couple of scratches on his cheek.

"Sakura-chan!" Before she could step back, the kunoichi was crushed into a massive bear hug by her teammate. His arms squeezed around her middle, almost choking the air out of her. Stunned by his attack, though not quite sure why she didn't expect it, Sakura hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around the boy as well.

After a moment or two of hugging, the kunoichi soon found it hard to breathe in his smothering embrace. She tapped his shoulder twice, trying to subtly tell him to let go, but was stubbornly ignored by the blond.  _ I...need...air! _

In one motion, Naruto was yanked off of the kunoichi, who immediately took a deep breath in relief. Sasuke's hand gripped at a struggling Naruto's collar, pulling him away from Sakura and holding him still.

"Let go, Dobe. She needs to breathe."

"What do you know, Sasuke?! We were having a nice moment!" The younger genin exclaimed, wriggling in the Uchiha's hold. "Between  _ friends _ . But you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

"Look, Loser, you-"

Sighing, Sakura pulled the two apart, mouthing to Sasuke a quick 'thank you'. "Settle down, you two. We have much bigger things to worry about. We're on a mission, remember?"

She then turned to Naruto, her lips falling into a slight frown. "Where were you, Naruto?" She asked firmly. "We were in the middle of a battle with Haku. We could have used your help." She thought she heard Sasuke whisper a tiny 'no we didn't', but chose to ignore the quip. Instead, she drilled her gaze into her teammate's robin-egg eyes.

Moving a hand to the back of his neck, Naruto's eyes widened at her quick change in demeanor before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Um, well...Sakura-chan," he started off, meeting eyes with Sasuke. The Uchiha only moved his head, giving him a look that said 'go ahead'.

Naruto shifted his eyes back to her, gathering himself and lowering his hand. "Before you both came to us, Haku accidentally let slip Tsunami and Inari's location to me and Tazuna. When I went to untie Tazuna, we both decided to slip out and rescue them from Gato's mansion, bringing them away from the battle. We found them near the western docks at his mansion, but ran into a couple of Gato's lackeys on the way."

An uncomfortable smile settled on his face. "That's when Sasuke showed up. We defeated his henchmen and then dropped off Tazuna and his family back at their house. Teme said that we needed to meet you here, so now we're here!"

_ Just like I thought _ , Sakura let out a small sigh. _ He did go to save Tsunami and Inari. I'm just glad they managed to get away with it. _

"Well, that's good that you managed to rescue them," she started, putting her hands on her hips. "But you can't just ditch me and Sasuke. We are a team, we are all supposed to be on the same page. You should have told one of us first that you were leaving."

"Ya, I know," Naruto admitted, his eyes flickering downward. "The Teme yelled at me all the way back here. But I promise I won't do it next time!"

"That's good," Sakura smiled, putting a reassuring hand on her teammate's shoulder. After sharing a grin, she dropped her hand from Naruto's shoulder and faced both him and Sasuke. "Alright, now that's solved, we have another problem to deal with."

The Uchiha nodded, his ebony eyes flicker to Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go help him!" Naruto shouted, bursting into the dense trees. The kunoichi rolled her eyes at the blond's impulsiveness, sharing a knowing look with Sasuke, before taking off behind him.

* * *

The roaring of waves crashing onto the rocky shore rung in their ears, drops of seawater spraying into the air in violent bursts. The smell of the ocean permeated the air, accompanied by the chill of the evening atmosphere. Team Seven huddled behind the leaves, hidden from view, watching intently at the scene before them.

Their sensei and the demon of the mist were still in the climax of their battle, both clearly worn yet still intent on winning. Kakashi's Sharingan darted from side to side, spinning wildly in an effort to read all of Zabuza's attacks. The swordsman, on the other hand, kept employing his vast arsenal of water release jutsus, desperately trying to catch the copy-cat ninja off guard.

"They're still fighting?" Naruto whispered in disbelief, his attention solely on the vicious battle.

"It's not that surprising," Sasuke replied, his voice nonchalant yet his gaze immersed in the fight. "Jonin have a lot of stamina. They can fight for hours on end."

Still, the exhaustion was apparent on their sensei's face as he dodged Zabuza's sweeping blade. His shoulders dragged in a slightly sluggish manner and his reactions became slower and slower with time. The only reason he was still going on was that Zabuza was just as tired as he was, laboriously gripping his sword and swinging it side to side.  _ Now it's just a game of who makes a mistake first. _

Zabuza thrust his sword at Kakashi's stomach, quickly slashing at his head when he promptly dodged. Their sensei evaded this attack as well, bringing his own kunai to slice at Zabuza's open neck. Unfortunately, the attack never landed and the two jonin were stuck in a deadly tango. Sakura watched the intense battle closely, praying in her mind for the safety of her sensei. She could sense her teammate's uneasiness as well, with Sasuke gritting his teeth and Naruto clenching his fists.

_ Come on, sensei, _ the kunoichi prayed. _ You can do it. I believe in you. _

Her wishes didn't seem to make a difference, though, as the battle dragged on for an agonizing ten minutes longer. Hands flowing through the signs, Zabuza released yet another water release jutsu on Kakashi, sending saltwater flying into the air. At first, their sensei promptly copied the jutsu and countered, neutralizing the otherwise damaging attack. However, when he suddenly clutched his eye and bent down, Sakura knew that something was wrong. Snatching the opportunity, Zabuza flashed in front of their sensei at that moment, bringing his blade up towards Kakashi's neck. The Konoha jonin desperately pulled his head back to avoid decapitation, the blade slashing at his eye instead.

The kunoichi's heart halted. Wide, jade eyes stared at the scene before her, watching as Kakashi's body fell back from the blow. Blood dripped from her sensei's eye, bleeding out and sending droplets flying into the air. Her body grew still, no longer quivering from the cold, no longer feeling Sasuke next to her. Zabuza's sword was stained with the crimson liquid, dripping down into the inky black waves.  _ Kakashi-sensei. _

The medic clenched her fist, looking on at the scene in horror _. He's hurt. I need to...I need to help him. _ She bit her lip, gathering her chakra at her fist in preparation. _ I need to save him! _

The chakra blazed through her body, lighting up her determination into a savage flame. She narrowed her eyes at the Jonin, tensing her muscles.

"Sakura," Sasuke tried to grab her attention. "What are you think-"

Before he could stop her, Sakura burst from their hiding spot in the bushes, using her shinobi speed to block Zabuza's incoming hit on Kakashi.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

The heft sword weighed down heavily on her measly kunai, but the kunoichi used her enhanced strength to keep the swordsman at bay.

"Ah," Zabuza drawled, his eyes widening for a moment before thinning into slits. "It's Kakashi's female genin. Here to play hero and save your sensei?" He mocked her, pivoting before striking a fist at her abdomen. The kunoichi evaded the blow as best as she could, twisting out of the way so his fist only grazed her stomach. Leaping back, she stood beside her sensei to analyze her opponent and gather her wits.

"Sakura...?" Kakashi whispered, a stunned expression on his face. His hand was tightly cupped over his injured eye, streams of rose blooms flowing from the gaps between his fingers. "What are you doing here? Go back!" He shouted urgently, moving to stand between her and Zabuza. Before she could reply, though, he suddenly bent over in pain, putting his other hand over his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She moved over to stand beside the jonin, gently removing his hands from his face. As swiftly as she could, she patched up the shallow wound over his eye, stopping the majority of the bleeding. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she leaned into her sensei's ear. "Your Sharingan is injured, and you can't fight Zabuza without it. I can't leave you here to die!"

Before he could answer, the sound of a sword moving through the air awoke her reflexes. Her feet leaped away from her sensei, watching as it sliced through the empty air she had just occupied. Zabuza panted heavily, his calloused hands gripping his deadly sword tightly. Instead of going for her sensei, though, the jonin headed straight for the kunoichi.

His blade slashed at her shoulder, leaving her little time to dodge before striking a hand at her neck. She caught the blow with her hand, using her enhanced strength to absorb the blow. What she didn't see, though, was the swift punch by Zabuza's other hand that sent her flying across the surface of the water. Pain bloomed throughout her abdomen, her body instinctively curling into a protective motion. Gathering herself, she shakily stood up, a healing hand clenched at her stomach. Unfortunately, Zabuza wasted no time following through with his attack on her, appearing in front of her mid-healing. She could only stare as his colossal blade descended upon her, the sharp edges gleaming menacingly.

A body slammed into her, sending her tumbling once more away from Zabuza. A heavy weight rested on top of her, holding her down as she groaned in pain. Vermillion orbs pierced her viridian ones, glaring at her ferociously.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke nearly shouted at her, pinning her down beneath him. His obsidian bangs tickled her cheeks, a snarl twisted on his face. "You could have gotten killed!" Sakura struggled against his hold, but the Uchiha was adamant about holding her down. 

Narrowing her eyes at her teammate, Sakura grit her teeth. "What did you expect me to do, Sasuke?" She snapped, her tone biting. "Wait around until we have a  _ plan _ ?!" She pushed his body off of her, moving to leave before his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

"No," he faced her, anger clear in his features. "But you can't just rush into battle like that! You almost got your head cut off!"

"And what?" Sakura replied, meeting her teammate's fiery eyes. "Leave Sensei to fend for himself? His Sharingan was injured, Sasuke! If I hadn't stopped the bleeding, he wouldn't have a chance at fighting Zabuza, much less give us enough time to form a plan!"

"He would have been fine-"

"No," she firmly said. Her eyes stared at Sasuke's with certainty. "You don't know that. Jonin are human too, Sasuke, and they make mistakes. No matter how good you are, no matter how powerful, you can still lose your life in a second. Sometimes, you just need to  _ act. _ "

They stared at each other for a few seconds, both parties determined to get their point across. After a couple of moments, Sakura released a small sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. "Look, Sasuke," she spoke softly. "I know I should have told you guys instead of rushing out. But you need to understand that there isn't always time to make a plan. I'm sorry."

She gazed at her teammate, carefully watching his reaction. Sighing, the Uchiha nodded his head slightly. Her lips pulled into an apologetic smile when he gave her a pointed look that said 'we're going to talk about this later.'

As if remembering she was in the middle of a battle, the kunoichi hastily got up from the ocean surface to help her other teammates fend off Zabuza. She was pleasantly surprised, however, by the sight of multiple Naruto clones holding off an incredibly worn out Zabuza. A smirk of satisfaction hung on her face when she spotted swelling bruises of purple and black splotching over the fist that she had caught.

Instead of joining Naruto in holding off the jonin, Sakura sprinted across the ocean surface to her injured sensei, who was kneeling in pain over the water. Even though she had stopped the bleeding, his eye was likely still internally damaged and scorching with pain. The medic hurried over to her sensei's side, clinical eyes swiftly scanning his position and calculating what type of treatment he would need. Trembling slightly, Kakashi fumbled with his dark headband as he tried to hold it over his eye, attempting to lessen the pain by putting pressure on the wound.

_ I need to examine his eye _ , Sakura thought as she put a hand on her sensei's shoulder. As soon as he felt her touch, Kakashi immediately whipped out a kunai, before settling down when he realized it was only her. Gently prying the headband from his hand, Sakura peered into the wounded orb. The white sclera was washed down with scarlet veins, a gooey substance spilling out of the lower lid.  _ The blood vessels are severed. He'll need a few days of recovery in the hospital in order to be able to use his Sharingan again, but for now, I'll repair them as best as I can with the chakra I have left. _

Setting about to do her work, Sakura tenderly healed her sensei's eye with her medical chakra, trusting that Naruto and Sasuke were watching her back. She carefully repaired the damaged vessels, speeding up the healing process of the cells and connecting the disconnected vessels. After she finished that, the kunoichi pulled out a few bandages from her medical pouch and wrapped them tightly around Kakashi's eye. By the time she was finished, her sensei's shoulder relaxed and his body stilled from his tremble.  _ He seems less tense now _ , Sakura noticed. _ It must be frightening to have your Sharingan injured. _

"You'll be fine now, Kakashi-sensei," the kunoichi whispered to her patient. She slipped the rest of the bandages back into her pouch. "Just don't exert yourself too much, especially your eyes. But don't worry, you'll be able to use your Sharingan again in a couple of days."

At this, the jonin gave a long, drawn-out sigh full of relief. "Thank you, Sakura," he spoke softly, his voice still a little shaken. He placed a light, calloused hand over his bandaged eye, fingers grazing over the material like a phantom. He shifted his dark gaze towards her.

Before he could say anything, though, a rough shout rang out across the waters.

"Ah, Zabuza, here you are," echoed through the air. Sakura whipped her head towards the bridge, Kakashi slipping a kunai out of his pouch and stepping in front of her. A hoard of men stood at the edge of the structure looking down at the ninja, each carrying a steel pipe or another weapon of sorts. Most of them wore dirty, worn-out boots with stained pants and shirts, they're faces twisted into nasty sneers. At the very front of all the men was a short figure who, unlike the rest of the men, donned a crisp, clean business suit.

Thinning, blown-out hair stuck out from the back of a round head, with dark, circular shades hiding unknown eyes. A thin mustache hid under a narrow, crooked nose, accenting a mocking smile aimed at the ninja below.

_ Gato _ , Sakura scowled. She brought her hands up in front of her, subtly shifting into a defensive position.  _ What's he doing here? _

At this point, the fighting behind her had completely halted, the sound of weapons clashing and clones disappearing falling silent. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted the swordsman stop short of cutting Naruto's head off, instead opting to sprint towards Gato. He stopped a couple of yards short of the bridge, staring upwards at his employer's tiny, yet menacing form.

Behind her, the kunoichi heard the quick footsteps of both Naruto and Sasuke, her teammates running up to join both her and her sensei. The blond boy slipped in between her and Kakashi, not bothering to conceal his confusion as he watched the scene unfold. On the other hand, the Uchiha swiftly stopped on the other side of her, a disgusted sneer twisting his features. _ I don't blame him, _ Sakura narrowed her eyes. _ This little man has caused the suffering of so many people.  _ She grit her teeth, observing Gato and his henchmen with caution. _ The question is: what is he up to now? _

"You can't even defeat a couple of brats," the businessman spoke in a biting tone, sarcasm heavy in his tone. He clucked his tongue, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "I'm disappointed in you. And here I had such high hopes for you. Especially since the other one turned out to be such a disappointment."

"Haku?" Zabuza asked immediately, his voice plagued with worry. As if realizing for the first time that he wasn't around, the jonin's head swiveled from side to side, landing briefly on Team Seven. "Where is he?" He demanded Gato, panic seeping the edges of his words.

The older man chuckled, his pleasure somehow twisted and demented. Why is he laughing? Sakura's eyebrows scrunched, biting her lips. _ Sasuke and I left Haku alive, albeit unconscious. So why is he...? _

Her eyes widened. _ Unless... _

Her fist clenched tightly. She shifted her gaze towards Sasuke, meeting his dark eyes. An understanding of what happened passed between them. The feeling of disgust intensified in Sakura's stomach, rolling and churning as she thought of what Gato had done.  _ That sick bastard... _

"You have to understand, Zabuza," Gato replied in mock sympathy, "that the little boy was no longer useful to me. And so, well, I had to get rid of Haku."

_ He murdered him while he was unconscious. While there was no way he could defend himself, no way he could fight back. _ Sakura held her fists tighter, the skin flushing into a pale white _. I shouldn't have left him defenseless. _

The swordsman stood still on the ocean surface as if he was made of stone. Waves crashed along the shore of the bridge, the only sound echoing in the mist. The only thing that Sakura could hear was her own heartbeat, pounding steadily in her chest as her eyes looked on in anticipation.

In the slightest movement, Zabuza's shoulder shifted to the side.

The next thing the kunoichi knew, Gato's dead body was falling into the raging waters below.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you are having a wonderful weekend!
> 
> Sorry this chapter took such a long time to post. My life has been pretty hectic the past few days, with schoolwork and exams and all that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There are some subtle details in it that lend a hand to the plot (and give away spoilers), so look closely!
> 
> (They're pretty hard to pick up on, though, so don't stress yourself out)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts about this chapter! 
> 
> Who do you agree with: Sakura or Sasuke? 
> 
> And what do you think about Sakura's thought on love? The old woman's?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported this story by giving kudos/reviewing it!
> 
> Sending you all some love : )


	14. Differences and Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

He was alive one moment. The next, he was not. 

It always stunned Sakura how quickly life can be taken away. The battle may drag on for hours on end, but the kill only takes a second. Of course, as a shinobi, she should have been no stranger to murder. The kind that was cold and impersonal, calculated to the last second when the victim's eyes lost their life. 

But as a healer, she only knew too well of the hours it took to save a life. There have been countless times where she has stayed with a patient for days just to make sure they were breathing and would not be captured in the swift talons of death. 

The cold, harsh truth of Life is that Time would always be on the side of Death. Once Life is lost, it is lost forever.

* * *

The last sound Gato ever made was the sound of his body hitting the icy water, his lifeless form drowning beneath the waves. The genin stared at the scene in shock, unsure of what had just unfolded. But it was clear by the way Zabuza's sword was bathed in crimson that the man's tyrannical reign over the Land of Waves was over. 

Kakashi was the first one to recover, his shoulders tensing once more as he observed the unstable shinobi with caution. Zabuza lowered his sword so that it rested on the bridge, his back towards Team Seven as he stared down the rest of Gato's henchmen. Even though she had no doubt that his stare was intimidating, Sakura could tell from the way his shoulders heaved and his body leaned on his blade that he barely had enough chakra left to go on. Fortunately for him, the poor men seemed to buy into his silent threat, most of them backing up slowly while others devolving into a full sprint towards the town. 

It was only when they all scattered that the Demon of the Mist collapsed into a heap on the bridge, his shoulders shaking from exhaustion. With caution, their sensei started moving towards the man like he was a wounded animal, a kunai clasped in front of him as he stepped closer to the bridge. 

"No, Sensei! Don't-" 

Sakura clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth, effectively silencing him. She lifted a finger to her lips, releasing him when she was sure that he wouldn't shout. "Don't worry, Naruto," she whispered to her teammate. "Kakashi-sensei knows what he's doing."

"But we should still follow him in case," Sasuke added in a whisper, not waiting for an answer before walking towards their sensei. By now, Kakashi was on the bridge, standing a couple of feet away from an exhausted Zabuza. Sakura sighed before following after him, leaping up onto the bridge to stand next to her teammate and Kakashi. 

Zabuza crouched low to the ground, his grip on his sword tightening with every breath. His broad shoulders shuddered ever so slightly, blood dripping from his hidden face. _ Chakra exhaustion _ , the kunoichi deduced, a flicker of pity shining in her eyes.  _ His battle with Kakashi probably took a lot out of him. _

It was not only exhaustion, though, that brought the shinobi to the ground. When Sakura looked closely, she could glimpse the shimmer of clear drops falling from Zabuza's eyes. He breathed as if it was burdensome, choked sobs coming from his throat in short-lived bursts. Just looking at the broken man caused Sakura's eyes to swell and burn. As the moments passed, his sobs become louder, erupting from his chest violently. The kunoichi's gut clenched in pity, knowing full well that she could not help the man. 

_ Even though he is my enemy, he lost the one person who supported him. No one deserves that kind of pain. _

"He...he's gone," the shinobi whispered under his breath, his voice carried away by the slight breeze. "He..." His voice cut off, his mind lost in his own pain. 

Sakura shifted her gaze onto her sensei, unsure how to proceed with the situation. He too, however, seemed at just as much of a loss for what to do, settling for carefully observing the unpredictable shinobi.

After a couple of moments of heavy silence, the man slowly stood up, at which Sasuke and Sakura quickly dropped into defensive positions. However, instead of attacking them, Zabuza shuffled past them, briefly stopping beside Team Seven. His normally tanned skin had become paler, light stains of tears on his cheek as if proof of his pain. A dull, glassy look occupied his deep-set orbs, stripped of all the malice and hatred they had held. His gaze settled on Kakashi and an unspoken understanding passed between them in the still silence. 

After a couple of beats, he moved on to the woods behind them. 

Sakura once again watched her sensei, curious as to why he let the hostile shinobi go. Sensing her question, Kakashi met her gaze, before tilting his head towards Zabuza. The man's shoulders were hung low, his steps slow as if he couldn't carry his own weight. 

"A man in grief," he spoke, "only does harm to himself. The only thing we can do is leave him be."

The genin and jonin watched as the shinobi sheathed his blade on his back, disappearing into the depths of the forest.

* * *

A quiet sigh escaped Sakura's lips, lost to into the silence around her. She gazed out of the tiny window in the room, curling up tighter in her sleeping bag. Stars sprinkled the sky as if they were gems twinkling in a dark cave, gazing at Earth from a bottomless pit. 

After Zabuza had left, the Konoha-nin decided to take shelter from the night at Tazuna's house, where they were warmly welcomed. Naruto, especially, seemed to be held in high regard by Tsunami and Inari, with Tsunami constantly thanking him and Inari refusing to leave him alone. Although at first he looked a little sheepish, Sakura picked up that Naruto secretly enjoyed the praise and attention. His infectious smile never left his face throughout the entire evening, growing bigger and bigger by all the gratefulness and warmth he was showered in. 

When they all finally decided to retire, it was to everyone's surprise that Inari asked to sleep in the same room as Naruto, protesting vehemently when his mother told him to sleep in his own room. 

_ "But I want to be with Naruto-niisan!" The child had insisted, pouting at his mother.  _

When his mother finally relented and asked Naruto if he would be okay with sharing a room, her blond teammate gave a beaming smile, eagerly accepting her suggestion. And so they all slept together in one room, with Sasuke against the wall closest to the door, Sakura next to him, Naruto on the other side of her, and Inari closest to the window across from the doorway. 

Naruto had fallen asleep long ago, followed closely by an exhausted Inari. Unfortunately for Sakura, the day's events kept playing through her mind like a movie she had seen a hundred times. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes kept flickering open, refusing to fall back into the embrace of sleep. The tatami floor was uncomfortably stubborn against her back, her sleeping bag providing almost no cushion.

Shifting her body, she turned away from the window towards the wall, only to find ebony eyes staring at her. Her eyes widened, a little surprised he wasn't asleep. 

"You're awake?" They both whispered at the same time. Sakura's lip curled into a small smile, while the Uchiha's lips pulled slightly upward. His face was covered by the shadows of the room, the slight twinkle of moonlight present in his midnight eyes, mirroring the sky almost exactly. His eyes flickered playfully at her as if sharing a special secret before dropping into their usual expression.

Her hand came up to tuck a rose strand behind her ears, her forest orbs trained solely on the boy in front of her. "Why are you awake?" She whispered curiously, careful not to wake up Naruto or Inari. 

He simply looked at her for a moment or two, before turning to lay down on his back. "Just...thinking," he said softly, staring up at the ceiling. As usual, his voice was nonchalant, devoid of any emotion or warmth. Sighing, Sakura mimicked his movements, shifting onto her back and staring up at the ceiling as well. 

"Me too."

The only sound in the room was the sound of Naruto's light snores and Sasuke's quiet breathing, with Inari being too far away for her to hear. Sakura settled in their silence, continuing her study of the wooden boards above her. No matter how much she stared, though, the thoughts in her head kept blending in like watercolors on a palette. 

"Hey Sasuke," she called out quietly, shifting towards her teammate. The Uchiha glanced her way before turning his body fully towards her, a flicker of curiosity passing through his eyes. He watched her silently, waiting for her to continue. 

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing into her sleeping bag. "I feel a little guilty," she admitted, her eyes opening to meet Sasuke's.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just..." she bit her lip, considering her words. "Haku...I shouldn't have left him."

"Sakura, it was both of our decisions to leave him. It's not only your fault," he whispered to her. "Also, we aren't the ones who killed him."

"I know," she breathed, "but have you ever felt guilty for something you didn't do?"

He simply stared at her, his lips dropping down into a slight frown. When it dawned on her why he went silent, the kunoichi felt like smacking her head into a tree.  _ Oh god, Sakura! _ She scolded herself.  _ Are you stupid or something? _

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly, a worrying frown on her lips. "I didn't mean to say that." Fern hued eyes met shadowy orbs in apology, asking forgiveness of her teammate. 

"It's okay," the Uchiha whispered under his breath, barely loud enough for Sakura to hear. When she did, though, her lips fell into a gentle smile with relief.

There was another small lull in their conversation, but the kunoichi didn't mind. She felt content just laying their next to Sasuke, comforted by the knowledge that he was awake as well. Before she knew it, though, she began to ask another question to her teammate. 

"What do you think will happen to Zabuza?" Her voice floated throughout the dormant room, soft and steady. It would have seemed as if she had spoken to no one, but Sakura knew full well that Sasuke was listening intently. 

"What do you mean?"

Sakura stared up at the ceiling, her lotus hair sprawled about her. "He lost the one person he had," she spoke softly, her voice slightly choking with pity. "He doesn't have anyone else."

At this, Sasuke responded with silence, his soft breaths filling her ears. She exhaled lightly, calming her mind into a peaceful state. She knew how personal the question was, but was still curious about his reaction.  _ This is the closest I've ever been to Sasuke _ , she breathed. _ I want to understand him... _

When he didn't respond for a couple of minutes, though, the kunoichi dropped her question. Instead, she shifted back towards her teammate, meeting his eyes once more. She gave the Uchiha a soft smile, her eyes shining with empathy. 

"You don't have to answer that," she whispered, her tone warm and understanding. Sasuke gave her a small nod, shifting towards her once more. Before she could say anything more, though, a heavy weight clamped onto her back, a body rolling on top of her. 

"Sakura-chan," Naruto drawled drowsily. His eyes were closed fully as he snuggled closer to the kunoichi, arms wrapping around her shoulders. "You have really pretty hair..."

"Uh..." Sakura shifted uncomfortably, arms pinned beneath her teammate's sleepy embrace. Deciding against waking the blond up, she looked at Sasuke, trying to convey her need for help. The Uchiha sighed deeply, an annoyed expression twisted on his face. 

"Dobe..."

He got to his knees, reaching over towards Sakura to help her. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke had no qualms about waking him up and roughly pushed him off the trapped kunoichi. By some miracle, the blond stayed asleep, a content smile on his face throughout. Whispering a small 'thank you' to Sasuke and getting a nod in return, both of the genin settled back down on their respective sleeping bags. Sakura looked back out the window, watching the way the stars flickered in the darkened sky. 

Just when the kunoichi was beginning to feel drowsy, she felt a hand snake around her waist once more. "Naruto!" She hissed quietly, maneuvering away from her clingy teammate. Soon enough, her back hit a warm chest, her body immediately becoming still. She looked up to find a slightly irritated Sasuke looking down at her, though he didn't seem as much irritated at her as Naruto. 

Sakura turned back towards the way she came, only to find her blond teammate and his obnoxious orange pajamas blocking her path.  _ Oh god _ , the kunoichi shifted uncomfortably, squished between the two boys like sardines in a can.  _ How did I get into this position? _

She glanced at Naruto's drooling face and immediately turned around, choosing the lesser of two evils. Gazing up at Sasuke with a sheepish smile, the kunoichi tucked a strand of carnation pink behind her ear. "Sorry," she whispered, her cheeks burning as she tried to put some space between her and the Uchiha's chest. Ebony eyes looked down at her with slight annoyance, before a heavy sigh fell from Sasuke's lips. 

Sensing his acceptance, Sakura let exhaustion take over her, the day's events finally catching up to her. A small yawn fell from her lips, her eyes becoming drowsy from the warmth of the two boys.  _ This isn't that bad... _ Her lids flickered closed, her head unconsciously leaning against Sasuke's chest. His quiet breaths tickled her hair as she snuggled against his body, sleep clouding her conscious. There she fell asleep to the light snores from Naruto and the rhythm of Sasuke's heartbeat. 

* * *

They set off for Konoha at dawn.

With her pack strapped over her shoulder and a pleasant smile on her face, Sakura followed her team out of Tazuna's cabin, beginning their trek back to their home village. She watched as the sun's subtle light kissed the distant horizon, warming her frozen cheeks amidst the chilly air. Shades of marigold, hibiscus, and tulip bloomed across the newborn sky, illuminating the bellies of cotton clouds and bringing the scenery alive. 

Puffs of steam floated from Sakura's mouth as she exhaled, disappearing into the clean, refreshing atmosphere. The kunoichi sighed at the beauty of it all, taken by the subtle allure of nature and the peacefulness that surrounded her.  _ It's so beautiful _ , she hummed, her mood lifted just by the sight of the morning sun. _ I wish it would stay like this the whole day.  _

_ But if it did, it wouldn't be as beautiful anymore. _

Once they stretched their legs a bit, the ninja decided to use the trees to sprint to the docks in order to save time. Sakura didn't mind, mostly because the sun had already risen so high up that the magic was over, and the sky settled back into its light powder blue. Under the shade of the towering trees, they hopped from branch to branch, eventually reaching the docks in good time. The noon sun showered beams of light upon the genin, no longer adulterated by the ash clouds as it had been the past few days. 

By three o'clock, the Konoha nin were back on the mainland, dragging their feet across the dirt trail in boredom. 

"Ugh, There's nothing to do!" Naruto grumbled, kicking a poor pebble away from his path. "Can something interesting happen?"

"Can you shut up, Dobe?" Sasuke bit through clenched teeth, an aura of irritation surrounding him. "You've been whining for the past couple hours. Quit it."

"It's not my fault nothing is happening!"

"I asked you to-"

"Both of you shut up," Sakura moved between them, pushing the genin apart to diffuse the situation.

The kunoichi's teammates immediately fell silent, but that didn't stop them from sending nasty looks behind her back. Ignoring them, the pink-haired genin instead turned her attention to her sensei, who was simply reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust, always astounded by the lengths the jonin would go to read the nasty book.

_ And the habit will never stop _ , she sighed.  _ He'll never get tired of that stupid novel. _

She tilted her head upwards, hoping to find anything that would catch her interest. The only thing her eyes met was a periwinkle blue, stretching far beyond what she could see. Unable to find anything of interest around her, Sakura let herself be captivated by her thoughts, getting lost in the feathery clouds that drifted aimlessly above her head. 

_ This world is so different, yet so similar _ , she breathed.  _ Everything around me is the same as it was three years ago, but... _

Her gaze fell back to Earth, shifting subtly between Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke had long ago dropped their nonsensical bickering, both of them walking beside her silence. Her optimistic teammate had resigned to kicking pebbles, mumbling something about how 'Sasuke was a jerk' and how he'd 'kick his stupid butt'. The Uchiha, on the other hand, just stared out into the dense woods surrounding them, his hair being tickled by the breeze like a panther's fur. 

_ The people around me are so different _ . 

When she was a genin in her previous life, she would've never thought of Naruto as a friend. That only came later on, when she started noticing Naruto as the true companion he was and his never-ending loyalty.  _ And Kakashi-sensei would have never looked twice at me or took me seriously as a ninja, _ she shifted her gaze towards her nonchalant sensei.  _ That only came when I started training with Tsunade-sama to become a medical ninja.  _

_ And Sasuke... _

If there was anyone she thought her relationship had changed with the most, it was the Uchiha. All the experiences she has had with Sasuke, from the fights, to the spars, to the teamwork, were all new to her, something she would never have expected with the boy. _ Granted, he is still the same person as he was before, with the same cold attitude and the same goals. That'll never change. But he seems to see me as an equal now, someone he can work with or fight against.  _

_ Someone he can rely on. _

Out of the corner of her eye, a pair of squirrels caught Sakura's attention. Their furry chestnut bodies chased each other up the tree, weaving around the trunk of a tall tree at high speeds. Sakura smiled at the entertaining animals, internally fawning over the adorable friendship of the pair. Even once they reached the top of the trunk, the two creatures kept playing, scurrying to different branches and bumping heads with each other. Eventually, they disappeared into the deep forest, leaving Sakura behind with a fond smile as she turned her gaze to the bottomless sky. Inhaling deeply, Sakura let the refreshing summer air fill her lungs before exhaling all of her thoughts into the wind. 

* * *

By the time they reached Konoha, the afternoon sun had fallen deep into the horizon. Deep shades of navy covered the hidden village, prompting street lamps to flicker on and the temperature to drop to a sudden chill. Despite the odd time, the streets were almost overflowing with bodies, people bustling in the narrow streets as if they were all in a rush to do something. It was a strange sight in Konoha, which was normally a peaceful town except for the occasional drunks preaching in the streets. 

The evening traffic was so heavy that Sakura decided to take to the rooftops, the rest of her team doing the same as they all scattered onto their separate paths. Naruto and Sasuke each went to their respective homes while Kakashi went straight towards the Hokage tower, eager to turn in the mandatory mission report and retire in for the night. Unlike her teammates, however, home was not prominent in the kunoichi's mind. Instead, when Naruto and Sasuke were no longer in sight, Sakura looped back towards the outskirts of Konoha, using her chakra to leap across the narrow alleyways and the lit-up markets. 

Warm lamps illuminated the shopping squares, merchants calling out to late-night shoppers about their various items. One man showed off the stunning jewelry he made from rare stones in Iwagakure, while another woman waved around bottles of 'miracle potions' from the remote islands of the Land of Water. Tuning out the sound of the nightlight, the medic continued on past the bustling central squares, the calls and shouts slowly fading out behind her. 

Moonlight caressed the tops of the stone buildings, bathing them in a heavenly glow and lighting up Sakura's path. Despite the breathtaking view that the rooftops offered of Konoha after dusk, the kunoichi stayed focused on her objective, hopping down from her perch on the roof to land in front of a familiar building. The ancient structure loomed over the petite girl, black rifts splintering across the crumbling stone surface.  _ Tsunade-sama’s Inn. _

Briefly glancing at the passed out receptionist, Sakura sped past the decrepit lobby, hopping up two stairs at a time in excitement to see her sensei. She paused in front of the hotel room door, thinking twice and knocking politely, careful to avoid any splinters. She stood there for a couple of moments, waiting for her teacher to open the door in silence. Again, Sakura raised her hand, this time knocking about five times.  _ Where is she?  _ Another couple of moments passed with no answer, and Sakura was starting to feel awkward standing in the hallway alone. The pungent swamp green carpet stretching down the hallway clashed with the sickly mustard so horribly that it made her want to wrinkle her nose and grit her teeth in disgust.

Raising her hand to knock once more, the kunoichi leaped back when the shabby door swung open to reveal the Legendary Sannin. Her lips were pressed tightly in a deep frown, her arms crossed under her chest with a menacing flicker in her predatory eyes. 

"What. The.  _ Hell _ . Do. You. Want?" She spoke through clenched teeth, her nostrils flaring like a pit bull. "I can't even get one god damn night of rest. What do you need?"

By the slightly glazed over look in her amber eyes and the smell of sake surrounding the older woman, the pink-haired genin could tell that her mentor was deeply intoxicated. Sakura sighed, years of having to deal with a drunken master having built her fortitude.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama," Sakura apologized with a meek smile. She then gathered herself, straightening her shoulders and dropping her apologetic expression. "But we really need to talk."

Tsunade's face twisted into a strict glare, as if attempting one last time to scare away the young medic. But Sakura stood strong, already a worn veteran of her master's rage. Seeing that she could not sway the pink-haired time traveler, the Sannin heaved a hefty sigh, finally surrendering as she reluctantly moved aside to invite Sakura in. 

"Fine, fine," Tsunade relented, her world slightly slurred under the influence of alcohol. "This better be good." 

A tiny triumphant grin sneaked onto Sakura's face, but quickly dropped at Tsunade's irritated glance. Not pushing her luck, the kunoichi popped into her sensei's distasteful chambers, already accustomed to the poor design of the building.  _ Geez, this place really is a dump _ , she scanned the room, taking in the peeling paint and the chipped floorboards.  _ I have to ask Shishou why she chose to stay here. This isn’t like her at all. _

Making her way over to the other side of the room, Sakura plopped down in the chair closest to the window, her eyes trained on her swaying master as she sat down. Tsunade's hand snatched a plastic water bottle from her bed stand, taking a swig of the bottle before giving her student an expectant look.

"I'm waiting."

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Sakura did a quick mental run-through of what she wanted to say.  _ Well, I should probably cue Shishou in about what happened on the Waves Mission. That way, she can help me brainstorm any other possible effects my actions could have had on this timeline that I didn't catch.  _

She scrunched her eyebrows together, pursing her lips. _ What else? I do need to discuss the Akatsuki with Tsunade-sama... _

_ Well, one thing at a time. _

"As you know," the kunoichi started, "I've been on a mission with the rest of Team Seven in the Land of Waves. The thing is, though, that...there were a lot of things that were different during this mission than last time." She went on to summarize the events of the mission, starting with the attack from the Chunin all the way to Gato's sudden death. In particular, she went into detail about the old woman's strange eyes and Zabuza's odd recovery. Tsunade leaned forward in interest, her eyes losing their drunk, glassy look.

"...it's as if he hadn't been injured at all," the kunoichi emphasized, gesturing towards her stomach. "He was pierced right in the abdomen, and he was fighting the next day as if his wound had been magically healed. I'm telling you, Shishou, it doesn't make sense." 

Tsunade nodded, scrunching her own eyebrows in concentration as she put a light hand on her chin. "That certainly is strange...none of this happened in your previous life?"

Her answer came when Sakura softly shook her head. 

Pursing her lips, a more serious, focused aura came over the older medical ninja, her eyes narrowing at the intricate puzzle. "Well, I can't say anything about the old woman. I've never heard of a civilian being able to see chakra signatures before, even with transplants," she admitted, closing her eyes and shaking her head. The pink-haired kunoichi lightly frowned, her hand rubbing against her bracelet unconsciously. 

"But," the Sannin continued, meeting Sakura's troubled gaze, "I can offer some insight with Zabuza's condition. You said he had, at most, a night of rest? I can think of only one or two ways that a person can survive a stomach wound without immediate contact with a healthcare professional." She seemed to drift off into her own thoughts, staring at the floorboards with calculating eyes. 

"What are they?" Sakura leaned forward in curiosity, searching for an explanation in her mentor's golden orbs. "The only way I know how to treat a stomach wound is through immediate intervention. My patients would have needed at least two full days of rest. I've never heard of recovery to the point of being released into battle in one, single night."

"Well, that's the thing," Tsunade immediately replied, giving Sakura an intense look. "No one can heal that kind of wound fully with medical ninjutsu alone. There are other ways to heal someone other than traditional medical jutsu."

It took the kunoichi a moment, but when she caught onto what her sensei was implying, a cold, bitter understanding dawned upon her. "Kinjutsu," she whispered, afraid to even say the word aloud. 

Tsunade nodded with a grim expression. "The Forbidden Techniques."

_ But it makes sense _ , the kunoichi admitted, trying to suppress a violent shudder at the thought of how hauntingly accurate her sensei's guess could be.  _ Kinjutsu is widely frowned upon, but that doesn't mean that the practice has died out. Heck, the Shadow Clone Jutsu is a forbidden technique.  _ Sakura bit her lip, clenching her chair's rough armrest.  _ But that doesn't mean that there aren't worse techniques out there. The kind of techniques that aren't forbidden because they harm the user... _

_...but violate the laws of nature itself.  _

Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi tried to slow her rapid thoughts, taming the wild ocean of her consciousness into soft waves lapping against sandy shores. Against her will, a mighty yawn escaped the young girl, bringing back all the exhaustion she had forgotten in her quest to find her master. 

Seeing this, Tsunade chuckled under her breath, rising up from her creaking, old chair. "Well, enough talks about forbidden techniques and the like," her rosy lips pulled into a light smile. "You need some rest, young lady." Not waiting for Sakura's reply, the woman grabbed her student's arm and pulled her up, dragging her to her room door.

"But wait!" Sakura protested, dragging her feet against the hardwood. "We have so much to talk about! What about the person who treated Zabuza? We also need to talk about the Akatsuki!" Ignoring her student's desperate blabbering, the Sannin unlocked her dilapidated door, virtually throwing Sakura out of her room. 

"Look, Sakura," Tsunade sighed, leaning against the doorway as she faced her annoyed student. "I know you want to talk about this, but there is nothing we can do at the moment. I promise I'll keep a lookout for any suspicious activity, but the chances of us running into the person who treated Zabuza are slim. We can talk about the Akatsuki another day."

"But Tsunade-sama -"

"It's _ one in the morning _ , Sakura," the Sannin bit, her gentle tone quickly evaporating. "I'm tired. You're tired. Let's get some sleep."

The kunoichi gave a reluctant nod, hanging her head low at her sensei's scolding. Slim fingers tapped her chin, raising her head up to face Tsunade's warm eyes once more. 

"Honestly," she chuckled, her blonde pigtails bouncing, "I have no idea how I dealt with you in my past life. You are so persistent." Her tone was lighthearted and teasing, the warmth infectious. 

Sakura grinned in reply, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You loved me."

"I can't see why," Tsunade shook her head, still teasing. "Oh and also," her voice reverted into a more serious tone, "the Hyugas came by and asked for you. They said that they wanted you to come by for a 'check-up'. It's probably to look over your pathways."

_ A check-up, huh?  _ The kunoichi nodded, mentally noting the odd request. She bid goodbye to the Sannin before the ancient door slammed in her face, shaking dust onto the young girl. Shaking her head, Sakura sped down to the lobby and into the mysterious Konoha night. 

* * *

Later that night, the pink-haired girl laid on her fresh, cool pillow staring up at the ceiling in thought. Something nagged at her, like a dog pulling at her pant leg trying to show her something.  _ Something is off. But what is it? _ She bit her lip, turning onto her side.  _ The old woman said that her eyes were transplanted by a traveling doctor. And Zabuza somehow is fully recovered from a fatal wound after one night. There just happened to be someone with knowledge of a forbidden technique to treat him. How is that possible? Is there something I'm missing? _

The kunoichi sighed, burying her head under the crisp, cotton sheets.  _ I can't think about that right now. Like Tsunade-sama said, I need to sleep _ . As if on cue, a small yawn escaped the young girl, pulling her deeper into the embrace of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone! I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Now that the Waves Mission is over, there are a lot of inconsistencies popping up all over the place. For instance:
> 
> What's up with the old woman's strange eyes? Even though she has transplants, she shouldn't be able to see chakra signatures. 
> 
> And what's wrong with Zabuza? Do you all think it was a forbidden technique user? What could this mean?
> 
> There are other questions in this chapter, but I'll let you figure those ones out for yourselves ;) Feel free to theorize about the strange occurrences going on around Sakura (trust me, it's only going to get worse from here)...
> 
> And of course, what do you guys think of that Sasusaku scene? How do you think their relationship is progressing (or is it worse?)
> 
> I appreciate everyone giving kudos/reviewing this story! Your thoughts/opinions are really interesting to read :) 
> 
> Thank you!


	15. Konoha Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.  
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

If there was one thing that was special about the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was its gorgeous skies and temperate weather. Unlike Suna, Konoha had never heard of blistering heat and destructive sandstorms, spoiled with its steady sunshine and refreshing breeze. The village never had to deal with catastrophic floods or bullets of hail, the worst being a shallow rainstorm or the atmosphere a little on the humid side.

For this reason, Sakura lazed about in the before noon sunshine, grateful that she didn't have to deal with the dull skies of the Land of Waves. Team Seven had just completed an early morning D-rank mission, which involved painting an elderly woman's shed a mild shade of powder blue. The three of them had hustled to get the job done, unwilling to fail two D-rank missions in a single month. The kunoichi's arms were sore from the repeating brush strokes, splotches of periwinkle dotting her nose and fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a blob of orange coming closer to her. She shifted up, leaning on her elbow as she laid on the dewy grass to face her teammate.

A sigh rushed out from Naruto's lungs as he came and sat down next to Sakura, setting the tin paint buckets at his feet. His obnoxious jacket sat tied around his waist, his overwashed undershirt decorated with splotches of paint.

The boy grinned widely, closing his eyes and flopping down beside her. "Ah, I'm so glad that's over. Who knew painting was so  _ hard _ ?"

An easy smile found its way onto Sakura's face, amused by his whining. "Oh come one, Naruto," she teasingly reprimanded. "You barely did anything. All you did was sit on the roof and grumble."

"Did not," he defended, wrinkling his nose in annoyance.

"Did too," she replied, falling back onto the summer grass. "You asked if we could go to Ichiraku's so many times that my stomach started rumbling."

"That's because Ichiraku ramen is the best ramen."

"Whatever you say."

Sakura fell silent, gazing at the passive clouds as they drifted above. _ I have to go to the Hyuga compound soon _ , she reminded herself.  _ And I also have to talk to Tsunade-sama about everything. Last time she kicked me out, but we need to talk about the Akatsuki.  _

_ And Orochimaru.  _

Thinking about the vile snake tossed Sakura back to the time of their first Chunin exams, were Sasuke was hunted down by the evil man and cursed for the rest of his life. The kunoichi let out a shaky gasp, memories and images flooding her mind of the times when Orochimaru attacked the team and when Sasuke left Konoha. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to block out the unpleasant visions.  _ This time, it will be different. I swear. _

She sighed, banishing all the wicked thoughts out of her head. She stared at the peaceful clouds, trying to find a way to distract herself. Shifting her gaze to her blond teammate, she found Naruto staring silently at their other teammate, who was wrapping up their mission by conversing with their client. Sasuke nodded towards the old woman before turning away, walking towards her and Naruto to meet up with them.

"Oh look," Naruto whispered to her under his breath, "here comes Sasuke."

Sakura frowned at his sneer, a little confused about why he would feel so hostile towards the Uchiha. "Why don't you like him?" She questioned, meeting her friend's vivid blue eyes.

"Well that's easy," Naruto snorted, shifting towards Sakura. "He is always so  _ arrogant _ and acts  _ cool _ . He thinks that he's super strong, but he isn't even the strongest one on our team! And he always has people flocking around him-"

"Wait," Sakura interrupted, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. She looked deep into her friend's eyes, her heart clenching tightly. She lowered her voice, her gaze unwavering. "You don't like Sasuke because he gets a lot of attention?"  _ That's why he doesn't like Sasuke? _

Her teammate stared at her with a light frown, his eyes searching her face as if he wanted to take his words back. Shadows flickered behind his eyes, remnants of his dark and lonely past. "Ya, well..." he began weakly, before tapering off and glancing at Sakura unsurely.

"Oh Naruto," Sakura threw her hands around her friend, encompassing him in a big bear hug.

Naruto froze at her touch, surprised at her action. "Huh?"

"You have friends, Naruto," she smiled, pulling away so that she could look him in the eye. Maybe she was being sentimental, or maybe she was being overprotective. But she knew the hardship Naruto had to go through, and couldn't bear to see him deal with it alone again. "There are more than enough people who care about you and want to see you grow. And you know what, you'll make even more friends, meet even more people who will love and care for you."

"Like who?"

"Well there's me," Sakura smiled at her friend, who grinned back brightly, "then there's Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-"

"What?!" Her friend interrupted once again, an incredulous tone in his voice. " _ Sasuke _ ?"

Sakura hummed in confirmation, a pang of pity in her heart at the genuine confusion on her friend's face. _ Naruto... _

"Naruto," she began with sincerity, "even though he might not show it, Sasuke thinks of you as a friend. Sure, he's arrogant and rude sometimes, but..." She tapered off, giving her teammate a meaningful look instead. The blond gazed at her in slight surprise, considering her words.  _ Oh Naruto,  _ she thought _. You don't realize just how much the people around you care for you. _

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered quietly, giving her a bittersweet smile. A thoughtful expression rested on his face as he gazed off at the endless summer sky, lost in a world only he could enter. Joining him, the kunoichi let herself become lost in the wispy clouds, falling deeper into the tranquility of the scene. She exhaled into the cool breeze, letting herself be taken by the soothing wind.

Listening to the padding of footsteps closing in, Sakura opened her eyes to find her other teammate staring down at her and Naruto. The Uchiha simply looked at the two of them for a couple of moments, his starless gaze unreadable as always. His messy locks shifted at the teasing breeze, the soft sunlight coloring his raven hair a deep shade of navy blue. Sakura gazed at him expectantly, before tilting her head at his silence.  _ What's he thinking about? _

When he finally opened his mouth, she wished he hadn't known.

"You both look terrible."

"What?"

"You both have paint all over you," he pointed out, a mocking smirk on his lips. A mischievous flicker danced through his dark eyes. "Honestly, you both look more ridiculous than usual. And that's saying something."

There was a pause as the words hung between them, a provoking look in Sasuke's eyes. Sakura waited for a moment or two, expecting her blond teammate to shout out in retaliation. When she stole a glance at his face, though, a frown posed itself on her face at the glazed look in Naruto's eye. He simply stared at Sasuke, as if trying to put together a puzzle, his words going through one ear and out the other. The kunoichi sighed at this, closing her eyes and shaking her head. _ Looks like it's up to me to defend our honor. _

Locked in a heated stare with Sasuke, her hand swiftly shot out to grab at his arm. He caught her attack, though, smirking victoriously with crimson eyes.  _ Damn it! _ "Nice try-"

Before he could continue, Sakura dipped her hand in the periwinkle paint, smearing her soaked hand on Sasuke's arm. It was her turn to smirk as he jerked backward, his eyes widening in shock. To his surprise, she smudged some more paint on his right cheek, the vague shape of a handprint outlined on it. **_Eat that, Sasuke! CHA!_**

"Now who looks ridiculous, Sasuke?" She mocked in a smug tone, grinning mischievously. Her fern eyes twinkled playfully, leaning closer towards Sasuke's shocked features. "Baby blue doesn't suit you," she teased, pointing a small finger to his cheek. Her smile only widened when his features twisted into mild annoyance, basking in her victory. His nose wrinkled when he smudged his palm over the paint on his face, his eyes glaring at her with obvious displeasure.

Deciding that her vengeance was complete, Sakura twirled back towards Naruto, about to rejoin their peaceful cloud-gazing, when heavy weight smashed into her back. The kunoichi gasped, crashing into the ground as Sasuke tackled her.

"Sasuke!"

Stunned, Sakura stared up at her teammate who smeared the color on his hand all over her nose and cheek. A smug smile rested on his face, his grip light and playful. Recovering quickly, the kunoichi lightly giggled at the ticklish feeling of the paint, shifting her weight to flip her and Sasuke.  _ He can't just get away with that! _

They tumbled on the soft meadow, each trying to gain the upper hand and smudge paint on each other's noses. The kunoichi wrestled the Uchiha while trying to grab the paint buckets, which sat motionless at Naruto's feet. Sakura knew that he had won, however, when Sasuke snatched the rest of the paint cans and placed them behind him and out of her reach.

"No!" She waved her hands in front of her as Sasuke advanced with dripping paint on his fingers. "I surrender! I surrender!" The kunoichi crawled back towards Naruto, putting him between her and Sasuke for good measure.

"That's what I thought," the Uchiha smirked, whipping his fingers on the grass beneath him. Sakura just sighed, making sure all the paint was off his fingers before relaxing on the grass beside Naruto. _ I'll get him next time. _

Her blond teammate had gone back to observing the puffs of white drifting in the blue, a distant expression on his face. As the adrenaline from her and Sasuke's wrestling faded away, Sakura laid beside him, bumping her shoulder against him affectionately. He tilted his head towards her, gave a goofy, reassuring smile at her concerned face, before returning to the clouds. Beside her, Sasuke plopped down as well, laying back and rested his head on his arms. He tapped his foot lightly against hers to grab her attention before giving her a victorious smirk. She frowned, narrowing her eyes at him before purposefully looking away.

She thought she heard him give a light chuckle, but instead chose to focus on the clouds above her, savoring the sound of the breeze. It caressed the genin's painted cheeks and fingers, tenderly playing with their hair before moving on into the Konoha sky.

* * *

Once the sun had risen high above in the sky, the genin decided to wave goodbye to each other, with Naruto heading towards Ichiraku's, Sasuke hopping off into the forest, and Sakura setting off to meet the Hyugas for her check-up. As the kunoichi navigated through the dense crowd in the marketplace, she narrowly slipped through the bodies of various shoppers, nearly squeezed to death by a particularly heavy-set pedestrian.

Deeming the streets too crowded to travel upon, the medic ducked into an alleyway and used her chakra to leap onto the rooftop, relieved at the open space. She inhaled the fresh summer air, scents of pine and dew filling her senses. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted figures flickering between the rooftops as well, hurrying all around town at high speeds.  _ Those shinobi must also think the streets are too crowded _ , Sakura reasoned. I wonder why it's like this?

The kunoichi played with the thought for a moment or two, before laying it to rest when she remembered her objective.  _ Theorizing about crowded streets can wait. I need to get to the Hyuga compound, or...  _ She shivered at the thought of a furious Hiashi.  _ Well, I don't want to know. _

Yet, as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop, another question plagued her active mind. _ What are they going to do in the check-up? _ Her fists clenched instinctively as she remembered her last visit to the compound and memory of the burning pain she had to go through. _ Will this visit be anything like that? _

Spotting the Hyuga clan symbol painted boldly on the outer walls of the compound, Sakura dropped down from the roof of a nearby shop, jogging the rest of the distance to the massive gates. The walls towered above the young kunoichi, casting a long shadow that introduced a chill to the atmosphere. Sakura observed the two guards positioned in front of the compound, gazes fixating on her as she stepped closer.

They were different than the last time she came here, she noted, and also seemed less at ease than the previous guards. The two shinobi stood tall with rigid backs, their cold, empty eyes darting from the busy street around them to the rooftops, trying to spot any potential threats. The way their haunting eyes glared at Sakura made her shiver a tiny bit, her pace slowing to a casual walk at their stares of steel.  _ Geez _ , she sweatdropped,  _ they look like they want to kill me _ . Taking a deep breath, the kunoichi tried to relax her tense muscles and appear peaceful to the uptight shinobi.

She approached them casually, not missing the way they both immediately shifted into defensive positions. "State your name and purpose," the shinobi on the left demanded, his tone crisp and cold.

"Sakura Haruno," the kunoichi replied, trying to conceal her fidgeting fingers. "I'm here because my sensei, Tsunade Senju, told me that I was requested to have a check-up on my recently unblocked pathways."

As soon as she finished her explanation, the shinobi's stances dropped and their glares softened into curious stares. "So you're the medical scroll girl?" One of them asked casually, his frigid tone earlier completely gone.

"Erm...yeah," Sakura replied hesitantly, a little unnerved at their swift change in behavior.  _ What were they so afraid of? _

The shinobi nodded at her response, gesturing to his partner. "Hyuga- sama is dealing with business matters currently, so he's unavailable. I can take you to someone else, though, who is available right now. Unless you would like to come back at a different time?"

Sakura shook her head at the suggestion. "No it's fine," she reassured, "I'll have the check-up now."  _ I'll probably forget about it later on, anyways _ . The guard nodded, tilting his head at his partner. The other Hyuga moved into position beside his partner, grunting as they both pushed open the massive doors of the Hyuga complex. They only managed to open a tiny crevice, which one guard slipped through and waved Sakura to come after him.

The kunoichi followed him through the slim crack, flinching at the sound of the mammoth gate swinging closed behind her.  _ How can those gates ever be convenient? _

The shinobi led her through the peaceful complex, which reflected the Hyuga's nature almost perfectly. The atmosphere held a calm and serene quality, entirely different from the hectic air of the streets she left behind. Traditional houses lined the sides of the complex, opening up to a grand courtyard with decorative bushes and trees. This time, no children were playing out in the courtyard, only the wind teasing the leaves on the cobblestone. Sakura was almost afraid to make a sound, afraid to shatter the calming silence of the complex.

A small, lush garden sat on the other side of the complex, almost hidden from view by the buildings. Sakura peeked past the houses, curious about the garden she hadn't noticed the first time she was here. Soft, trimmed grass stretched alongside a cobblestone pathway, little shrubs and bushes accenting the scene. Pale white petals blossomed from the celandine leaves, like little moons in the night sky. Near a sturdy tree at the back of the garden was a young boy, slowly moving through multiple Hyuga forms. His long hair, the color of tree bark, was tied neatly at the back of his head, partially held back by a black forehead protector. The boy was barefoot on the soft grass, wearing a simple, dark training shirt and shorts. 

When the boy noticed her staring, his head whipped towards her at lightning speed. Sakura gasped when she saw the strange boys face, noticing his familiar features.  _ It's Neji _ . 

The Hyuga seemed to recognize her, as he raised his eyebrow and looked expectantly at her direction. At a loss of what to do, the two genin stood staring at each other from across the compound, unsure how to proceed. After a moment or two, Neji shook his head, turning back to the tree and resuming his routine as if Sakura wasn't even there. The kunoichi huffed, a little annoyed by him blatantly ignoring her. She sighed, shifting away and continuing towards her guide.  _ It's not a big deal _ , she thought. _ It's not like we're friends _ .

Her escort led the kunoichi to the main house at the end of the courtyard once again, the golden engravings of the Hyuga symbol on the mahogany posts catching Sakura's eye. Sliding open the panel door, her shinobi guide unfastened his boots and placed them aside. Sakura followed suit, curling her bare toes on the cool tatami floor. The room looked about the same as it had the last time she had come, with a simple, wooden table in the center of the room. If she strained her ears hard enough, she could hear the soft sound of birds chirping outside in the sweet afternoon.

"Wait here." The guard gestured at the low table, before moving past her towards another set of sliding doors on the other side of the room. He disappeared into the depths of the main house, leaving Sakura alone in the bare room. The kunoichi walked over towards the table, plopping down on the tatami mat.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long at all, as the guard popped back into the room at record timing. He gave Sakura a polite nod before walking past her, fastening his boots, and slipping out of the delicate sliding doors.

A few seconds after him, a young man appeared at the doorway. He wore a flowing black kimono, his bare feet just poking out of the lengthy hem. His hair was slicked back and spiky, the color of the soil just after it had rained. Two ghostly orbs contrasted heavily with his kimono and hair, accompanied by his pearl white skin to create a plain, yet striking appearance.  _ If I wasn't so young, I would almost say he's attractive. _

In the Hyuga's hand was a boiling pot of tea, which he set down on the center of the table along with three porcelain cups. Sakura looked on in confusion.  _ Three? _ Her question was answered, however, when she heard the panel slid open and a young girl shuffled into the room.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked in confusion, but also in happiness of seeing her friend again. The girl's eyes widened in surprise at Sakura, before settling into a soft smile. She wore a casual lavender kimono, tied at the waist by white obi. Designs of clematis flowers bloomed all over the silk fabric, fading out into a deep violet at the hem. Her pale eyes were like that of a full moon, shining out against her midnight hair. Sakura suddenly felt a little underdressed compared to the two Hyugas, with only her plain red qipao top and pink skirt.

"Sakura," Hinata nodded, sitting down beside the older man. "Are you the one who needs a check-up?" She questioned softly, her words bathed in curiosity. Sakura nodded, eyes darting between her friend and the older man for an explanation.

The older Hyuga nodded his head at Sakura, catching her attention. "Nice to meet you, Haruno-san. My name is Ko, and I will be checking your pathways today. I'm also Hinata-san's caretaker, and since her father is attending to business matters, he asked me to look after her. She will be joining us today, is that okay?"

Sakura smiled politely at the man, nodding her acceptance. Ko reached over at the teapot, pouring the boiling liquid into the three cups, motioning her to pick one. She gratefully held the steaming cup to her face, inhaling the fresh aroma of the herbal tea. The warm steam rose to tickle her face, her hand fully encompassing the cup to soak up all the warmth.

"First things first," Ko spoke in the silence, breaking her reverie. "I'll need to check your pathways with my Byakugan. Are you currently experiencing any pain at the previously blocked areas?" Sakura shook her head, taking a small sip from her cup once it cooled down.

The Hyuga nodded. Setting down his teacup, he held two fingers in front of his face. "Byakugan!"

Veins popped out of his skin, covering his cheeks and temples like a spider web. His dojutsu roamed over Sakura's body, quickly scanning her form for anything unusual. Sakura shifted her weight from one side to the other, a little uncomfortable by his inspection. She was reassured, however, when Hinata picked up on her uneasiness and gave her a tiny smile.

"Your pathways look undamaged," Ko reported, releasing his Byakugan. The prominent veins on his temples vanished almost entirely, leaving behind smooth, unmarred skin. "That's all we needed to know. You are free to go, Haruno-san."

_ That's it?  _ Sakura questioned skeptically. I thought this would take much longer.  _ If all it took was a scan from the Byakugan, couldn't the guards out front have done the same thing?  _ Nonetheless, she gave the older Hyuga a polite smile, thanking him warmly. Ko nodded back before standing up, moving towards the panel doors.

"I'll give you both a couple of minutes with each other," he spoke to both her and Hinata. He then turned his attention solely to Hinata. "Please meet me in the common room once you're done, Hinata-sama." The younger Hyuga nodded to Ko, who gave her a stiff smile before slipping out of the room.

As soon as the door slid shut, Sakura leaned forward, placing her elbows on the wooden table. "So tell me, Hinata," she began cheerfully, "how are you doing these days? We haven't been able to talk for a while."

The Hyuga leaned forward as well but maintained her stiff posture, largely due to her rigorous formal training as a Hyuga. "I- I'm doing well, Sakura. What about you?"

"I'm doing okay." The kunoichi paused, considering her next words. "Can I ask you a question?" Hinata nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"If checking my chakra pathways only took a scan from the Byakugan, why didn't the guards out front just do the check-up themselves? Why did your caretaker have to do it?"

The Hyuga seemed to be caught off guard by the question, blinking a couple of times before pausing to think of a moment. "Well," she whispered carefully, "we...um...we have this system that only...um...only members of the main branch can handle important matters. So..."

The medic nodded, picking up what her friend meant immediately.  _ The Hyuga clan is known for their strict social structure. If members of the branch family were to handle matters that were previously dealt with members of the main branch, it would reflect that they are somehow on the same level. So when only main members can handle certain cases, it enforces the divide between the branch family and the main family. _ Sakura sighed internally, almost rolling her eyes at the concept.  _ Politics. _

"I understand," Sakura smiled, sparing the Hyuga from having to explain the uncomfortable concept. "Anyway," she moved on, "how is the rest of your team? Are Kiba and Shino treating you well?"

Hinata nodded, a soft, easy smile on her face. "They are very nice. How are Sasuke and...um...N-Naruto-kun?"

_ That's right! Hinata had a crush on Naruto _ , Sakura remembered. She gave her friend a sweet smile, empathizing with her dilemma.  _ It must be hard having feelings for that oblivious idiot _ .

"We're all doing well too," she replied. "There is a lot of training, though. Kakashi-sensei emphasizes teamwork very much, so we often do many team exercises and such-"

_ Wait _ . Sakura paused for a moment, an idea forming in her head.  _ It would be nice to train with another team... _

"What are you thinking, Sakura?" Hinata spoke softly, tilting her head at her sudden silence. The kunoichi grinned at her friend, excited by her new idea.  _ Kakashi-sensei won't mind, right? _

"What if our teams train together?" She proposed. "We can exchange tips and pointers, especially since your team specializes in tracking and we specialize in combat."

"Training with you, Sasuke, and...N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, roses blooming on her cheeks. A deep blush colored her pale cheeks, her hands rising up to cover them. The pink-haired kunoichi felt a pinch of guilt looking at the sputtering Hyuga, wondering if she should not have made the offer.

"Unless you don't...?"

"No, no," the flustered Hyuga protested, waving her hands in front of her. "Th..that sounds like a gr-great idea!" Taking a deep breath, Hinata's shoulders relaxed, her blushing face cooling into a warm pink. A small smile, however, remained on her face. "I think that's a great idea, Sakura."

"Perfect," Sakura grinned, excited that her friend agreed. "We have a training session tomorrow on the west grounds, so why don't you all come over then?"

Hinata nodded, a hidden, lovesick smile still on her face. Almost unconsciously, Sakura's fingers brushed against the bracelet given to her by the old woman at the Land of Waves, rubbing against the cool stone longingly.

* * *

By the time Sakura left the Hyuga compound, street lights illuminated the Konoha streets. The crowds had lessened from the noon rush, yet were still decent in size and commotion. The kunoichi once again took to the rooftops, aiming to bypass most of the shoppers to get home. Hues of citrus and violet blended above her, casting the entirety of Konoha in an orangish glow. The kunoichi's shadow stood out against the vibrant orange rooftops, following her as she leaped across the alleyways and the narrow streets.

Sakura hopped past another marketplace when a flicker of blonde caught her eye. She paused, turning towards a collection of little shops on the street corner. A figure stood at the front of one of the shops, her cascading ponytail whipping left to right as she worked.

_ Ino? _ The time-traveler moved closer in curiosity. Surrounded by varieties of carnations and azaleas, Ino tended to the fragile plants, her powder blue eyes concentrated heavily on the delicate beauties. On top of her purple outfit was a lemon apron, stained with hues of soil and grass. It took a moment or two for the blonde to notice someone was watching her, but as soon as she did, she whipped her head up towards Sakura.

Meeting her eyes, Sakura tucked a pink lock behind her ear. After a couple of beats of awkward staring, she raised an uncertain hand to wave at Ino. The blonde wrinkled her nose, sticking out her tongue at the pink-haired kunoichi in a mocking manner. She then twirled around, heading back into her shop as if she couldn't stand the sight of her. Sakura sighed, shaking her head at the odd exchange, before continuing into the sunset.

* * *

It turned out that training with Hinata's team was not a bad idea. The next morning, the two teams met on the western training grounds, deciding to face off against each other in one-on-one spars as a way to train. They all put their names in a bucket, drawing random pairings to face off against each other.

Sakura had gone against Kiba, who at first used simple beast mimicry jutsu, trying to attack her with his elongated claws and enhanced speed. The kunoichi, however, had defeated much faster opponents in the past and had dodged his attacks with ease, counter-attacking with heavy punches and kicks of steel. Using her earth release jutsus, she managed to pressure him into a corner, forcing him and Akamaru to separate. Caging Akamaru in an earthen formation, Sakura went straight for Kiba, battering him with numerous taijutsu attacks. Eventually, she caught him off guard, twisting his arm so that he was pinned below her. The match ended with his surrender and poor Akamaru being released from his prison, who immediately ran to check on his master.

The second match was between Shino and Sasuke and was incredibly quick. Whereas Sakura won by wearing her opponent down, Sasuke won by destroying his opponent's arsenal, using his fire release jutsu to burn Shino's swarm insects. It didn't take long for the bug enthusiast to surrender, concerned about the well-being of his insects above all.

Unfortunately for Hinata, her name was pulled alongside Naruto's, who seemed delighted by the chance to face off against a Hyuga. The poor girl, however, had fainted immediately and forfeited the match, leading to a disappointed Naruto and a passed out Hyuga.

Once Hinata had woken up, the six shinobi had shared their latest experiences with missions and enemies, exchanging stories and catching up. Despite Sasuke and Shino's silence and Naruto and Kiba's constant challenges to spars, the two teams left on good terms with each other.

At the moment, Team Seven was sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, waiting for their sensei to return from the hospital. For the past two days, he had been confined in his hospital bed against his will, constantly scolded by the nurses for attempting to sneak out and escape. Kakashi had eventually resigned to his situation, letting the doctors and nurses monitor him and check his wounded Sharingan.

"Another bowl, please!" Naruto held up his empty bowl towards Teuchi, who gave a hearty chuckle at the young bowl.

"Same old Naruto," he smiled, taking the bowl and disappearing to the back of his shop. Sakura stirred her bowl of ramen with her chopsticks, which was only halfway finished. She glanced at her blond teammate, who stretched his hands above his head before patting his stomach, satisfied.  _ It never ceases to amaze me how fast Naruto inhales his ramen _ , the kunoichi shook her head.

"Here you go, boy," Teuchi grinned as he came back out to the stand, holding a piping hot bowl of noodles. "I put some extra pork in there for you."

"Thank you!" Naruto exclaimed before digging into his miso broth. The kunoichi beside him sighed, leaning her head against the palm of her hand.

"So, how's business?" She asked Teuchi, who seemed surprised at her question. He put down his ladle, wiping his hand on his apron before moving closer to her.

"Well thanks for asking, Sakura," he chuckled, his eyes wrinkled and happy. "I'm proud to say that business is booming. Honestly, more customers are coming to this shop than ever before! It could be because of this next item on our menu."

This caught Sakura's interest. "More customers?" She straightened her posture, leaning forward curiously.  _ Ichiraku ramen has always been around, but it has never been as popular as other restaurants in the area. _

"Yes," he confirmed, puffing out his chest in pride. "It seems as though there are more than double the amount of customers we usually have. I see more and more people on the streets every day. Ever since that sandstorm hit that poor village..."

_ Sandstorm?  _ Sakura paused for a moment, recalling a distant memory in the back of her mind.  _ That's right. In the Waves Mission, Tazuna mentioned something about Suna being hit by some natural disasters. _

Before she could ask him to explain further, a certain white-haired shinobi popped into the small stand.

"Yo," Kakashi waved, sliding into the spot beside Naruto. He looked relatively the same since she had last seen him, with no evidence that he had been hospitalized at all. When Sakura squinted closely, however, she could see the faint outlines of bandages wrapped around his eye under his forehead protector.

"What took you so long, Sensei?!" Naruto yelled, noodles hanging out of his mouth as he shouted. Kakashi immediately shielded his face from the flying drops of ramen, as if it wasn't already protected by his forehead protector and his mask. Her blond teammate went on to rant about how their sensei was always making excuses, from black cats to flooded apartments. Sakura just ignored her teammate, already used to his loud yells, and proceeded to slurp her noodles.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke try to swipe some extra noodles from her bowl. She met his chopsticks with her own, giving him a firm glare and moving her ramen away from him. He narrowed his eyes at her in retaliation, but pulled his chopsticks back and went back to finishing his bowl of ramen.

"Well, I was filling out paperwork."

"Another excuse!" Naruto pointed out, his nose wrinkling at his teacher. "Tell us the truth, Sensei."

"It is the truth," Kakashi sighed, massaging his temples at his student's obnoxious voice. Naruto went silent for a moment at his pause, waiting for an explanation. The odd quiet caught Sakura's attention, who turned back towards her sensei in interest. His gaze traveled between his students, giving them each a meaningful look. "I'm signing you all up for the Chunin Exams."

Sakura dropped her chopsticks into her bowl.

"The Chunin Exams? What are those?"

"They're a series of tests, Naruto, to see which genin qualifies to become a chunin," Kakashi explained. "I think you all are capable of competing in the exams, so if you want to compete, then start packing your bags."

"Packing our bags?" Sakura chirped in confusion. "Aren't the exams here in Konoha?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, Sakura. This year, the exams are in Suna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone!
> 
> Sorry I took so long to update. I needed to get this chapter just write (you get it?). I hope you all are taking care of yourselves and your health during this time. Remember to stay calm, but take precautions! 
> 
> IMPORTANT: I'm currently looking for someone to beta my story, so if you know someone or you yourself are possibly interested, don't hesitate to message me! I'm always happy to receive other opinions and ideas :)
> 
> For the story, we are now heading into a new arc: The Chunin Exams. 
> 
> How do you think the exams will play out in Suna? What events will change, and how will the Konoha 12 interact with each other?
> 
> How will Sakura and Sasuke's relationship develop and change? What about Team Seven as a whole?
> 
> There are many hidden clues and hints of the upcoming plot in this chapter, so don't be afraid to pick at it.
> 
> To everyone who has reviewed my chapters and has left feedback, thank you so much. I take the time to read through each and every one of your guy's comments and reply. I really appreciate all of your support and interest :)
> 
> Thank you! Have an amazing week!


	16. Falling Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

"What?! Did you hear that, guys?" Naruto twisted in his barstool, bits of noodles flying from his mouth. "We're going to Suna!" He grinned brightly, his shoulders virtually shaking in excitement. 

Sakura, however, did not feel the same way. 

_ Suna... _

She glanced at Kakashi, scanning his features for any sign of insincerity, hoping- no, praying- that he was fooling them. Unfortunately for her, his expression was far from whimsical, bordering on grave resignation.  _ Stay calm, Sakura _ , she murmured under her breath. _ Stay calm. We'll figure a way out of this. _

"Why...why are the exams in Suna?" She asked, her voice shaking like leaves in the wind. Her heart felt as if it was running a marathon, leaping and bounding over hurdles at an increasing speed. Her nails subtly dug into the skin of her thigh, forcing herself to focus on the present.  _ Now is not the time to get carried away in your thoughts _ , she coached herself.  _ Gather as much information as you can, then theorize. _

"Well, Sakura," Kakashi began, meeting her eyes. For a moment, Sakura was afraid that his sharp gaze managed to pick up on her discomfort. When his gaze shifted away towards Sasuke, however, she subtly sighed in relief. "I'm just about as surprised as you all are. As you probably know by now, for the past month or so, Suna has been dealing with a massive increase in sandstorms and natural disasters. The other hidden villages, mainly Konoha and Iwagakure, as well as other, smaller nations, have been lending a hand to the village in terms of emergency supplies and shelter. Konoha even decided to take in civilian refugees from Suna so that they can make a living while the economy is in turmoil."

_ And that's why the population in Konoha has increased _ , Sakura reasoned.  _ It's why the Hyuga have more security and Ichiraku has more customers _ . She leaned forward on the squeaky barstool, intent on learning more about the situation from her sensei. 

"In the past week, however, Suna has claimed that they have recovered from the disasters and are currently rebuilding their neighborhoods and civilian structures. The Village Hidden in the Sand has formally requested the other Hidden Villages to host the Chunin Exams, in thanks for helping them during their crisis. Just yesterday, the Kage's voted to grant Suna's request, making them the official host of this year's Chunin Exams."

"Just like that?" Sakura exclaimed, almost falling off her barstool. "They only started recovering from the sandstorms a week ago. Why would the Hokage grant their request to host? It was our turn to host the exams, right?"

Kakashi shrugged, giving Sakura a meaningful look. If the kunoichi observed him closely, though, she could see the flicker of uncertainty pass through his ash-grey eyes. 

"I'm not quite sure why, Sakura," he admitted, releasing a drawn-out breath. He slouched in his stool, his gaze trained on the ground. "Whatever the reason, we need to trust that the Hokage knows what he's doing." He picked himself back up, meeting all of his students' gazes. "Anyway, you all need to start packing for the trip. We will leave at sunrise two days from now. Any questions?"

"Who else will be going?" 

So far throughout the conversation, Sasuke hadn't said a word or commented about the Chunin Exams. Sakura, however, had a pretty good idea about what his thoughts were. Sasuke stared at Kakashi, his gaze strong and determined. Sakura could almost feel his aura change into something more heated, competitiveness virtually oozing out of him.

Their sensei gave an amused smile towards the Uchiha, likely internally chuckling at how predictable his student could be. 

"Genin from all over the Five Great Nations," he replied with certainty. "Some will be rookies, just like you three, while others will be veterans of these exams. The best and the brightest from Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and of course, our very own Konoha. These shinobi will be your competition."

The ramen bar became eerily silent, the three genin each considering the implications of that statement and the gravity of the next exams. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Sasuke's fist clench his bowl tightly, his teeth gritting together as he stared at Kakashi. Her other teammate had a bright grin on his face, his cheeks, in essence, splitting from his excitement. Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't hide the grim expression on her face. 

She grit her teeth, her fingers tightening around the hem of her shirt.  _ This is wrong. This is all wrong. _

_ What have I done? _

* * *

Once the sun started setting and night started creeping in, the four of them split ways, the exams weighing heavily on their minds. Sakura dragged herself back to her room, slipping through her bedroom window into the comfort of her private space. Leaving the windowsill up, she moved past her bed and vanity to the far corner of the room. She leaned against the wallpaper, painted golden by the sun's setting light. Her body sunk down to the hardwood floor, her arms circling her legs and her head dropping between her knees. 

_ What do I do? _ The question burdened her mind, snatching her into the clutches of self-doubt. Hot, burning tears welled up in her jade eyes, her fingers clutching desperately at the sleeves of her shirt.  _ Everything is so different... _

She rubbed her eyes, wiping away unshed tears.  _ I can't rely on anyone. No one here is the same. Naruto isn't the best friend I left behind, Tsunade-sama is the teacher I left behind, Konoha isn't the place I left behind. What am I supposed to do? _

Sakura bit her lip hard, relishing in the brief distraction the pain brought. _ And now, the exams are in Suna. A place that I have barely been to, filled with strangers from the past. How am I supposed to predict how anything will happen? How am I supposed to stop Orochimaru if he goes after Sasuke? How am I supposed to protect anyone if there is another attack?  _

Her heart clenched painfully at the thought, tightening and twisting at the increasingly dark thoughts. She brought her head up, gasping for air through her choked tears. Images of the war flooded her mind, of brutal murders and fields littered bodies. She shook her head, pressing her palms to her face in an attempt to block out the all-too-real visions.  _ What use is it coming back in time if I can't even protect the ones I love?  _

It felt as if she was falling deeper and deeper into the frigid waves of her mind, slowly sinking under the deep blue.  _ I'm so alone _ . Tears fell down her cheeks unhampered, silent sobs coming from the young girl. Never before had she felt so helpless, so  _ breakable.  _ The cold water seeped into her lungs, slowly drowning her into the dark depths of her thoughts.  _ I wish Shishou was here.  _

_ "Sakura, I'm so proud of you." _

The memory of her master was etched deep into her mind, the tears streaming down her amber eyes. Her golden hair whipped about her from the power of the scroll, but her eyes were solely trained on Sakura. Her amber orbs flickered with sadness, but they were far from dull. Instead, they shone brightly of something the kunoichi knew well, the burning blaze that she had always carried deep within her heart. 

The Will of Fire. 

All of a sudden, the deep waters swirled around Sakura, her head bursting out of the water's surface. The frost around her heart slowly started melting, a familiar flame growing brighter and brighter, warming up her entire body.  _ Shishou sent me here for a reason. She trusted me with this mission and bestowed it upon me as Hokage.  _

"I, Sakura Haruno, disciple of the Godaime," she whispered, her voice shaking, "am a Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." She pulled her head up from her knees, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "I was assigned a mission-" She pushed herself up, leaning against the wall. "-to go back in time, back to when I was a genin-" She straightened herself up, fire bursting through her limbs. "-prevent the war-" Strength coursed through her veins, courage seeping once more into viridian orbs. 

"-and protect Konoha at all costs."

_ I am not the weak girl I used to be _ , Sakura clenched her fist. _ I am a shinobi of Konoha, and it is my duty to protect it at all costs. No matter what the risk or the danger. I am prepared to lay down my life for my village. _

She narrowed her eyes, her face hardening in determination.  _ I need to protect Sasuke and Naruto from Orochimaru during these exams. This is not a test of my skills as a shinobi, but my will to protect the ones I love. _

_ I will pass this test. _

_ No matter what.  _

* * *

Sakura was out on the training grounds at the break of dawn. 

She pushed her body rigorously, going through her conditioning routines over and over again. Her fists lashed out at the trees around her, explosions of chakra bursting through her fingers. She channeled her chakra throughout her body, straining her muscles to produce greater force. Broken trees and boulders surrounded her, beaten mercilessly by the kunoichi. Still, she didn't stop, beads of sweat on her forehead glistening in the morning light, her knuckles bruised and bloody.

"Shannaro!"

The kunoichi gathered her chakra at her feet, shooting forward with enhanced speed. Raising her fist, Sakura smashed it into a gigantic boulder, her fist colliding with the stubborn surface. The stone instantly crumbled like bread crumbs under the explosion of her chakra. The rocks roared and rumbled, disintegrating into a pile of rubble below her. Sakura smirked at the sight of the damage, breathing heavily at the exertion.  _ Progress _ . 

The time-traveler continued her routine while Konoha was just waking up, her arms growing strained and numb from the pressure.  _ I need to grow stronger _ .

Once she had finished her morning training, Sakura gathered her weapon's holster and medical pouch, clipping them onto her thigh and waist respectively before heading back to her village. Her muscles were sore and aching, worn from her intense training session, but Sakura was in no mood to cut herself any slack. She endured the pain, ignoring the way her legs shook as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop in her village. 

The fresh morning air soon became permeated by the smells of smoke and baked goods, signaling the end of the Konoha morning and the beginning of the noon rush. Shopkeepers waved their goods in the air, handing out sticks of dango to playful kids and charming young women with their brilliant gemstones and jewelry. Despite the tempting atmosphere of the village center, Sakura sprinted past the shops and stands, a single goal in her mind. 

_ I may be stronger than I was before, but that doesn't mean that I won't need help in my mission. _

Lost in thought, the kunoichi nearly slammed into one of the shoppers in the streets. The man, losing his balance, fell to the ground, groaning in pain at the collision. Sakura paused, fearfully scanning over the man for any injuries.  _ Nope, he's fine _ , she sighed in relief.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, moving past the pedestrian back to the rooftops.

Soon the noisy chaos of Konoha's center faded away as the kunoichi moved towards the outskirts of the village, mindful of the less stable structures and rooftops. She dodged the crumbling bricks and broken windows, making her way towards a familiar inn. She sped into the lobby, giving the receptionist a quick smile before speeding up the stairs. Once again she was greeted by the sickly wallpaper of the hotel hallway, the corners peeling off at the edges of the hallway. 

The kunoichi slowed down as she neared a certain hotel room, raising her hand to knock on the door.  _ I really hope she's here _ . 

For a couple of moments, no one answered the door. A long pause filled the deserted hallway, and everything seemed to still be around Sakura. Her heart, however, was racing beyond control, determination pumping through her veins as her fists clenched. _ Come on, Tsunade-sama _ , she prayed.  _ Please answer the door. _

As if by some miracle, the blonde Sannin opened the door at that moment, staring down at her student with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Her foot tapped impatiently on the hardwood floor, her eyes looking at Sakura in an expectant yet exasperated manner.

"Why do you always-"

"I need your help," Sakura interrupted, not bothering with formalities. Her jade eyes stared up at her master's with a hardened gaze, nothing whimsical in her tone.  _ This is not longer a game of whether or not I can predict what's going to happen next. I'm a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf who has lived through war, and this situation is no different _ . 

Tsunade immediately picked up on her student's tone, composing herself before meeting the genin's gaze. 

_ These are not just exams _ . 

_ This is war _ . 

"Tsunade-sama, I would like you to teach me the art of Fuinjutsu."

_ And I do not intend to lose _ . 

* * *

"So you want to learn Fuinjutsu, huh?" The medical-nin stood inside Tsunade's chambers, the door locked and the windows closed to ensure complete privacy. They both sat on the hardwood floor, forfeiting the comfort of the chairs in favor of a wider workspace. "What prompted this?" 

"Well," Sakura shifted on the uncomfortable flooring, "remember how I told you that my teammate, Sasuke, had gotten the Cursed Seal of Heaven from Orochimaru during the Chunin exams in my previous life?" 

Tsunade seemed to be considering her words for a moment, before nodding. "You want to be able to seal it in case he is given it again," she reasoned, smiling when Sakura nodded in confirmation. "I see. But," her smile fell away, "the only technique that can repress the curse seal is the Evil Sealing Method."

She paused in her sentence, but her implications were clear as she gave Sakura a meaningful look. The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head, meeting her master's strong gaze. 

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes," Sakura stated firmly, letting conviction seep into her voice. 

Tsunade's amber orbs gazed at her student before a proud smirk settled on her face. "All right then," she replied, smiling at Sakura. "But I'm warning you: it will by no means be easy. The Evil Sealing Method is an A-rank fuinjutsu, and one of the hardest ones to master." She leaned forward, her eyes flickering at the challenge. "With your chakra control and intellect, not to mention your spirit, I believe that you have a fair chance of at least being able to perform it. When are the Chunin exams?"

Sakura smiled at her master's words, glad that she had accepted her request. "We depart for Suna the day after tomorrow."

The Sannin sighed, shaking her head with a small chuckle. "Much too little time for mastery, but it can work. If we are going to do this, we must begin immediately."

The time-traveler nodded, her expression determined and full of purpose. _ I need to be strong enough to protect the ones I love.  _ "I'm ready."

The two medics stayed up deep into the night, when even the buzzing of the evening markets down and everyone had long retired to their beds. Tsunade taught Sakura all the necessary strokes to create the symbols for the sealing under the light of a dusty dim lamp, repeating them over and over until they were etched into her student's mind. The younger medic concentrated on her pathways for the majority of their session, quickly picking up how to activate the seal by the flow of her chakra. She breathed as the life-giving essence rushed through her like a river, pooling into the seal and activating its intricate symbols. 

Her work was by no means perfect, but if there happened to be an emergency, Sakura could at least partially seal the mark before handing it over to a professional.  _ Let's hope it never comes to that _ , she thought, focusing once more on the seal. By the early hours of the morning, the symbols were carved into her memory like writing on a stone tablet, to the point where drawing the seal was almost second nature to her. Her master's crash course on fuinjutsu had really paid off, as she was almost able to activate the seal fully with her chakra. When Tsunade sent her back to her home, she made sure that Sakura took with her some scrolls and exercises to practice even when she wasn't there. 

The kunoichi thanked her master before giving one last goodbye, slipping out of the room window into the cold morning air.  _ This will be the last time I see Shishou until after the Chunin exams _ , Sakura sighed.  _ Who knows what the future has in stake for me _ . 

She traveled through the sleeping town, hopping on rooftops as the warm rays of the newborn sun caressed her face. Shades of cream and blush colored over Konoha's streets like crayons, bringing the town to life once more. Sakura squinted her eyes, a little unaccustomed to the natural light after hours of being holed up in Tsunade's apartment. Once she neared her house, Sakura slipped through her bedroom window, not wasting a second before collapsing onto her bed. 

The room felt warmer than the last time she had been here, with the sun's fingers reaching through the window and touching every corner of the room. Sakura snuggled into the fresh pillows and blankets, too tired to undress and change into her pajamas. It wasn't long before Sleep invited her back into its den, embracing her with pure, dreamless rest.

* * *

"Sakura? Are you home?" The voice carried through the walls of the house, eventually penetrating Sakura's peaceful room. 

"Hm?" The kunoichi stirred from her sleep, her blanket falling off of her onto the floor. Her body almost missed the warmth of the covers, but they were quickly replaced by the bright sunshine flooding her room through the window. The sunflower yellow wallpaper glowed in the lighting, bringing a refreshing, optimistic atmosphere to the tiny room. Sakura yawned, savoring the burn of her sore muscles as she stretched her arms up into the air. 

A pleasant smile settled on her face, her mind much more relaxed after her much needed nap.  _ What time is it?  _ She glanced over at her alarm clock, which displayed the numbers '10:00' on her nightstand.  _ Only ten o'clock? I expected it to be much later. _

Suddenly, her door opened with a  _ click _ . Her hand grabbed a kunai out of her weapons pouch reflexively, holding it out in front of her with caution. When she saw it was only her mother, Sakura swiftly slipped the kunai under the covers.

"Sweetheart?" Mebuki softly called as she entered the room, pushing open the wooden door. Green eyes met each other from across the room, taking in each other's appearances. Mebuki smiled warmly at her daughter, leaning against the doorway. "There you are. Still haven't gotten up from bed yet?"

"Mom," Sakura whined as she rolled over on her bed, trying to escape her mom's teasing. "It's my day off. Plus, I had a really long night." 

"Sure you did," the woman chuckled, shaking her head at her daughter's antics. "There's some food downstairs if you feel hungry. I'll let you rest for now, but, once you're ready, join me and your father downstairs. It's been a while since we've all talked together." She gave one last loving look before softly closing the door, leaving Sakura in silence once again. 

The kunoichi sighed, rolling off her bed and shaking off the urge to cuddle up with the covers once more.  _ I should probably tell Mom and Dad about the Chunin exams _ , she thought, massaging her neck.  _ They should know that I'm going to Suna tomorrow _ . 

_ Speaking of which _ , Sakura unclipped her weapon holster and medical pouch, _ they aren't the only ones I have to inform about my leaving. I should probably pay a visit to Dr. Yami as well _ . Sakura's hospital supervisor had been very lenient with Sakura, especially in regards to her turbulent schedule as a shinobi. Despite her strict and stubborn nature, the doctor was kind enough to let the kunoichi continue to be her assistant, even though she wouldn't be able to come in most days. The only condition was that Sakura inform her about the reason she wouldn't be able to show up to work first. 

Running to the bathroom, Sakura took a speedy shower before tossing all of her shinobi clothing into the laundry, which desperately needed to be washed. She unclipped the bracelet the old woman gave to her, setting down the chain on her vanity, and combed her messy morning hair. Deciding to wear casual clothes for the day, the kunoichi picked out a high-waisted, mini pencil skirt that reached mid-thigh and matched the color of her blush locks. She paired the skirt with a long-sleeve, tight black top that had the Haruno symbol printed in white boldly on the back. Giving her appearance one last glance in the vanity mirror, Sakura slipped out of her room, her feet padding down the stairs.

She was greeted by the image of her father and mother curled up on the couch together, both seeming to be in deep discussion. Walking towards them, Sakura plopped onto the couch beside her father, curling herself up onto the cushions. He shifted towards her, pulling her into a tight side-hug with his arm along with her mother.

"What's this, Mebuki?" Kizashi teased, his eyes sparkling like the sunshine on ocean water. "Our daughter has finally decided to pay attention to her poor parents? Is the life of a ninja starting to bore you, honey?"

"Come on, Dad," Sakura grumbled, moving away from his tightening grip. Kizashi's smile grew into a wide grin, his hand moving to ruffle his daughter's hair. She waved his hand away, growing more irritated as she patted down her locks. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Mebuki chimed in, reaching to help Sakura with her hair. "We were mainly talking about your father's experience yesterday. One of the young shinobi nearly crashed into him while he was shopping. Can you believe how reckless kids are these days?"

"Yeah," Sakura chuckled, before pausing abruptly.  _ Wait...yesterday? _ A faint memory resurfaced in the kunoichi's mind in which she slammed into a poor shopper on her quest to find Tsunade.  _ Was that Dad? _

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?" Mebuki cupped her daughter's cheek, giving her a look full of concern. 

"Yeah, sorry," Sakura replied with a strained smile.  _ Sorry, Dad _ . "I just...remembered something."

"Okay, Miss Airhead," her father whistled, pinching her cheek playfully. "So, how are things going with training?"

_ Oh, right _ , Sakura remembered.  _ I should probably tell them about the exams now. _ "Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you both. You remember the Chunin exams, right?" Her parents both nodded, giving her their full attention. "Well," she bit her lip, "they are in Suna this year. That means that I will have to go stay there for the duration of the exams."

"How long are the exams?" Mebuki asked immediately, leaning across her husband to come closer to her daughter. 

The kunoichi averted her eyes, feeling a strange sense of guilt. "Well, I'm guessing about two to three weeks. And that's excluding the possibility that we hold preliminaries." At this, her parents became silent, sharing a glance before turning their attention back to their daughter. 

"Don't worry about us, dear," her mom reassured, reaching her arms around the girl. "We'll be fine without you. You just take care of yourself out there, okay?" Sakura tightened her arms around her mother as well, before both of them were enveloped by a big bear hug by Kizashi.

"And don't forget to beat everyone up!" he joked, giving her a wide grin. Mebuki shifted in their family cuddle to smack the back of her husband's head. 

"Don't say stupid things," she grumbled as he rubbed his head. She turned her attention back to her daughter's jade eyes, pulling away and laying her hands on her shoulders. "Remember," she whispered, "it's good to be strong, but it's better to be smart. Use that brain of yours, and use it well." 

"Are you saying our daughter isn't strong, Mebuki?" Kizashi teased, earning an irritated look from her.

"Of course my daughter is strong," she snapped back. "She's a Haruno, after all."

"I'm just saying-"

"I don't want to hear-"

"Well-"

The two dissolved into their usual bickering, barking at each other like dogs. Sakura smiled fondly watching them, comforted by the familiarity of the scene.  _ They've always supported me, no matter what. _ On impulse, the kunoichi threw her arms around her parents, halting their argument with a sweet embrace.

"I'll miss you both," she whispered, burying her head in their chests. Their arms closed around her as well, pulling them all into a silent family moment. 

"We'll miss you too, sweetheart," Mebuki whispered in her ear, rubbing her back tenderly. "I know you can make Chunin." She pulled away, once again resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders and meeting her gaze. "I've seen you get up early in the mornings and come back late at night, looking exhausted. Even though your father and I are civilians, you have the blood and the spirit of a shinobi. We believe in you."

"Thank you," the kunoichi smiled brightly, squeezing her mom's shoulder. She pulled away, standing up from the couch. "I have to go meet Dr. Yami and tell her as well. I'll see you both when I get home."

Her parents waved goodbye, before diving back into another discussion from their perch on the couch. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the scene, soaking up all the warmth and happiness they radiated. Shaking her head, she walked towards the door, slipping on her black ninja boots before heading out into the street. 

* * *

Pale moonlight drifted through the glass window, illuminating the shadowed room in the darkness of the night. The sweet music of silence filled the air, adding a tranquil effect to the atmosphere. Sakura sighed deeply, savoring the peaceful moment as she snuggled her head into her cool pillow. 

When Sakura had left to see her hospital supervisor, she had learned that Dr. Yami was in the middle of an important case. After half an hour, she had called Sakura to meet in her office, where the kunoichi informed her supervisor about the exams and her absence at the hospital. Thankfully, the doctor didn't seem to particularly care that Sakura was leaving, dismissing her almost as soon as she finished her explanation.  _ Well, at least she didn't fire me _ , Sakura thought.  _ Another person can easily cover my shift anyway _ . 

Afterward, the pink-haired kunoichi had decided to stroll around Konoha, taking the time to appreciate her village.  _ I'll miss this place _ , she smiled sadly, taking in all the details of her bedroom. After an hour or two of walking around the streets, she returned back to her humble abode, turning her attention back to her trip to Suna. She had spent a solid two hours packing for the trip, grabbing a backpack from her closet and filling it with supplies and necessities. Extra clothes, kunai, senbon, her sealing scrolls, gloves, and toiletries were safely tucked away in the bag, along with any emergency food pills or items that she could get her hands on. Sakura even added some vials of poison, herbs, and medical supplies she had managed to swipe from the hospital when no one was looking. 

At the moment, the time-traveler laid on her cool mattress, watching the angry red letters of her alarm pierce through the darkness. _ Eleven o'clock _ , she observed.  _ I should probably go train now. I doubt that there's anyone on the grounds at this hour _ . Almost reluctantly the kunoichi rolled off her bed, changing out of her casual clothes into more suitable, training clothes. She slipped on a cropped red hoodie with the Haruno symbol on the back, along with a pair of black capris. 

Sneaking out of the bedroom window, Sakura traveled through the frigid night, glad that she had decided to wear warmer clothes. Street lamps and indoor lights illuminated the path in front of her, the dull chatter from late-night shoppers buzzing in the air. As she neared the training area, though, the number of people on the streets had reduced significantly, until only one or two people could be seen strolling on the street. Leaping onto a nearby tree, Sakura dived into the forest, hopping from branch to branch. 

The kunoichi smiled as she stretched out her arms, enjoying the feeling of the air rushing past her and the solitude the woods brought.  _ It smells like pine _ , Sakura inhaled deeply.  _ And...burning?  _ She stopped abruptly on the nearest branch, crouching low as she once again sniffed the air.  _ That's the smell of burning wood _ . Curious, the kunoichi scanned the area around her, peering through the shadows and the trees. 

All of a sudden, little sparks flickered in the distance. _ There! _

She sprinted through woodland, her steps light as a feather while she concealed her chakra. As she moved closer, the sparks became bigger and brighter, soon morphing into flames that consumed the trees around her. The scent of burning wood grew more powerful, eventually outweighing all the other scents of the forest. Silently, Sakura crouched on a branch, peering through the trees at the culprit of the fires. 

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha stood in the middle of the burning embers, his hands frozen in mid-seal. He immediately spun towards Sakura, crimson eyes searching for her in the dark. His dark hair stood out against the vibrant orange flames, the light flickering over his pale face. Sakura hopped down from her perch, giving a small smile in greeting to her teammate. 

"Relax, it's just me," she reassured, referring to his active Sharingan. As if just realizing this, Sasuke sighed, dropping his defensive stance and deactivating his Sharingan. 

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, his onyx orbs studying her intently. 

"Same as you," she replied. "Training. Apparently, I'm not the only one who's excited about the exams." She gave the boy a sly smirk, who replied with a scowl. Despite his calm composure, Sakura could tell how intent Sasuke was about winning the exams, or at least measuring his strength against other competitors.  _ Sasuke loves challenging himself and pushing his limits, mostly due to his goal to defeat his brother _ . Sakura released a small breath, shaking her head. _ I guess I can't blame him, though. I do the same, except my goal is to protect those I love _ . 

"While we're both here, though," Sakura continued, a challenging look flickering through her eyes. "How about we spar?" 

At this, Sasuke seemed to perk up. "Alright," he agreed, a competitive edge to his tone. "What are the rules?"

"How about a taijutsu only spar?" the kunoichi suggested, resting a hand on her hip. "The last time we sparred, we mostly used our ninjutsu."

Sasuke silently nodded his head, the single tomoe of his Sharingan spinning in his eyes. His lips lifted into a small smirk, his body dropping into an offensive position. Sakura mirrored him, letting chakra pool into her fists in anticipation. 

"Alright then." She narrowed her eyes. "Let's begin."

The Uchiha immediately flashed forward, his Sharingan spinning wildly as his hand shot out at her stomach. Sakura promptly dodged, twisting out of the way and grabbing his arm, aiming to flip him. Sasuke seemed to anticipate this, moving his arm away in the nick of time before flipping back to put distance between them. They both stood a couple of feet apart, staring at each other in silence.  _ He can anticipate my attacks better with the Sharingan _ , Sakura observed, watching him study her silently.  _ My biggest advantage at the moment is my strength. Unfortunately, that isn't at peak performance _ . 

Sasuke rushed forward, delivering an onslaught of kicks and punches, trying to catch her off guard. She dodged each one, stepping back as he pushed forward with his attacks. Blocking a punch at her chest, Sakura suddenly dropped to the forest floor, sweeping a kick under his legs. The Uchiha jumped, avoiding her attack, before lashing out his sandal at her head. She rolled out of the way, picking herself back up and dropping into an offensive stance. Gathering her chakra, the kunoichi aimed a punch at the boy's stomach, who barely managed to side-step her blow. Sakura twisted, her elbow shooting out to jab at his chest. 

In one motion, Sasuke grabbed her elbow, twisting her arm behind her back and forcing her to the floor. Before her knees could give out, though, Sakura shifted her grip, latching her hand onto Sasuke's arm. Gathering her chakra once more, Sakura twisted her body, pulling Sasuke in front of her.

"Shannaro!"

In one second, she slammed her teammate to the ground, careful not to injure him too much. Sasuke groaned in pain beneath her, his body tensing after the blow. Sakura, feeling a little guilty, kneeled beside him, offering an apologetic smile as he sat up. He refused to meet her gaze, his bangs covering his expression as he panted.

"Sorry, Sasuke," she apologized, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean for that last attack to be so hard." 

Sasuke merely shrugged her hand off before meeting her gaze. His eyes were cold and determined, narrowing into slits as they studied her. 

"Again." His mouth was formed into a frown, his expression hardened with resolve.

"Again?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Let's spar again," he stated once more, picking himself up. Sakura did the same, observing how the Uchiha dropped once more into a battle stance. Crimson eyes pierced through the darkness of the night, stronger than the moon's pale glow. Bringing her hands up into a sparring stance, Sakura mirrored the boy in front of her, her eyes narrowing challengingly.  _ He really doesn't like to lose, huh? _

"Alright," she agreed, widening her stance. "But let's make it more interesting. How about we use weapons this time?" 

Sasuke smirked, immediately whipping out a kunai.  _ I'll take that as a yes _ . They both stood on the grounds, the wind playing with their hair as the soft moonlight illuminated the burnt trees around them.  _ He seems more serious this time _ , Sakura observed, clenching her fists. Jade eyes met obsidian orbs, locked in a silent battle. The crackling of dried leaves in the wind filled the air, only making the atmosphere more tense. 

The Uchiha sprinted forward, closing the distance between him and Sakura. The kunoichi stood still in her stance, Sasuke rapidly closing in on her.  _ I hope this works _ . At the last moment, she slammed her fist into the ground, cracking the earth beneath her in one blow. Granted, her punch wasn't nearly as powerful as the one in her previous life, but it was enough to send Sasuke reeling back to avoid the tremor. His expression was twisted into shock as he quickly leaped back to avoid the blow. Sakura didn't allow him a moment of rest and gathered chakra at her feet, bursting forward at high speed. 

She aimed a punch at his gut, confident that he wouldn't be able to dodge. He surprised her, however, when he twisted out of the way at the last second and slashed his kunai at her arm. Warm liquid ran down the skin of her arm, dropping down onto the forest floor. Ignoring the wound, Sakura slipped a kunai out of her pouch. Their weapons clashed, two pairs of eyes narrowing at each other from opposite sides of the blades. 

In one motion, the kunoichi pushed the Uchiha away from her, kneeing him in the gut before following through with a kick to his head. Sasuke managed to avoid the kick, grabbing her leg and pulling her towards the ground. They struggled for a couple of minutes on the grass, narrowly avoiding kunai and jabbing with their knees and elbows. Sakura grit her teeth as she pushed the Uchiha away from her, leaping backwards. She dropped low into her battle stance. Sasuke did the same. 

Sakura clenched her fists, gathering her chakra as she unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches at her teammate. The Uchiha dodged each and every one of them, his Sharingan spinning furiously as he avoided the devastating blows.  _ He's dodging every one? _ Sakura noticed in disbelief. Twisting away from her punch, Sasuke swiftly kicked her stomach while she was distracted. The kunoichi leaped back, clutching her stomach at the blow. Sasuke stood on the other side of the field, his lips tilted into a slight smirk as his Sharingan studied her. 

"Don't lose your focus," he chided, his tone smug and teasing. She smiled at him, rolling her eyes at the comment. 

"Don't act too cocky, Sasuke," she replied. "You haven't won yet." She narrowed her eyes at him, a challenging smirk resting on both of their faces.

_ He was never this strong as a genin in his previous life _ . Sakura let her chakra flow into her hand, healing the bruise on her stomach.  _ He's been training more often, that's for sure _ . 

She lifted her fists once more before her, feeling the more calm and rational part of her take over.  _ If I'm going to defeat him, I'll need to catch him by surprise _ . She rushed forward once more, closing the distance between her and Sasuke. She feigned a punch at his chest, waiting until the last moment as he dodged her blow. She redirected her fist to his wrist, grabbing it before flipping him onto the ground. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke caught on to her plan quickly and pulled her down with him. They wrestled on the soft grass, each trying to gain the upper hand on the other. They eventually ended at a stalemate, with each of them pointing the kunai at each other's necks. 

The cool midnight breeze rushed over the genin, singing softly in the peaceful stillness. Thin blades of grass tickled Sakura's ears, her blush locks sprawled out under her as she lay against the forest floor. Her honeydew eyes gazed up at vermillion orbs which eventually softened into the shade of ink. For some reason, the kunoichi suddenly became very aware of his body on top of hers and the way his warm breath tickled her nose. The scent of firewood and ashes filled her senses, her cheeks warming as she stared up at his face. His eyes watched her with an unreadable expression, his bangs brushing against her face like the fur of a black cat. 

After a couple of moments, he rolled off of her, laying beside her on the cool grass. The warm feeling in her cheeks never left her, though, the feeling enveloping her in a cozy blanket. Releasing a long breath, she gazed up at the sky above her, a small smile on her lips. 

"That was fun," she whispered into the night, rolling over to face her teammate. Sasuke nodded as he gazed up at the stars, a light smirk accompanying his lips. A comfortable silence descended upon the two genin who took their time catching their breath after the intense spar.

As time went on, though, unwelcome thoughts started crowding Sakura's mind. Her smile fell from her lips, her body losing the warm, fuzzy feeling from earlier. 

"I can't believe the exams are in Suna," she whispered under her breath, more to herself than to Sasuke. Her body shivered from the feeling of the wet grass soaking her clothes. She shifted her body, trying to get into a more comfortable position when she felt a stinging on her arm. 

"What...?" The gash from their spar earlier was still bleeding on her upper arm, the blood spilling out from the untreated cut. Sakura immediately clamped her hand over the wound, using her medical ninjutsu to stop the blood flow and heal the cut. She turned to see Sasuke looking up at her in curiosity. She lifted her arm, silently showing him the injury. A frown settled on his face at the sight, his eyes studying her as she healed the wound.

Sensing his guilt, Sakura smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry, it's only a minor cut," she reassured, lifting her hand. Her skin looked almost brand new, no longer marred by the gash. "Besides, it was a spar. It doesn't really matter."

_ Which reminds me... _

"Do you have any injuries?" the medic asked, her eyes scanning over his form to pinpoint any wounds. An onyx gaze silently watched her for a moment or two, before Sasuke released a small sigh. Kneeling upon the forest floor, he turned around pointing to his back. 

"Here." He motioned to his back.  _ Of course _ , Sakura scolded herself.  _ I punched him on the back in our last spar _ . Crawling over to him, Sakura lifted his shirt, exposing his pale skin to the moonlight. Ugly blues and purples bloomed on his back, angry red marks surrounding the bruised area. Her eyes widened at the sight, surprised that he hadn't told her about the injury before. _ Of course he didn't tell me _ , she clenched her teeth.  _ Stupid Sasuke _ . 

"Why  _ the hell _ didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Sakura seethed, lightly smacking the back of Sasuke's head. "You hid this during the entire second spar? What's wrong with you?"  _ And why didn't I pick it up _ , she berated herself.  _ Damn it, Sasuke. You idiot _ . 

The Uchiha tilted his head, throwing daggers at her through his glare. She simply ignored him, wrinkling her nose at his stare before laying her hands on his back. She took a deep breath, letting her anger melt away as she focused on his wounds. Her palm soon became enveloped in the misty mint-green light, her cool chakra seeping into his skin and soothing his angry bruise. His skin felt warm under her touch, the violets and indigos slowly fading away as she healed them. The entire time Sasuke kept his eyes straight ahead of him, refusing to meet her gaze as she worked.  _ He's so stubborn _ , she complained in her head, finishing up her work.  _ What am I going to do with him? _

"All done," she mumbled, pulling his shirt back down. She picked herself up, brushing all the grass and dirt off her capris. "But you better promise me you'll tell me if you're ever injured, okay?" 

Standing up as well, the Uchiha rolled his eyes at her demand, meeting her steadfast gaze. "Fine," he relented, crossing his arms with an irritated expression. "You're just as annoying as Naruto, you know that?"

Sakura smiled, brushing off his mild insult. "Yeah, but you like me more," she teased, poking his chest. Sasuke's lips lifted into a slight smirk, waving her hand away. 

"Anyway," the kunoichi continued. She turned around, looking back to wave at her teammate. "I'll see you at sunrise." 

The Uchiha simply waved his hand, reverting back to his nonchalant expression. Leaping back up onto the nearest tree, Sakura glanced back, watching Sasuke's form disappear into the trees before she began her journey home.

* * *

By dawn, Sakura was at the village gates. 

She twirled the bracelet on her wrist, tapping her feet in anticipation. Once again she was the first person at the meeting spot, with no one to accompany her other than the guards at the gate who, at the moment, were fast asleep. The kunoichi played with the strap of her backpack, pacing along the front of the gates.

"Sakura-chan!"

At the sound of her name, Sakura smiled running up to meet her blond teammate. His arms curled around her, giving her a big bear hug as if he hadn't seen her in many years. Not far behind him was Sasuke, walking towards the gates with his hands in his pockets.

"We're going to be Chunin, Sakura-chan! Chunin!" Naruto yelled, a grin splitting the whiskers on his cheeks. 

"Don't get your hopes up, Dobe," Sasuke spoke nonchalantly, leaning against one of the beams of the gate. Sakura threw a glare at Sasuke, who merely shrugged and looked away.

"Are you all ready?" All of a sudden, their sensei appeared from a burst of smoke, his favorite novel perched on his hand. He smiled at them when they all nodded, tilting his head towards the forest. "Then, let's get going."

Glancing back, Sakura observed Konoha's peaceful streets and buildings, memorizing the layout of the village and the atmosphere surrounding it.  _ I'm going to miss this place _ , she smiled wistfully.

"Sakura-chan, come on!"

"I'm coming," Sakura yelled back, running up to join her teammates as they all began their journey to the hostile deserts of the Village Hidden in the Sand.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than the usual ones, but that's because there was a lot that needed to be done before Team Seven actually left for the exams. Here are a couple questions to theorize over:
> 
> How do you think Sakura will handle the upcoming exams while trying to protect Naruto and Sasuke?
> 
> What do you think the exams will be like in Suna?
> 
> How do you think Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is progressing?
> 
> Of course, there's tons more stuff to think over ; )
> 
> Thank you so much for reading/supporting this story! I really appreciate all of your comments and suggestions (they're all so fun to read)! I hope you all stay happy and healthy the rest of this week. : )


	17. The Village Hidden in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

"State your name and purpose," barked one of the shinobi guards.

"Kakashi Hatake," their sensei replied without missing a beat. "We're here from Konoha for the Sunagakure Chunin Exams." One of the guards nodded, moving aside so that the team could pass through.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Sakura smiled politely at the guard before following her team inside the rocky formation that surrounded Suna.  _ So this is Sunagakure _ , she looked around, raising a hand to shelter her eyes from the sun. Buildings molded out of clay-lined the streets in an orderly fashion with few people buzzing out on the streets, a stark contrast to Konoha's evening rush. Colorful patterns painted on the outside of houses caught Sakura's eye, swirls of blue and pink decorating the dull stone.  _ All the buildings here look fine _ , the kunoichi noticed, eyeing the sturdy structures.  _ The only way you would know that they went through all those disasters is by the small number of people outside. Odd. _

Naruto sneezed loudly beside her, rubbing his nose furiously. "There's sand everywhere!" he complained, waving away the dust surrounding them. "Why is it so hot here?!"

"What did you expect, loser," their other teammate spoke, wiping the sweat off his brow. "It's a desert."

The atmosphere certainly felt like it was boiling, waves of heat rising from the sand below them. The sun beat down harshly on the exposed village, making the genin sweat profusely and making them regret not bringing lighter clothing. Eventually, however, their sensei motioned them towards a particularly tall building near the center of town.

"Oh thank god," Sakura sighed as they burst into the cool, air-conditioned room. Naruto jumped in happiness, nearly knocking Sasuke over as he sprinted towards Kakashi.

"So when are we going to start, Sensei?" he asked, hopping up and down like a bouncy ball. "Is this the exam building?"

Kakashi chuckled through his mask, shaking his head at his student. "No, this is just the place we're staying at," he explained, guiding them towards a desk nestled in the corner of the room. "The exams don't start until tomorrow, so we have one day to rest and prepare."

At this, her blond teammate pouted, crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath. Sakura rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Sasuke before returning her gaze back to her sensei. A small head peeked out from behind the desk, greeting them all with a polite nod.

"Two rooms please," her sensei requested, holding up two fingers. The woman, who Sakura assumed was the receptionist, nodded, typing away on a compact laptop before pulling out four keys from her desk drawer. She handed each of them a key, pointing to the hallway where their rooms would be.

"Thank you," Sakura chirped, slipping her key into her weapons pouch. Kakashi nodded to the receptionist before turning his attention to his three genin.

"So where will we all be sleeping?" Naruto exclaimed, seeming to have gotten over his recent mood swing. "Can we pick our buddy?" He wiggled his eyes devilishly at Sakura, who simply ignored him.

"No," Kakashi refused. "You three have to sleep in one room, while I'll sleep in the other."

"What?! No fair!" Naruto whined, crossing his arms with a pout. "Why do you get a room all to yourself?"

Their sensei ignored his boisterous student, leading them all towards a room a little further down the hallway. "This will be your room," he spoke, pausing in front of a doorway. "My room is a couple doors down, closer to the lobby. We'll meet in two hours, at about six o'clock, and mingle with the other contestants. You all should get to know your competition first." With that, he waved at them before slipping into his own room, leaving the three of them alone in the hotel hallway.

"Ugh, it's so hot here!" Naruto complained as Sakura inserted her key in the lock. "I hate the desert!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn a jacket, dobe," Sasuke pointed out, leaning against the doorway as Sakura worked.

"At least I'm not wearing all black, teme!"

"I'm not the one complaining, loser."

The kunoichi gave the lock a final twist, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. The boys fell silent as they all peeked into the room they would be staying in. The room was fairly tiny, with a single window leading outside. There was a small door at one end of the room that led to a bathroom, Sakura assumed, and a compact desk nestled in the corner across from it. What really caught the genin's attention was the single, king-sized bed.

"I call it!" Naruto cried out as he kicked off his shoes, tossed his pack on the floor, and belly-flopped onto the soft sheets.

"No!" Sakura and Sasuke called out in unison. Sakura threw her pack off her shoulders as well, pulling Naruto and his dirty sweatshirt off the clean comforter.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!"

"Sorry, Naruto," Sakura apologized, wiping any remaining grains of sand off the cool sheets, "but we shouldn't dirty up the bed before we have even used it. There's only one."

"Well then, how are we going to sleep?" Naruto pointed out, straightening his jacket. "Are we all going to...?"

The blond's question tapered off, hanging heavily over the three genin.  _ Well, it's not like we haven't slept close to each other before _ . The kunoichi made eye contact with her other two teammates, who both remained in awkward silence as well. They each waited for one of the other two to speak up and object, but the room remained stubbornly silent.

"Okay," Sakura chirped, breaking through the awkward tension. "I guess that's settled then. We'll all just have to share the bed." Sasuke and Naruto both replied with a nod, moving to unpack their bags and settle into the cramped hotel room.

The genin each took turns changing in the bathroom into lighter, more comfortable clothes and tossed their sweaty ones into a laundry hamper they found in a closet in the bathroom. The kunoichi pulled out a pair of baby pink shorts and a flowy black t-shirt to change into from her pack. Once she was finished settling in, she flopped onto the bed beside Naruto, who had already changed and freshened up.

"What time did Kakashi-sensei say he was coming?" Sakura asked, laying her head on the comforter and wiggling her bare toes. Her blond teammate shrugged, struggling with the zipper of his new, short-sleeved orange jacket.

"Six-o'clock," Sasuke supplied as he came out of the bathroom, throwing his old clothes in the hamper.  _ How did he hear me? _ Sakura thought, rolling over to face him.

"Thin walls," the boy shrugged, reading her expression. Walking over to his teammates, Sasuke peeked at his black watch. "It's five-thirty right now."

"Ugh," Naruto groaned, flopping onto the bouncy mattress. "What are we going to do for thirty minutes?!"

"Stop complaining, dobe," Sasuke growled in irritation, crossing his arms with a stony glare.

Sticking out his tongue, the blonde picked up a pillow and flung it at the Uchiha in retaliation. The raven-haired boy dodged the projectile easily, the pillow smacking harmlessly on the wall behind him. Despite this, the Uchiha's glare only sharpened, and Sakura could practically feel his temper flaring as he picked up the pillow and hurled it back at the jinchuriki.

_ Oh, shoot _ .

Realizing she was in the line of fire, Sakura ducked, however, it was too late. The pillow smacked her face, hurtled with such force that she fell back onto the mattress.  _ Ow _ , she rubbed her nose, grabbing the pillow with a clenched fist.  _ Oh hell no _ .

"Ha!" Naruto cried out, laughing obnoxiously at his teammate. "You hit Sakura-chan, teme! Talk about aim! You-"

He was abruptly cut off when Sakura swung the pillow at his face, twisting her body to do the same to a smirking Sasuke. The Uchiha immediately retaliated, grabbing a pillow and climbing on top of the bed. All of sudden, the three of them were in the midst of an intense three-way battle, with pillows constantly thrown across the room and feathers floating down like ashes on a battlefield.

Sasuke swung a pillow at Sakura's head, who ducked and smacked her pillow into Sasuke's stomach. She smirked as he hunched over, about to smack him once more on the head. She didn't see Naruto coming from behind, however, and was tackled by the blond, who immediately assaulted her with his deadly weapon.

"No one smacks Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it!" he grinned, trying to pin the kunoichi down as they struggled. His smile was wiped off by a powerful blow to the face by Sasuke, who managed to go so far as push him off the bed.

"Ow," Naruto groaned, barely dodging another swing from Sasuke. Sakura pushed herself up, taking advantage of Sasuke's distraction and grabbing him from behind. His eyes widened as she pulled him down onto the mattress and aimed a strike at his head. He managed to lift his pillow in time, meeting Sakura halfway as they struggled. Letting out a small giggle, Sakura pushed against Sasuke's pillow, who smirked at her playfully. All of a sudden, her blond teammate jumped up, flopping onto her back and sandwiching both her and Sasuke beneath him.

"Eat that!" Naruto yelled, lifting his pillow. "I win, losers!"

The kunoichi was about to retaliate when a single knock resonated throughout the room. The three genin froze.

"Excuse me, sir/ma'am," a polite voice sounded through the doorway. Sakura recognized it as the receptionist from the lobby. "Could you please quiet down? I'm getting some complaints from other guests. Thank you."

The sound of heels clipping back down the hallway could be heard throughout the room before they faded away.

Silence.

"Um," the kunoichi hummed, poking her teammate above her. Naruto blushed to the tips of his ears, pulling himself off of her and scurrying off to one corner of the room. Sakura wore a similar expression, pushing herself off of Sasuke and surveying the damage to their tiny hotel room.

It looked like a hurricane had just gone through it.

Sheets spilled off the king-sized mattress, pooling onto the floor along with pillows that were missing their cases. At some point, the comforter had slipped off the bed, leaving the mattress exposed. Feathers from ripped pillows littered the floor like snowflakes, spread out haphazardly.

"We have fifteen minutes," Sasuke remarked, peering at his watch. Sakura sighed, sliding off the bed and pulling a feather out of her hair. She smirked at Sasuke, who looked up at her in confusion. She pointed to his head, where multiple snowy feathers stuck out from his dark mane. He rolled his eyes at her amusement, shaking off the feathers like a wet dog.

"We should probably clean up," the kunoichi suggested, already picking up the limp pillows and stuffing them back in their cases. The boys both nodded, before each picking up a nearby pillow and doing the same.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on their hotel room door at 6:30 pm.

"Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he swung open the door, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "You're thirty minutes late! You are staying right down the hall from us! Why the hell are you so late?!"

Their sensei shrugged, unperturbed by his fuming blond student, and stepped further into their hotel room. Luckily, the three genin had managed to clean up their mess from earlier, so the room looked about as pristine as it had been when they first came in. That excluded the possibility, however, that Kakashi had been one of the people who had complained about 'the ruckus down the hallway'.

Wordlessly, the jonin tilted his head towards the room door, signaling his team that it was time for them to meet their fellow competitors. Nodding, Sakura slid off the bed, smoothing out her slightly wrinkled shirt and slipping on her black ninja boots. She joined Sasuke and Naruto as their followed their sensei out the door, making sure to lock it before they left.

"So who do you think our competition is?" Naruto whispered to her, leaning over as they walked down the hallway. The kunoichi shifted her gaze towards him, answering his question with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Honestly, she didn't know herself. There was no guarantee that any of the other rookie Konoha teams had been recommended this time by their senseis, and she hadn't paid much attention to the other contestants in her previous life. The only other participants she remembered were the Sound shinobi, and even then she wasn't sure that they were even going to be in the exams this time around.

_ Orochimaru will still want to give Sasuke the curse mark because he needs a vessel _ , Sakura reasoned.  _ At least, I think so. But the way he does it could always change. What if he doesn't even infiltrate the Chunin exams this time around? _

The kunoichi bit her lip, hanging her head low as her eyes gazed at the floor below her.  _ Either way, I need to be prepared. The fact that these exams aren't on home territory makes them even more dangerous, which means I need to be even more vigilant _ .

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Her blond teammate nudged her shoulder. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, meeting her teammate's wide blue eyes. "Did you hear my question?"

Embarrassed that she had spaced out, a small pink blush rose to her cheeks, along with a slight smile. "Sorry about that, Naruto," Sakura spoke softly, tucking a stray lock into her ear. "I got a little distracted. About your question..." She trailed off, considering her words carefully. "I'm sure they'll be some people we recognize and some people we don't. Regardless, if we stay smart and vigil, I think we'll be able to beat these exams."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto whispered loudly, pumping his fist up. "We'll destroy them, Sakura-chan!"

Her and Naruto shared a grin before Kakashi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two genin.

"One of the teams from Konoha participating in these exams are staying in this hotel as well," Kakashi informed them, his hands hanging in his pockets as they walked into the lobby. "We will meet them in a moment."

"Who are they, sensei?" Naruto bounced on his heels, excitement shining brightly on his whiskered face. "Who are they?"

"You'll see," the jonin drawled, leaning against the wall casually.

A couple of moments later, a shout was heard through the hallway opposite them.

"Yo! Kakashi!" What seemed to be an overgrown frog leaped from the depths of the hotel hallway, bounding across the room and slugging an arm across Kakashi's shoulders at hyper speed. "My eternal rival!"

"Gai-sensei?" Sakura widened her eyes in surprise, not expecting the spandex-clad jonin to be the one staying at the hotel.  _ That must mean- _

"Sakura-san!" A smaller frog leaped from the hallway, sprinting past her teammates before skidding to stop in front of her. "My beautiful flower!"

"Hi Lee," Sakura greeted with a strained smile, lifting her hand to give a small wave to the enthusiastic boy. His hairstyle was the same gleaming bowlcut, accompanied by bushy eyebrows and his signature twinkling smile. She noticed, however, that instead of wearing his usual long, green spandex outfit, Lee was dressed in a lighter, short-sleeved version due to the weather.

"We haven't sparred in so long!" Lee exclaimed, his chocolate eyes shining brightly as he grabbed her hands. "I'm so glad you are here, Sakura-san! Now we can become Chunin together!"

Sakura blushed at his remarks with a slight smile, a little flattered by the certainty in which he said that she would become a Chunin. Her smile dropped, however, when Lee suddenly jerked away from her.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Tenten scolded, pulling Lee back by the collar. Her hair was secured tightly in two twin buns, her outfit much the same as it was back in Konoha. "You can't go around and make love confessions to a girl you have barely met."

"But Sakura-san and I know each other very well," Lee protested, clutching Sakura's hands more tightly. "We trained together a couple of times."

"I don't care. You can clearly see she is uncomfortable."

"But Tenten, you don't know the depth of our love!"

"You only met her a couple of weeks ago!"

The two teammates dissolved into a petty argument, with Tenten relentlessly scolding her persistent teammate and Lee continuously vouching for the connection he and Sakura shared. The kunoichi sighed, gently sliding her hands out of Lee's in his distraction and moving over to Sasuke and Naruto, who were giving company to Team Gai's Hyuga.

Well, giving company was a stretch.

The Uchiha and Hyuga were locked in an intense battle, engaging in silent warfare through their icy glares. Sasuke's eyes narrowed sharply, dark pupils solely trained the pearl ones before them. On the other side, Neji's face remained dead-panned, not a flicker of emotion running through his features. His eyes, however, carried a burning rage of competitiveness, like a pot boiling and bubbling, about to overflow.  _ Of course _ , Sakura rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  _ It's just like Sasuke to go pick a fight on our first day. _

The kunoichi brushed her fingers against the Uchiha's, gaining his attention as he briefly glanced her way. She responded to his confused glance with a firm look that said, 'knock it off'. The boy scowled at her, but reluctantly dropped his aggressive stance and dug his hands into his pockets. Now that he had lost the attention of his glaring partner, Neji's gaze shifted over to Sakura's, barely acknowledging her with a nod before turning away to his teammates.

**_Seriously?!_ ** Her Inner cried out in frustration.  **_He spends about five solid minutes glaring at Sasuke but barely even looks at me!_ **

Sakura huffed in annoyance, giving into her Inner's immature thoughts as she glared at the back of Neji's head before turning her attention back to her sensei.

"Well then, let's head out," Kakashi spoke, picking himself up from the wall and tilting his head towards the door. "The other teams should have already arrived at the meeting place. Remember: the exams aren't starting until tomorrow. This is a just general meet-and-greet, so  _ behave yourselves. _ " Their sensei emphasized the last two words, glaring pointedly at Naruto. The blond boy just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, chuckling in a nervous manner under the weight of Kakashi's stare.

The six genin followed their sensei out of the lobby and into the dry Suna heat. Sakura immediately missed the cool temperature of the hotel lobby, sweat already starting to run down her forehead at the thick atmosphere. The eight Konoha shinobi traveled through the deserted Suna streets, moving past clay houses and mud-brick structures. By the time they reached their destination, Sakura's clothes were virtually soaked through by her own sweat.

"What is this place, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as they all slipped through a pair of large doors into the building. They stepped into what seemed to be a spread-out common room, with various shinobi littered about the space. Sakura spotted a couple genin who looked around her age, and then a couple others who almost looked double her age. Shinobi of various shapes, sizes, and villages were all crammed into this one room, and were all intent on taking home the title of Chunin.

"This is the testing center, Naruto," Kakashi explained, his hands hanging from his pant pockets. "You'll come here again tomorrow for the written test." He leaned closer to his students, motioning them to come closer with his hand. "Right now, the best advice I can give you three is to scout out your competition. Try and gather as much information as you can. It'll help you out."

He waited for the genin to nod before leaning back, his single eye gazing at them in approval. "Well, this is where I leave you three. I have to meet with the other jonin senseis. You all can find your way back to the hotel. If you need any help, just knock on my door." With a strained smile and a small wave, their white-haired sensei disappeared in a burst of smoke, leaving his three genin alone in a room full of strangers.

"Okay..." Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, glancing at her two teammates beside her. "What do you guys think we should do next?"

A wide grin split Naruto's face, his fist pumping into the air. "Let's go meet everyone!" He exclaimed, eagerly grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her into the dense crowd of genin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke move to follow them, his posture casual and calm while his eyes darted around the room.

"Look, there's Kiba," the blond pointed out, making a beeline for the dog owner. "Kiba!" He called, letting go of Sakura's arm and rushing over to the boy.

Startled, Kiba shifted towards the blond boy with wide eyes. "Naruto? You're here too? I didn't know they let losers attend these exams," he commented smugly. A little bundle of white fur on his shoulder growled at Naruto, emphasizing his master's insult. Naruto growled back, instantly launching into a verbal battle of insults with the canine and its owner.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura brushed past the two bickering genin to the other two members of Team Eight, greeting them with a polite smile. Hinata timidly smiled back, her cheeks colored with a sweet blush at the sight of Naruto. Shino merely nodded his head to Sakura and then to Sasuke, who came up to stand beside her.

Suddenly, a shrill yell pierced through the crowd of genin.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_ I know that voice _ .

Two arms wound around Sasuke's neck, his body stilling at the unexpected contact. "Hi there, Sasuke-kun," Ino greeted with a flirty tone, giggling as she hugged the Uchiha from behind. Her honey hued ponytail twirled in the air, her popping blue eyes twinkling slyly. The Uchiha lips dropped into a troubled frown, his expression morphing into an irritated look. He tried to shrug the kunoichi off his shoulders but she remained adamant, only tightening her grip around his chest.

Her gaze then shifted to Sakura and she smiled coyly letting go of Sasuke as she made her way to her. "Oh hi there, Sakura," she greeted with an innocent smile. Her eyes, however, flickered with mischief. "I see you cut your hair. Congratulations, you managed to look even uglier than you did before."

"Nice to see you too, Ino," the medic replied sarcastically. "I hope those lame insults help you in the exams. You'll need it."

The blonde kunoichi wrinkled her nose, scrunching her eyebrows. "I'll make Chunin no problem, Forehead!" She snapped through clenched teeth, stepping forward to meet Sakura's gaze.

"Keep telling yourself that, Pig," Sakura growled back, narrowing her forest green eyes. "Maybe a magical fairy will come and grant your wish."

"Alright, alright, both of you. Calm down." A hand laid itself on Sakura's shoulder, gently pushing both her and Ino away from each other. The medic shifted her gaze to meet Shikamaru's, who seemed mildly irritated by her and Ino's bickering. "This is so troublesome," he drawled, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

Taking a step back, Sakura drew a deep breath, composing herself.  _ He's right _ , she admitted reluctantly.  _ I shouldn't be picking fights _ . Regardless of her thoughts, she didn't hesitate to meet Ino's glare with one of her own, wrinkling her nose at her long time rival before turning away.

_ So all the rookie teams from Konoha are also in this Chunin exams _ , Sakura noticed, surveying the common room once more. The room was full of unfamiliar faces, with shinobi from all across the land wearing headbands with symbols of Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, and others proudly. A bud of warmth blossomed within her as she reached up to touch her own headband, her fingers tracing the symbol of Konoha engraved into the metal. Thoughts of her home village filled her mind, a secret smile gracing her lips as she thought of her parents and the memories she had.

Her fond reminiscing was instantly shattered by an eerily familiar voice.

"What do we have here? Konoha nin, eh?"

The kunoichi whipped her head around, instinctively dropping low into an attack stance. She clenched her teeth, just barely restraining herself from leaping at the owner of the voice.

"Settle down there," the genin chuckled, bringing his hands up in front of him. He shifted his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose, giving her a polite smile. "I come in peace."

_ Kabuto _ . The name echoed in the kunoichi's mind with venom, piercing through her happy thoughts from earlier with a bloody knife. The shinobi in question wore a seemingly good-natured smile, his speckles just resting atop his nose and his pale grey hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. He wore standard shinobi attire, blending in almost perfectly with the rest of the genin littered around the common room.

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded, stepping forward with a growling Akamaru. Kabuto's lips pulled into a strained smile, clearly not expecting this much hostility from the rookies.

"Me?" He raised a hand, pointing to the symbol atop his forehead protector. "I'm a Konoha shinobi, just like you."

_ He's a traitor, a liar, and a madman _ , Sakura growled internally, clenching her fists tighter. Pure white rage boiled through her system, burning her limbs with a blazing fire.  _ And he works with that twisted snake. _

"Though," Kabuto continued, resting his eyes on Sakura pointedly, "I'm clearly not welcome here, for some reason." The kunoichi narrowed her eyes at the man, her fingers itching to pull a kunai from her pouch.  **_I just need to get one swipe in-_ **

_ No _ , the more rational side of her broke through her previous train of thought.  _ I can't lose control of my emotions here. Be calm, Sakura, be calm _ . Sakura chanted the words over and over again in her head until the burning rage fueling her system lessened into a small flame, flickering at the back of her mind.  _ I need to let go of my emotions. _

Releasing a deep breath, the kunoichi relaxed her tense muscles, breaking off her eye contact with the other medical ninja. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke's coal orbs peering at her, studying her intently. She chose to ignore him, instead shifting her attention back to Kabuto with a significantly cooler mindset.  _ I can't seem like a threat to Kabuto or otherwise he may switch to more drastic measures to bestow the curse mark on Sasuke. Even worse, he may try and seek me out. I don't know the chances of me winning against an opponent like Kabuto at the moment _ .

Her jade eyes studied the other medic, who was currently being interrogated by Kiba. She watched the way he leaned forward on his toes, how his hands lingered at the edge of his weapon pouch. She observed the ways his dark eyes settled on each of the genin, surveying and documenting their appearances with calculating practice.  _ No _ , she narrowed her eyes,  _ I don't know whether or not I will be able to beat him at the moment. For now, I'll play his game _ .

A hand laid itself on her shoulder, catching her attention. She moved her head to the side, meeting Sasuke's piercing gaze. He motioned her to come closer, leaning forward.

"Do you know him?" He whispered, his eyes flickering with the tiniest bit of curiosity, along with some other, indiscernible emotions. Sakura didn't have to think hard to know who he was referring to, immediately going still at his question.  _ Sasuke is just very observant _ , she reassured herself, peeking at the rest of the genin. They all seemed absorbed with Kabuto and his info cards, asking him questions about the exams and talking amongst themselves. None of them seemed to notice that she and Sasuke weren't listening.  _ Good, that means that no one else picked up on my odd behavior. Still, _ she shifted her gaze back to the Uchiha,  _ if he was able to figure it out, then I should choose my words carefully _ .

"No, I don't," she replied, shaking her head. She tried to ignore the small seed of guilt that embedded itself within her heart at the blatant lie. "I just..." She trailed off, biting her lip in uncertainty. Sasuke raised his brow, silently urging her to continue with his steady gaze. "I...um, have a weird feeling about him, I guess," she explained, hoping Sasuke would buy into her shabby explanation.

The Uchiha narrowed his gaze slightly, peering at her for a couple of seconds with starless eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by the sound of another voice.

"And you, kunoichi?" Sakura turned to meet Kabuto's probing gaze, his lips tilted into a slight smirk. He held the fanned out info cards in front of her, keeping them just out of her reach. The kunoichi instinctively clenched her fists before forcing herself to relax, forcefully restraining her impulsive side to give way to more rational thinking.

"No thanks," she politely refused, her lips pulled into a strained smile. Kabuto frowned at her response, stepping closer with a slightly curious expression.

"Huh? Really? All of your friends wanted to see at least one person," he replied, waving the cards around for emphasis. "These cards hold valuable information on everyone taking the exams- from their home village, to their teams, to their abilities. I can tell you about  _ anyone. _ "

Though he said it with a light-hearted tone, Sakura couldn't help but feel sinister tones creeping into the edge of his voice. She firmly held her gaze with the other medic, meeting his calculating eyes head-on.

"No thank you," Sakura repeated, this time with more of an edge to her voice. The two medical ninja held each other's gaze for a couple of moments, silently staring each other down. Kabuto's face fell into a deep glower, his expression switching to something dangerously threatening for a moment. A shiver crawled up Sakura's spine, her body feeling strangely unsettled at his stare. Nonetheless, her viridian eyes remained strong against the Sannin's associate, the steel walls of courage encasing her heart.

Sakura's heart nearly stopped when she observed Kabuto shift into a subtle attack stance, his fingers threateningly close to the flap of his weapon couch. Fortunately, he seemed to hesitate for a moment before dropping his hand back to his side, relaxing his shoulders.

"Oh well, your loss," he smirked, shrugging his shoulders light-heartedly. The cold threat was gone from his eyes, his body leaning back into a casual stance as he stepped away from her. Sakura, however, didn't feel the slightest bit at ease.

"Anyway, it's been fun chatting with you guys," Kabuto continued, "but I should probably get back to my team now. Good luck!" With that, the white-haired boy disappeared into the crowd of chattering genin, leaving the rookies to stare at his back in confusion.

"Does anyone know why he came here?" Naruto questioned, turning to face the rest of the rookies.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, man," Kiba answered with a smug smirk. "I got all the info I needed from that guy. My opponents won't know what hit 'em!"

Her blond teammate shrugged, losing interest in the dog owner and instead nudging Sakura's shoulder. "So there isn't anyone you would like to know about?" He asked, his bright eyes twinkling with curiosity. Sakura, who was still shaken up from the encounter, simply shook her head, her gaze trained on the floor.

_ I need...I need time to think. _

"Um...I'm going to go to the restroom," Sakura spoke softly, giving Naruto a nervous smile. She didn't wait for his reply before speed walking towards the nearest restroom sign, slipping through the door into the women's bathroom and locking it shut.

The pink-haired medic leaned against the restroom door, relaxing her head against the cool surface. The fluorescent lights flickered above her, illuminating the tiny room with a starch white light.  _ I can't believe I reacted so badly to him _ , Sakura berated herself, raising her hands to massage her temples.  _ I can't act this way every time I see an enemy. If even one of them figures out my situation... _

Her thoughts trailed off, refusing to go down that path.  _ The point is, I have to act smart. In this world, this is the first time I've met Kabuto, and I have to play the part. I'll just have to remain cautious around him and keep tabs. As long as he doesn't suspect anything, I will be fine. _ Sakura nodded to herself, gathering her turbulent emotions and picking herself up from the door. Feeling more confident about her emotional-state, the girl clicked open the door, about to leave the restroom when her foot snagged on something.

The kunoichi crashed onto the floor, her body halfway through the doorway.  _ Ow... _ She twisted her body into a sitting position, feeling a small tingling sensation on her kneecap.

"Oh great," Sakura muttered under her breath as she observed her skinned knee, cupping her hand around the wound to stop the trickle of blood. Her palm glowed with a misty green aura, swiftly repairing the injury and leaving her skin brand new.

"Medical ninjutsu, huh?"

Sakura whipped her head around, quickly slipping a kunai out of her weapon pouch and holding it out in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kabuto approaching her slowly, like a tiger slinking towards a deer. The kunoichi instantly shot up, stepping back to put distance between the two of them.  _ Stay calm _ , she reminded herself.  _ Don't act suspicious _ .

Hesitating for a moment, the kunoichi reluctantly lowered her kunai, dropping her defensive stance and forcing herself to relax. "Sorry about that," she spoke with a nervous smile, "I got startled."

"No worries," Kabuto chuckled, pausing his approach. The two medical-nin were alone in the hallway, which only served to put Sakura more on edge. Shifting his glasses, Kabuto smiled at her, laying his hand on his hip in a casual manner. "So you know medical ninjutsu?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura shakily replied, keeping the kunai in her hand. "What of it?"

"Well, I'm a little interested in the medical sciences," Kabuto spoke, stepping closer to the unsettled girl.  _ Lie _ , Sakura frowned.  _ He's more than just interested in it. He lives and breathes it _ .

"Who taught it to you?" The boy's gaze suddenly took on a different aura, from a casual easiness to something more threatening. It was the same look he had given her earlier, when she had refused to see his info cards. "You must have been learning medical ninjutsu for a long time. You looked very comfortable performing it."

The atmosphere gradually became tenser, with Kabuto stepping closer and closer to Sakura as she fought the urge to raise her kunai at his approach.  _ I can't act rash _ , she reminded herself.  _ He's only interested in me because I'm Sasuke's teammate _ . Still, the girl couldn't help the chills throughout her body at the sight of Kabuto's dangerous eyes.

"Barely any genin know medical ninjutsu. It is quite rare to find someone your age who knows it, especially since the academy doesn't teach any classes about it. Who did you learn-"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura almost collapsed in relief when she heard the familiar shout, a bright grin splitting her cheeks when she spotted Naruto running down the hallway towards her. Her other teammate walked behind him, both of them slowing to a stop when they spotted Kabuto beside her.

"Saku-...hey, you're here too?" Naruto pointed to Kabuto in confusion, tilting his head at the speckled shinobi.

"Yeah," Kabuto chuckled with an easy smile, laying a hand upon Sakura's shoulder. The kunoichi nearly shivered at the touch, uncomfortable by the familiar gesture from her enemy. "Your teammate and I were just having a chat."

"Oh, okay," Naruto replied, dropping his hand. Sakura shifted her attention to her other teammate, who was silently observing the two ninja. His onyx orbs glanced at Kabuto's hand on her shoulder, before lingering at the kunai she held at her hand. She noticed the way he clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing into a severe glare. Sakura widened her eyes, meeting his gaze as he reached for his kunai.  _ Dammit! _ She cursed in her head.  _ He thinks I'm in trouble. Don't attack him, Sasuke! _

She slightly shook her head at the Uchiha, trying to communicate her thoughts to Sasuke through her gaze. Realizing that he was not getting the message, Sakura decided she had to take action. She extracted herself from Kabuto's grasp, slipping the kunai into her pouch and moving to stand beside her teammates.

"It was nice chatting with you," Sakura spoke to Kabuto hurriedly, "but we should return back to our hotel and rest up for tomorrow. Bye!" Not waiting for a reply, the kunoichi grabbed both of her teammate's arms, pulling them away from Kabuto and back towards the common room.

* * *

"Well, you were in a hurry to get out of there, Sakura-chan," Naruto chuckled, hooking his arm around his female teammate's as they walked back to their hotel. By now, the streets were bare and dark, a stark contrast to Konoha's bustling nightlife. "Or did we embarrass you in front of your crush?" The blond boy teased her with a lewd smile.

"I only met him today, baka!" Sakura snapped, crossing her arms as the breeze blew past them. "And he's not my crush!"

"Whatever you say," the blond grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Sakura huffed in irritation, turning her shoulder to her teammate and moving away from him. As they neared the hotel lobby doors, Naruto immediately rushed inside, clearly eager to settle in and hog as much space on the bed as he could. Sakura was about to follow him inside when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The kunoichi turned to meet Sasuke's piercing gaze. The warm breeze of the Suna night tickled his hair, playing with the raven locks before disappearing into the atmosphere. The orangish glow of the streetlights illuminated his pale face, accenting his dark eyes as they stared into her green orbs. The Uchiha's lips were tilted into a troubled frown, his eyes shifting in the evening light.

"What happened back there?" Sasuke asked her, his tone gentle yet firm. Normally, Sakura would've been slightly annoyed that Sasuke was prying into her business. However, when she spotted the tiniest bit of concern pass through his eyes, she felt her heart soften with warmth.

"It was nothing, Sasuke," she reassured him with a slight smile, tucking her pink hair behind her ear. "We were just...talking."

Sasuke shook his head, his grip on her arm tightening. "You had a kunai out, Sakura," he pointed out, his frown deepening. "And when Naruto and I came, you didn't look...right. What did he say to you?"

"It was nothing, really, Sasuke," Sakura replied, gently touching his hand. "I'm fine, okay?"  _ I wish I could tell him. I wish I could. _

_ But I can't. I can't risk him. _

The Uchiha did not look convinced in the slightest, his intelligent eyes studying her keenly. She held his gaze, meeting his obsidian orbs with her jade eyes. At this point, his face was so close to her's that his warm breath tickled her nose, her cheeks heating up at the proximity. He held her gaze for a couple of moments, his hand resting lightly on her arm.

"You know you can..." Sasuke whispered softly, his voice trailing off into the wind. Sakura gently grabbed his hand, slowly intertwining their fingers.

"I know," she whispered back with a sweet smile, an understanding look in her eyes. "But I need you to trust me." She squeezed his hand before letting go, watching his reaction intently.

Sasuke stared at her with unreadable eyes, considering her words. "Fine," he replied after a couple of moments, a scowl resting on his features. He dropped his hand from her arm, shoving it back into his pocket. Sakura smiled, nudging his shoulder affectionately as she turned back to the lobby doors. The Uchiha sighed, nudging her shoulder back before following her into the hotel lobby.

* * *

11:00 pm.

The jonin read the numbers on the alarm clock with a sigh, kicking off his shoes as he settled into his hotel room. The meeting with the other Konoha sensei had gone on much longer than he had wanted to, filled with nonstop chatter of Suna rules and regulations, along with other useless topics. All Kakashi had wanted to do was flip through the pages of his beloved Paradise novel, but Kurenai had threatened to burn the book if he so much as took it out during the meeting.

As the white-haired jonin began his nightly routine, he spotted a strange scroll laying upon his nightstand.  _ What could that be? _ Proceeding with caution, Kakashi crept towards the scroll, making sure to scan it for any seals or explosive tags. The parchment was rolled up tightly and was secured by a navy blue ribbon, the symbol for Konoha stitched with white thread onto the ends. Deeming the scroll safe, Kakashi gently picked it up, untying the ribbon. The ribbon fell off to reveal a seal plastered onto the parchment, the symbols very familiar to the seasoned jonin.  _ A chakra seal?  _ Kakashi examined it with curiosity.  _ Whatever this is, it must be important. _

Not wasting another moment, the jonin channeled his chakra into the seal, watching intently as it peeled off and fell to the floor. He unraveled the parchment, careful to keep his fingers from smudging the ink inside.

_ Dear Konoha jonin, _

_ If you received this letter, you have been summoned by the Hokage to return to Konohagakure immediately. There have been concerns about certain threats to the village that require your assistance. The rest of this matter is classified. You will be fully briefed when you have returned to Konoha. Please leave no later than tomorrow evening. This is a matter of utmost importance. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Sandaime Hokage: _

_ Sarutobi Hiruzen _

After running his eyes over the text a couple more times, Kakashi sighed, rolling up the scroll once more and storing it safely in his pack. The jonin had a vague idea about who was making these threats to Konoha, but didn't realize that they had magnified to this scale.  _ I'll have to return to Konoha tomorrow evening _ , Kakashi contemplated. He pulled open a drawer in his dresser, taking out his extra clothes and packing them into his bag.  _ Just what is going on? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I hope you all have had a wonderful week so far and have been healthy! This chapter was more of a meet-and-greet chapter between the Chunin exam contestants the day before the exams (mostly between the Konoha rookies). And of course, our lovely Kabuto enters the story as well...
> 
> How do you all think Team Seven will survive the Chunin exams in Suna?
> 
> What about the letter Kakashi received? What threats could Konoha be dealing with? Is there something more...sinister going on?
> 
> What about Team Seven's relationship with each other? How do you all think Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are developing as the story goes on?
> 
> Feel free to contemplate these questions and theorize ;) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! Your opinions and theories are very interesting to read! I'm eager to hear your thoughts on this chapter.
> 
> Have an amazing weekend!


	18. Stay Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

The cool breeze caressed Sakura's face, playing with the ends of her cotton candy locks before disappearing back into the midnight sky. Despite the twilight hour, she could barely see the stars in the sky, as they were subtle in comparison to the obnoxious street lights and flashing lamps of the Konoha street. Sakura held her takeout bag tightly, maneuvering through the crowd of late-night shoppers and pedestrians. Konoha truly did come alive at night, with vendors hollering about their newest merchandise and buzzed men and women chattering about in the streets.

"Is it wrong to have ramen more than three times a day?" Her blond teammate slid his eyes over to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, his mouth virtually drooling from the savory smells wafting from the stand. Catching Naruto's eye, Teuchi perked up from behind his bar and gave the boy a small wave, smiling brightly at him before returning to his customers.

"Baka," Sakura shook her head, lightly smacking the back of her friend's head. "Of course it's wrong. Do you know how much sodium ramen even has?"

"Don't know and don't care," Naruto sang out, hooking his hands behind his head. The two of them fell into companionable silence once more, strolling through the streets of the bustling village. The street lights bathed the market in a golden hue, accented by tinges of red and pink shining from the lanterns that hung above them. Children giggled as they weaved through the crowds, passing by young couples arm-in-arm and off-duty shinobi. The kunoichi's lips formed a soft smile at the familiarity of it all, a certain comfortable warmth enveloping her as she walked alongside Naruto.

"Remember when we used to have those Team Seven dinners at Ichiraku?" Naruto mused, his robin egg eyes gazing up at the muted stars. His expression held a twinge of nostalgia, a bittersweet smile accompanying his whiskered cheeks.

"Geez, all you can think about is ramen," Sakura teased, giggling as Naruto pouted at her. She gave him one last grin before turning her attention back to the night sky, her viridian orbs gazing at the deep blue wistfully. "We used to try and figure out what Kakashi-sensei was hiding under his mask."

"I still think he has large, swollen lips," Naruto snickered, kicking a stray pebble under the pavement.

"And I still think he has buck teeth," Sakura replied, sharing a small grin with her friend. They both rounded the street corner, leaving the central market and heading towards the residential district of the village.

"You know," Naruto hummed, "Sasuke used to think that he had puckered lips."

The two of them fell silent after that, nothing but the sound of their footsteps between them. The kunoichi's gaze fell to the pavement below her, a heavy weight settling over her mind. Her lips remained sealed, unsure how to respond.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura observed how Naruto lifted his head to gaze at the stars, a slight smile on his lips. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan," he whispered softly. "We'll get him back."

Naruto's eyes flickered in the bright street lights, filled to the brim with emotions Sakura couldn't describe. Instead, the kunoichi followed his gaze back to the sky, a smile of her own tugging at her lips.

"Yeah," she whispered into the night. "We will."

* * *

Sakura woke up from her dream to the sound of Naruto snoring.

She turned her back to her blond teammate, snuggling deeper into her comfy pillow in an effort to escape the horrendous sound. She sighed under the covers, savoring the warmth under the blankets from her teammate's body heat. Reaching her arms out, she pulled the source of heat closer, her movements sluggish as she curled up under the covers. A lazy smile settled onto her lips as a weight draped over her waist, her cheeks pressed fully against the firm pillow. Something slid across her shoulders, wrapping around her chest from behind and pulling her closer.

"Sakura-chan~"

The kunoichi eyes immediately snapped open, her body sharply twisting around. The blond only cuddled her closer to his chest, rubbing his whiskered cheek against her face.

"Naruto," she whispered loudly, trying to avoid waking her other teammate. She pushed away the still-sleeping blond, prying his tanned arms off of her chest and scooting closer to Sasuke's side of the bed. The girl shifted and turned her body back around, intent on returning to her sweet morning sleep, when her nose bumped against a solid chest.

Her honeydew eyes blinked and looked up to see her raven-haired teammate pressed up  _ very _ close beside her, closer than she had remembered before going to sleep. His body acted like a heater, radiating warmth as he pulled the covers closer and shifted in his sleep. Sakura's eyes widened, her heart rate rapidly increasing at each passing second.

_ W-Was I cuddling with  _ Sasuke _?! _

Blushing at their proximity, Sakura scooted away from the Uchiha, gently removing his arm around her waist before scrambling off the bed, kicking Naruto in the process.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his nose as his eyes fluttered open. "Why'd you do that, Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi ignored her oblivious blond teammate, sprinting toward the bathroom door and slamming it closed. Splashing water from the faucet onto her face, she waited until her burning cheeks cooled from the lukewarm, running water. Her heart, however, didn't cease its violent pounding, and her body felt giddy and tingly. She pinched her arm hard enough that the skin turned into an angry red, trying anything to distract herself from the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

_ Why am I so flustered?  _ Lifting her gaze, Sakura took the time to study herself in the dusty bathroom mirror, taking a moment to calm her racing heartbeat. Wide, doe-like eyes looked back at her, mirroring her inner turmoil. Her messy lotus pink hair framed her sleepy face, a couple strands still soaked from the water droplets falling down her forehead. Light pink sprinkles dusted her cheeks, slowly fading back into their normal shade.

The girl released a long, deep breath from her chest, leaning against the countertop as she sorted out what happened.

_ Sasuke... _

Honestly, Sakura didn't know why she was so embarrassed. All she knew was that when she looked up at Sasuke's sleeping face, felt his warmth envelop her, her heart couldn't seem to stop pounding. Images of the Uchiha flooded her mind, from his dark hair to his deep stare.  _ What's wrong with me?  _ She bit her lip, unconsciously moving a hand to fiddle with her bracelet. She sighed once more, letting the thoughts leave her like the air from her breath, before facing herself once more in the mirror.

"Calm down, Sakura," she murmured to herself, her eyelids fluttering shut for a moment.  _ This isn't my first time sleeping beside Sasuke anyway. _ Thoughts of Team Seven's wave mission and the night they spent at Tazuna's house entered her mind, pasting together a collage of memories. She remembered sleeping between Naruto and Sasuke then, of always being squished between them in the middle of the night.

_ But... _ She chewed at her lip in a nervous manner, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.  _ This is...different _ .

Shaking her head, Sakura massaged her temples, willing herself to get rid of her messed up emotions.  _ Come on, Sakura. Get a hold of yourself. It's just Sasuke. Cold, rude, and arrogant Sasuke. _

_ He's not that bad, though _ , another part of her whispered. She chose to ignore that part, instead forcing herself to move on from the topic and her embarrassment.

After drying off her face, the kunoichi slipped back through the bathroom door back into their hotel room, her expression composed and light. She greeted the barely awake Naruto with a small smile, moving towards her travel pack to start her morning routine. To her surprise, Sasuke was up and out of bed as well, his attention focused on the watch on his wrist. His hair stuck out messily like a panther's fur, his spikes even wilder than usual.

"What time is it?" She chirped, moving to shake their drowsy teammate out of bed. At first, the sleepy blond swatted her hand away, nearly falling off the bed in the process. Sakura ended up dragging the jinchuriki out of the bed, ignoring his whines and complaints as he held onto the sheets for dear life.

"About six-thirty," the Uchiha answered, lazily rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his shirt sleeve. "I think we have to be at the testing center at nine."

"Three hours?" Naruto whined, curling up on the floor as Sakura refused to let him back on the bed. "Why did you guys have to wake up so early?"

"Three hours is perfect," the kunoichi countered, pulling the blond boy up from the floor. "That's plenty of time to get ready, eat breakfast, and head over to the center."

"We can also check out the rest of Suna, to get our bearings," Sasuke added, his eyes now wide-awake and energized. He glanced at his watch once more before revisiting his teammate's gaze. "We should probably head down for breakfast in an hour."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded, and the three of them each began their morning routines. They each changed into comfortable shinobi attire, with Sakura throwing on her regular red qipao top and sweet pink skirt, Naruto pulling on a neon orange shirt-sleeve sweatshirt, and Sasuke slipping into a black top and shorts. Even though there was no need for her to bring any weapons to the testing center, Sakura didn't hesitate to fill her pouch to the brim with senbon and kunai, ever cautious.  _ I know that only the written exams are today, but I don't want to take a chance. _

After a tiny argument about who got to brush their teeth first, which Sakura won, and another about who to send to Kakashi's room, in which Sasuke was elected, the team had managed to keep their goal and get ready within the hour, with only minutes to spare. By the time Sasuke had returned from his journey to their sensei's room, Sakura had managed to force a reluctant Naruto to help her make the bed and clean up the rest of the room.

"Why isn't Kakashi-sensei with you?" The kunoichi asked as soon as her teammate entered their hotel room. The Uchiha shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets as he strolled into the center of the room.

"He told me he had to go to another Konoha jonin meeting," Sasuke replied, leaning against the wall with an aura of nonchalance.

"But they just had one yesterday," Sakura pointed out, furrowing her brow.  _ Why would the jonin have another meeting? Is there something wrong? _

"Either way," Sasuke continued, slipping a kunai out of his pouch and casually twirling it around his finger. "We should head over to the testing center soon. I don't think sensei is coming with us."

Sighing, the kunoichi nodded in agreement, following her teammates out the door and into the corridor.

* * *

"Man, I'm so pumped for this!" Naruto shouted out, running ahead of his two teammates as they strolled through the bare Suna streets. The atmosphere was thick and heavy, settling uncomfortably over Sakura's arms and legs as the unforgiving sunlight beat down upon the exposed road. The kunoichi fanned herself as they passed by clay houses and merchant stands, the unbearable heat draining her energy as she called out to Naruto to slow down.

After the three of them had eaten their fill of syrupy waffles, they had set out to travel across town to the designated testing center for the exams. Sakura definitely felt more energized after the warm cup of coffee she had sipped along with her breakfast, though she was nowhere near as ecstatic about the exams as Naruto. The boy had sucked in the food like a vacuum, cleaning his plate in less than five minutes before pestering Sasuke and Sakura to finish theirs. It had gotten so bad that the kunoichi considered stuffing his head into a bowl of cereal, but refrained when Sasuke solved the problem by virtually throwing the jinchuriki out of the lobby doors. After a series of verbal insults and near death threats, Sakura eventually had to step in and defuse the situation so that they wouldn't get kicked out of the hotel.

Despite this, however, the blond jinchuriki's mood remained bright and buoyant, his smile full of spirit and eagerness as they made their way through the boiling heat. Sakura smiled fondly at her excited teammate, trailing alongside Sasuke as she observed him bounce throughout the street.

_ I miss him _ . The kunoichi's eyes softened as her memories brought her back to simpler times, back when she wasn't a time traveler, or when she wasn't Konoha's only hope.

Back when she was just Sakura.

She remembered lazing around with Sai under the sweet shade of an oak tree, teaching the Anbu artist the ways of social interaction. She remembered having petty fights with Ino, learning medical ninjutsu alongside her, and teasing her about how she was a couple months ahead of the girl. However, most of her memories were filled with Naruto, of chatting with him, scolding him, and going on missions together.

It was true, though, that the Naruto in this life and the Naruto she had grown up with were not the same. That Naruto was the one who had gone on countless missions alongside her, who had seen her tears and smiles and joy and fear. That Naruto was the one she had grown up alongside, the one that she matured alongside. That Naruto was the one that shared the pain and anguish she had felt when Sasuke had left, the only other person who understood what it was like to lose a teammate to darkness.

_ They aren't that different, though _ , Sakura reflected.  _ After all, this Naruto is just a younger version of that one. Who knows who he'll turn out to be in this life?  _ Without meaning to, her gaze slid over to the boy next to her, tracing his profile with her gaze. _ The same could be said for anyone else.  _ She observed both of them, her eyes following the bouncing blond ahead of her and the stoic Uchiha beside her.  _ Whoever they turn out to be in this life...they are still my teammates. They might not be the Naruto and Sasuke from my previous life, but they are still my Naruto and Sasuke. _

At this thought, a small warmth enveloped her chest, cozy and fuzzy like a wool blanket. She lifted her gaze to the cloudless sky above her, a bittersweet smile tugging at her lips.  _ And this time, I'll fight even harder for both of them _ .

"Ow! Watch it, you dumbass."

The sound of a somewhat familiar voice pulled Sakura out of her thoughts, bringing her attention back to the village street. Ahead of her, a strange boy loomed over a fallen Naruto, his mouth twisted into a disgusted snarl. Deep violet markings were painted across his face in broad strokes, a bandaged object in the shape of a coffin strapped to his back. The kunoichi froze for an instant as she processed the boy in front of her, vague memories tugging at the back of her mind at the sight of the familiar face.

_ Kankuro?  _ Sakura's lips slipped into a light frown, studying the genin in front of her intently.  _ That's right. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro should be taking the exams as well. I wonder why we didn't see them yesterday at the center. _

"You bumped into me, you weirdo!" Naruto growled back, rubbing his head as he moved to stand up. "You should be the one apologizing!"

The two boys glared at each other with clenched teeth like a pair of dogs, each one hovering their hand over their weapon pouch threateningly. Just as Sakura was about to step in to diffuse the situation, a hand laid over Kankuro's shoulder, pulling him back a few paces. A dusty blonde girl with four wild ponytails and a condescending smirk stepped out from behind Kankuro, a handkerchief with the symbol of Suna displayed proudly around her neck.

"Let it go, Kankuro," Temari spoke to her brother, all the while keeping her bottle-green eyes trained on Naruto. "We shouldn't waste our time with clueless genin."

"Hey!" Naruto immediately jumped up, clenching his fists as he scowled at the pair of siblings. "I'm not clueless! You're the one who started it anyway," he pointed to Kankuro.

The Sand genin stretched his painted lips into an unsettling smirk, whipping a kunai out of his pouch. "Well then," he spoke with a threatening tone, "I guess that I should be the one to finish it as well."

_ Well, that escalated quickly _ , Sakura internally commented as she watched the two Sand genin gang up on her teammate. Sensing a fight brewing, she stepped up beside Naruto, making eye contact with both of the siblings. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sasuke come up to the other side of Naruto, ready to intervene as well if necessary. Noticing the way Temari shifted her body towards her fan, Sakura dropped her attack stance, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

"That's not necessary," she intervened, keeping her gaze steady and her tone firm. "We shouldn't get into a fight right before the exams."

"Nice try, kunoichi," Kankuro taunted, reaching an arm behind him to pull the bandaged object on his back. The object landed on the ground with a heavy thud, with Kankuro resting his hand on the bushy head of dull hair on top. As soon as it slipped off, Sakura pulled a kunai out of her bag, her lips falling into a deeper frown.  _ A puppet _ .

"What are you doing Kankuro?!" Temari exclaimed, stepping back from her brother with a confused look. "You're really going to use the Crow for this?"

The bandages on Kankuro's puppet started twisting and whipping in the air, slowly unraveling as the boy smiled maliciously. "This little runt needs to be taught a lesson," he replied, maintaining eye contact with Naruto. "Plus, I've been meaning to blow off some steam."

After a couple of moments, Temari sighed in acceptance, seemingly used to her brother's antics. She dropped her hand from her fan, taking a step back as the puppet exuded more and more chakra. "Whatever," she shrugged, merely glancing at the Konoha genin before retreating behind Kankuro. "Just make sure to wrap this up quickly. We don't want  _ him _ to find out."

_ This isn't good _ , Sakura clenched her fist, carefully observing Kankuro and Temari's movements.  _ At this rate, we'll have an all-out battle with Kankuro and Temari, which could spell out bad things for the rest of the exams. I need to find a way to end this quickly. _

Just as the last bandage slipped off the puppet, an artificial hand shot out towards Naruto, wrapping around his torso faster than Sakura could blink. The kunoichi reacted immediately, moving to grab the arm at one of its joints. She gripped the wood until it creaked and groaned, eventually snapping it in two from the pressure of her chakra, releasing Naruto. The blond boy stumbled back at his sudden release, his eyes wide open in shock as he processed the attack.

"What the hell?" Kankuro spat, his painted face twisting into a snarl and he glared viciously at the pink-haired kunoichi. "You'll pay for that, you brat!"

Another hand shot out from the mass of bandages, pulling the rest of the puppet body along with it. Empty, soulless eyes stared into Sakura as the puppet rocketed towards the girl, it's hand aiming to clamp over her foot. Leaping away, she dodged the attack, landing neatly on the other side of the street. Holding her kunai before her, the kunoichi prepared to attack when a gust of wind forcefully pushed her onto the ground. Sakura instinctively shielded her eyes from the debris, her hair whipping wildly around her as the powerful winds coerced her to the pavement.

"Damn it, Kankuro!" Temari yelled, her shrill voice drowned out by the whipping winds. "This is what you get for picking fights. Now  _ he'll _ find out!"

Peeking through her arms, Sakura spotted an irritated Temari clutching a colossal, semi-opened fan with one violet dot displayed on the front. She quickly scanned the area, picking out Naruto's bright head of hair peeking out behind a merchant stand and a disgruntled Kankuro fiddling with his broken puppet arm behind his sister. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

As Temari's attack died down, Sakura quickly tumbled to her left, taking shelter behind a nearby merchant stand as well while she had the chance. From there she observed the two Sand Siblings, her calculating jade eyes honed in on Kankuro's wooden puppet.  _ If I can destroy that puppet with my enhanced strength, this fight would be over _ . Her gaze slid over to the girl next to him clutching the sleek black supports with practiced ease.  _ However, I need to get rid of her fan if I want to get close. _

Her answer came to her when she noticed a flicker of black against the flawless, cornflower blue sky. Lifting her gaze to the rooftops, Sakura's eyes came across a dark figure lurking on top of the clay structures. For a couple of seconds, their gazes met as a smirk slid onto Sakura's lips. _ So that's where Sasuke is. _ She glanced back at the Sand siblings, the seeds of a plan sprouting in her head.  _ He must have hopped onto the nearest rooftop when he saw Temari's fan _ . Knowing that she had his attention, Sakura tilted her head towards Temari, subtly signaling the Uchiha. Catching on quickly, the boy nodded, crouching low as he positioned himself above the siblings with a kunai in his hand.

"Kankuro, get over your stupid puppet," the blonde kunoichi chided, pulling her brother up with one hand as she held the fan in front of her defensively. "We can't let a bunch of lousy brats beat us. We're running out of time, Kankuro-"

Before she could finish, a kunai whizzed past her face, nearly cutting her cheek open before burying itself in the ground.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Balls of fire burst from Sasuke's mouth, shooting towards the Suna kunoichi at high speeds. Temari's eyes widened, her fingers fumbling with the fan as she swiftly unleashed a blast of air to ward off the flames. However, the flames peeled back to reveal hidden shuriken, in which only a few were deterred by the hasty wind attack.

Taking advantage of Temari's distraction, Sakura sprinted out of her shelter behind the stand, her gaze honed in on the puppet master. Meeting her eyes, Kankuro discarded his puppet's arm, raising his fingers to send his wooden masterpiece her way. The Leaf kunoichi leaped to the side as the puppet swiped at her with a kunai, gathering her chakra in her foot as she spun around and delivered a devastating kick. The wood splintered beneath her foot, her chakra destroying the puppet until it was nothing but pieces of timber.

Kankuro's face slackened, staring solely at the broken puppet as it's lifeless body was destroyed before his very eyes. In an instant, his violet lips warped into an outraged snarl, his nose wrinkling as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You-"

"Enough."

The word echoed throughout the empty street, bringing all the genin to a pause as they searched for the source of the call. Grains of sand rose from the dusty street, as if moving on their own, and came together to form the vague shape of a human body. Features were molded from the sand, solidifying before peeling away to reveal a young boy.

Sakura simply stared at him, unconsciously holding her breath as her body stilled. Burning frost crawled up her limbs, freezing her in place as her attention stayed trained on the boy.

_...Gaara. _

Particles of sand curled around the jinchuriki's feet, falling from his sickly pale skin onto the ground as he fully materialized in front of the genin. On his back he carried a clay gourd, a dark, bold seal painted on the back. Thick, inky strokes outlined his eyes, emphasizing the seafoam green orbs inside. His expression didn't change in the slightest when he met Sakura's eyes, so dull and emotionless that it was unnatural. The girl suppressed an uncomfortable shiver, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling at the ominous look in his eye. The boy ignored the rest of the genin, his gaze honing in on Kankuro with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Kankuro," Gaara spoke, his voice dry and cracked like the ground beneath him. "Are you the one who attacked these genin?"

There was something unsettling in the way the genin's face barely twitched, not a flicker of malice evident on his features. However, his tone carried a sense of foreboding, mirroring the invisible threatening aura that surrounded the boy.

Kankuro's snarl instantly fell at the sight of his brother, slowly replaced by something akin to barely masked horror. His painted jaw slackened with his eyes widening ever so slightly, shifting his weight backward. Sakura glanced at his twitching fingers, noting the way he fidgeted with the hem of his black shirt.

"Th-they started it," Kankuro stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper. Gaara merely stared at the boy with those blank eyes of his, his silent threat not going unnoticed by the puppet master.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping out from behind a merchant stand. "You were the one who attacked us first!" He stopped beside Sakura, pointing an accusing finger at the Suna genin.

"That's only because you were being a little-"

"Shut up, Kankuro," Gaara interrupted, his cold voice piercing through Kankuro's reply. The puppet master nodded, hunching his shoulders like a scolded child. "Your actions reflect poorly on our village. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"But," Kankuro stepped forward, his tone bordering on desperate. "Temari and I-"

"I don't care," the jinchuriki interrupted once more. "If you embarrass our village again..." A certain kind of cruelty settled over the boy's eyes.

"...I'll kill the both of you."

Even though the threat wasn't directed at her, Sakura could still feel Gaara's words echo through her body, a sort-of primal fear awakening inside of her as she stared into his eyes.  _ There is something about him that's...unstable _ , she shivered, pinching her arm to calm her racing heartbeat.  _ I always knew that Gaara wasn't exactly good when he was a genin, but I never realized the extent. _

She couldn't really blame her past self for not truly realizing how evil the boy was, since at that time she had never been confronted by true madness. But, throughout her years as a kunoichi, Sakura had been exposed time and time again to true madness, to villains who craved bloodlust like the thirsty craved water. And, as the time-traveler looked into the eyes of the boy before her, she recognized what made her muscles tense and her instincts scream at the sight of him.

_ Madness. _

Gaara shifted his attention to Sakura, a passing breeze ruffling his blood-soaked hair. He glanced at the broken remains of the puppet at her feet, taking a moment to study her before meeting her eyes once more.

"I apologize if he caused any trouble," he spoke, nodding his head to the remains of the puppet.

Unsure how to respond, Sakura kept her gaze steady on the boy, letting his apology hang in the air. Gaara kept his gaze locked on her for a couple of seconds before moving on to size up Sasuke. Something in his expression darkened, and the kunoichi kept her eyes trained on the boy, monitoring his body language closely. _ I need to be prepared if he decides to do something _ , she thought, subtly shifting into a barely noticeable attack stance. Thankfully, the boy made no move to attack any of the Konoha genin, though Sakura could not be sure what he was thinking.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Her blond teammate asked, his voice loud and out of place in the tense atmosphere.

The crimson-haired boy barely spared the other jinchuriki a glance, instead silently turning around and walking away from the genin. As if under an unspoken agreement, Temari and Kankuro hurriedly followed him, not leaving any parting words for the Konoha genin.

"Identify yourselves," Sasuke called out, his voice forceful and firm. He swiftly came up on the other side of Sakura, his attention honed in on the retreating backs of the Sand genin.

"Me?" Temari chirped, turning her head back with a sweet blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Gaara's back. "No. The boy with the gourd on his back."

At this, Gaara paused, stepping to fully face Sasuke. His expression remained blank and emotionless, though Sakura spotted a flicker of curiosity in his eye.

"Me? I'm Gaara of the desert," he replied, taking a moment to study Sasuke. "I'm curious about you as well. Who are you?"

"So you answer when he asks you your name, but you ignore me?!" Naruto exclaimed, his presence virtually ignored by the two genin.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke responded with a hint of a smirk on his lips, ignoring Naruto's outburst.

Gaara nodded before his seafoam green eyes slid over to Sakura. "And you?"

The kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows at this, a little startled that Gaara had asked for her name.  _ Well, I didn't expect that. _ Nonetheless, she collected herself, fearlessly staring back at Gaara's emotionless eyes.

"Sakura Haruno," she replied, her tone curt and firm. Sensing his aura of competitiveness, she met his challenge with a glare of her own, their green orbs clashing in a silent battle.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto's declaration broke through their glaring contest, his grin haughty and bright as he pointed a thumb to his chest. "Believe it!"

Gaara remained silent for a couple of moments, meeting Naruto's gaze for the first time since he came. "I don't care," he stated without a hint of interest, turning around fully to continue walking down the street. Soon, the siblings disappeared from view, leaving Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto alone once more.

"Geez," Sakura sighed in relief, massaging her shoulder as she faced her teammates. "That was...interesting."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. A heated flame burned in his onyx orbs, something that the kunoichi had seen in Sasuke's eyes many times before. _ Of course, he's excited about a new rival _ , she shook her head.  _ Classic Sasuke. Picking fights with people left and right. _

Shifting her attention elsewhere, the kunoichi noticed her blond teammate a little ways away, his shoulders hunched and defeated.  _ Is he okay?  _ Concerned for her friend, Sakura closed the distance between her and Naruto, about to lay a hand on his shoulder when she realized it was shaking.

Naruto's sapphire eyes stared at the ground, gritting his teeth with a scowl on his face. His fist was clenched tightly, and Sakura could almost feel his chakra spike. Taking a deep breath, his shoulders relaxed, his face holding a look of determination.

"I'll win this thing," Sakura heard him mutter under his breath. "Believe it."

* * *

"Choose a desk and sit down," one of the Suna jonin directed, ushering genin into the common room.

Sakura maneuvered through the rows of desks, keeping an eye out for any that were unoccupied. She decided on an empty seat a little further away from the center of the room, not wasting another moment to claim it before another genin chose it. Twisting her head, she found Sasuke sitting in the row behind her, his hands folded in front of his face. Naruto sat down two rows ahead of her, only a couple desks away from Kiba and Hinata.

_ I wonder what's going to be different about the written exams this time?  _ Sakura wondered, leaning her head against her head.  _ Is it going to be different at all? _

Taking a moment to survey the room, Sakura looked out for any familiar faces in the sea of genin. Most of the Konoha genin were randomly spread out throughout the room, with Ino sitting a couple rows behind her, Neji sitting only a few desks left of her, and the rest of the rookies on the other side of the room. What really caught her attention was when Gaara shuffled into the room, wandering through the crowd before sitting in the desk directly behind her, with Sasuke right beside him. The kunoichi immediately stiffened, her shinobi instincts bristling at the fact that she had her back towards a potential enemy. She dug her nails into her skin, forcing herself to keep her eyes to the front of the room and not turn around.  _ Come on, Sakura _ , the kunoichi coached herself. _ Forget Gaara. Focus on the exams _ .

"Hello, everyone."

A middle-aged woman stepped out to the front of the room, a deep frown etched into her face. She wore the standard outfit for Sunagakure jonin, her hair pulled into a neat bun while her hands remained clasped behind her back.

"I will be your proctor during these exams," the woman informed, pacing around the front of the room. "There are nine written questions in total in this exam. You will be expected to complete them in," she glanced at the clock on the wall, "thirty minutes. Over the course of the exam, you will not be allowed to speak or leave your seat. Cheating will  _ not _ be tolerated in any form. Any participant who is caught cheating will be dismissed from this year's exams. Do you understand?"

A series of nods and yeses echoed throughout the room, which seemed to satisfy the proctor. She gave a sharp nod, motioning her hand to signal a couple of jonin near the corner of the room. The jonin marched down the rows of desks, passing out papers and pencils. Once their job was finished, they retreated to the sides of the room, their eyes scanning the crowd like a hawk's.

"Your time starts..." The proctor watched the clock for a couple of seconds, and the room fell into silence.

3...

2...

1...

"Now."

Wasting no time, Sakura flipped her paper, eyes roaming over the questions.  _ It seems like the written exams are similar to the ones we had in Konoha _ , she noted, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  _ Lucky for me, I don't run the risk of getting caught cheating _ . Gripping her pencil, the kunoichi rapidly filled out the exam, her mind working through the problems and deciphering the coded messages.  _ If a ninja has been intercepted by the enemy in neutral territory... _

As she was reading the eighth question, Sakura felt an itch in her eye. She blinked a few times, her eyes watering as more and more particles came into her eye.  _ What is...is this sand?  _ Her hand rubbed at her eyes, hoping to brush off the grains of sand that invaded her vision. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. She glanced toward the ceiling, confirming her suspicions when a single, floating eye stared back at her.

_ It's Gaara! He's trying to cheat off of me _ , she pieced together. Not wasting another second, Sakura swiftly turned her paper over, hiding the answers from the ominous eye floating above her. Slipping a senbon out of her pouch, she flicked it at the eye, piercing it through its pupil. The eye dissolved into a heap of sand, freezing in the air before retreating back to its master.

Sakura paused for a couple of seconds, glancing around for any unusual activity.  _ If Gaara was cheating off of me, it means he figured out that I knew the answers to the test _ . She narrowed her eyes.  _ I need to be more careful _ . Deeming it safe, the kunoichi flipped her paper over once more, though this time writing noticeably slower and pacing herself through the questions to throw off potential cheaters. Even when she had finished, she kept her pencil in her grip, her gaze focused on her test as if she was struggling with a problem.

Using her peripheral vision, she glanced at Sasuke, who was using his Sharingan to cheat off of Neji.  _ He'll be fine _ , she reassured herself, shifting her attention ahead of her. Her gaze fell on the obnoxious orange sweatshirt sitting two rows in front of her.  _ I'm more worried about Naruto _ .

Though she could only see the back of his head, it was pretty easy to pick up Naruto's nervous confusion by his swiveling blond head and the constant tapping of his pencil on the wooden desk.  _ I need to find a way to help him _ , Sakura thought, pursing her lips. But how? She checked the clock ticking on the wall, her brows furrowing.  _ There are only seven minutes left. How am I going to help him? _

_ I can't pass him a scroll _ , she thought, setting down her pencil and flipping her paper over.  _ And I don't really have any techniques that could help me _ . Folding her hands in front of her, Sakura squeezed her palms together as she watched the minute hand of the clock tick, each passing second slipping between her fingers.  _ There's nothing I can do without getting caught. He's sitting too far away from me. I just hope that these exams are the same as last time. _

"You have one minute left," the proctor informed, marching through the rows of desks with her hand clasped behind her back. Her footsteps echoed through the silent room, the only other sound being the scratching of pencils on paper. She looped around the room once before checking the clock.

"That's time. Put your pencils down."

The jonin lining the sides of the room maneuvered through the desks, picking up test papers and pencils as they passed by. Once they collected all of the papers, the proctor spoke up once more.

"Congratulations, you all have completed the written portion of the exam." Although the proctor was congratulating them, her voice remained monotonous and a frown stayed on her lips. "There is, however, one final question. If you do not answer the question correctly, you will automatically fail this year's exams." A series of gasps erupted throughout the room at the proctor's words. The woman didn't seem fazed at the slightest, continuing on as if she couldn't see their reaction. "You will each be questioned by a jonin separately. If you fail the test, you may leave. If you pass, you must stay for the briefing of the next stage."

_ Questioned separately? _ Sakura frowned.  _ That's new. I wonder what the question will be? _ She refused to think of the possibility of her somehow answering the question incorrectly, reassuring herself that, as a jonin, she should be able to answer any question intended for a chunin. Her eyes followed the jonin as they circled through the room. One of them stopped in front of a genin, his hands forming a series of signs while staring intently at the boy. They were both silent for a few seconds, the boy's eyes seemingly glazed over as his body became unnaturally still.  _ Genjutsu?  _ Sakura guessed, her gaze never leaving the pair. Eventually, the jonin lowered his hands and the boy seemed to snap back to life, though his eyes were blown up wide and his shoulders shook slightly.

"Fail." Without a second glance, the jonin moved to the next genin beside the boy, repeating the same hand signs once more.  _ What?  _ The kunoichi frown deepened, her expression troubled.  _ What was in that genjutsu? _

As the jonin made their way throughout the room, various genin were failed and dismissed, with only a few remaining in their seats. Despite this, both groups of genin wore the same expression, one of absolute horror. Some were able to handle it better than others; for example, Neji, who, after being released from the jutsu, carefully coached his expression back to his neutral facade as he remained in his seat. A kunoichi a couple of desks away from Sakura, however, had immediately broken down, taking a moment to bury her head in her arms before running out of the room.

One of the jonin eventually made their way to Sasuke, who had activated his Sharingan simply due to the stress of the situation. When he succumbed to the genjutsu, however, his eyes cooled down once more to deep obsidian, no longer seeing the classroom around him. Sakura's attention was absorbed by her teammate, anxiety building up in her chest as she prayed for a good result. Not a moment too soon, the jonin lowered his hands, bringing the Uchiha out of his dreamlike state. Almost instantly, his eyes were flooded with crimson, the tomoe of his Sharingan spinning wildly as his fists clenched on the desk. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, his blood-red eyes intense and overflowing with terror. Sakura's heart nearly broke at the way he looked at her, as if reassuring himself that she was still there.

"Pass."

The jonin moved on to the genin beside Sasuke, who happened to be Gaara, but Sakura still didn't break eye contact with her teammate. Only when a hand laid on her shoulder did she turn around, facing one of the Sunagakure jonin who was already forming the hand signs. The kunoichi didn't even have time to mentally prepare herself before her mind surrendered to the Jutsu.

* * *

Sakura awoke in a forest.

Gathering her bearings, she pushed herself up from the cool, dirt floor, blinking as her eyes adjusted to her dimly light surroundings. The smell of soil and earth hung in the air, a sharp contrast to the thick humidity of the common room. Waves of a ghostly fog rolled through the shadows of trees, so dense that she could barely see three feet in front of her. She shivered as the mist seeped through her skin, the cold enveloping her body and soaking into her bones. Her eyes instinctively searched for any source of light, any source of warmth, but she soon realized that only darkness surrounded her.

"It's only a genjutsu," she whispered to herself, the sound of her voice filling the eerie silence. Crouching onto the forest floor, she slowly stood up, her hand slipping into her weapons pouch. Her head turned side to side, scanning her surroundings for any potential threats.  _ What's going to happen? _

All of a sudden, the sound of leaves crunching broke the silence. Peering through the fog, the kunoichi discerned the vague shape of a figure in the mist. She immediately brought her kunai in front of her, dropping into a defensive stance as the footsteps became louder.

"Choose..." The wind whispered to her, the word echoing faintly in her mind. Shaking her head, Sakura cleared her thoughts, focusing solely on the figure nearing her. Are they going to fight me?

The fog parted around the figure, revealing a startling familiar boy.  _ Sasuke? _ Sakura gasped, barely restraining herself from walking up to her teammate.  _ Remember, Sakura, it's a genjutsu _ , she reminded herself, bringing up her guard once more. The illusion of Sasuke, however, mirrored him almost exactly, with his unreadable eyes, slight frown, and messy midnight locks. Her attention slipped from the Uchiha when another figure appeared in the mist, this time revealing a certain blond jinchuriki with his tangerine sweatshirt.

_ And Naruto too?  _ Sakura pursed her lips, keeping the kunai in front of her.  _ What's going on? _

"Choose..." The forest whispered the word once more, although this time a bit louder. "Choose."

"Choose what?" she asked in confusion, unsure who she should direct the question to. Another breeze passed through the darkened woods, making the branches shake as if cackling. Sakura's skin began to prickle as the sound of her heartbeat throbbed in her ears, her instincts running haywire.

"Choose..." The trees spoke once more, the fog growing thicker as the seconds passed by. The branches overhead stretched and groaned, curling over her as if they were talons preparing to snatch her. Sakura held her breath, her eyes darting around her as she stepped backward.

"...someone to die."

One of the branches suddenly shot out, piercing Sasuke's shoulder violently. He screamed, doubling over as his hand clutched at the wound, blood leaking from in between his fingers.

"No!" Sakura cried out, moving to assist her teammate. Before she could move a step, however, vines burst out of the soil beneath her, snatching and wrapping around her arms and legs. She struggled in place, slashing her kunai at the thick plants as they curled around her limbs. She grabbed at the plant, channeling chakra into her palm, but the vine remained unharmed, not even bruised by her enhanced strength.

Another branch swiftly came down from the trees, this time piercing Naruto's torso. The blond fell to the ground, red liquid soaking through his orange sweatshirt.

"Choose..."

Another branch shot out, and then another and another, filling the woods with the screams and cries of her teammates. Sakura looked on in horror as blood pooled out of their beaten and stabbed bodies, seeping into the inky black soil.

"Choose..."

"Stop it!" She screamed, pulling against the vines with all her might as she tried to reach her teammates. "Please, stop!"

"Choose..."

A branch stabbed at Sasuke's stomach, blood dripping from the tip as it pulled out of his body.

"Choose..."

"I won't!" Sakura shouted, shutting her eyes as she spotted another branch coming towards Naruto. It didn't block out his scream of pain, however, and she could almost feel it ripping at her heart.  _ I can't choose between them! _

"Choose..."

Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Choose..."

Naruto cried out.

"Choose..."

_ Choose. _

_ Choose. _

_ Choose. _

"Myself!" The kunoichi yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I choose myself to die!"

For a moment, not a single sound echoed through the forest. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, blinking through the warm liquid. Sasuke and Naruto's broken bodies laid lifeless in front of her, gradually fading away into the thick mist. The vines around her loosened, slipping down her body and back into the soil. The kunoichi immediately collapsed onto the ground, her chest panting heavily as her body remained frozen from shock.

Her eyes fluttered shut, the woods enveloping her in their darkness.

* * *

Sakura jerked forward, her stomach hitting the side of the wooden desk. The bright lights of the common room blinded her for a couple of moments, and she blinked rapidly, letting herself adjust to them.

"Pass."

The jonin in front of her moved on, repeating the same series of hand signals to the girl next to her.  _ Right _ , she thought to herself.  _ I forgot that it was a genjutsu _ . By now almost all the genin had left, with only thirty or so remaining in the common room. Sakura barely registered this fact, though, as her mind was still reeling from the genjutsu she had just endured. She stared at the back of Naruto's head, not a trace of blood in his blond locks.  _ It looks like he already went through the test _ , she noted, her eyes following the rest of the jonin as they moved back to the corners of the room.

"Well, then, I guess I should congratulate you all once more," the proctor remarked, stepping into the front of the room. "All of you have passed the first stage of the exams and will now move on to the second stage. The second stage will begin at 7:00 sharp tomorrow morning at the village gates. You are dismissed."

Sakura stood up from her chair, shuffling along with the rest of the genin out of the common room and outside, where the sky had darkened into a deep shade of navy. The kunoichi quickly found Sasuke in the crowd, maneuvering and making her way to her teammate. The Uchiha spotted her when she was a couple feet away, pausing so that she could catch up to him. His eyes were still washed over in deep crimson, the tomoe of his Sharingan spinning slowly as he gazed back at her.

"Sasuke. Sakura." A voice whispered weakly from behind her, laying a hand on her arm.

Sakura turned to find Naruto, his eyes sullen and devoid of their usual warmth. Images of the branches piercing his body and blood soaking through Sasuke's clothes flashed through her mind, replaying like a sick movie on loop. The desperation, the horror and the heartbreak, that she had felt threatened to break her facade of calm, to rush in like water bursting through a dam. All of a sudden, a certain urge overcame her, prompting her to throw her arms around her teammates and envelope them in a bone-crushing hug.

Even though she was a shinobi, even though she had been through the thick of battle and the horrors of war, the fear of losing those closest to her still persisted. The kunoichi buried her head into their shoulders, her heart overflowing with concern, fear, thankfulness, and everything in between.

They were okay.

Almost instantly, Naruto returned the gesture, pulling her and Sasuke closer as if he were to lose them at that very moment. And, only a few moments later, Sakura felt another arm hesitantly wrap across her waist, pulling his teammates closer as well.

There the three of them stood, reassuring themselves and each other that they were safe.

* * *

Locking the door behind him, Kakashi stepped into the hotel hallway with his travel pack heavy on his shoulders. It had only been a couple hours ago when the emergency Konoha jonin meeting had been called, and only a couple of hours before that had Kakashi first found the scroll on his bedside table from the Hokage. The jonin had all decided to rendezvous at the hotel where Asuma and his genin team were currently staying at, all four of them cramming into his tiny room. Unlike the last meeting he had attended, Kakashi didn't even think about pulling out his beloved Paradise novel, the circumstances being too pressing for any leisure of that sort. The four of them had discussed the letters they had received in detail, though they soon found out that none of them knew more than any other in the room. The only course of action they could take was to obey the Hokage and return to Konohagakure. Only then would they be enlightened on the reasoning of their urgent return.

Of course, that brought up the question of what to do with their genin pupils.

"Well, we can't just pull them out of the exams," Kurenai objected, crossing her arms on her chest. "They should have already completed the first stage by now."

Asuma glanced at his watch before nodding in agreement. "Assuming they all passed, we may have to leave them to complete them."

"They'll have to fend for themselves then," Kurenai pointed out, a delicate frown on her cherry lips.

"They were going to learn how to anyway," Kakashi drawled, leaning his shoulders against the wall. "Might as well give them a head start."

At this, the three other jonin seemed to agree, and it was settled. The Konoha sensei would leave for Konohagakure at midnight while the genin remained in Suna.

Slipping his room key into his pocket, Kakashi trudged down the silent hallway, pausing in front of his student's door. Three crisp knows sounded through the empty hall before silence engulfed it once more. The door opened with a small click, real the face of his only female student.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei," she greeted, her bright eyes widening a fraction. "We weren't expecting you this late. Sasuke and I were just playing a game of shogi."

She opened the door fully, making room for her sensei to step into the room. Packets of pretzels and crackers were scattered across the floor alongside partially opened scrolls, stacks of books, and newly sharpened weapons. At the foot of the bed sat Sasuke, his fingers fiddling with one of the pieces as he stared at the board in front of him thoughtfully. The Uchiha merely glanced at Kakashi, nodding to him in greeting before refocusing on the board. Closing the door, Sakura moved past him and took her place across from Sasuke.

"So, who's winning?" The white-haired jonin asked, peering at the pieces on the board.

"Me," both his students answered simultaneously, narrowing their eyes at each other.

"That's good," Kakashi replied carelessly, not very interested in his students' rivalry at the moment. "How were the exams?"

"They were fine," Sakura hummed, her focus on the board in front of her. After some thought, she moved a piece forward. Sasuke smirked at this, almost immediately moving another of his pieces in retaliation. "We passed."

The jonin raised his eyebrow at his student's curtness, a little uncharacteristic for the girl. Though, by the dull look that passed through his students' eyes at the mention of the exam, he decided not to press the issue. Instead, he observed the two of them as they played, registering the noticeable disappearance of his most obnoxious student.

"Where's Naruto?" he pointed out, glancing around the room.

"The dobe went out a while ago," Sasuke supplied, not bothering to lift his gaze from the board. "He said he needed some fresh air."

The masked jonin nodded, shifting the pack on his shoulder.  _ I'll have to go check on him and tell him the news. _

"So, why are you here, Kakashi-sensei?" his female student chirped, both her and Sasuke shifting to fully face him. "Why are you carrying a travel pack?"

"Well," he dropped the polite smile on his face, meeting his student's gazes with a somber look. "The Konoha jonin, including myself, have all been summoned by the Hokage to immediately return to Konoha."

The room lulled into a brief silence, his students staring at him with wide eyes.

"But then what about the Chunin exams?" Sasuke questioned, his dark eyes now fully attentive.

"The three of you will be staying here to complete them," Kakashi answered calmly, studying the genin's reactions.

The Uchiha seemed to calm down slightly after he said this, though a light frown remained on his face. Sakura, however, did not seem to take the news well, her eyes sharpening as her brow furrowed, He could practically see the gears in her mind working, calculating and theorizing the reasons why he would leave.

In a gesture of reassurance, Kakashi reached out and ruffled her hair, messing up her blush pink locks. "Don't worry," he smiled. "I know that you both will be able to take care of yourselves. Look out for Naruto, okay?"

Sakura playfully swatted his hand away, her hair still slightly messy after she attempted to rearrange it. His purpose fulfilled, Kakashi moved to the door, resting his hand on the knob as he met his students' gazes.

"Stay sharp."

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other, a silent understanding passing through them before they shifted their attention back to Kakashi.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

With that, he slipped out of the door and closed it, making sure it automatically locked. The white-haired jonin strolled into the lobby, returning his room key to the receptionist and stepping out into the Suna night. Setting off towards the village gates since he was already ten minutes late, Kakashi paused when the sound of multiple pairs of footsteps filled his ears. Curious, the jonin pinpointed the source of the sound as the hotel rooftop. He leaped onto the side of the building, using his chakra as he crept towards the storm of feet.

Peeking up from the side of the building, he raised his eyebrow at the multitude of clones of his student flying around the rooftop, bouncing off clay buildings as they sparred with each other.  _ So this is what Naruto's been doing _ , Kakashi internally commented as he observed the mass of shadow clones.

Clones upon clones slashed kunai at each other, explosions of smoke filling the air as each fallen clone was replaced by a whole new wave. The jonin watched quietly as his student trained with rigor, something like pride blooming in his chest.  _ He's grown so much. _

_ They all have _ .

Unwilling to interrupt the jinchuriki's training, Kakashi slipped off the rooftop without a sound, leaping down to the road with a new sense of reassurance. His hands found their way into his pockets as he continued his trek to the gates.

_ They'll be fine. As long as they remain cautious and look out for each other, they'll be fine,  _ he reassured himself.

These thoughts and more echoed through his mind, repeating almost like a mantra as he journeyed to the village gates.

* * *

A pair of slitted eyes peered through the shadows, their intense gaze focused on the group of jonin lingering at the gates. All at once, they took off, disappearing into the darkness of the horizon. A thin smile pulled at the unknown figure's lips, their tongue slipping out to lick their cracked, scaly lips.

"Phase two:  _ completed _ ."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update! I had to rewrite this chapter so many times and school stuff also got in the way. Thank you so much for your patience :) Lucky for you, this chapter is a bit longer than my previous ones, so it's kind of like a special treat (or an apology gift)!
> 
> This chapter was mainly about the first stage of the exams, the written ones, and how Team Seven dealt with meeting the Sand Siblings. Just in case you skimmed over it, the second stage will be held the next day for the exams. I promise that there will be more sasusaku in the coming chapters!
> 
> Here are a couple questions for you all to theorize over:
> 
> How do you think the Sand Siblings and Team Seven's relationship will progress from here?
> 
> What about Naruto? How do you think the events of the chapter will influence him or his development from here on out?
> 
> Also, what were your thoughts on the genjutsu as 'the final question'? And what about the Konoha jonin deciding to leave the genin in Suna?
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and commented on this story! Your opinions and feedback are very interesting to read. Feel free to theorize about the coming chapters ;)
> 
> Best wishes to all of you!


	19. Desert Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

The newborn sun crept over the shadowed horizon, it's young rays bathing the village of Konoha in its heavenly warmth. Hues of blush, marigold, and citrus bloomed across the limitless sky, their light illuminating the shadowed corners of the office. Hiruzen leaned back in his seat as he chewed on his tobacco pipe, enjoying the view of the new dawn in silence. His peace, however, was interrupted when three crisp knocks sounded on his door, followed by quick footsteps.

"Hokage-sama," one of his shinobi guards greeted him as he entered the room. Hiruzen sat up in his chair, turning away from the tower window to face the guard.

"What is it?"

"They're here, Hokage-sama. The jonin you sent for from Sunagakure," the shinobi explained, his spine rigid as he delivered the report.

Folding his hands atop his desk, Hiruzen lifted the pipe from his mouth, letting the smoke roll off his lips and into the air.  _ They're already here? _

"Send them in," he ordered the guard with a wave of his hand. Adjusting himself in his chair, the Third Hokage gazed at his village from the tower window once more. "And one more thing," he added before he could hear the guard leave. "Send for Tsunade Senju."

Hiruzen didn't have to turn around to know that the guard had nodded, his footsteps leading him out of the office as the door closed with a click. The Hokage observed as Konohagakure rose with the sun, sighing as he took another puff from his pipe.

_ So it begins _ , he thought to himself, his chapped lips falling into a deep frown.

* * *

_ Just one last time. _

Chakra gathered in Sakura's chest; the powerful essence pooling into her stomach. Her fingers flew rapidly through a series of hand signs, channeling her built up chakra into the scroll in front of her. _ Come on, come on.  _ She clenched her teeth, her eyes narrowing with determination. Bit by bit the symbols on the scroll lit up, the bold, clouded ink illuminated by the power of her chakra.  _ Almost there...just a little more! _

"What are you doing?"

Sakura nearly yelped, her concentration shattered like pieces of a broken mirror. The symbols instantly lost their ethereal glow, reverting once more into useless, dull characters. The kunoichi huffed in irritation, swiftly standing up from the hardwood floor with clenched fists.

"I was concentrating, Sasuke!" She resisted the urge to stomp her foot, instead settling for shooting the boy an accusing glare. "Why did you interrupt me?"  _ I was so close to finishing that jutsu!  _ The Uchiha wrinkled his nose at her, not bothering to respond as he peeked over her shoulder at the scroll behind her.

"What is that?" His brows furrowed before rising high on his forehead. "Is that fuinjutsu?"

Following his eyes, Sakura hastily kicked the scroll closed, using her body to block his view of the scroll. "Nope," she answered too quickly, blocking his half-hearted attempts to look past her. "It's just medical ninjutsu."

"Sakura, I'm not an idiot," the boy pointed out, abandoning his attempts to peek at the scroll and instead leveling with her gaze. "Why are you practicing fuinjutsu?"

_ For you _ , her mind responded almost immediately, but the kunoichi bit her lip to keep the words from spilling out. She met the Uchiha's intense gaze with slight panic, pressing herself to think of an excuse for teaching herself an A-rank fuinjutsu. _ What should I say?  _ Thankfully, her luck seemed to swoop in and save her in the form of her annoying blond teammate.

"Can you guys stop talking, please?" Naruto whined from under the covers, his face fully buried in the pillow beneath him. "Do you have any idea how early it is? I need my energy for the exams!"

Sakura wasted no time in seizing her opportunity to escape, giving Sasuke a slight, nervous smile. "Naruto's right," she spoke hastily, inching towards the bathroom door. "We should start getting ready for the exams." The Uchiha instantly picked up on her plan to escape, his lips falling into a slight frown as he stepped closer to her.

"Sakura-"

"I'm going to take a shower. Bye!" She waved at the boy before swiping some spare clothes from her drawer. Without wasting another moment, she slipped into the bathroom, ignoring his attempts to stop her by swiftly shutting the door.

_ That was too close _ , she sighed, leaning against the door and locking it behind her.  _ What if Naruto hadn't spoken up? Knowing Sasuke, he would've kept asking me until I answered him. _ Closing her eyes for a moment, Sakura released a long breath before stepping into the shower, twisting the knob until water sprouted from the showerhead. Stripping her clothes, she stepped into the warm water and let the steady streams soothe her tense muscles, closing her eyes as a pleasant smile tugged at her lips.

_ Nonetheless, I should prepare an excuse just in case _ , she reasoned as she rubbed the bar of soap over her body.  _ I said it was medical ninjutsu before, so I should think of something related to that _ . For a couple minutes, she stood idle under the steady stream of warmth, massaging the hotel shampoo into her hair as she thought. It didn't take her long to come up with a viable excuse, though, knowing Sasuke, it likely wouldn't ease his suspicion in the slightest.  _ I'll just tell him that Tsunade-sama wanted me to learn different types of sealing for training. If he asks for more detail, well...it's none of his business anyway. _

Earlier that morning, Sakura had woken up long before her sleepy teammates beside her. She had chalked it up to mostly the general feeling of unease that had settled over her ever since last night, when her sensei had informed both her and Sasuke that he would be leaving the village. Even though she was still careful, the kunoichi had taken some comfort in the fact that her sensei was watching over her and her teammates, in case any of them got wrapped into trouble in the unfamiliar village.  _ But now, we'll have to deal with it on our own _ , Sakura thought, rubbing some conditioner into her hair. It made her feel strangely vulnerable knowing that Kakashi was no longer staying in a room down the hall, but was now miles away on his journey back to Konoha.

It was mostly due to this feeling that she had been unable to sleep last night and had woken up at a horrid time, when even the sun hadn't bothered to wake up yet. Realizing that she could no longer fall asleep, Sakura sneaked out of the covers and to her travel pack, deciding to use her remaining hours alone to practice the fuinjutsu exercises Tsunade had given her. Unfortunately, the ever-observant Uchiha had woken up soon after her, likely noticing her absence in the bed, and caught her in the middle of her jutsu practice.

"Stupid Sasuke," Sakura muttered under her breath, if only to satisfy her irritation towards him.

Practicing the fuinjutsu exercises, however, reinforced the reason Sakura had even bothered to learn the Evil Sealing Method in the first place. With her sensei gone, the kunoichi knew full well that she was at a disadvantage when it came to protecting Naruto and Sasuke from Orochimaru. The evil snake with his sly amber eyes and unsettling ways became prominent in Sakura's mind, chasing away all other thoughts in her head. For all she knew, Orochimaru might be planning something right now. She couldn't let her guard down during the exams, otherwise...well, who knows what the consequences would be?

What scared the kunoichi more than the snake himself was the fact that she didn't know what the outcome of Orochimaru's plans would be in this timeline, or if he would even attack their team at all. Since the first day she was sent back, so many things had already changed in this timeline.  _ It's becoming harder and harder to predict what's going to happen. _

_ At this point, I'm almost as blind as everyone else in this timeline. _

After washing all the bubbles and foam out of her hair, Sakura reluctantly turned the water off and wrapped a fuzzy towel around her body. She stepped out of the shower, her teeth shivering at the sudden exposure to the cool bathroom air. Rolls of steam filled the room, tumbling through the atmosphere and fogging up the wide mirror over the sink. Leaning forward on the counter, the kunoichi studied herself in the clouded mirror, her fingers wiping the surface to get a clearer image.

Dripping, lotus-hued locks fell just above her shoulders, sticking to her cheeks as drops of water fell onto her skin. Sakura grabbed a spare towel and dried her hair before moving onto the rest of her body. She slipped into her usual shinobi outfit with dark spandex shorts, a pink skirt, and a sleeveless red top, taking care that her hair was fully dried before tying her headband atop her head. Once she was finished, she scooped up her pajamas and opened the door, throwing her old clothes into the hamper. She was secretly grateful when Sasuke slipped into the bathroom after her, glad that at least for now, she wouldn't have to face him.

However, when she saw the mess of blond hair peeking from under the covers of the bed, Sakura's irritation overwhelmed her once more.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, ripping the covers off her teammate. "What are you still doing in bed? Get up!"

Naruto shivered at the loss of warmth, cuddling his pillow closer in an effort to block her out. "Stop, Sakura-chan," he whined, scooting away from the girl. "I can't get up as early as you and Sasuke. I need my beauty sleep."

The girl simply rolled her eyes, used to her friend's antics. "Get up, Naruto," she commanded, grabbing a hold of his foot and tugging it off the bed. The blond scrambled to grab the bedpost, holding with all his might as Sakura struggled to get him off the bed.

"Please, Sakura-chan," he cried, holding onto the bedpost for dear life. "Let me stay!"

"You need to get up, Naruto!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Get up-"

Two knocks suddenly sounded from the door, causing Sakura to hastily drop Naruto's foot and swiftly move to the door. The boy wasted no time scurrying back onto the bed, burying himself beneath the covers like a gopher. The kunoichi shook her head in exasperation, sending the blond an annoyed look before opening the door. The hotel receptionist stood on the other side, holding a scroll in the palm of her left hand.

"Hello," Sakura greeted the woman, a polite smile resting on her lips. She made sure to only open the door partially, hoping that she wasn't able to see the mess she and Naruto had made when she attempted to drag him out of the bed.

"Hello there," the receptionist greeted with a thin smile, handing Sakura the scroll she held. "A messenger delivered this for you today."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled politely as she took the scroll, looking over it in curiosity.  _ What could this be? _

"My pleasure," the receptionist recited before walking off without another word. The kunoichi softly shut the door, walking past Naruto's huddle of blankets and plopping onto the empty side of the bed.

The scroll was nothing special- just a regular messenger scroll that was frequently used by civilians and shinobi alike. The symbol for Sunagakure lay stamped in bold ink on the fresh parchment, a thin string being the only thing keeping the scroll together. Wasting no time, Sakura untied the string, carefully unraveling the parchment. Behind her, she heard the sound of the bed covers rustling, and Naruto peeked at the scroll from behind her shoulder.

"It says that we have to be at the village gates at seven o'clock," her blond teammate pointed out. Sakura nodded, her eyes skimming through the rest of the letter. _ It's information about the second stage of the exams _ , the kunoichi realized as she read more.  _ Though it's only a brief description of what we need to bring and how to prepare. It doesn't really say anything about the second stage itself. _

At that moment, the bathroom door clicked open, and a freshly showered Sasuke walked into the room. He too wore his regular shinobi outfit, though instead of black shorts and shirt he wore a blue, high-collared shirt and white shorts. He rubbed his messy raven locks with a towel as he walked up beside Sakura, peeking over her other shoulder at the scroll.

"What is this?" He asked, though his eyes were already skimming through the text.

"It's just extra information about the second stage of the exams," Sakura spoke, resisting the urge to shiver when the cool drops of water from his hair dripped onto her neck.

Sasuke lips fell to a frown as he read through the letter, his brows furrowing slightly. "Why would we need to bring food and water?"

"I think the second stage stretches on for multiple days," Sakura explained, rolling up the scroll and placing it on the dresser. "We can stop by some shops for supplies on the way to the gates."

The Uchiha nodded in agreement while Naruto grumbled, reluctantly emerging from the covers and slipping off the bed.

"Stupid Chunin exams," he muttered, releasing a yawn and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He padded towards the bathroom, snatching some clothing from his pack before shutting the door.

It only took a little while for Naruto to get showered and changed, which Sasuke and Sakura used to review their weapon supply and strap on their gear. The medic made sure to double-check her medical supplies, including the healing salves she had pocketed from the hospital.  _ It's not much, but it should be enough to get us through the second stage.  _ Once both her teammates had dried their hair and strapped on their weapon pouches, they finally headed out into the lobby, grabbing a bite to eat before leaving the hotel.

As planned, they stopped by a nearby shop to pick up supplies such as energy bars and food pills for their journey, though it was hard to find one that was still open due to the lack of people in the streets. Eventually, they made it to the village gates, where various other genin teams had already gathered as they waited to be briefed by the exam proctors.

"It's five minutes to seven," Sakura whispered to Sasuke, eyeing the different teams waiting around the gates. "Where are they?"

The Uchiha shrugged, taking a moment of his own to scan the area before replying. "It seems like a couple of teams are still missing," he pointed out, tilting his head to the teams just arriving at the meeting spot. "They are probably waiting until most of the genin get here."

They didn't have to wait long, since as soon as it was seven o'clock sharp, the proctor marched out in front of the crowd. "Hello again, everyone," she greeted in a powerful voice, gaining everyone's attention. "Welcome to the second stage of the Sunagakure Chunin exams. We hope you all received our letter and brought the necessary supplies. We will  _ not _ be providing any additional supplies."

_ Good thing we stopped by that shop on our way over here _ , Sakura thought as she spotted a couple of genin teams floundering about as they re-read their letters. After she had established this, the proctor nodded over to a troop of jonin waiting by the gates. One of the jonin nodded back before picking up a hefty box that lay at their feet, bringing it over to the proctor.

"For the second stage of the exams," the proctor continued, "you will all be surviving in the desert for the next few days." The woman paused, riffling through the box the jonin had brought and pulling out a compact white scroll. "Each team will be given one scroll, either a heaven scroll," she held up the white scroll, "or an earth scroll." At this, her hand dove back into the box once more, pulling out a scroll relatively the same size with inky black parchment. After taking a moment to display the scrolls in front of the crowd, the woman returned the scrolls back to the box, motioning the jonin to begin distributing the scrolls.

"Your objective: defeat a team with the opposite scroll as yours and bring it back to the village in three days' time. When I give the signal, you may open your scrolls. This will activate a jutsu that will teleport you to a random location about ten miles east of the village."

_ So the objective is similar to the exams in Konoha _ , Sakura noted with mild relief.  _ The only difference is this time, we will be teleported into a random location instead of just running off at the start _ .

The similarities, however, still irked Sakura, as they reminded her of all that went wrong in the exams in her previous life.  _ The second stage is when Orochimaru decided to attack Sasuke,  _ she recalled, her relief instantly leaving her _. That's when we were most vulnerable, since there was no jonin to watch over us. Three genin all alone in the desert, with low supplies of food and water, and likely exhausted from using chakra and walking under the sun all day... _

_...it would be the perfect time to strike. _

One Suna jonin walked up to her blond teammate and handed him a scroll randomly plucked from the bin, moving on as soon as Naruto grabbed the parchment.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto called, holding up the scroll and motioning her and Sasuke closer. "Look, we got a heav-"

"No!"

Sakura leaped towards Naruto, snatching the scroll and wrapping her arms protectively around it. Sasuke clamped a hand over his teammate’s mouth, signaling him to remain silent.

"Shut up, dobe," the Uchiha whispered harshly, his eyes hastily darting towards the nosy teams around them. "Someone might hear you. We don't want any of the teams with earth scrolls to be targeting us."

Naruto's eyes widened as understanding dawned upon him, and he slowly nodded his head at Sasuke who removed his hand.

"Sorry about that," the boy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's no problem," Sakura smiled in reassurance, handing her blond teammate the scroll. "We should still be extra careful, though." Her eyes slid over to the Iwagakure team behind them with their stares fixed at their backs, trying to sneak a peek at their scroll and listen in to their conversation.

Thankfully, Sasuke seemed to pick up on this as well, as he met her narrowed gaze and subtly tilted his head towards the team. She nodded, tapping Naruto's shoulder and whispering in his ear. The three of them huddled closer to each other, using their bodies to block any view the other teams could have of their scroll.

"Who should keep the scroll?" Naruto whispered, holding the heaven scroll between them.

"It should be someone that doesn't seem obvious but can still protect it," the kunoichi pointed out, her brows furrowed in thought. "I think it should be you, Naruto," she decided, meeting his shocked eyes. Sasuke wore a similar expression, though his brows seemed narrowed in confusion instead of shock.

"Me?"

"Hear me out," she whispered, leaning closer to her teammates. "We can't give the scroll to Sasuke because he seems like the obvious choice."  _ And he's constantly challenging people so he is more likely to get attacked,  _ she added internally _. _ "I shouldn't carry it since my skill set is a more close-range style, so the enemy would have more opportunities to swipe it from me. However, if you carried it, Naruto, you could create shadow clones to distract the enemy or hide the scroll nearby. You also have the most stamina out of all of us."

Sakura almost couldn't keep a smile from her lips when Naruto's eyes sparkled in excitement, a joyful grin erupting on his lips as he clutched the scroll.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" he beamed, his cheeks dusted with shades of warm pink. The boy wasted no time sticking his tongue out at his other teammate, the cheerful look on his eyes morphing into one of mischief. "Take that, teme," he taunted, a smug smile resting on his lips. "Sakura-chan likes me better than you."

"Whatever, dobe," the raven-haired boy shot back, wrinkling his nose at his blond teammate. Naruto's triumph over Sasuke was interrupted, however, by the sound of the proctor's voice carrying across the crowd of genin once more. The three Konoha genin abandoned their little quarrel, shifting their attention back to the woman in front of the gates.

"Now that you all have your scrolls, you may open them and begin the exam. All of your teammates must be touching the scroll when unraveling it in order for the jutsu to teleport all three of you to the same location," the proctor instructed.

_ Alright _ , Sakura bit her lip, staring at the scroll.  _ This is it _ . The three of them lifted their gazes, nodding at one another to signal their readiness. Sakura and Sasuke laid their fingers on one side of the scroll as Naruto slowly untied the string holding it together, his fingers pausing before pulling the parchment out. Ancient characters were scrawled onto the parchment with ink, a vivid light emanating from the strokes.

Before she knew it, the light had grown to envelop their bodies, taking only a few seconds to transport their bodies into the vast desert surrounding Sunagakure.

* * *

"Welcome back, Kakashi," the Hokage greeted, his voice a rough rumble from the tobacco.

"Hokage-sama," the jonin respectfully nodded back, stepping aside as his fellow jonin sensei entered the room.

"Kurenai, Gai, Asuma," Hiruzen acknowledged the other jonin sensei coming through the door, setting down his pipe and folding his hands underneath his chin. "Thank you for coming at such short notice."

Kakashi took a moment to observe the room, noting the various shinobi surrounding the Hokage when they had entered. One of them was Shikaku Nara, the head of the Nara clan and one of the top strategists that the Hokage relied on during times of peril. Kakashi recognized some of the other jonin as part of a team which had gone on a mission to Kumogakure to scout out a potential gang of bandits, but seemed to have been called back to the village like himself. The one that caught his eye, however, was the Legendary Sannin who stood directly beside the Hokage's desk, someone who he hadn't expected to see in a long time.

Though Kakashi knew that Tsunade Senju was currently staying in the village, he did not expect her to be involved in matters regarding the village, as she had distanced herself over the years from it. However, he did vaguely remember Sakura briefly mentioning that Tsunade had taken her under her wing and was training her in the art of medical ninjutsu.  _ If someone like Tsunade is attending this meeting, then it must be worse than I thought _ . Kakashi frowned, noting the grave expression resting on the Sannin’s face.

"What's the situation, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai prompted, resting a hand on her hip. "Is it what we feared?"

"Not quite," Hiruzen spoke after a brief pause, raising his pipe back to his lips. "But something is definitely brewing on the border. I've already briefed the rest of the Konoha jonin on the matter. Though we haven't reached a final decision, the council and I have agreed to recall all jonin groups participating in non-essential missions outside the village. As of now, you will all be stationed on the regular patrol shifts for your assigned districts."

The jonin simultaneously nodded in understanding. The Hokage sighed, taking another puff from his pipe before lifting his gaze.

"Dismissed. I will let you know the final strategy that the council and I decide upon when the time comes."

All of the jonin started towards the door, slipping out in the hallway and likely back to their respective abodes. The white-haired jonin moved to leave along with the rest of the jonin, but the sound of his name made him pause in his steps.

"Not you, Kakashi," Hiruzen grumbled, standing up from his chair as the last of the jonin left. "I would like for you to stay for further discussion on the matter. I would like your opinion on this."

Kakashi nodded obediently, turning back towards the Hokage with curiosity. The only ones left in the room were Shikaku, Hiruzen, Tsunade, and himself, making the atmosphere strangely still and silent. Hiruzen blew out a steady stream of smoke, nodding to Shikaku as the Nara clan head stepped forward.

"There have been multiple incidents of attacks on jonin teams on high-profile missions outside the village," Shikaku explained, his hands hanging on his pockets. He signaled Tsunade and Kakashi towards the Hokage's desk, having them all gather around the mahogany wood. Atop the desk lay a broad map of the shinobi nations, little pencil sketches and strokes peppered across it from previous use. "What is most concerning is that a couple of our ANBU squads were deliberately attacked as well."

Kakashi glanced at Shikaku, crossing his arms above his chest. "That means that the attackers must have somehow gotten their hands on the classified information regarding their missions."  _ That would give them access to the squads’ locations and mission details. _

Shikaku nodded, picking up a red pen from the Hokage's pencil stand and motioning towards the map. "So far, we know only three specific locations of the attacks. One was a couple miles away from Kusagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Grass." Uncapping the red pen, he drew a fat 'X' on the village in question, which was located in a country bordering the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. "Another one was near Amegakure," Shikaku continued, marking a location near the village. "The final one, and this is the most concerning, was located in Tanzaku Quarters." As he said this, Shikaku marked a location on the map that was not too far off from Konoha. "The rest of them have been located roughly around the border of the Land of Sound."

"The Land of Sound?" Kakashi asked, pointing out the country on the map. "Do you think they could be behind these attacks?"

"They may," Tsunade chimed in, crossing her hands on her chest. "But we believe that the primary offender is the Akatsuki. Based on the strength of the current members in the group, it isn't a surprise if they are the ones who have been taking down our seasoned jonin and ANBU."

The white-haired jonin furrowed his brow, taking a moment to process the information just given to him. "When did these attacks first start occurring?" Kakashi asked Shikaku, who shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh.

"Well, if I were to guess," he drawled, "the attacks started picking up roughly around the time when Sunagakure first reported their sandstorm situation."

"So not that long ago," Kakashi reasoned, stroking his chin in a pensive manner. "Why would the attacks only start picking up recently?"

"My guess is that it's to deliberately catch Konoha's attention," the Sannin theorized, her amber eyes narrowing in thought. "None of the other villages have reported attacks on their jonin squads or approached us for assistance. It also explains why the attacks are all specifically on our border, not a border we share with another great nation."

"That could very well be a possibility," Hiruzen remarked, sitting down once more in his seat. "Luckily, Tsunade here has already been keeping tabs on the Akatsuki on her own time."

_ She has? _ Kakashi turned to Tsunade with wide eyes, a little surprised by the new information.  _ She already suspected this? _

At that moment, a knock sounded on the wooden door to the office, breaking the shinobi out of their intense strategy session. One of the jonin guards peeked inside the room, silently asking the Hokage for permission to let the newcomer in. Hiruzen sighed deeply, picking up his pipe once more before motioning the guard to let them in. After a quick nod, the guard disappeared behind the door once more, before a figure strolled into the office.

"Glad you could make it," Tsunade greeted with a slight smile on her blush-pink lips, the grave look in her eyes lightening up slightly. The shinobi she was addressing grinned, setting down the hefty scroll he carried on his back. Crimson marks trailed down his bronze cheeks from his dark eyes, his bushy silver hair framing his aged face. His sandals clicked on the wooden floor as he walked over to the rest of the jonin, nodding first to the Hokage.

"Sandaime."

"It's good to see you, Jiraiya," Hiruzen chuckled, taking a puff from his pipe. "It's certainly been a while."

_ Jiraiya?  _ Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly tamed his expression into its signature nonchalance.  _ Why is he here? _

"Indeed," the Sannin nodded with a grin, shifting his attention over to his past teammate. "It's nice to see you too, Tsunade. You look as beautiful as ever."

"Keep your eyes up here, you pervert," Tsunade grumbled, pointing a manicured nail to her face. Her frown didn't last long, though, and her lips tilted up into a small smile. "Honestly, you never change."

Jiraiya chuckled before waving a hand to Kakashi and Shikaku, moving closer to the Hokage's desk and peeking at the map. "It's nice to see you Kakashi, Shikaku." He nodded to each of them respectively. "Looks like you were in the middle of a strategy session, eh?"

"Yes, take a look," Shikaku spoke, moving aside so the Sannin could get a full view of their marked-up map. "We were just discussing the recent attacks on Konoha jonin," the head of the Nara clan explained, pointing to the red 'X's on the map. "So far, we've narrowed down only three exact locations."

"We think it's the work of the Akatsuki," Tsunade added, leaning against the desk with her arms crossed. "That's why I called you back to the village."

"Attacking Konoha jonin, huh?" Jiraiya fell silent for a moment, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look. "Can't say that I've encountered any information in regards to that during my research..."

This grabbed the white-haired jonin's attention. "You've been surveilling the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked, caught off guard.  _ Why would Jiraiya be spying on the Akatsuki? There is no solid evidence that they have been the ones behind the attacks. _

"Not so much as surveillance, but just digging a little bit," Jiraiya hummed, pointing a thumb at Tsunade. "Tsunade sent me a letter a couple weeks ago about it, but she wouldn't tell me why. Turns out it was the right call, though."

_ Tsunade? _ Kakashi shifted his gaze over to the other Sannin, narrowing his eyes at the medic. Feeling his gaze, Tsunade slid her amber eyes towards him, meeting his suspicious stare with one of her own. _ If she told him a couple of weeks ago, that means that she asked him before the jonin attacks started becoming more prevalent. What reason could she have for asking Jiraiya to research the Akatsuki? _

_ Something else is going on here. _

A raspy cough broke the jonin's train of thought, and he shifted his attention away from the Sannin to the Hokage. A stream of smoke puffed out of Hiruzen's lips, the man taking a moment to clear his throat before lifting his gaze to the rest of the shinobi.

"Well this has been a thoughtful discussion," he began, setting down his pipe. "But I believe I should first discuss this with the council before we decide on anything. Rest up, all of you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the jonin automatically replied in sync, recognizing by Hiruzen's deep frown that he wanted to be left alone for the moment. The four of them swiftly left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

"Honestly, this is so troublesome," Shikaku muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. He waved casually to the other three shinobi before trailing down the hall, not bothering to give any parting words.

"I should leave too," Tsunade sighed, massaging her temples with one hand. "I have a couple cases on stand-by in the hospital. Shizune is probably overwhelmed already by the amount of work I left her. I guess I'll see you two around." She waved as well before suddenly disappearing into a burst of smoke, likely in a hurry to get to the hospital.

Kakashi was just about to leave as well when a strong palm rested on his shoulder, making him pause in his steps.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya said his name, a large grin splitting his painted cheeks. "Let's talk, shall we?"

After Kakashi agreed, albeit a little lost as to what the Sannin would want to talk about, the two of them headed to the tower rooftop, the morning sunlight a welcome contrast to the mundane tower walls.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" The jonin raised his eyebrow at the Sannin, leaning against the rooftop railing with his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me, Kakashi," Jiraiya began, leaning against the railing next to him. "How are things here in Konoha nowadays? I haven't come here in a while, so I could use a refresher."

"Ah." The jonin gazed at the rising sun, enjoying the way the cool breeze brushed against his skin. "Not bad, at least I think so. Though it seems like this situation with the jonin attacks has escalated quickly while I've been gone."

"Gone?"

"To Suna," Kakashi explained, shifting his mask. "For the Chunin Exams."

"Oh, the exams," Jiraiya muttered, resting his arms on the railing. "They are in Suna this year, eh? That's odd. Last thing I heard, they've been dealing with those sandstorms for weeks."

"Apparently, they've stopped," Kakashi shrugged, glancing at the Sannin. "Somehow, Suna was able to convince the Kages to host the exams as a show of gratitude to the other hidden villages who have helped them during the time of crisis."

"Interesting," Jiraiya spoke under his breath, more to himself than to Kakashi. He paused for a moment, a light frown falling onto his aged lips. "Tell me, Kakashi, what did the village look like when you were there? Any sign of damage from the storms?"

"Not much," Kakashi replied, picturing the streets of the hidden village. "There was almost no sign of damage on the structures. The village was pretty much a ghost town, however."

Jiraiya nodded, his eyes narrowing as he observed Konoha in silence. The tips of his busy hair twirled in the wind, settling down once he stood up from the railing.

"That reminds me," the Sannin suddenly spoke, his grave expression morphing into a more light-hearted one. "How are your students? I heard you had the nine-tails on your squad."

"Ah..." The jonin kept his gaze on the horizon, his expression thoughtful. "They're a handful," he commented, earning an amused chuckle from Jiraiya. "One of them is always trying to save the day while the other two are showing off against each other half the time."

"Reminds me of the good old days," Jiraiya joked, a flicker of nostalgia passing through his dark eyes. "I think I'll swing by Sunagakure and take a look at them. Besides," the Sannin winked, "I haven't been to their bathhouses in a while."

Kakashi simply shook his head at the Sannin's lewd smile, though he couldn't deny his curiosity as to how his students were faring in the exams.  _ They should be on the second stage now _ , he pondered, releasing a breath as he stood up from the railing.  _ I wonder how they're doing? _

* * *

"Ow!"

The three genin dropped from the sky, unceremoniously crashing into the sandy ground on top of each other. It took Sakura a moment to rid herself of the dizziness effect she felt from the jutsu, her stomach twisting and tumbling from the sudden change in location. Her eyelids fluttered open, slowly taking in the blurry grains of sand and endless sky around her.

"Sakura-chan, you're heavy..."

_ Naruto?  _ At that moment, the kunoichi noticed the odd shape of a body beneath her. She tried picking herself up, but found that her arms were pinned down by a heavy weight on her back. She clenched her fists as she tried to wiggle out from her awkward position, pausing when the boy above her shifted. All of a sudden, the burden on her back lifted and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up from the jinchuriki beneath her.

"Thanks, Sasuke," she spoke softly, giving the boy a small smile. She stretched her arms high above her head before checking her and Sasuke for any injuries. Her teammate simply nodded to her before turning his attention back to Naruto, who was still laying on the ground.

"Get up, dobe," the Uchiha scowled, glaring at the laying genin.

"Give me a second to recover, teme," Naruto grumbled, refusing to get up. "You guys were so heavy," he whined.

Not known for his patience, Sasuke kicked some grains of sand into the jinchuriki’s face, who immediately shot up.

"What the hell?" the blond yelled, vigorously rubbing the sand out of his eyes. "Why'd you do that, Sasuke?!"

"Come here, Naruto," Sakura said, motioning the boy closer. "If your back hurts that much, I'll take a look at it for you."

Sticking his tongue out at Sasuke in retaliation, Naruto rushed over to Sakura, who lifted his sweatshirt and peeked at the bruises that plagued his skin from their crash-landing.

"So, where are we?" Sasuke asked, observing the medic as she worked on Naruto. Sakura lifted her gaze, taking in her surroundings as her chakra soaked into Naruto's skin. A sea of golden dust surrounded them, stretching far beyond what they could see and into the unknown. Fortunately, the sun was young in the sky and the heat remained bearable, at least for the time being. There were no signs of structures or figures in the distance, leading her to believe that they were the only ones around.

"Based on what the proctor said, we should be within a ten-mile range of Suna," Sakura reasoned, deactivating her healing jutsu. "There are still a decent amount of teams competing in this stage, so we should run into another team sometime soon. Let's just hope they have an earth scroll."

The kunoichi stepped away from Naruto, who beamed at her and chirped a cheerful 'thank you'. Beside her, Sasuke remained silent, a slight frown on his face as he took in their surroundings with calculating eyes.

"We should get moving," the kunoichi spoke up, digging a hand into her weapons pouch. She pulled out three energy bars and passed them around to her teammates, who gobbled them up gratefully. "The proctor said that we'd be teleported east of the village. Since its morning, that means that the village is in the opposite direction of the sun." She vaguely motioned towards the sky, hoping that both Naruto and Sasuke understood her reasoning. The two of them nodded in acceptance, with Naruto brushing off any remaining grains of sand off his pants. His expression burst into a wide smile, his fist pumping into the air while his other hand hooked around Sakura's arm.

"Alright then! Let's go!" he cheered, dragging her and Sasuke along with him.

* * *

Two hours later, any ounce of optimism had long ago been drained from Naruto's face. The three Konoha genin dragged their feet across the scorching sand, their throats parched from the dry air and their feet aching from climbing the endless ranges of sand dunes. By mid-day, the sun sat high above them, it's rays merciless as they beat down upon the poor, sluggish shinobi. The harsh atmosphere made Sakura feel as if she were being roasted alive, her energy slowly leaving her as she trudged through the endless desert.

What made things worse was that the genin were almost out of water, with barely enough left to keep the three of them going for a couple more days. This was mostly due to Naruto, since he had somehow managed to go through his entire portion of water within the first hour and then had asked Sakura if he could share with her. The kunoichi reluctantly consented, but soon regretted her decision when the two of them had managed to drink through her entire portion for the day within half an hour. After this, both Naruto and Sakura had gone to Sasuke, who had at first refused but then agreed to share some of his water after the two of them had worn him down. The Uchiha drew the line, however, when Naruto tried to gulp down around half of his portion within the first twenty minutes.

_ God, I hate the desert, _ Sakura scowled, hauling her sluggish body through the arid heat. _ I'm never coming back here again _ . Her despair had gotten to the point where she wished that they would run into another team, even if they too had a heaven scroll, just to feel the adrenaline running through her veins again and the sweet thrill of using her chakra.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long for her wish to come true.

"Guys, look!" Naruto whispered loudly, snatching Sakura's shoulder to get her attention. "There are people coming towards us!"

The kunoichi whipped her head towards the direction her teammate was pointing in and spotted the suspicious figures slowly coming closer in the distance. The unknown shinobi were much too far away for Sakura to discern any prominent features, but there was no denying that the figures were heading their way.

"What should we do?" Naruto whispered softly.

"We need to figure out if they have an earth scroll or not," their raven-haired teammate whispered back, even though the shinobi were much too far away to hear any of them. He slipped a kunai out of his weapons pouch, holding it out in front of him in a defensive stance. Sakura did the same, her discomfort from earlier forgotten in the wake of this next obstacle. For a moment, a spike of fear shot through her, the possibility of an encounter with Orochimaru making her heart pound.

_ They're coming closer, _ she noticed, narrowing her jade eyes at the unknown figures.  _ They're definitely headed our way. Hopefully they aren't any trouble and we'll get this over with quickly _ . As the figures came closer, Sakura recognized them as the team from Iwagakure that had been eavesdropping on them earlier. She felt a spike in their chakras as they came closer, a way to silently challenge them to a fight.

_ They must've picked up that we have a heaven scroll earlier _ , Sakura deduced, a deep frown falling onto her lips. She shifted into an attack stance, her eyes never leaving from the approaching enemies.  _ They must have an earth scroll _ .

The Kumogakure team paused before the Konoha genin, both teams locked in a silent standoff. They all wore standard Iwagakure attire, with the symbol of their village engraved proudly on their headbands. One of the shinobi stepped forward, not even bothering to pull out a kunai.

"Oh, look what we have here. A bunch of Konoha rookies," the boy taunted, a cocky smile on his lips. "I bet this is your first time taking the exam, isn't it?"

Naruto immediately stepped forward, glaring at the Iwagakure shinobi with clenched teeth. "Hey! Don't talk about us like that," he growled, pointing his finger at the shinobi. "We're going to win these exams, believe it!"

"Sure you will," one of the other shinobi replied carelessly, sarcasm oozing from her reply. "Keep telling yourself that."

The boy who had spoken earlier opened his palm, motioning to the Konoha nin. "Alright, just hand over the scroll," he demanded, his tone light yet threatening. "If you do, we'll let you go unscathed."

"And if we don't?" Sasuke replied, quick as a whip, his onyx eyes flickering at the challenge.

"We'll still get the scroll," the boy answered with confidence, a condescending expression on his face. "It'll just be through....the hard way."

"We'll take the hard way, then," Sakura answered without missing a beat, a slight smirk on her lips.  _ If we can get this team's earth scroll, all we have to do is find our way back to Suna as soon as possible. _

The boy's expression hardened like cooling metal as his eyes narrowed into slits. "Fine then," he spat, clenching his teeth. He turned to his team, waving them forward. "Let's get them."

The Iwagakure kunoichi wasted no time throwing her hands into the necessary signs for a powerful attack.

"Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm!"

The ground rumbled and split beneath Sakura's feet, forcing her to leap to the side and regain her footing. Behind her, she heard Naruto activate his signature Shadow Clone Jutsu, the clones rushing past her in a wave towards the girl. Just in time, one of the Iwagakure shinobi jumped in front of her and fended them off, buying her time to escape and come up with another attack. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, meeting his midnight eyes across the battlefield. He shifted towards the other shinobi and Sakura instantly understood, turning to focus her attention on the girl.  _ I guess I'll have to take care of her. _

Sakura sprinted forward towards the Iwagakure kunoichi, her kunai poised at the ready. The other kunoichi's eyes widened as she realized Sakura was coming at her, quickly throwing her hands together in a similar fashion.

"Earth Release: Earth Shore Return!"

All of a sudden, a wall of solid earth shot up from the ground right in front of the medic. At the last moment, Sakura channeled her chakra to her foot, propelling herself above the wall and leaping over it. She rerouted her chakra to her fist, aiming a punch at the other kunoichi as she came down from above. Unfortunately, the other kunoichi managed to avoid the blow by jumping to the side, causing Sakura to destroy the earth beneath her. Sakura didn't give her time to recover, however, and pounced on the girl with a barrage of kunai swipes, kicks, and punches. 

The other kunoichi met her kunai with her own, and the two of them dodged each other's slashes, with Sakura slowly pressing her backward. Attempting to slash at her face, the other kunoichi lunged at Sakura, providing the medic the perfect opening. Sakura's hand clamped down on the Iwa nin's wrist, kneeing the girl in the gut before twisting and delivering a devastating kick to her chest. The Iwagakure girl's eyes widened as her body skidded back, crashing harshly onto the grains of sand.

"Ugh..." she groaned, instinctively curling into herself to protect her injuries. Wasting no time, Sakura crouched beside the other kunoichi, swiftly striking a pressure point on her neck. The Iwagakure girl fell limp in her arms, laying defenseless in the sand. After searching through the girl's pouches and coming up empty-handed, Sakura's trained eyes examined her injuries, something that she did almost unconsciously.

Vibrant crimson blood soaked through the girl's clothing, staining her top and dripping onto the sand beneath her. When she lifted her top, the medic noticed the splotches of black and blue blooming on her ribs, her eyes instantly diagnosing her condition. _ She has at least two broken ribs _ , the medic noticed, her brows furrowing as her hand lightly grazed over the bruised skin. Flowers of guilt blossomed through the medic's heart as she observed the bruises, her medical instincts urging her to heal the wounds. _ I can't just leave her here like this _ , she thought, chewing her lip as she weighed her two options.

If she decided to heal the girl, not only would she be helping another team that clearly disliked hers, but she would also be wasting valuable chakra and effort. If she didn't, however...

Sakura glanced at her teammates, who had both already defeated their respective opponents. Sasuke was currently crouched over one of the other shinobi, rummaging through his pack for the earth scroll. Meanwhile, all of Naruto's clones were gathered together, high-fiving each other and cheering at their victory over the Iwagakure shinobi.

Sakura's gaze slid back to the wounded kunoichi. _ I don't think they'll mind if I heal her _ , she decided.  _ Besides, she's already knocked out. _

The medic's hands illuminated with misty green chakra, soothing the angry bruises over the other kunoichi's skin. Her chakra flowed into the other kunoichi's body, mending the broken ribs and patching up the punctured skin. Once she finished, Sakura headed over to where her teammates were discussing.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out, motioning her over to them. A giddy smile refused to leave his lips, accompanying his excited, electric blue eyes. "They have an earth scroll!"

"Really?" Sakura automatically replied, though she had already guessed as much. She peered past Naruto at the scroll Sasuke held in his palm, just to confirm that the parchment was black. The Uchiha didn't have the same excited grin on his face as Naruto, but a light smirk still rested on his lips, alongside the smug flicker in his eyes.

_ I'm just glad that they were only Iwagakure genin, _ Sakura sighed internally, though she too had a smile on her lips from their victory. She glanced at the other defeated Iwagakure shinobi out of the corner of her eye. One of them, the one she assumed fought with Sasuke, had mild burn marks rampant across his arm while the other had some bruises and cuts from Naruto's kunai. Both of them were knocked out cold, though they would likely wake up before morning. None of them were in as bad shape, however, as the girl Sakura had fought.

_ My punches are getting stronger _ , Sakura noted with a sense of satisfaction, closing her palms into tight fists. _ I'll have to pay more attention to the amount of chakra that I channel into them now. _

"So, who should keep the earth scroll, then?" Naruto asked, his wild grin from earlier taming into a more serious expression.

"I don't know," the kunoichi hummed, stretching her tense muscles. "If you want Sasuke, you can keep it," she offered.

"Uh...guys?" Her blond teammate combed through his weapon's pouch, his face slowly morphing into one of panic.

"What?" Both she and Sasuke answered at the same time, their attention fully focused on the floundering blond. He lifted his eyes to meet theirs, a nervous grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I think I lost the heaven scroll."

"Oh Naruto..." The kunoichi shook her head, closing her eyes and massaging her temples.  _ What are we going to do now? _

"Damn it, dobe," Sasuke muttered, his eyes throwing daggers at the jinchuriki. "I knew this would happen."

"Re-relax, guys," Naruto stuttered with a timid chuckle, dumping the contents of his weapon's pouch onto the sand. "It's got to be in here somewhere."

Kunai, shuriken, and food pills spilled onto the desert sands, but there was no sign of any sort of scroll. The three of them hastily began a search for the lost scroll, hurrying to retrace their steps and digging through the sand. Just as she was about to give up, however, Sakura paused when she heard Naruto's relieved voice calling to them.

"False alarm! I found it," he yelled from afar, running back to join his teammates who were searching the area around the Iwagakure shinobi.

Apparently, during his battle, Naruto has secretly hidden the scroll from his opponent in a location not far off from the scene of the battle, but then had promptly forgotten about it afterward. After hearing this, Sasuke had been on the verge of tearing the jinchuriki apart, but thankfully Sakura had swooped in and saved the poor blond from dying at the hands of his teammate. As a punishment for his forgetfulness, however, Naruto had to surrender the right to carry the scroll, with Sasuke being the new keeper of the heaven scroll and Sakura holding on to the earth scroll.

By the time this had all passed, the sun had decided to retire for the night, soaking the sky in vibrant colors that mirrored the golden hue of the sand below them. The three Konoha genin agreed to put some distance between them and the Iwagakure nin, traveling around two miles west towards Sunagakure. Once they had found a good spot, they swiftly put together a shabby campsite, with Sasuke using his jutsu and some dried shrubs as fuel to light a fire. The three of them settled around the warm fire, content with the fact that they had already secured both of the scrolls.

"I can't wait till we get out of this desert," her blond teammate spoke, rubbing his arms furiously as he scooted closer to the fire. "Who knew that a place so hot in the day could get so cold at night?!"

"Tell me about it," Sakura mumbled, leaning closer to their only source of warmth. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sasuke begin to sharpen his kunai, preparing his arsenal for tomorrow.

_ That's right _ , she reflected, wrapping her arms around her knees and bringing them close.  _ Even though we have both of the scrolls today, who knows if we'll be able to defend them long enough to get to Suna? We should still be prepared for any teams that we happen to run into _ . A particularly strong gust of wind swooped past her, causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin. Sakura shivered, rubbing her arms and scooting an inch closer to the warmth of the blaze.

_ We were lucky today, but that doesn't mean that we'll be lucky tomorrow. There's no telling what will happen _ . Visions of deathly black seals and snake-like amber eyes slithered into her mind, making her shiver despite the warmth of the fire. Sakura instinctively buried her head between her knees, trying to block out memories of the Sannin and his sinister, blood-thirsty smile. A wave of fear crashed over the kunoichi, it's icy cold water freezing her limbs as she sunk deeper and deeper beneath the waves.

_ He's coming. I'm sure of it. _

The words repeated over and over again in her head, and no matter how much she stared at the crimson and citrus hues of the flames, she couldn't get the image of those disturbing yellow eyes out of her mind. She pressed her arms tighter and tighter around her knees as if to protect herself from an invisible enemy. He was coming and she-

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's thoughts shattered like a broken mirror, her body jerking sharply as she returned to reality. The kunoichi lifted her gaze to see Naruto looking back at her, a flicker of confusion running through his eyes. She paused to regain her bearings, making sure her breathing was normal once more.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Her blond teammate furrowed his brows, squinting his eyes as if she was a puzzle he had to solve. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Beside him, she spotted Sasuke pause in his sharpening, his dark gaze studying her with interest.

"Sorry about that, Naruto." Sakura's lips pulled into a nervous smile, though she couldn't bring herself to feel comfortable. "I'm just...tired. What were you saying?"

"Oh, okay," Naruto replied, though he still held a bewildered look in his eyes. "I was just asking whether or not you wanted to take the last shift. We were thinking that I should take the first shift and Sasuke would take the second."

"Sure," Sakura answered carelessly, focusing on calming her rapid heartbeat. At her reply, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his stare turning from something of mild interest into something more intense. The kunoichi chose to ignore it, not really in the mood to deal with any of her teammates at the moment. I just...need to be left alone for a little bit. Just to sort out my thoughts.

"I'm going to go to sleep," she announced, stretching before laying down on the cool sand. She turned her back towards the fire, curling into herself to ward off the chill of the night.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," Naruto chirped behind her. Sakura didn't bother answering, letting her eyelids drop and darkness overwhelm her. As she was falling asleep, however, she could still feel a pair of starless eyes staring at her back.

* * *

"Sasuke," the Sannin hissed, his slitted tongue licking his sickly pale lips. His neck elongated unnaturally and wrapped around her raven-haired teammate, slowly constricting him.

"Stay away from him!" Sakura frantically yelled, though no matter how much she tried to move, her legs refused to budge. Instead, they sunk deeper into the sand below her, drowning in its depths. Despite her protests, the Sannin's jaw widened, his fangs instantly piercing the skin of Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha went limp, his body falling lifelessly onto the sand.

The kunoichi's eyes widened in horror, her scream catching in her throat. Before she knew it, frigid claws wrapped around her neck, digging into her soft skin mercilessly.

"Poor, little kunoichi..."

The claws tightened around her neck, leaving her gasping as they choked the life out of her. The air slowly left her body, the rough talons washed with blood as they squeezed every drop of life from her body.

"You failed."

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open, her hands immediately flying to her throat as she desperately gasped for air. Cold sweat ran down her forehead as her heartbeat throbbed in her ears, drowning out the sound of anything else. Shifting into a sitting position, the kunoichi slowly regained her bearings, closing her eyes until her heartbeat fell into a steady rhythm.

"Sakura."

The sound of her name instantly caught her attention, and Sakura opened her viridian orbs to find Sasuke staring back at her with a troubled frown. His eyes flickered in the warm firelight, studying her with emotions she couldn't decipher. His hands paused in the middle of their sharpening, his attention fully focused on the girl.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Sasuke," she mumbled, her gaze falling on the mesmerizing flames. She refused to look at the Uchiha's eyes, feeling strangely vulnerable at the moment. "I just..."

Her voice trailed off in the wind, unwilling to finish the sentence. Her eyes slid to the ground, following her fingers as they dragged across the sand below her. With the absence of the sun, the golden hue of the sand had changed into a washed-out grey, only turning a dim yellow at the flicker of the firelight. The sky above her was painted in ink, decorated with tiny splotches of white.

Her gaze fell back to Earth when she noticed that the Uchiha's eyes never left her. She frowned at this, a little annoyed at his nosy nature, when she caught the flicker of concern passing through his eyes. All of a sudden, it was like she couldn't hold it in anymore, and she ripped her gaze away from his.

"I had...I had a nightmare," she whispered, shuddering at the thought of the Sannin's claws digging into the skin of her throat. She suddenly felt exposed, so vulnerable and defenseless in front of Sasuke.  _ So weak and scared. _

But, when she lifted her gaze and timidly met Sasuke's eyes, she was slightly startled by the understanding they held- as if he knew exactly what she was feeling at the moment. True to his nature, Sasuke stayed silent, though he dropped his gaze and resumed his sharpening. Somehow, the gesture was appreciated by Sakura, as she felt that he was giving her a chance to collect her thoughts.

The two of them fell into a peaceful silence, with only the crackling of the fire between them. Unable to go back to sleep, Sakura simply stared at the fire, allowing herself to relax and ease the tension in her body. The nightmare soon faded to the background in her mind, the sound of Sasuke sharpening his kunai and the whisper of the wind strangely soothing.

Feeling a bit more like herself, Sakura stood up and shuffled over to her teammate, his eyes looking at her with curiosity as she plopped down beside him. He simply raised an eyebrow at her before returning to his sharpening. Once again they fell into silence, enjoying each other's silent company. After a while, however, Sakura grew a little agitated, leaning towards Sasuke as she observed him work.

"So, how many kunai have you sharpened so far?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. Sasuke didn't even glance at her, keeping his gaze focused on the kunai.

"About ten or so," he answered curtly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his reply, lifting her head from his shoulder.  _ Geez, would it kill you to have a conversation? _

After a couple more beats of silence, the kunoichi poked the Uchiha's shoulder, who immediately gave her an irritated look in return.

"Can I ask you a question?" she chirped, tucking a pink lock of hair behind her ears. The boy paused for a couple of seconds before nodding, setting down his kunai.

"Well, okay..." She chewed at her lip, taking a moment to gather her words. "These exams...I just, I don't know...do you think we'll be...okay?"

The Uchiha lifted his eyebrow at her question, his silence encouraging her to continue. _ I can't tell him everything _ , she thought, fiddling with a strand of her hair. _ But...I just want to hear what he thinks about it. _

"I...I just have a bad feeling about these exams, you know?" Her voice shuddered as she spoke, but she forced herself to remain composed. "What do you think?"

For the first couple of moments, Sasuke remained silent, contemplating her question.

"Hn...I don't know," he finally said, his eyes fixated on the dancing flames. "But...you're strong, Sakura. I think we'll be fine."

Sakura stared at the boy, completely shocked. She almost didn't expect him to reply, much less try and comfort her.  _ Just a couple of weeks ago, he called me weak and said that I would do anything to take the easy way out. Now he's calling me strong?  _ Warmth blossomed in Sakura's chest, her lips pulling into a bright grin as affection threatened to overwhelm her. She leaned towards Sasuke, nudging his shoulder with a giggle.

"I think you're strong too," she smiled, looking up at his onyx eyes. The Uchiha lips pulled into a slight smirk, letting her lean her head against his shoulder as he picked up his kunai once more.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, with Sakura leaning her weight against Sasuke as she observed the fire flicker. A cozy feeling enveloped the kunoichi's body, warding off the chill of the night with the warmth of the fire and Sasuke's body heat. As the minutes passed by, her eyelids began to close, exhaustion slowly overcoming her as she relaxed against Sasuke. Eventually, her mind drifted off to sleep, a little more at ease with the knowledge that she was under the watchful eyes of her teammate. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter is definitely a long one...there was a lot of stuff that needed to be put in. At this point, the plot has diverged into two different paths: Team Seven as they take on Chunin exams and all that jazz going on in Konoha. 
> 
> What were your guys' thoughts on the Konoha strategy meeting with the Hokage and the jonin? What about the jonin attacks?
> 
> Also, Jiraiya showed up in this chapter! Trust me, he'll be a big part of the story to come (not as big as Kakashi and Tsunade, but big nonetheless). What do you guys think about this?
> 
> What do you guys think about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship? What about her nightmare?
> 
> There are a lot of questions and hidden details in this chapter, so feel free to theorize and share your ideas with me! It's really fun reading about what you guys think of the chapter and your various theories :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented on this story. I really appreciate you all!
> 
> I hope you all stay safe and healthy during these times ♥︎ 


	20. Snakes and Seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

"Sakura."

Something softly nudged the girl's shoulder, before whispering her name once more. Sakura buried her head deeper into her pillow, trying to block out the voice gently calling her name. The voice whispered her name again, this time a little louder, and lightly shook her shoulders.

"Sakura."

Surrendering to the voice, Sakura's eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to re-adjust to the colors around her. The first thing that she noticed was the newborn sun rising in the horizon, it's weak rays bringing warmth and life to the cool desert. Specks of sand stretched far beyond what she could see, the sun's light spilling onto the sand and bringing out hues of rich honey. A light breeze brushed past her, playing with the tips of her messy morning hair.

Her gaze slid upwards to find her teammate staring down at her, his obsidian eyes peering at her with curiosity.

"Yeah?" Sakura mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. As she was about to push herself up, the kunoichi realized that it was Sasuke's shoulder that she had been sleeping upon, instead of the sand below her. As she recalled the events from last night, warmth spread across the girl's cheeks, tinting them a similar shade to her hair color.

_ He let me sleep on him for the rest of the night? _

The Uchiha didn't seem to notice her discomfort, merely raising his brow at her continued staring. The young morning light touched his pale skin and brushed against his dark hair, illuminating the inky black and deep blue highlights.

"Come on." He tilted his head towards Naruto. "We have to wake up the loser. We need to leave soon if we want to make it to Suna by the end of the day."

"What time is it?" Sakura asked as she stretched her arms high above her head, feeling a bit more energized.

Sasuke glanced at his watch. "Around six in the morning." Sakura immediately paused in her stretching, dropping her arms back to her sides with wide eyes.

"My shift!" the kunoichi gasped, her good mood instantly ruined by a pinch of guilt. "I must've slept through it! Why didn't you wake me up, Sasuke?"

The boy simply shrugged, turning away to clip his weapon's pouch to his waist. "You looked like you needed it."

With those words, Sasuke stood up and walked over to their other teammate, who was completely passed out on top of his travel pack. Caught off-guard, Sakura's eyes followed Sasuke, a storm of conflicting emotions brewing within her. On one hand, guilt began to constrict her at the thought that, because of her, Sasuke had to stay up and keep watch for both his and her shifts. Suddenly, the feeling of shame crept up on the girl, causing her cheeks to burn with embarrassment as she buried her head in between her knees.  _ What's wrong with me? _ She berated herself with a frown.  _ Sleeping past my shift like that...I should be better than this. _

On the other hand…

It was wrong, and she knew it was wrong, but Sakura couldn't help the little bud of happiness that bloomed within her at Sasuke's words.  _ He could've just woken me up for my shift,  _ she thought to herself. _ He let me sleep through it on purpose.  _ For some odd, unfathomable reason, the considerate gesture brought a joyful smile to Sakura's face, which she quickly hid behind her legs.  _ Come on, Sakura _ , she scolded herself, though a giddy smile remained on her face.  _ Get a hold of yourself. _

The kunoichi sighed, brushing the sand off her skirt as she stood up and made her way to her teammates. Together they cleaned up their makeshift camp, with Sakura forcing a grumbling Naruto to help clean up their weaponry and destroy any trace of their presence.

The medic received a pleasant surprise, however, when she peeked inside her weapons pouch and found her kunai newly sharpened and gleaming in the sun's light.  _ That's strange _ , she noted, her brows furrowing with confusion.  _ I don't remember sharpening my kunai recently _ . That's when it hit her- there was only one person who she recalled sharpened their kunai last night. Bright, hot blushes bloomed across the girl's cheeks as her viridian eyes grew wide in shock, sneaking a glance at the Uchiha.  _ Did he sharpen my kunai for me? _

"Sakura-chan," Naruto hollered, slinging his travel pack over his shoulders. "What are you thinking about? You're really spacy today."

"Nothing, Naruto," the girl hastily reassured, grabbing her travel pack and securing her weapon's pouch to her waist. She stomped on the remains of the dried twigs for their fire, scattering the ashes into the wind. "We should head out soon. If we hurry, we can probably get to Suna by sundown."

"And finish this stupid exam for good," the blond boy added, leaning his head against his hands.

"Right." Sakura nodded in agreement, shivering as a particularly eager breeze whipped past her.  _ Let's get this stupid exam over with. _

* * *

The steady pounding of her heartbeat throbbed in her chest, slowly increasing as the seconds passed. Sakura gripped the strap of her travel pack tightly, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

It wasn't long ago when she had first sensed it.

There was something off in the atmosphere- something so wrong, that it made her shiver down to her bones. The hairs on the skin of her neck and arms rose, followed by trails of goosebumps despite the sickly humid weather. Her muscles felt tight and constricted, tensing at the slightest whisper of the breeze or shuffle in the sand. For some reason, Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to feel anything, as they continued ahead of her with relaxed postures.

This only served to put Sakura more on edge, as she knew that her highly-refined jonin instincts were much more in tune with her surroundings than a genin's. Narrowing her eyes, the kunoichi's scanned the deserts around them, frowning when not a single grain of sand seemed out of place. _ Everything looks fine _ , she observed, though the unsettling feeling within her only grew.  _ So what's wrong? _

_ Maybe it's something I can't see _ , she reasoned, pausing in her steps as her eyelids fell close. Once they noticed that she wasn't following them, Naruto and Sasuke's steps halted as well, and Sakura could practically feel their bewildered stares as they glanced back at her.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" she heard Naruto ask, but the kunoichi didn't bother to answer. Instead, she focused on the turbulent chakra streams within her, which also seemed restless and disturbed. _ Focus, Sakura _ , she encouraged herself as she extended the reach of her chakra, trying to sense any foreign signatures in the area. Other than her teammates' signatures, nothing stood out to her in the barren desert, leaving the girl stupefied.

_ What's going on?  _ The kunoichi chewed on her lip as frustration began to seep into her confusion.  _ Why am I feeling this way? Am I just on edge because of the nightmare?  _ Though she considered the possibility, Sakura was no fool to ignore her instincts and decided that she would rather be called paranoid than dead. Calling a surge of chakra from her belly, she searched the area once more for any foreign signatures, extending her range even further than before. _ I need to be sure that it's nothing. _

Once again, her search turned up empty-handed.

Releasing a defeated sigh, Sakura was about to open her eyes when a flicker of chakra passed through her senses. The kunoichi instantly froze, honing her senses in on the area of the flicker of chakra. Once again she felt it pass through her senses, although, this time, it was much closer. All of a sudden, the feeling of slimy, cold snakes wrapped around Sakura's body, making her skin go cold. Her heartbeat pounded rapidly, too fast for her to control as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

_ It's him. _

Abruptly, Sakura broke out of her trance, her eyes wide with fear as her legs shook weakly. Seeing her disturbed state, Sasuke and Naruto rushed over to her, both of them carrying a shocked expression on their faces.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Another flicker passed through her bones, images of sickly yellow eyes and broken bodies resurfacing in her mind. A frigid chill seeped into her skin, blocking out the panicked voices of her teammates as visions slithered into her mind.  _ He's coming… _

Another flicker passed through her senses, much closer than it had been before. Thick, ash clouds rolled into the vast sky, crowding out the warmth of the sun and casting a long shadow over the desert. The temperature suddenly dropped as gales swept in from around the genin, slamming into their bodies and throwing grains of sand haphazardly.

At that moment, a dark figure appeared in the distance. The unknown shape was much too far away for any of them to decipher, but the kunoichi could feel the malicious chakra even from this distance. Chills of fear raced across her spine, her wide eyes refusing to move from the shadowed figure. It steadily made its way closer to the genin, undaunted by the three genin.

_ Orochimaru _ , Sakura thought with venom, clenching her fists to stir the courage within her. She shuffled closer to her teammates, whipping out a kunai and holding it out in front of her. Suddenly, a hand roughly grabbed at her arm, instantly catching her attention. Sasuke's onyx eyes glared at her in frustration, his expression twisted into a deep scowl.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he demanded, though Sakura could spot the growing panic behind his eyes at her distress.

The kunoichi attempted to pull her arm away, but he only gripped it tighter, pulling her closer as she tried to escape.

"Let go, Sasuke," Sakura spoke through clenched teeth, her attempts to free herself growing more urgent as the figure came closer.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto called for their attention, pointing at the figure in the distance. They were close enough for Sakura to recognize the features of the Chunin exam proctor that had briefed them on the second stage. "It's the proctor! What is she doing here?"

The stoic woman steadily made her way to the genin, unperturbed by the wind furiously whipping her hair and the sand around her. Her face resembled a blank canvas; her features devoid of any sort of emotion or life. Just glancing at the woman made Sakura shiver at how completely unnatural she appeared, as if she was just a possessed doll.

"That's not the proctor," the kunoichi spoke with certainty, pulling her arm away from Sasuke when she felt his grip go slack. Her eyes narrowed into calculating slits as the woman came closer, her body instinctively shifting into a defensive stance. Once she was a couple of yards away, the woman paused in her steps, suddenly tilting her head to the side as a hollow smile spread across her lips.

"Hello, little genin," the woman hissed, her smile growing wider. Her eyes flickered strangely as they fell upon the genin, morphing her expression into something that made Sakura's stomach twist with disgust. "I just came here to inform you about a little change in plans with the second stage of the exams."

_ I need to keep him away from Sasuke and Narut _ o. The kunoichi tightened her grip around her kunai, her muscles tensing as adrenaline pumped through her limbs.  _ I just need to find a way to keep him from putting the curse mark on Sasuke. How am I going to do that, though? _ Could she even do it? Compared to a Sannin, her current level of power was meek in comparison.

_ It doesn't matter _ , Sakura assured herself. _ It doesn't matter if I am powerful enough to defeat him or not. No matter what, I have to protect Sasuke and Naruto. Even if it costs me my life. _ A familiar fire reignited inside of the girl, its flames burning brightly against the darkness of her fears. She felt it's warmth burst through her body like a tiger released from a cage, flooding her system with courage. Her viridian eyes flickered dangerously at the woman in front of her, her stance shifting into an offensive one.

_ That's right. It doesn't matter what I have to do. I will protect those people close to me with everything I have. That's my duty. _

Without wasting another moment, Sakura threw her kunai at the woman, causing both of her teammates to stare at her in utter bewilderment. The woman simply tilted her head to the side, letting the kunai fly past her as if it was routine. Her smile dropped into a deep frown, any semblance of courtesy gone in the blink of an eye.

"Excuse me," she snarled, her narrowed eyes fixated solely on Sakura. "Do we have a problem here?"

"You're not the proctor," the kunoichi simply stated, her tone full of courage and conviction, leaving no room for fear.

"What? Explain yourself," the woman demanded, her expression rapidly twisting into one of malice.

_ I can't let him find out that I know it's him _ , Sakura thought, clenching her teeth.  _ Otherwise, he'll become suspicious of me. Or at the very least, interested in me _ .  _ I need to find a way to be subtle about this, so it only seems as though I've noticed a disturbance. _

"I can sense your chakra," she answered the woman, her tone masking the turmoil within her. "It's different than the proctor's chakra that we met this morning. Who are you?"

At her explanation, Sasuke pulled out a kunai of his own, seeming to begin to get a grasp of the situation. He shifted into an offensive stance as well beside her, his onyx eyes trained on the woman similar to how a tiger would watch a deer. The woman's expression went slack, staring at the kunoichi in utter shock.

A brief moment of silence fell over the shinobi.

A soft chuckle rumbled from the woman's throat. To the genin's surprise, her head suddenly lolled forward, a hysterical cackle ripping loudly from her mouth. A burst of smoke appeared before her, hiding her from the genin's view for a moment and making Sakura's eyes water.

"Ah...clever little kunoichi," the Sannin hissed as the smoke parted, his expression covered by a straw hat resting atop of his head. His disguise as the proctor morphed into one more similar to his true appearance, although it still maintained its feminine shape and fair skin. His dark hair stretched down to his waist, mirroring his sunken, dark eyes. As the Sannin shed his transformation, his clothes rearranged to resemble his familiar, bland garbs with dark pants and a hefty, indigo rope tied along his waist.

Naruto gasped as he and Sasuke stared at the transformation in shock, completely absorbed by the Sannin's mutation. The Sannin tilted his straw hat upwards, revealing the sadistic smile that pulled at his lips. His snake-like pupils studied Sakura intently, as if she was another one of his experiments.

"I'm surprised you were the one who figured it out," Orochimaru drawled, his tongue slipping out of the corner of his mouth. "Then again, you have been full of surprises."

The tongue stretched beyond the limitations of the human body, curling around the tip of his straw hat as saliva dripped from the pink flesh. Sakura shivered in disgust, her stomach churning as she swallowed uncomfortably.  _ Come on, Sakura _ , she coached herself, pumping chakra into her fists. _ Be strong. _

The Sannin's disturbing gaze shifted over to the boy next to her, his reptilian eyes studying the Uchiha with an alarming eagerness. Sasuke seemed to sense it too, as he held the kunai in front of him defensively with his teeth clenched.

"Just who are you?" the boy demanded, his shadowed eyes bleeding into an angry crimson. The bold tomoe in his Sharingan swirled rapidly, clearly distressed.

"Ah, the Sharingan." Orochimaru's lips pulled into a cunning grin, not even bothering to acknowledge the boy's question. "A powerful weapon...but only in the hands of those clever enough to wield it. This will certainly be...entertaining."

The snake's words made goosebumps rise all over Sakura's skin, stripping down her confidence and leaving her vulnerable to those wicked, slitted eyes. She willed herself to stand strong, however, and draw courage from the raging blaze that burned within her.  _ I will protect Sasuke and Naruto, _ she vowed to herself, clenching her teeth as determination surged through her like a strong current.  _ I won't let Orochimaru harm them. No matter what. _

With excruciating slowness, the Sannin lifted his thumb to his mouth, his serpent-like tongue flitting teasingly at his finger as he drank in the attention of the three frightened genin. Then, in one smooth motion, his teeth bit down against the cool flesh of his thumb until he drew blood, before slamming his palm against the sand sprawled out beneath him.  _ Summoning.  _ Instantly recognizing the technique the Sannin was about to perform, Sakura lashed out her hands and gripped her teammates' hands, jerking them backward and away from the Sannin.

"Get back!"

An explosion of smoke drowned out her voice. Coils of white drifted to reveal a colossal creature before the three genin, utterly dwarfing them in the face of their enemy. The distinct hiss of a reptile filled her ears, instantly capturing Sakura's attention. Mud brown scales wound around the hideous beast, it's legless body coiling around three or four times, hinting to its mammoth size. Beady, reptilian eyes stared at the genin with hunger, it's narrow tongue flicking forward just inches away from their faces. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she took in the size of the summon, but she knew very well that the snake was far from Orochimaru's most powerful weapon in his summoning arsenal. _ I should be glad he didn't summon Manda _ , Sakura reassured herself, attempting to glimpse the silver lining. However, she found it hard to retain her optimism in the face of the slitted pupils trained on her with a focus one could only describe as predatory.

"Let's begin, shall we?" The Sannin hissed with sick pleasure, stroking the side of his beloved pet. "I'm growing bored with this talk."

With the careless toss of its master's hand, the reptilian beast snapped forward, it's powerful jaws stretching to reveal poisonous fangs lurking beneath. Its beady eyes were trained on the blond boy beside her, who stood in a mixture of shock and horror as the viper descended upon him.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, chakra already pumping into her muscles as she shoved the boy out of the way. She darted forward, summoning her courage as she leaped above the snake's snapping jaws. Twisting in the air, the kunoichi landed neatly on the back of the snake's head. She channeled her cool chakra into her fist, smashing her explosive power into the snake's skull.

"Cha!" **_Take that, you stupid snake._**

The viper violently jerked upwards, hissing in pain as blood seeped through its scales. However, Sakura noted in grave dissatisfaction that her fist had only shattered part of the snake's thick skull, and did not deliver the final blow that she'd hoped for. The kunoichi struggled to hold onto the beast's scales as it thrashed vehemently, her boots slipping on its slick body as they desperately tried to find a foothold.  _ Come on _ , she bit her lip, reaching her fingers as the creature wiggled and writhed below her.  _ I just have to hold on… _

For a frightening moment, her fingers slipped. The beast lurched its body, roughly bucking the girl off of it's back. All of a sudden, Sakura's body was airborne, before crashing into the ground below, the dry ground merciless as tearing at her skin.

"Ugh..."

The kunoichi moaned in pain, curling her body protectively around her injuries. She faintly registered the warm trickle of blood near her ribs, her arms and legs aching as she struggled to regain her bearings. Noticing her weakness and intent upon revenge, the beast ceased its thrashing, instead rapidly darting towards the kunoichi with its fangs at the ready. Just as it was about to descend upon the injured girl, however, a familiar voice shouted behind her.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A dozen or so figures resembling her teammate leaped forward, successfully drawing the viper's attention away from its previous prey. Sakura felt two sturdy arms slid under her shoulders and her legs, lifting her from the rough sand beneath her. Lifting her gaze, her fern hued eyes met vermillion orbs, somewhat startling her out of her confusion. All of a sudden, her head began to throb violently, the pounding of her heartbeat ringing throughout her skull.  _ Ugh.. _ . Her hand lightly clutched her head, massaging her temples in an attempt to lessen the echoing pain.  _ I must've hit my head when I fell. _

Sasuke sprinted away from the hideous creature, cradling an injured Sakura in his arms as he hurried to a safer location. Behind them, the sound of Naruto's battle cries and the thrashing of the snake swallowed up the atmosphere, only intensifying Sakura's throbbing headache. Eventually, Sasuke set her down a few paces away from the beast, trusting that Naruto would keep it busy for the moment. The Uchiha positioned himself between the snake and Sakura, somewhat shielding the girl as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her steady. A whimper escaped from Sakura's lips as his fingers accidentally brushed against her ribs, the pain sending a spike of alarm through her system.

"Damn it," she hissed, her arms on instinct clutching protectively over the injured area. The Uchiha instantly retracted his hand, and the kunoichi could spot the brief flicker of panic racing across his features. _ I must have bruised my ribs _ , Sakura concluded as she assessed the injury, shifting her body so that her healing chakra would have better access to it. Her cool chakra seeped into her wound, mending the blackened skin and easing the pain that coursed through her body.  _ That should do it _ , she thought to herself, reducing the misty chakra in her palms.  _ I can't fully heal the injury at the moment, since I have to conserve chakra. However, the injury shouldn't hinder me anymore. _

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered her name, drawing her attention away from her injury. Black tomoe spun rapidly as they scanned over her body, desperately trying to detect the source of her pain. Sensing her teammate's distress, Sakura gently laid a hand on Sasuke's arm, catching his darting gaze.

"I'm fine now, Sasuke," she whispered reassuringly, observing closely as the tension in his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. Another crash behind Sasuke sent tremors below them, prompting her to readjust her grip on his shoulders to steady herself. The Uchiha's hold tightened around her until the tremors subsided, every so often sneaking a peek behind himself to keep tabs on Naruto. Once the earth had ceased its quivering, the two of them helped each other up, before taking in the chaotic scene before them.

The beast had yet to pause it's violent thrashing, though it seemed to now be moving, not like a wounded animal, but with something akin to predatory grace. Dozens of orange-clad clones surrounded the beast, resembling a swarm of pesky flies. The creature's tongue whipped and lashed, sending several clones bursting into clouds of smoke at a time. However, to Sakura's astonishment, her blond teammate seemed undeterred by the serpent's numerous attacks, simply throwing his hands together and replacing the clones, which only served to further irritate the beast. The clones charged at the monstrous serpent, launching various kunai and other weapons as they evaded its snapping jaws and whipping tail. _ I've never seen him this good _ , Sakura observed, a proud smile pulling at her lips.  _ At least, in this life. Naruto's always been brave, though, so I shouldn't have expected less. _

The brief smile soon slipped from her lips as her thoughts took a dark turn, the reptilian eyes of a certain Sannin flickering through her mind. Instinctively, her head swiveled about, trying to spot Orochimaru amongst the sands of the endless desert. Unfortunately, his figure seemed to elude her, only achieving to further Sakura's apprehension as a sense of foreboding crawled upon her skin. _ We need to defeat this snake before he decides to show up again _ , Sakura calculated, resting her jade eyes upon the battle before her.  _ It will be harder to fight against both him and the snake at once. _

Catching his attention with a tap on his shoulder, the kunoichi signaled to Sasuke with a slight tilt of her head towards the beast. A flicker of understanding passed through his eyes, his footsteps following her's closely as they sprinted across the sands towards their blond teammate.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" One of the numerous Narutos, who Sakura assumed was the real one, hopped off of the snake's writhing body and made his way towards his other two teammates, trusting his clones to distract the volatile creature. To Sakura's relief, the boy looked relatively unharmed, other than a couple of tears on his jumpsuit and some disheveled hair. His electric blue eyes instantly zoned in on her, nearly startling her as his hands latched onto her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" the boy questioned her, his concern eased when she gave him a slight smile and a nod. "By the way, thanks for saving me earlier. I saw when that evil snake threw you off it's back. That must've been a really nasty fall! You should've seen the look on Sasuke's-"

"Shut up, dobe," the Uchiha snapped with haste, instantly halting Naruto's blabbering. Realizing he had been ranting, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, releasing Sakura's shoulders.

The three of them turned back to the monster before them, it's tail whipping back and forth as it continued to dispel Naruto's clones. To her alarm, it's beady eyes soon latched onto the three genin, it's fangs emerging from the depths of its mouth in preparation. No sooner had she caught onto its intentions, the serpent lashed forward, darting faster than Sakura had ever seen it move before. The kunoichi quickly leaped away as its head crashed into the spot the three of them were just moments before, its body following suit as it slipped beneath the golden sands of the desert. Unsettled that she could no longer see the snake, Sakura attempted to steady herself as the earth trembled and shook, likely a consequence of the giant beast slithering in its depths. Her eyes sought out the rest of her teammates, unconsciously holding her breath as she desperately looked around her. Fortunately, she found Sasuke a slight distance away from her to her left and Naruto a little further away to her right, though both of them looked relatively unharmed.

_ I need to find out where that snake is _ . Just as the thought crossed her mind, the ground ceased its shaking, leaving the desert in deadly silence. Sakura slipped out a kunai from her pouch, clenching her teeth as she whipped her head around with a growing sense of panic.  _ I know it's underground, but where will it pop out next? _

The seconds ticked by with excruciating slowness, each one only serving to put the kunoichi further on edge. Seeking any semblance of comfort, her viridian orbs connected with Sasuke's vermillion eyes, recognizing the same feeling of apprehension that was mirrored in her own. Just as she was about to check on Naruto, a spike of powerful chakra pierced through her senses. The wicked energy seized her attention, shaking her to the core when she realized where it had come from.

"Naruto!" she shouted his name in alarm. "Look out!"

Her blond teammate met her fearful gaze with confusion, his head swiveling to spot the source of her distress. "Of what-"

Before he could finish, a pair of ghostly white fangs burst from the sands beneath, entrapping the jinchuriki between mighty jaws. The serpent's scaly body slithered out from the sands, clutching a struggling Naruto dangerously in its mouth. Atop its slightly damaged head was a figure that Sakura knew all too well, the sight of the Sannin dragging down her hopes of defeating the monstrosity before them.

"Let go of me, you ugly snake!" Naruto roared, squirming as the beast's jaws pressed tighter around his belly. Panic searing through Sakura's veins, she lunged forward to assist her teammate, but was stopped by a sickening hiss atop the snake's head. Orochimaru hopped onto the snake's snout, leaning forward and dropping his jaw. His narrow tongue slithered out from the depths of his mouth, the saliva dripping from the pink flesh as it wrapped around the skin of Naruto's neck. Sakura could barely suppress the shiver of disgust as the thought of Orochimaru's cool tongue running against her skin, and forced herself to remain composed as the Sannin ignored Naruto's outraged yells.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, little kunoichi," the Sannin drawled, a sadistic smile pulling at his lips. As if to further assert his threat, his tongue pulled tighter at the boy's neck, his hands slipping on the soggy flesh as they desperately tried to tear it away from his neck. Her concern for her friend overruling her anger at the Sannin, Sakura didn't dare to move, watching with a rapid heart as Naruto wriggled in the snake's jaws.

"Get your..." Naruto spat through clenched teeth, struggling as the tongue constricted around his neck. "...disgusting...tongue...away from me!"

The kunoichi's eyes widened as she noticed his deep blue orbs flicker into a blood-orange hue, as if a switch had somehow been flipped. Strange chakra pulsated from the boy, a deep growl resonating from his throat. Recognition fluttered through Sakura, her senses picking up the searing flame that she knew all too well. _ The Nine-Tails!  _ She grit her teeth, not able to suppress a shudder as Naruto's pupils morphed into narrow slits.  _ He's losing his mind to his anger. I need to find a way to calm him down. _

To Sakura's horror, the Sannin's reptilian eyes narrowed with interest at this new development, his body slipping off the snake's snout to travel closer to the jinchuriki. As he came closer, Sakura felt the urge to throw herself in front of her friend, but quelled her panic when she glanced at the tongue resting atop Naruto's neck. The boy clawed relentlessly at the appendage holding him hostage, the sharp talons growing on his nails going as far as to draw blood from its flesh. The drops of crimson merged with the clear drops of saliva, staining the sand below. Orochimaru hissed in pain, roughly yanking the boy by the neck as the serpent pressed its jaw tighter around Naruto's belly.

"No, stop!" Sakura cried out in desperation, her heart constricting at the sight of her friend's pain. Her fists were clenched so tight that petals of white had begun to bloom across her skin, tiny streams of crimson dripping from her knuckles as her nails dug into her skin.

The Sannin simply ignored her plea, snatching and lifting her blond teammate's shirt. Black ink covered the boy's tanned stomach, the shirt revealing a fat spiral and a sequence of foreign symbols surrounding it. Upon observing the intricate seal, the Sannin's irritation at the boy seemed to fizzle out, a disturbing smile twisting his expression. A sense of foreboding crept into Sakura's mind, sending chills of fear down her spine as her muscles tensed.

"Ah, this chakra..." Orochimaru hummed, closing his eyes as if to relish in the chakra's burning flames. "So this is where you've been hiding."

"Get away from me, you freak!" Naruto shrieked loudly, giving the Sannin an enraged snarl when his tongue caressed the seal.

"Unfortunately, you aren't the reason I'm here," the Sannin continued, spreading his fingers wide above the seal.

"...we'll meet again,  _ Nine-Tails _ ."

All of a sudden, pure violet flames ignited from the tips of his fingers, flashing with inhumane speed as they slammed into the boy's stomach. Startled, Sakura burst forward, desperately trying to grab her teammate. But it was too late. Faster than she could blink, the snake swallowed Naruto whole, its jaws snapping shut with finality. The kunoichi stared ahead in disbelief, unable to process what had just happened.

One second he was there.

The next, he was  _ gone _ .

The serpent's flickering tongue stared back at her, the desert falling silent without Naruto's yells. The only thing that Sakura could register was her shock- her mind cold and numb while her limbs remained frozen. Her heart felt hollow with pain, consumed with the haunting feeling of loss.  _ He's not gone _ , she reminded herself, though it seemed as if her sense of reason had left her. _ He can still be saved. _

The Sannin tilted his head back towards her and Sasuke, his tongue trailing over his lips unhurriedly. Something flickered in his eyes, something that Sakura couldn't decipher, but it chilled her to the bone. All of a sudden, she feared his attention, akin to how a rabbit would fear the hungry eyes of a serpent. She instinctively took a step back, preparing herself with a surge of chakra through her veins.  _ Come on, Sakura. Stay strong _ .

"Scared for your teammate?" the Sannin taunted with a disturbing grin, gently stroking the reptile beside him. "Don't worry- he's in good hands. I suggest you worry about yourself, now."

In a graceful motion, Orochimaru positioned his hands into a sequence of signs, his fingers moving faster than Sakura's eyes could catch. Abruptly, a ball of fire burst from his mouth, the citrus flames reaching forward like burning talons. The kunoichi hastily leaped back from the attack, barely escaping the clutches of the crimson flames. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sasuke sprint to meet her halfway, his palm clutching a kunai as his Sharingan honed in on the enemy before them. His jaw remained tense as he narrowed his eyes at the snake in front of them, his fist clenching and unclenching at his side. The pinkette could tell as she observed her teammate that he too was deeply unsettled by the Sannin, a feeling that she could empathize very well with. Shifting her attention back to Orochimaru, she dropped into a defensive stance, trying to ignore the throbbing of her heartbeat in her ears.

"Well, this will be more entertaining than I thought," Orochimaru drawled, the sound of his voice sending goosebumps trailing across Sakura's arms.

_ He's trying to isolate Sasuke _ , she observed, trying to distract herself from her growing fear.  _ He already took out Naruto, so that means he is going to try and take me out next. No matter what, I can't leave him and Sasuke alone! _

"What do you want?" Sasuke suddenly demanded, his jaw tightly clenched. He stepped forward as if to try and intimidate the Sannin before him, which only prompted an amused smirk to pull at Orochimaru's lips.

"If you want to find out _ so _ badly..." The Sannin's words held an undertone of malice that crept into Sakura's skin, it's talons gripping her pounding heart with fear. Savoring the genin's fearful attention, the snake-like man tilted his head forward, a single finger creeping up to pull at his eyelid. His slitted pupils widened, darting to and fro with excitement before honing in on Sakura's verdant orbs.

All of a sudden, the kunoichi regretted looking into the eyes of the snake.

Her surroundings seemed to flash before her eyes, hues of crimson and carmine leaking into the dusty grey sky above her. She clenched her teeth, desperately trying to keep her grip on reality before her mind could slip into the darkness of his pupils. Once again, however, she was too late. Her skin tore like paper, roses blooming on her skin and trailing down in sizable droplets onto the sand below. Again and again, invisible claws ripped at her body, unseen daggers stabbing at her limbs and chest. Soon, her mind slipped into numbness to escape the pain, refusing to look away from the image of sickly reptilian pupils. Sakura tilted her head down to find a jagged blade piercing her chest, streams of red dripping down from the steal. Streams of blood. Of  _ her _ blood.

Suddenly, she realized she was gasping for breath, her lungs heaving in an attempt to grasp whatever air they could. The sky soon receded into a washed-out grey, the bitter wind scraping against her skin. Unable to bear her weight, her legs collapsed under her, her body dropping onto the grains of sand beneath her. Sakura vaguely registered the feeling of her fingers gripping at the golden sand and the hissing emanating from Orochimaru's pet. Her mind remained in a state of absence, as if it had somehow vanished into thin air, leaving her body dazed and confused. Her limbs refused to respond no matter how much she tried, dropping onto the sands as if the life had been sucked out of her. Leaning forward onto the sand, Sakura let her eyelids slip shut, suppressing images of snakes and reptilian eyes as she tried to regain her bearings.

_ I-I can't move...m-my arms...  _ Pressing her palms onto the sand, Sakura attempted to push herself up, summoning whatever strength she had left. Her arms shook weakly as they were burdened by her weight, her body swaying for a moment before eventually steadying. At the sight of her weakness, the kunoichi grit her teeth, glaring at the sand below her with passion.  _ That...that snake! What did he do to me? _

With excruciating effort, she tilted her head towards her teammate beside her, trying to find something to anchor her back to reality. Jade irises widened as they gazed at their teammate, whose expression had morphed into one of pure, raw fear. The tomoe in his Sharingan were completely frozen, staring unfocused at the grains of sand below them. His shoulders shook rapidly like a rabbit quivering before the eyes of a serpent, his body likely paralyzed by the fear solidifying around his limbs.

"Sasuke," Sakura softly croaked, her brows furrowing as she reached a hand out to her teammate. At the sound of her voice, the Uchiha seemed to refocus on his surroundings, his head whipping towards her at lightning speed. As their eyes met, Sakura's heart nearly broke at the emotions mirrored within them, the heart-pounding panic and desperation. Her eyes burned with tears, waves of sadness and frustration crashing onto the shores of her mind.  _ No...this wasn't supposed to happen. I need to stop him! _

_ C-come on _ , she coached herself, narrowing her eyes in determination. Y _ ou have been through so much more, Sakura. You can overcome this. You have to! _ Summoning her strength once more, Sakura shifted to a crouch, attempting to stand up.  _ Come on...  _ Her legs shook violently beneath her, but soon began to ease as her paralysis ebbed away. Courage began to flow through her veins once more, fueled by the fire residing brightly in her heart. Stepping forward, she gently grabbed Sasuke's hand, who seemed startled at her touch, and draped in upon her shoulders. He slowly stood up, leaning his weight against her until he fully regained his bearings, giving her a grateful nod.

"Aw, how cute," the Sannin cooed, stroking the monstrous serpent beside him. "Like a pair of baby birds..." His slitted pupils studied the two genin with predatory interest, an insidious smirk etched into his face. "Let's see how long you fare against me."

Sakura leaped to the side to dodge the rain of kunai the Sannin released, dragging a dazed Sasuke along beside her. Shortly after, he tapped a finger onto her shoulder, silently signaling that he was able to stand on his own once more. Nodding, the kunoichi released her teammate, standing beside him as they faced the enemy before them.

_ I need to find a way to get close to him _ , Sakura thought to herself, slipping a pair of senbon out of her pouch. _ I won't be able to defeat him, but I may be able to neutralize him with poison _ . Part of her whispered that it was wishful thinking, that some measly concoction couldn't dare to immobilize a Sannin, but Sakura didn't care. Believing that it wouldn't work would mean giving up, and Sakura knew that was not an option.

Orochimaru's fingers flew together into a sequence of seals, switching positions at a blinding speed that Sakura couldn't hope to keep up with. Instead, she waited with bated breath until his hands came to a rest, praying that she would be able to withstand his next attack. Underneath her, the ground shook and trembled, nearly throwing the girl off balance. She reached out and gripped Sasuke's arm to steady herself, both of them bracing as the earth quivered beneath their feet. All of a sudden, the ground split underneath their feet, thin cracks rapidly splintering across the sand. The earth rumbled and roared as it was torn apart by the wide cracks, heaps of sand diving into the darkness below. The kunoichi stumbled on the edge, her foot slipping as the sand tumbled past her.

_ No! _ Her fingers scrambled to grip onto a ledge, waves of chakra surging from her belly into her arms. The sound of a shout filled her ears, and she lifted her gaze to find Sasuke's body falling past her into the depths of the chasm below.  _ Sasuke!  _ For a frightening moment, he wasn't able to secure himself on a ledge. Eventually, though, the tell-tale blue flames of chakra licked at his shoes as he crouched onto the side of the chasm, barely gripping the earth below him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called his name, catching his attention as she held her hand out to him. "Grab on!"

Without hesitation, the boy gripped her palm, his Sharingan spinning wildly as his teeth clenched in determination. The kunoichi braced herself as more sand crashed down upon her from above, squeezing her eyes tight as the grains entangled themselves in her hair and slipped past her body. Gripping the ledge, she channeled some chakra into her feet, anchoring herself onto the side of the chams. Adjusting her grip, Sakura stilled when some of the ledge began to crumble between her fingers.  _ Oh no… _

To her horror, the ledge snapped under her fingers, the momentum ripping her away from the chasm wall. Her body slammed into Sasuke's, whose arms wrapped around her in an attempt to catch her. Unfortunately, her added bodyweight caused him to lose his footing, and all of a sudden, both of them were free-falling into the dark depths below.

Sakura cursed as the wind whipped past her, the darkness invading her vision as they were swallowed by the earth. She gripped onto Sasuke's shirt for dear life as they hurtled into the depths, his arms tightening like a steely cage around her form.  _ Come on, come on, think!  _ Her mind raced through her vast arsenal of jutsus, trying to pinpoint one that would prevent both of their deaths. Her hands fit together into a series of signs, the flames of her chakra burning brightly as they spiked.

"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!"

A slab of earth jutted out from the side of the chasm directly beneath the genin, blocking their descent. A jolt of pain shot through Sakura's shoulder as she smashed onto the solid rock, the surface colliding roughly with her skin. Her hand hovered above the injured area, swiftly patching up the bruised skin before her attention turned towards her teammate.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" she asked the Uchiha, kneeling beside his crouched form. Lifting his head, her teammate gazed at her for a silent moment, his inky black hair completely disheveled, before tilting his head in confirmation. Releasing a relieved sigh, Sakura stood up from the slab of rock, her trained eyes scanning over the Uchiha's form in case he had chosen to hide his injuries. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at her antics, rolling his eyes when her emerald orbs gave him a stubborn look.

The Uchiha tilted his head towards the rock face with a slight frown, and Sakura could almost see his mind calculating the distance back to the surface. "We need to get back up there," he pointed out, his eyes reverting to a deep onyx for the moment.

The pinkette nodded in agreement, resting her hands on her hips as she took a moment to catch her breath. "We also need to find a way to get Naruto out of that  _ snake _ ," she added on, spitting the creature's name with venom. Stepping forward, she called some chakra from her belly, carefully directing it to her feet with precision. She laid her foot against the rock face, testing that it held, before motioning Sasuke to follow her. "Come on, we can't waste any time."

The Uchiha gave her a silent nod, calling chakra to his feet as well before sprinting up the face beside her, the two genin careful not to slip on any hidden crevices. Relief showered upon Sakura when they finally leaped to the surface, the darkness falling forgotten behind her. Wiping drops of sweat from her forehead, her lungs eagerly gasped for air, burning from the vertical, up-hill climb. Beside her, Sasuke looked no better, though he concealed his exhaustion with more grace.

"Ah...you survived." The sound of the Sannin's voice sent chills throughout Sakura's body, and her head immediately snapped up to meet his twisted expression. His predatory eyes glinted with excitement, his long hair whipping with the wind. Orochimaru laid a gentle hand upon the hefty rope tied at his waist, his narrow tongue stretching from his mouth once more to tip his straw hat. "I must say...I'm impressed. However, I'm growing bored with this. It's time we wrap this up, shall we?"

As soon as the words came out of his master's mouth, Orochimaru's beast rose its colossal head, its forked

tongue flickering with promise. Not giving them even a moment to prepare, the creature dove in to attack the genin, its amber eyes flashing across the battlefield. The two genin instantly dodged the monstrous beast, it's body coming in between them. Sakura grit her teeth as she sped away from the serpent's snapping jaws, her eyes darting across the battlefield in calculation. _ Just as I thought, he's trying to split us up and isolate Sasuke. No matter what, I can't let the snake swallow me. Otherwise, Sasuke will be left all alone to fend for himself. _

With renewed determination, Sakura pumped chakra throughout her limbs and bounded onto the snake's hefty body. Noticing that there was something on its scales, the beast whipped its tail back and forth, trying to brush off the irritating pest that had somehow crawled onto its body. The kunoichi nimbly dodged the lashing appendage, her body twisting and flipping in the air before landing once more on the serpent's thrashing body. The beast's head picked itself from the sands below and hovered above her, its reptilian pupils honing in on her with hunger. Before it could reveal its glistening fangs, however, a ball of angry flames exploded onto the snake's face, prompting a violet hiss to rip from its throat.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullet!"

Instantly recognizing the attack as her teammate's, Sakura's eyes sought Sasuke on the battlefield and pinpointed his form as he soared through the air, a steady stream of fire bursting from his mouth. Once the attack had subsided, the serpent reeled its head back, the scales on the top of its snout charred and blackened. Unfortunately, the snake seemed to recover from the attack at record time. In a matter of seconds, its mighty jaws were poised at the ready once more, although, this time its prey was the Uchiha. Seeing Sasuke's precarious situation, Sakura leaped forward, aiming a devastating punch at side of the snake's jaw. As soon as her fist connected, the beast's head snapped to the side before crashing onto the ground below, lying still upon the golden sands. Sakura hopped onto the ground below, somersaulting to cushion her landing. Her knuckles were slightly torn and bloody from their impact with the snake's scales, but she quickly silenced the stinging pain with a brush of healing chakra.  _ Thank god _ , she thought as she released a light sigh, glancing at the beast's still form.  _ Now we won't have to deal with that evil snake anymore- _

Her thoughts came to a halt as she spotted the monster's body slightly shift. As if it had heard her thoughts, the creature seemed to come back to life, its predatory gaze once more refocusing on the genin. In less than a second, the beast's jaws snapped forward, swallowing the genin closest to it in one motion. Sakura could only watch as the serpents mighty jaws devoured Sasuke, leaving her stunned in its wake.

_ What the hell just happened?! _

Her mind scrambled to process the scene before her, her eyes staring numbly at the spot where her teammate had just stood moments before. The sound of Orochimaru's quiet chuckling filled the still atmosphere, prompting the kunoichi to snap her head in his direction. To her shock, the Sannin didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed, a callous smirk pulling at his lips. His amber eyes narrowed at her with a disturbing eagerness, and all of a sudden, images of her nightmare flashed across Sakura's vision.

"Well then, kunoichi. We can finally get started," the Sannin drawled, his fleshy tongue running over his lips with hunger.

It was at that moment, as she stared at Orochimaru's slitted pupils, that Sakura suddenly understood that she had gravely miscalculated.

The goal hadn't been to isolate Sasuke.

The goal had been to isolate  _ her _ .

* * *

It was dark in the belly of a snake.

The first thing that Sasuke registered was the feeling of something cold and slimy rubbing against his skin. He could barely suppress the shivers of disgust that crawled through his body, goosebumps trailing across his arms as the darkness consumed his vision. His nose wrinkled at the horrific smells permeating the air, his stomach churning as he tried to hold down what little breakfast he had earlier today.  _ I need to get out. _

Sasuke knew he had to hurry- the thought of leaving Sakura alone with that creepy woman didn't sit well with him. Something about her unsettled Sasuke deeply- he instinctively knew that she was no ordinary participant in the exams. When he met her gaze, a raw, primal fear seemed to take over his mind, breaking down his carefully crafted composure. He shook his head, trying to redirect his mind from the chilling thoughts and back to his predicament at hand.  _ I can try and burn the snake from the inside. That way- _

His train of thought abruptly halted when a flash of blond entered his vision. To his astonishment, amongst the rolls of flesh and liquid lay the form of his blond teammate, completely unconscious and ready to be digested. The serpent's muscles flexed, and Naruto slid deeper into the beast's stomach, just out of Sasuke's reach. Pressing forward, the Uchiha clenched his teeth as he moved to save his teammate, venturing deeper into the snake's gut.

* * *

"You are certainly not what I expect, kunoichi. I admit, you have piqued my curiosity." Orochimaru's mouth tilted upwards in an odd smile, his carnivorous eyes studying her form with an intensity that left goosebumps all over her skin. Sakura clutched her kunai for dear life, desperately holding onto her courage as it tried to slip from her grasp.  _ Piqued his curiosity? _ The kunoichi questioned internally, her brows drawing together in confusion.  _ What does he mean by that? Didn't he come to these exams to test Sasuke? _

Sakura had known that the snake was unpredictable, but the reason why he would ever be interested in an unknown kunoichi such as herself escaped her. Moreover, the thought that he would ever harbor such a keen interest in her terrified Sakura- the last thing she would ever want is to be strapped onto one of those operating tables with the Sannin's eyes eagerly peering down at her.

"You know, when I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were just a silly little girl," he hummed, his tongue stretching across his body to the back of his belt. The appendage pulled out a kunai, wrapping around its hilt in a manner that was certainly unsanitary. "However, things have now ...changed."

Sakura's shinobi instincts flared when he took a menacing step towards her, her feet automatically moving back to retain their distance. Her clammy palms clenched and unclenched, cold sweat running down her skin and hands. She couldn't stop her legs from quivering, however slightly, as the Sannin's eyes darkened, something about his twisted gaze reaching deep into her soul. Her stomach sunk like a stone in a pool of water, her heartbeat pounding against her chest as if it was caged within it.

"D-don't move!" she nearly yelled as he took another step closer, his slitted pupils never once blinking. Her voice trembled and shook as if it was crumbling beneath his gaze, her breaths rapid and shallow. "D-don't take a-another step!"

_ What's wrong with me? _ She asked herself, but somewhere, deep down, she already knew the answer. Her body shook violently despite the scorching rays of the desert sun, some sort of primal fear rattling through her bones. The Sannin ignored her shaky warning as he took another step, his lips curling in sadistic amusement at her obvious fear.

"Don't fret, kunoichi...I won't hurt you. Too much. I'm just a little curious." Reaching a hand out, Orochimaru caressed the scaly armor of his summoning, not once removing his eyes from her own. "After all, you did manage to injure my beloved pet. Enhanced chakra strength and medical ninjutsu...a deadly combination. Yet, also, a very _ familiar  _ one."

At her silence, the Sannin gave a quiet chuckle, lifting his palm from his summon's scales. His slight smirk widened into a broad grin, excitement flickering through his amber irises. "So it's true," he continued, "my former teammate  _ did _ take on a student. This will be more... _ entertaining  _ than I thought."

Clenching her teeth, Sakura attempted to quell the rising panic within her at the thought that the Sannin was observing her so  _ closely _ . She stood her ground against the Sannin, forcing feet to remain in place with all the courage and might she had left as he took another step closer.  _ Is that it? Is he only interested in me because of Tsunade-sama?  _ The kunoichi didn't dare to hope, studying the Sannin with heightened suspicion. The snake-summoner continued his steady prowl without hurry, the glint in his eyes indecipherable as he slunk closer. _ No, that can't be it _ , she decided, refusing to lower her guard.  _ There must be something more _ .

"Quite interesting how my former teammate chose a genin like you as her apprentice," Orochimaru drawled, now only a few paces away from the girl. "I've never seen someone with your... _ chakra _ before."

_ My chakra?  _ Sakura frowned, bewildered as to why the Sannin would even bring up something like that.  _ What's so interesting about my chakra? _

The snake-summoner chuckled once more at her obvious confusion. "Ah," he smirked, "you must not know what I'm referring to. See, kunoichi, you have no ordinary chakra signature. Your body is that of a child's, yet your chakra hints to someone who is more...experienced."

Sakura's thoughts halted abruptly. Her viridian eyes grew as her lips widened into a silent gasp, her mind floundering to process his words.  _ What...what did he just say? _

_ "You have the face of a young fawn, but the chakra of someone who has experienced much more." _

There was only one person who had pointed out the paradox of her chakra signature before. The realization struck Sakura at the core, instantly paralyzing her mind and body with shock.

_ The old woman from the Land of the Waves. _

Orochimaru's footsteps ceased. Sakura's eyes instantly snapped up, her head whipping around to spot the Sannin once more.

A breath of air tickled the back of her neck.

Sakura's body stilled, her heartbeat violently throbbing throughout her body. A sly, frigid voice whispered into her ear.

"What exactly are you,  _ kunoichi? _ "

"Get away from me!" Sakura roared, swinging a chakra-loaded fist at the figure behind her. Orochimaru gracefully dodged the blow, leaping away to bring a little distance between them once more. Sakura's blood rose to a boil as virtually all of her fear subsided, making room for the raw  _ anger _ surging through her veins.

**_How could- how could he_ ** **know** **_?! There was no possible way he could know!_ ** Her mind couldn't even fathom how the snake in front of her managed to pick apart her chakra signature, something that no one else from this world had managed to do.  _ Except for the old woman _ , a small part of her whispered.

Not wasting another moment, Sakura surged towards the Sannin, whose eyes lit up as he saw her figure approaching. The searing hot flame of her determination exploded through her limbs, drowning out whatever fear or weakness resided within her. She would do everything she could to stop this  _ monster _ , on this she swore.

"Did I strike a chord, kunoichi?" the Sannin taunted, his tongue bringing the kunai it held in front of him. Sakura ignored her enemy's jab, narrowing her eyes at Orochimaru's form. Gather chakra at her feet, she leaped into the air, twisting before aiming a kick at the Sannin.

"Shannaro!"

A callous smirk pulled at Orochimaru's lips before he flickered away, leaving Sakura's kick to create a crater in the ground where he stood a moment before. Not stopping for a moment, the kunoichi landed in the center of the crater, using her momentum to push off and close the gap between her and the Sannin once more. She lashed out her fists, swinging blow after blow at the snake's head. The snake-summoner swiftly dodged each and every one, and by the amused glint in his eye, Sakura got the distinct impression that he was merely _ toying  _ with her.

_ I won't let him ruin my, or any of my precious people's, lives!  _ With this resolve, the kunoichi shifted back, narrowing her eyes as she fished for the poison-coated senbon in her pocket. She released a shower of projectiles towards Orochimaru, praying that at least one would manage to strike him. Unfortunately, the Sannin nimbly avoided each and every one of the senbon, stretching his neck unnaturally as he dodged them.

"Silly girl," he chided, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment. "You think your common poisons will have any effect on me?"

The kunoichi nearly growled at the man, baring her teeth furiously.  _ How am I supposed to defeat him now?! _ Sensing her growing distress, the snake-summoner gave a heartless chuckle, running his tongue over his lips without hurry. With a motion of his hand, the gargantuan beast beside him stirred to life once more, obeying its master's silent command. Its reptilian pupils honed in on her with hunger, the only evidence that her punch had injured it the slight disfigurement in its bottom jawline.

Clenching her fists, Sakura pumped gallons of chakra into her limbs, preparing herself for the inevitable attack by the monstrous serpent. She studied the creature with intelligent eyes, trying to predict its movements by the steady swaying of its head. Not a moment too soon, the beast snapped towards her, prompting her to leap into the air to dodge its mighty fangs. The creature followed her, its head whipping side to side as she raced across the desert sands.

Directing power to her feet, Sakura used her chakra to increase her speed and leap upwards in a flash, soaring in the air above the snake. Just as she was preparing an attack on the beast below, something slimy and cold wrapped around her ankle, pulling her backward. Sakura peeked over her shoulder to find the flesh of Orochimaru's tongue acting as a rope on her leg, halting her attack. She barely had time to think before the appendage pulled her back with startling force, whipping her around in a spiral as if she weighed nothing before sending her hurtling into the golden sands below.

"Ugh!" Sakura suppressed a scream as her body slammed into the ground, the sound of her bones crunching echoing in her ears. Pain shot up throughout her limbs, immobilizing her as black splotches danced across her vision. Her mind remained disoriented from the pain and the velocity at which was thrown, so much so that she only vaguely registered the sensation of something slithering across her body, wrapping around her torso and climbing all the way to her neck.

By the time her mind had cleared, Orochimaru's tongue had already wound around the pinkette several times, its crimson flesh trapping her arms and legs together as it brought her closer to Orochimaru. Sakura shivered as his cool saliva dripped onto her skin, the tip of his tongue gently brushing against her jaw before slowly wrapping around her neck. The Sannin lifted the wriggling kunoichi into the air with the strength of his appendage alone, a sadistic smirk curling on his lips as she struggled.

"Give up, little girl," the snake-summoner drawled, prowling closer with a predatory glint in his slitted pupils. "I could strangle you right now if I wished to."

Sakura desperately struggled against the slimy flesh tightening across her body, fighting against the strength of Orochimaru's tongue. She tried to call chakra to her fists, but they remained trapped at her sides, making her enhanced strength useless. _Come on, come on!_ Sakura bit her lip harshly, drawing blood as she tried to free herself. _Tsunade-sama is counting on me! Konoha is counting on me!_ ** _I can't die here!_**

Calling chakra to her fists once more, the kunoichi let her eyes slip shut, causing the Sannin to pause in curiosity.  _ I need to calm down _ , she coached herself.  _ There has to be a way out of this. _ The vivid flames of her chakra entered her palms, gathering into bright balls of fire. Furrowing her brow, Sakura carefully directed the chakra into specific points at her fingertips, controlling it with the utmost precision. Her mind slipped into an almost meditative state, calming her desperation and pouring all of her concentration into her next attack.

_ This better work. _

The tips of her fingers gradually became encased in an electric blue glow, pulsating with power. Not giving the Sannin a moment to prepare, Sakura opened her eyes before slashing her chakra scalpels across the ropes of flesh encompassing her body, slicing them into bits and pieces. Orochimaru's amber orbs blew up in shock, his body reeling back to escape the kunoichi. However, at the last moment, Sakura reached out and grabbed what remained of his tongue. She pulled the Sannin back towards her, channeling chakra into her fist, before slamming a destructive punch into Orochimaru's stomach.

"Cha!"

The Sannin's body flew back a couple of paces, crashing roughly into the sands. The pinkette took a moment to catch her breath, wiping the remains of the Sannin's tongue off her clothes. Adrenaline pumped through her body, the only thing keeping her from collapsing under the pain of her injuries.

Just as she was about to step forward, the Sannin's still form flashed out of sight. The next thing the kunoichi knew, a frigid hand gripped at her throat, slamming her back down to the sands below her. She lifted her gaze to meet Orochimaru's slitted pupils, however, gone were the traces of excitement in his eyes. Trickles of blood spilled out of his mouth from where she had severed his tongue, his lips pulled down into a deep frown. His fingers squeezed painfully around the skin of her throat, prompting her to grip his hand and struggled violently under his palm. However, she realized with horror that her chakra was nearly diminished, a likely consequence of the smaller reserves of her genin self.  _ No! _

"No more playing around,  _ kunoichi _ ," he scowled, tightening his grip even more. "It's time I-"

Before he could finish, a sudden tremor shook the earth below them, causing Orochimaru to briefly shift his attention away from her. To her astonishment, the Sannin's summon began to thrash around furiously as if it was having a seizure, its tail lashing back and forth hysterically. All of a sudden, an explosion burst from the snake's midriff, carmine flames raging across the serpent's scales and painting them a charred black. The sound of the explosion echoed in Sakura's eardrums, and she released Orochimaru's arm in favor of covering her ears.

"Such power..." she heard the Sannin mutter under his breath, an eager smirk reigniting on his face. His grip on her neck loosened as he stared at the explosion, and Sakura snatched the opportunity to scramble away from the Sannin.

Two figures leaped out of the flames, tumbling onto the desert sands below. One of them remained still on the sands, not moving to get up, while the other stood up shakily, glancing back at the aftermath of the explosion. When Sakura recognized the figure, her heart nearly burst with relief.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, instantly drawing her teammate's attention from across the battlefield.

His sooty black eyes whipped towards her, catching her relieved viridian orbs. He looked exhausted- his inky black hair spiked up even more wildly than usual, the tips of his blue collared shirt and white shorts burnt and ripped. Various shallow scratches sprinkled his skin, though none of them seemed deep enough to draw blood or cause serious damage. His chest rose and fell with what seemed to be great effort, drops of unknown liquid dripping from his clothes and skin.

"Sakura..." he answered back weakly, holding her gaze for a couple of moments before catching sight of Orochimaru. Abruptly, his eyes flickered into a dangerous crimson hue, his Sharingan smoldering as he observed her less-than-ideal state. The next thing she knew, the Uchiha crest flashed in front of her, pushing her back as it separated both her and Orochimaru.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Sasuke growled, holding a kunai threateningly as his tomoe spun wildly. Orochimaru simply chuckled as his eyes glinted with amusement, undeterred by the Uchiha's threat.

"Charming," the Sannin hissed, taking a small step towards the genin without hurry. Sasuke swiped the kunai at Orochimaru, silently telling him to back off. However, by the way his breaths seemed labored and his fingers trembled, Sakura could tell that the Uchiha couldn't exactly enforce his silent threat.  _ He's out of chakra _ , she realized, clenching her fist in frustration.  _ Oh god, this is bad. If both he and I are out of chakra, there is no way we can defend against this snake. _

"Well, I've seen enough," Orochimaru continued, taking another step towards the genin. Sasuke laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to move back to keep the distance between them and the snake. Sakura whipped out a kunai of her own, stepping beside her teammate as they faced the advancing snake.

All of sudden, his neck stretched out unnaturally from his body, lashing at the two genin. Sakura leaped to the side to dodge the whipping head, aiming her kunai at the neck. However, Orochimaru's neck swiftly dodged her strike, leaving her kunai to swipe at the air. Twisting her body, the kunoichi charged at Orochimaru's headless body, slamming into it before raising a kunai to stab at his neck.

Her hand froze when she heard a shout from behind her.

Whipping her head to the side, Sakura could feel her breath catching in her throat. Horror and shock encased her in frigid ice as she witnessed the scene before her. Orochimaru's fangs sunk deep into Sasuke's neck, his head hovering over the boy's hunched form. The kunoichi's heartbeat stilled at the scene, her eyes unmoving as she observed the snake's jaws detach from his neck, his head speeding back to his body.

_ The Curse Seal. _

Sasuke clutched his neck, his body quivering as another yell ripped from his throat. His distress spurred Sakura into action, and she hastily scrambled away from Orochimaru's body towards her teammate. Faintly, she could hear the Sannin's quiet chuckling behind her.

"We'll meet again," he hissed with promise. "Both of you."

But Sakura didn't care. She skidded to a stop in front of Sasuke, quickly lifting the boy from the ground with shaking hands. Throwing her hands around the boy, she sought to ease his pain, using whatever bits of chakra she had left to calm his nerves. Sasuke's body trembled and shook in her arms, his arms wrapping around her body for dear life. Sakura could feel his heartbeat pounding rapidly through his shirt, matching her own.

"S-S-Sakura..." he called her name, the desperation in his tone breaking her heart.

"Shh, it's okay..." she whispered in his ear soothingly, rubbing her arms on his back. He squeezed her tighter and buried his head into her shoulder, muffling his yells of pain. The pinkette could feel his body shuddering against hers and could feel tears burning up in her eyes.

She could have prevented this.

She was supposed to prevent this.

All of a sudden, Sasuke's body stilled, slumping lifeless onto hers. Before she could react, however, her own body began to sway, her vision swimming across her eyes.  _ Chakra exhaustion _ , the kunoichi thought faintly, her body suddenly becoming very,  _ very _ heavy.  _ It's probably because I used the last of my chakra to help Sasuke deal with the pain. _

Her strength seemed to leave her, drained from her fight with Orochimaru and all the healing she had to perform with her tiny reserves.

It didn't take long for her thoughts to subside and her mind to slip into darkness.

* * *

"Ah, Jiraiya," Hiruzen acknowledged as the white-haired shinobi stepped into the Hokage's office, a pleasant smile pulling at his lips. "What brings you here?"

Jiraiya slipped into the Hokage's office, setting the hefty scroll he wore upon his back against the wall. The sun had just begun to sink low in the sky in Konoha, its hues of blood orange filtering through the office windows and onto the hardwood floor, bathing the entire room in a citrus glow.

"Sandaime," Jiraiya greeted gravely, his uncharacteristically sober tone betraying the news weighing on his mind. Hiruzen set down his tobacco pipe, gently pushing a stack of paperwork aside before folding his hands upon his desk.

"Something troubling you?" he asked, giving his student a knowing look. An awkward smile pulled at Jiraiya's lips, before quickly falling into a frown.

"Nothing, Hokage-sama," the Sannin hastily reassured, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just that...the Kages recently granted Sunagakure the position as host of this year's Chunin exams, right?"

"That is correct." The Third Hokage nodded his head, leaning back upon his chair. "What of it?"

"What I mean to ask is why? It was Konoha's turn to host the exams. Hasn't Suna been dealing with devastating sandstorms for the past couple of weeks?"

"They sent out a proposal," the Hokage answered with a shrug, picking up his pipe once more. "They wanted to thank the other nations for supporting them during this time of crisis. We decided to grant their proposal."

"I understand that," Jiraiya nodded, "but, if they had just gone through a crisis, how would Suna have the resources to host another Chunin exams? Kakashi even told me that he didn't see much damage in Sungakure when he was there."

"What are you saying, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked the Sannin, his curiosity captured by the urgency in his student's voice.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the Hokage, his mouth set into a firm frown. "What I'm saying is," he began, "that something doesn't add up. It was a mistake to bring the jonin back to Konoha. And it was a mistake to leave the genin alone in Suna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter (I honestly feel like this one was the hardest one to write so far)! I'm not that good at writing angst or fight scenes, but I hope that you at least enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will be less intense (well...to a degree) and focus more on Sakura dealing with the aftermath of Sasuke getting the curse mark.
> 
> Which brings me to say...Sasuke has the curse mark! How do you think this will affect the storyline, especially with Orochimaru's added interest in Sakura (this will be expanded upon more in the next chapter)?
> 
> Also, Orochimaru mentioned something similar to the old woman in the Land of the Waves...what could that mean? Trust me, everything (and I mean everything) connects back to the main plot, so feel free to theorize about this!
> 
> Finally, does Jiraiya suspect something about Suna? What do you think he will do next?
> 
> And of course, how do you think Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are changing/developing?
> 
> There will be a lot more answers (and questions) in the next chapter, so stay tuned! I would like to say thank you to everyone who has commented on this story :) Your thoughts and feedback mean a lot to me!
> 
> Don't be afraid to share your theories and opinions on this story! It's super fun reading your ideas and I really appreciate the feedback :)
> 
> I hope you all stay safe during these times!


	21. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

The moment she opened her eyes, darkness engulfed her vision. Long, thick lashes fluttered against cold cheeks, blinking once, then twice, confused by the immense black that greeted them. Hazy mint orbs widened in alarm, rapidly darting back and forth in an attempt to piece together their surroundings. Little specks of white shone above her, sprinkled randomly across the infinite darkness. She tilted her head slightly to the side, catching sight of a luminous sphere that put the rest of the stars to shame, its celestial glow resembling an angelic halo. Only then did her mind emerge from the depths of confusion, greeted unpleasantly by the chill of awareness.

_ What...what happened to me? _

With excruciating slowness, Sakura managed to push herself up onto her arms, her fingers curling around the cool grains of sand beneath her. Her stiff muscles ached and throbbed like an old woman's, crying out in protest as she attempted to stretch them outward. As her body shifted upwards into a sitting position, a piercing pain sunk into her ribs like a dagger, prompting a startled gasp from the medic. Instinctively, her hand rose to clutch over the wound, greeted by the feeling of something warm and wet trickling onto her fingers and soaking the fabric of her shirt.

Another stab of pain erupted from her ankle, although this one felt significantly less intense. Her medical side taking over, Sakura's attention honed in on her untreated wound, pursing her lips as she struggled to examine it in the darkness.  _ A broken rib _ , Sakura diagnosed with a frown, clenching her fist as another stab of pain shot through her chest. She grit her teeth, taking small, shallow breaths in an attempt to ease the pain.  _ It must have broke while I was fighting Orochimaru. _ Her frustration only increased when she realized how diminished her chakra reserves were at the moment, a direct consequence of the encounter Team Seven had with the Sannin.

_ I'll just have to ration the amount of chakra I use to heal the wound. _ Placing her hand across the area of the injury, Sakura poured her chakra and concentration into her work, slowly mending the broken rib. Once that was finished, the medic stopped the flow of her healing chakra, choosing to treat the flesh wound with the healing salve that she kept in her medical pouch. After she applied the salve, she peeled off her shirt and bandaged the wound, goosebumps erupting across her arms at the tickle of the frigid breeze.  _ Luckily it didn't pierce any lungs or blood vessels _ , the kunoichi reflected as slipped on her shirt once more, moving onto her ankle. Fortunately, her ankle was only sprained, something that her minimal healing chakra could easily fix.

Lifting her head to observe her surroundings, Sakura noticed her raven-haired teammate laying beside her. Sasuke looked just about as she had expected after battle- his raven locks were completely disheveled and sprinkled with grains of sand, no longer appearing in the stylish-messy look that he preferred to keep it as. Scorch marks stained his navy shirt and white shorts, the fabric clearly ruined and torn at the edges. What caught Sakura's eye was that his features were twisted into an expression of discomfort, his brows drawn together in distress and his shoulders shaking slightly as they rose and fell. His breath was shallow and rapid as it left his body, something that triggered the medic's sense of alarm.  _ He doesn't look right _ , she noticed with a frown as she scanned his form.  _ His face isn't relaxed and his breathing pattern is irregular. _ Her heart clenching in worry, Sakura untied his Konoha headband and laid her hand across the pale skin of his forehead, gently brushing aside his inky strands of hair. Sasuke's skin was warm to the touch, sweat streaking down his forehead as he shivered.  _ He has a fever _ , Sakura observed, her brows drawing together in concern.  _ His body must be trying to fight off the invasive chakra of the curse seal _ .

At the thought of the seal, the kunoichi clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging into her palm as her chest squeezed almost painfully.  _ Don't think about it, Sakura. You have to focus on Sasuke _ . She wouldn't let herself be dragged into the current of her conflicting emotions. After all, she had more pressing things to attend to at the moment.

Forcefully restraining her tumultuous emotions, the calmer, more rational side of Sakura took over, quickly calculating her next step. Not wasting another moment, the medic swiftly gathered some dried shrubs and tumbleweed, thanking her lucky stars when she found a lighter hidden in the depths of her travel pack. Soon enough, she had nursed a brilliant blaze to life, setting up a sort-of campsite where they could hunker down for the night. As she attempted to move Sasuke towards the fire, her lack of strength forced her to half-carry, half-drag his body into its shelter of warmth.

_ Damn it, this is bad _ , Sakura thought as she bit her lip in frustration.  _ I barely have enough chakra to pick up Sasuke, much less to fight if anyone decided to attack us _ .

Silently cursing her precarious situation, the kunoichi wasted no time to line the border of her campsite with simple booby traps, using some of the wire in Sasuke's pouch when hers ran out.  _ I just have to hope that everyone's asleep and that no one decides to attack us. _

Once she had Sasuke and the rest of her campsite settled, the medic made her way towards her other teammate, who she had spotted a little ways away from where she and Sasuke had passed out. Naruto's body lay where he and Sasuke had exploded out of Orochimaru's summon, although the snake's carcass was nowhere to be seen. Like the Uchiha, her blond teammate's mind had long ago slipped away from consciousness, the only difference being that his sleep seemed much more peaceful. In fact, the only way Sakura could tell from a distance that he was still alive was by the steady rise and fall of his chest, as his face remained expressionless and his normally tanned skin was slightly paler and colder. He didn't look like he had a fever, much to her relief, and she swiftly hoisted him onto her back and traveled back to her makeshift camp.

She laid her teammates beside each other, close to the fire's warmth, before scanning them with a trained eye for any injuries. Most of their injuries were harmless scratches or bruises, although Naruto seemed to have some more severe wounds from being clamped between the snake summon's mighty fangs. Sakura spared whatever chakra she could to heal the worst of his bruises, unfortunately nearly drying up whatever reserves she had left. Once she finished, her attention shifted to her other teammate, whose shoulders shook almost violently as his breath came out in shallow gasps.

Sakura's eyes widened in alarm as she crouched over the Uchiha, her brows drawing together in concern.  _ Oh god, he's getting worse!  _ The medic hastily rummaged through her medical pouch, pulling out a pocket-sized, scruffy towel. Dipping into her own water supply, she wet the towel before laying the cool cloth across his pale forehead, paying close attention to the pattern of his breathing. Her teammate shuddered from the cold towel's touch, his expression still twisted tightly into one of uneasiness.  _ Please be okay. Please be okay,  _ she prayed in her head.

On a whim, Sakura gently weaved her fingers into his raven locks, stroking his hair as she sought to ease his distress. Her touch seemed to soothe the tension knotting Sasuke's shoulders, his features relaxing ever so slightly. Eventually, his breathing fell into a steady calm, the fire's warmth chasing away his violent shivers. Her viridian eyes softened as she ran her hand through the boy's damp locks, an unknown warmth blooming in her chest. She gazed at the Uchiha as the firelight flickered over his sharp features, a slight smile pulling at her lips as flames danced across his face. She didn't know why, but something akin to peacefulness descended upon the atmosphere, a cozy feeling enveloping Sakura as she played with her teammate's inky black hair.

However, her smile slipped when her gaze wandered over to the three tomoe embedded into Sasuke's neck.

_ The Cursed Seal of Heaven. _

Sakura's gut twisted violently as she stared at the dreadful symbol, her eyes unable to rip themselves away from his neck. Once again, she felt a powerful wave of emotions rise within her that she had fought hard to suppress earlier, but now she no longer had anything to distract herself with. Out of the corner of her mind, she registered that her shoulders had started trembling, despite her proximity to the fire. Lightly, her shaking fingers untangled themselves from Sasuke's hair and gradually reached out towards the seal, the tips of her fingers pausing just centimeters before they could make contact.

_ It happened.  _ The words echoed dully in her mind.  _ It's done _ .

Her eyes refused to tear themselves away from the seal, as if trying to find a way to convince herself that it wasn’t there. The three tomoe spiral seemed to trap her in a mindless trance, the very symbol that haunted her nightmares now bared before her. Frigid, icy numbness spread throughout her body, filling her with nothing but the cold, hollow sense of dread.

_ It's done. _

A pair of amber eyes danced through her vision, their serpent-like pupils glinting with amusement.

_ I failed. _

All of a sudden, the full weight of what had been done slammed down upon her. Before Sakura knew it, warm drops of tears trailed down her cool cheeks, smearing the colors around her and blurring her vision. Waves of hopelessness and heartbreak dragged her into their depths, their icy waters filling her senses to the point where she could feel nothing but cold. A muffled sob ripped from her throat as she brought her hands up to cover her tears, her body nearly collapsing onto the dark sands beneath her. The tears from her eyes grew and grew, the weight of the earlier events finally crashing down upon her as she realized what exactly those symbols meant.

"I failed..." she whispered through choked sobs, her voice shaking and crumbling to pieces.  _ He's going to leave. He's going to join that evil snake, and he is going to leave Konoha behind. He is going to leave Team Seven behind. _

_ He's going to leave me behind. _

She should've been prepared. She knew that this was going to happen. That Sasuke was going to get the curse mark, fight with Naruto, and leave the village. Heck, she had lived through this once before! As soon as she saw Sasuke when she came into this world, she knew he would leave and was prepared to accept it. She couldn't allow herself to become entrenched in her own emotions and feelings, especially because her goal in this world wasn't just saving Sasuke: it was about saving the entirety of her village and making sure Konoha flourished as a whole. If Sasuke's path had stayed the same and he joined Orochimaru, so be it. This timeline would simply be following the same course as the previous one, and in some ways, it would make it easier for her to predict the following events.

But, somewhere along the way, she had become so  _ attached  _ to this timeline's Sasuke. In her previous life, her interactions with the Uchiha had been fairly limited and had usually been initiated by her in an attempt to get closer to the cute, mysterious boy who was every girl's dream. In this world, however, it struck Sakura how much she hadn't known about the boy she had been chasing after for years. She had fought to gain his respect and looked at the boy, not with the eyes of a girl in love, but with the eyes of a teammate and an equal. Sasuke proved time and time again that he did care for her and Naruto, contradicting his actions in the previous timeline and puzzling Sakura entirely. All of a sudden, he wasn't the cool, aloof boy who she could barely reach, but the person she trusted to have her back in battle and support her.  _ Sasuke  _ was the person who always seemed to know what she was thinking, the person who had comforted her when she was feeling guilty about Haku, and then again when she was distraught over her nightmare.

Sakura no longer looked upon this Sasuke as a younger version of his past. Somewhere along the way, the two had become very different people, at least in her eyes. Though they had similar personalities, there was something  _ inexplicable _ that she had formed with this timeline's Sasuke. It was that bond of teamwork, that bond of friendship, that she yearned for with the previous timeline's Sasuke. He had destroyed any semblance of that the moment he left her unconscious form on the bench that night. This is why she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, or any of her teammates, from this timeline.

This is also why her tears refused to stop pouring onto her cheeks, her hands pressing over her mouth to prevent her sobs from spilling into the Suna night.  _ But now that he has the curse mark...Sasuke is going to leave once again.  _ Pangs of sadness and the painful, haunting feeling of loss resonated through her hollow heart as her tears leaked past the gaps of her fingers, falling onto the dark grains of sand. _ I could have prevented it _ , she berated herself, clenching her teeth in frustration.  _ For god's sake, I was sent back here for the specific purpose to change things! I'm a jonin of the Hidden Leaf, for crying out loud! I should've been able to stop him! _

But Sakura knew, somewhere deep in the back of her mind, that there was no way she could've won against the Sannin. Despite her mental age, her chakra reserves were that of a genin's, and she couldn't even use her enhanced strength at its full power. Orochimaru was not only more experienced than her, but vastly more powerful, and she would have to be at least Tsunade's level of power to stand a chance against him. At the moment, she is merely at the level of a highly advanced genin, or even a mid-tier chunin.

"I'm still not strong enough..." she mumbled softly, the sound of her sorrow leaking into her words. Her tears had lessened from mighty rivers to meek droplets, her sobs sinking into quiet sniffles drowned out by the crackling of the fire. "Even when the world is on my shoulders," she whispered tearfully, the painful ache in her heart nearly stealing her breath away. "I've failed."

Brushing a few drops off of her stained cheek, Sakura lifted her tearful emerald orbs and regarded her sleeping teammates, the flickering firelight dancing over their features. It physically pained her to see the two of them so battered and bruised, not only because of that evil snake, but also because of her inability to protect them. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let them get hurt, and yet here they were- with her being the one awake and healed while her teammates remained unconscious and were stranded battling their own separate demons.

_ What's the point, anyway? _ The hopeless thought planted itself in Sakura's mind without resistance, both her mental and physical state exhausted from the intense emotional pain she had just endured. A wave of nausea rose within the kunoichi, her stomach dropping low as thoughts of self-loathing plagued her mind.  _ If I can't protect them, there is no way I can protect Konoha. Tsunade-sama made a mistake sending me back for this mission. She should've picked someone stronger, like Naruto or Kakashi-sensei. Someone like Sai or Shikamaru would've known what to do. So why did she send me? I couldn't even save Sasuke from getting the curse mark. How am I ever supposed to save the future of my village? _

The medic's eyes traced over her teammates’ forms, lingering once more at the black marks that marred Sasuke's skin.  _ I need to become stronger _ , she told herself, her eyes narrowing with purpose. _ I need to trust that Tsunade-sama sent me back for a reason. It doesn't matter what Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Shikamaru, or anyone else would do in this situation. Shishou trusted me with this mission, and that means that no matter what, I have to succeed. I need to become stronger so that I will be able to protect Naruto and Sasuke in the future, along with the rest of Konoha. I won't fail again. _

Though the feeling of dread lingered at the pit of her stomach, Sakura forced herself to ignore it, instead focusing her full attention on the rising spirit of determination that once again filled her limbs with renewed energy.  _ I won't stand back and watch this time _ , she vowed to herself, refocusing her gaze onto her teammates.  _ I won't only become as strong as myself in the previous timeline. I'll keep training until I'm powerful enough to stop Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and save Konoha. _

Jade eyes hardened with resolve, her spirit refusing to be dragged down into the pit of self-loathing. She wouldn't fail again. On this, she swore.

* * *

"It was a mistake?" Hiruzen repeated his student's words, a challenge rising in his aged voice. "Are you questioning my decisions, Jiraiya?"

"No, Hokage-sama," the Sannin reassured. "I'm not questioning your decisions. I'm simply bringing to light an issue that has been plaguing my mind for a while now. I certainly agree with your decision of retracting the jonin in order to defend the village from the Akatsuki threat, but in doing so I feel that Konoha has made itself vulnerable to an enemy without knowing."

Hiruzen's dried lips frowned at this, and he fell silent as he contemplated his student's words. "Sunagakure is no enemy," he finally replied, carefully choosing his next words. "The five Kage voted unanimously to allow Suna to host the exams, and so they shall host the exams. Suna has given us no trouble in the past months and is grateful for our assistance in dealing with their recent sandstorms. What would they have to gain by turning against us?"

Folding his muscular arms across his chest, Jiraiya met his former sensei's gaze, any trace of his usual lightheartedness gone from his eyes. "I'm not saying Sungakure is the enemy necessarily- but my instincts are telling me that something is off about the situation. We've left our genin- our youngest and most promising shinobi- in a foreign nation without jonin supervision, completely vulnerable to attack. Konoha cannot risk its future generation of shinobi being wiped out-"

"Who said they were to be wiped out?" the Hokage interrupted abruptly, impatience clear in his voice. A scowl was etched deep into his features, wrinkles bunching at the corners of his eyes as he glared at his student. "Listen to yourself, Jiraiya! You are making baseless accusations against our neighboring nation at a time like this? You have essentially contradicted yourself. You bring to light the fact that Sunagakure wouldn't be able to provide resources for the Chunin exams due to their sandstorms, yet accuse them of masterminding a plot against us as if they would somehow be able to pull that off as well. I am not capable of protecting Konoha and babysitting a few genin in Sunagakure at the same time. I will focus my efforts and keep the jonin in Konoha, and that's final!"

A fragile stillness befell the office after the Hokage's sharp words, though the atmosphere was swollen with tension. The unexpected outburst left the Sannin stunned, although he quickly schooled his shocked expression down to one of bitter acceptance. Recognizing that he had overstepped his boundaries, the toad-summoner didn't pose any further questions to the Sandime, instead lowering his gaze with respect. Hiruzen narrowed his dark eyes at his student, his features hardening with silent anger.

"I understand, Hokage-sama," Jiraiya nodded, clenching his fists as an outlet for his vexation. "I apologize." With those words, the Sannin bowed once before picking up his scroll, his sandals clopping against the wooden floor as he silently slipped out the door.

* * *

Sakura's tears had dried up long ago.

Around two hours or so had passed since she had woken up, most of which she spent checking up on Sasuke and Naruto and going over whatever supplies she had left in her travel pack. Her spirits had briefly dropped when she noticed the absence of both the earth scroll and the heaven scroll from her and Sasuke's packs, wiping out all of their progress and setting the three of them back significantly. However, the kunoichi bottled up her vexation, telling herself that it was to be expected of the cunning Sannin to steal their scrolls while they were unconscious. _ Just another reason to hunt him down and defeat him _ , Sakura thought to herself, releasing a frustrated sigh as she closed her bag.

One benefit of her time alone, though, was that it gave her a chance to analyze and contemplate the encounter Team Seven had with Orochimaru. Though she wasn't too keen on digging up the vivid, unpleasant memories, her shinobi training encouraged her to review the details of the battle while the memory remained fresh.

_ He figured out that Tsunade-sama is my teacher _ , Sakura remembered, suppressing a shiver as she recalled the disturbing glint in his eyes. Unconsciously, she scooted closer to the fire, finding a semblance of safety in its warmth.  _ But he didn't know that until he saw me fight or use medical ninjutsu. So why was he so intent on isolating me from the start? _

_ Maybe he actually meant to isolate Sasuke first _ , she considered, her brows furrowing in thought.  _ But he decided to change his plan because he thought I was interesting. That doesn't make sense though- he also found out about Naruto's nine-tails during that encounter, but didn't bother to talk to him or kidnap him at all. So why would he try to target me, when his main goal is Sasuke and he wasn't deterred by Naruto? _

Sakura stared at the pattern of shadows created by the carmine flames on the dark desert sand, her mind fumbling as if trying to fit together two pieces of a puzzle.  _ He also mentioned my chakra signature _ , she recalled with a growing sense of confusion.  _ Perhaps that's why he is interested in me. _ The way he had described her chakra deeply unsettled Sakura- the similarities between his description and the way the old woman from the Land of the Waves described it were too prominent for her to ignore.

_ "You have the face of a young fawn, but the chakra of someone who has experienced much more." _

_ "Your body is that of a child's, yet your chakra hints to someone who is more experienced." _

Almost unconsciously, Sakura's gaze shifted towards the delicate bracelet hanging on her wrist, a memento of her meeting with the strange woman. During Team Seven's mission in the Land of the Waves, Sakura had run into a curious old woman during her search for Naruto, who had disappeared during her and Sasuke’s battle with Haku. Overall, the woman seemed to be quite normal, despite her eccentric personality, although there was one thing about her that had caught the kunoichi's attention. The woman, who was clearly a civilian, could somehow see chakra signatures, and to a level of detail that the kunoichi had never encountered among the various shinobi she had met.

This, naturally, snatched Sakura's curiosity, and also made her feel slightly alarmed, especially when the woman had said that her chakra signature seemed older than she was. The woman had explained that after an ambush that had left her blind, a young, traveling doctor had given her new transplants which had somehow given her the gift of seeing chakra signatures to that depth at some unknown cost. When Sakura had relayed this information to Tsunade, the Sannin was baffled as well, only increasing the pink-haired medic's puzzlement.

_ Neither Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, or even the Hokage were able to see into my chakra signature at that level. So how could Orochimaru?  _ Sakura furrowed her brow, completely bewildered by the fact that Orochimaru had mentioned the paradox of her signature.  _ The only person who has been able to see it was the old woman, and she was able to because of those transplants by that mysterious young doctor. Could those transplants, or even the doctor, be somehow connected to Orochimaru? Is the old woman working in league with that snake? _

Dozens of questions circulated through Sakura's mind, and she dug her fingers into the cool grains of sand around her, frustrated by the lack of answers.  _ First things first. _ Sakura refocused her attention on the bracelet hanging on her wrist, trying to distract herself from her overwhelming thoughts. _ I need to get rid of the bracelet. If the old woman is in any way affiliated with that serpent, then I can't take any chances. _ Somewhere in the back of her mind, a part of her protested that she might be overreacting to the situation. After all, the only link the Sannin and the old woman had was their ability to see the paradox of her chakra signature.  _ But then again _ , Sakura reminded herself,  _ that in itself is a big deal, since no one else can see it _ . Solidifying her resolve, she slipped the bracelet off her wrist and laid it on the sand below. She lifted the heel of her boot, prepared to destroy the center stone of the bracelet when an unfamiliar chakra crept into her senses.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sakura immediately snapped her head around, whipping out a kunai and dropping low into a defensive stance. At first, the darkness of the night bled into her vision, obscuring whoever the source of the voice was. However, when she peered closely through the flickering light of the flames, the shadows of three figures suddenly seemed vivid in the darkness, snatching her full attention.

"Who's there?" Sakura called into the darkness. "Show yourself!"

Her senses could now pick up three electric blue chakra signatures, setting the kunoichi further on edge with the knowledge that she was outnumbered. _ I really have bad luck, don't I? _ Her pink lips fell into a slight frown, and she narrowed her eyes at the shifting shadows. _ I'll have to try and fight all three of them off while protecting both Naruto and Sasuke. _

"My, my, what a brave little girl," replied a taunting female voice, one that Sakura recognized was coming from the figure on the right. The mysterious girl stepped out of the shadows and into the firelight, the warm tones of gold and tangerine illuminating her face. She was quite beautiful- with dark, cascading hair and sharp, intelligent eyes. Her body was clad in baggy camouflage pants and a standard flack jacket, with a weapons pouch strapped to her lower thigh. A metal headband wrapped around her forehead and pulled back her hair, the symbol of Otokagure carved into the metal plate.

_ Sound ninja _ , Sakura thought with venom, gripping her kunai just the slightest bit tighter.  _ This will be harder than I thought. _

"How noble. You're trying to protect your teammates, aren't you?" the Sound kunoichi continued, a mocking smirk adorning her thin lips.

As she spoke, two other shinobi stepped out of the shadows into the fire's glow, their gazes locking onto Sakura's. Both of them wore standard shinobi garb and camouflage pants as well, with the symbol of their village displayed proudly atop their foreheads. The one in the center, and the leader, Sakura assumed, had tight white bandages wrapped around the entirety of the lower half and right side of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He wore an oversized poncho that swallowed up his arms and left the sleeves to dangle close to the ground, along with a spiky, straw coat on his slightly hunched back that gave her the impression of a porcupine. The final Sound shinobi had narrow metal plates stretching down from his forehead protector to cover his cheeks, although the rest of his face remained uncovered. His hair stuck out from the top of his head and was styled slightly to the side, the color matching his dull black eyes. Blood red characters decorated the front of his beige shirt, conveying the ominous message that spelled 'death'. For some odd reason, his face in particular seemed familiar to Sakura, although she didn't bother to read too much into it.

"You're Orochimaru's lackeys," Sakura nearly growled, holding her kunai forward threateningly. "You're here to try and assassinate Sasuke, aren't you? I won't let you get past me."

"Oh,  _ I'm so scared _ ," the boy on the left taunted, his dark eyes seeming to laugh at her. "Oh please, Pinky. We were able to find all of your silly little traps. If you were truly at peak performance, you wouldn't have set those up all around your tiny campsite."

_ He's right _ , the medic acknowledged bitterly, a deep scowl settling over her features. _ I set up those traps because of my chakra-exhaustion. I need to rely more on my taijutsu skills in this battle since my reserves haven't even regenerated to half of my capacity. I can only use my enhanced-strength or jutsus when I need to. _

"How about we make a deal, kunoichi?" the shinobi with the face coverings spoke up, his voice ringing unpleasantly in Sakura's ears. "Since you clearly are in no shape to defeat us."

"What are you doing, Dosu?" the Sound kunoichi whispered as she whipped her head towards the shinobi who just spoke, who Sakura assumed was Dosu.

"Hand over Sasuke Uchiha, and we'll let you and your blond friend live," Dosu continued, ignoring his female teammate as he waited patiently for her answer.

"Over my dead body," Sakura replied firmly, preparing herself for the looming battle by regulating whatever chakra she had left into her fists. Dosu seemed to have expected her reply, and he, along with his teammates, dropped fluidly into their respective attack stances.

"Very well, then," he drawled, adjusting the mechanical device that gripped his lower arm. "We'll just have to get rid of you then, won't we?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dosu sprung forward. Gripping her kunai tightly, Sakura steeled herself for the incoming attack, watching the Sound ninja sprint towards her with a razor-sharp focus. _ Sound ninja tend to have abilities related to regulating the air pressure of an environment or sound waves. I bet the device on his arm will manipulate those two things in some way. I can't let him use it! _

Pumping chakra into her foot, Sakura burst forward, meeting Dosu halfway. The shinobi reeled back at her approaching form, his body now shifting into a defensive stance as he tried to dodge her punch. The kunoichi followed through her attack with a kick, the base of her boot lightly brushing against the tip of his nose. The two of them exchanged quick blows, with Sakura relentlessly pressuring Dosu and putting him on the defensive.

"Zaku!" Sakura heard the Sound kunoichi shout somewhere in the distance. "Get him now!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the other male Sound shinobi, who she had learned was named Zaku, sprint past her towards where Sasuke and Naruto lay. Picking up on his intentions, Sakura gripped onto Dosu's arm with her enhanced-strength, planting her foot onto the sand.  _ Oh no you don't!  _ Twisting her body, the kunoichi had only a second to see Dosu's eyes widen before she hurled his body towards his teammate, waves of chakra pumping into her arms. Zaku turned just in time to watch his teammate crash into him, both of them skidding onto the ground from the force of Sakura's throw.

However, the medic's victory was short-lived. As soon as the chakra escaped her body, her limbs burst into flames, scorching from the intense strain they had gone through. Her feet were barely able to propel her to safety when she sensed someone behind her. Three senbon planted themselves neatly into the ground she had been standing on as Sakura back-flipped away, her breathing heavy and labored from exhaustion.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" the Sound kunoichi spat, her lengthy hair whipping wildly as she sent another round of senbon towards the medic.

Leaping to the side, she dodged all of the mini-projectiles, her movements weighed down by fatigue.  _ I need to end this quickly _ , Sakura thought as she clenched her teeth, narrowing her eyes at the Sound kunoichi. Once again, she pumped chakra into her feet, although this time she made sure to conserve as much as she could. Swinging a powerful kick at the Sound kunoichi, she began another series of attacks on her, using the same strategy of putting her on the defensive as she did with Dosu. The Sound kunoichi had a sharp eye, however, and seemed to spot this, along with the fact that Sakura was losing chakra- and quickly. Dodging her attack with feline grace, the Sound kunoichi caught the medic off guard by faking a kick towards her leg. At the last moment, she changed course, stabbing her midriff with a kunai.

Sakura bit back a scream as the blade sunk into her flesh, gritting her teeth as the pain disoriented her for a second. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, the Sound kunoichi slammed her foot into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The medic stumbled and failed to regain her footing, crumpling to the ground as her hands cupped at her bleeding wound.

"Not so strong now, are you?" the Sound kunoichi smirked, her oil black eyes glinting in triumph as she stalked towards the wounded girl, taking her sweet time. "Sorry you weren't able to protect your little teammates."

"Tch..." The world spun wildly around Sakura, her stomach somersaulting as a sense of vertigo settled over her. Her eyelids slipped closed as she fought against the fiery pain that spread throughout her body, her bloody palms pressing down hard against her wound.  _ No...I can't die here _ , her thoughts whispered faintly in her head.  _ Naruto and Sasuke need me _ .

The Sound kunoichi paused in front of her form, swinging a kunai idly on her finger. Her features were settled in a smug expression, basking in her victory against her opponent.

"Any last-"

All of a sudden, Sakura's blood-stained hand shot out from her stomach, grasping at the Sound kunoichi's ankle. Redirecting chakra into her fingers, her hand squeezed and crushed the bones underneath, inciting a scream from the kunoichi.

"Damn you!" She howled in pain, her body swaying as she tried to regain her balance. "I'm going to kill you-"

Before she could finish, Sakura leaped to her feet, fighting through her own pain as she grasped the Sound kunoichi's arm. Using her extremely precise chakra control, the medic redirected some of her chakra into her palm, building it up before slamming her hand into the kunoichi's back.

"Shannaro!"

The brunette's eyes widened as the ground broke beneath her, the force of Sakura's punch snapping bones and tearing her skin. Her form soon went still beneath her fist, and Sakura knew that the Sound kunoichi was unconscious. She wasted no time spinning around to confront the two other Sound shinobi, desperately trying to gather every ounce of chakra she had left in her reserve.  _ One down, two to go... _

Both Dosu and Zaku had recovered from their crash by now, although by no means did they emerge from it unscathed. Various scrapes and scratches decorated their skin, with patches of dust and sand smudging their clothes. The medic was willing to bet that their clothing hid freshly bloomed bruises by the way they twitched as they moved and guarded certain areas of their body. However, their apparent injuries gave no advantage to Sakura. Splotches of black hindered her vision, a clear sign of severe chakra-deprivation. In addition to that, she was outnumbered two to one and had to protect her two unconscious teammates, who showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. All in all, the situation did not seem to be panning out in her favor, but that didn't in any way encroach on her determination to win.  _ I can't falter now _ , she told herself, narrowing her eyes at the two shinobi facing her.  _ I only have to defeat these two. _

"I see you defeated Kin," Dosu drawled, although his tone carried a more sinister edge. The white bandages wrapped around his face were torn at the edges, revealing the entirety of his left cheek and the corner of his mouth.

"She was the weakest one of us, though," Zaku added, brushing grains of sand out of his spiky hair. Despite the defeat of his teammate, his face showed no sign of concern, his chapped lips tilted upward in an arrogant smirk. "You won't get so lucky this time."

Sakura frowned at this, her body shifting once more into a defensive stance. She remained well aware of the blood soaking her shirt from her stomach wound, taking subtle breaths to prevent the pain from taking over her mind.  _ Come on Sakura, fight through it _ . She bit her lip hard, trying to distract herself from the searing fire raging through her midriff.  _ Focus. _

Her viridian orbs studied the two shinobi before her, pulling her attention away from the screaming pain and onto the danger in front of her. As she observed them, her eyes snagged on the device that gripped Dosu's arm, the metal scratched and slightly dented from his crash. At that moment, an idea sparked within Sakura's mind.

_ If I can get close enough to him, I can destroy the device _ , she considered, a plan slowly forming in her head.  _ That way, he won't be able to use his sound manipulation on me. _

The pinkette whipped out a kunai while observing the Sound shinobi, watching their every movement with the intensity of a hawk. Once she had fully planned out her attack, she didn't hesitate to spring forward, her eyes solely set on Dosu. The Sound shinobi immediately lifted his arm to use his device, but she swung a kick at his arm, forcing him to abort and dodge her attack. Despite her speedy attack, he seemed more prepared for her taijutsu blows this time around, and evaded her punches and kicks with equal grace. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted Zaku abandon his teammate and sprint towards the campsite, her eyes widening as she saw him make a beeline towards Sasuke.

"Stay away from him!" she yelled with ferocity, twisting away from Dosu and facing his teammate. "Earth Style: Tearing Earth Turning Palm!"

Her fingers formed a series of signs before slamming onto the ground, the sand rumbling and shaking as she pumped chakra into the technique. The ground cracked and shifted, a mini-earthquake erupting from the earth and throwing Zaku off balance. The spiky-haired Sound ninja crashed onto the sands, his sprint towards Sasuke disrupted for the moment. Unfortunately, in the time she had used to stop Zaku, Dosu had been able to close in on her, his hand roughly jerking her towards his body.

"This has gone long enough, kunoichi!"

Sakura barely had time to react before waves of sound began to pulse from his device, the strength of his grip preventing her escape.

"Ugh!" The high-pitched screech of glass-shattering pierced her ears, making her double-over as waves of pain pulsed through her head. She bit back a scream threatening to rip from her throat, the feeling of warm liquid trickling down from her ears.  _ Come on, fight through it... _

She could barely hear her thoughts over the wretched sound assaulting her ears, her eyes burning as tears gathered from the pain. With excruciating slowness, she managed to open her eyelids, her eyes desperately darting around to find an escape. Once again, the device caught her attention, now significantly closer as it deployed high-pitched waves of sound into her ears.  _ Now's my chance! I have to destroy it now! _

Summoning every ounce of her will to fight, Sakura reached out her hand, her fingers snatching the metal device that was the source of her pain. Dosu immediately reeled back, attempting to rip his arm from her grip. Before he could, however, the kunoichi channeled as much chakra as she could into her fingers, bending and destroying the metal under her. Not wasting a moment, she tugged the Sound shinobi towards her, taking advantage of his shock by delivering a devastating blow to his face.

"Cha!" she shouted as she punched his jaw, a clean 'snap!' ringing in the air soon after. Dosu's body flew backward from her blow, crashing lifelessly onto the sands a few paces away. Sakura, however, couldn't savor the victory, as her knees collapsed under her soon afterward.

_ Oh no, I'm all out of chakra _ . Her arms braced her against the ground, shaking as waves of exhaustion rolled over the pinkette. She blinked as her vision swayed left to right, flickering on and off like a broken lightbulb.  _ Damn it!  _ Her hands immediately flew to her stomach when a fresh stab of agony pierced her body, the pain of her wound resurfacing as the adrenaline wore off. Her body now fully collapsed onto the ground, curling up to protect her midriff as she battled the anguish within her.

"You think you're such a smartass, huh?" A voice called out to her, the owner's footsteps steadily making their way towards her. Sakura's eyes instantly opened at the sound, as if remembering that there was still another person she had to defeat. Zaku, the last Sound shinobi, glared daggers at her, his features twisted into a deep scowl. "You think a little earth attack will defeat me? Do you know who the hell you're dealing with?"

_ Come on! I need to get up!  _ Sakura slowly pushed herself onto her knees, her arms shaking weakly at the effort. Inky black spots danced across her vision as blood rushed into her head, her mind a little disoriented from the lack of chakra and blood loss. When she finally managed to regain a bit of her focus, her senses picked up a flicker of dark energy, and her head turned sharply to the side. To her alarm, waves of violet chakra pulsed from Sasuke's form, enveloping him in a darkness and cruel energy that almost made Sakura shiver. The spirals of amethyst twisted and whipped in the air, seeming to gain in strength as the frigid chakra suddenly spiked.  _ Oh god _ , she thought as she observed her teammate, the frigid sense of dread settling over her as her eyes blew up a fraction.  _ The Curse Mark! _

Zaku, however, didn't seem to notice the evil chakra consuming Sasuke at all, his sinister gaze directed solely on Sakura's shaking form.

"You know, I think you need to be taught a lesson," he continued, a callous smirk pulling at his lips. At his words, the medic shifted her attention back to the enemy before her, steeling herself for whatever attack he was planning. The Sound shinobi lifted his palms and held them towards Sakura, revealing two circular holes in the middle of his palms.  _ What the hell are those?  _ Sakura clenched her teeth, desperately trying to figure out a way to escape his attack.  _ Body modifications? What is he going to do? _

She gathered her strength and tried to push herself to her feet, but her legs stubbornly laid still beneath her.  _ Damn it, I can't get up. All of my chakra is gone. _ Sakura's eyes darted fearfully from Zaku's palms to Sasuke's unconscious form, her sense of panic growing rapidly.  _ What do I do? What do I do?! _

"This'll be fun," Zaku chuckled, his eyes flickering with something akin to sadism. A wicked grin split his cheeks as he stared at Sakura's form, widening his palms in preparation. "Say goodbye, Pinky!"

All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms embraced her, shoving her into a solid chest. Deep indigo chakra danced in the air around her, pulsating with such vivid power that it sent chills down Sakura's spine.  _ What's going on? _ Lifting her fern-hued eyes, Sakura nearly gasped when she found deep vermillion orbs staring back at her, instantly recognizing her teammate's kekkei genkai.

"...Sasuke?" she whispered under her breath, gazing up at her teammate in complete shock.

Obsidian marks resembling flames encroached over half of his face, standing out in sharp contrast against his pale skin. His raven locks stuck out wildly, resembling a panther's fur, with the Konoha headband absent from his forehead. Despite his lengthy sleep, the Uchiha looked wide awake, the flickering of the firelight illuminating his alert features. An explosion filled the air behind them, and Sakura instinctively clutched the fabric of his shirt, bracing herself as the ground shook beneath them. Once the earth had begun to ease its trembling, she slowly opened her eyes, peeking over Sasuke's shoulder to see the ground utterly destroyed in their wake. To her surprise, the two of them were in a completely different location from before, now behind Zaku instead of in front.

"Sakura." Sasuke quietly called out her name, the uncharacteristic waver in his voice instantly capturing her attention. His fingers reached out to gently cup her cheek, his other hand lightly resting upon her arm. His crimson orbs were glazed with an undecipherable emotion, searching her own eyes as if trying to read her thoughts. "Are you hurt?"

His words were laced with such gentle concern that Sakura nearly gasped, her heart feeling light and weak within her chest.  _ Should I tell him? _ Thinking better of it, she silently shook her head, chewing at the bottom of her lip as she attempted to read his expression. _ He's not exactly himself right now _ , she reasoned, the black flames plaguing his skin evidence of that.  _ I shouldn't say anything that'll make him angry or worried.  _ Memories of her previous meeting with the Sound ninja filtered through her mind before she shook them away.

At her silence, Sasuke's dark brows furrowed with worry, his intense gaze moving to inspect her for injuries. Before she could cover it up, his sharp eyes settled on the wound across her stomach, the blood soaking her shirt and staining her pale ivory skin. His blood-red eyes darkened at the sight, his grip on her arm tightening ever so slightly.

"Who did this?" he whispered softly, although his tone shook with a deep rage. Sakura's jade eyes widened at his question, the words all too familiar to her.  _ Oh god, he's losing it _ , she thought to herself, trying to quell her rising panic.

"Please, Sasuke," she spoke softly to him, relaxing her grip on the fabric of his shirt as she raised one of her hands to cup his own cheek. At her touch, the Uchiha's stare immediately snapped up towards hers, their eyes meeting as they gazed at one another. "Please calm down. It's not that bad, I promise."

"How _ heartwarming _ ," Zaku sneered from behind Sasuke, his voice oozing with contempt. The two genin both whipped their heads around to find the Sound ninja sending them a taunting look, an almost feral grin on his lips. "I'm glad you're finally awake,  _ Uchiha _ . I don't know how you managed to dodge my attack, but I have a job to do. It's time I kill both you and Pinky over there."

Sasuke's Sharingan glowed a deep red, the solid black tomoe spinning within his irises. A deep scowl graced his features, his dark brows narrowing into a piercing glare as he bared his teeth at the shinobi.

"Was he the one who hurt you?" he snarled viciously, his voice shaking with barely checked fury. The pattern of flames across his skin began to shift and spread across the rest of his face like lava, leaving a trail of dark tattoos in its wake. The wicked chakra surrounding him began to pulse with power before spiking sharply, immediately alerting Sakura's senses. She tensed as he began to stand up, her instincts screaming at her that the boy in front of her was no longer the teammate she knew so well.

"Sasuke-" She called his name, but was immediately cut off by his firm words.

"Stay here," he ordered, now fully facing the Sound shinobi before him.

_ The curse seal is taking him over!  _ Her heart pounded rapidly in panic, her eyes refusing to look away from the Uchiha standing in front of her.  _ I need to find a way to stop him! _

"Please calm down, Sasuke," Sakura tearfully pleaded with the boy, lightly grasping his hand and urging him back. "Don't do anything rash."

The boy turned his head slightly to the side as her words, the evil flames of the curse seal now imprinted over the entirety of his face. "He hurt you, Sakura," he replied with an eerie calmness, gently slipping his hand from her grasp. "I won't let harm befall my precious people anymore."

"How sweet," the Sound shinobi snickered, flexing his palms in front of himself in preparation. "Let's see how fast you really are, Uchiha. Extreme Decapit-"

Before Zaku could even finish his thought, Sasuke had disappeared, as if his body had vanished into thin air. The wind whipped chaotically as the slashes of kunai could be heard piercing the air, a spike of pain shooting through Sakura's still tender ears. In less than a second, the Uchiha reappeared behind the Sound shinobi, his foot pressed against his back while jerking his arms upward. What startled Sakura the most, however, was not the boy's incredible speed- it was the callous smirk pulling at Sasuke's lips and the strangely eager glint in his widened eyes. His features morphed into an expression that captured Sakura's heart in the icy claws of fear, as it resembled the twisted look that the snake Sannin carried as well.

Zaku's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, his mouth stretching into a silent scream as Sasuke's foot pressed harder into his back. Sasuke seemed unfazed by his discomfort- in fact, in a strange, sickening way, he seemed to enjoy his agony, his crimson eyes lighting up in something akin to delight. The whole scene made Sakura's stomach twist violently within her, her breath scattered and halting as the beating of her heart throbbed in her ears.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" the Uchiha taunted, his voice dropping a few octaves lower. "You were so eager to talk a few seconds ago."

"Y-you..." Zaku seethed through clenched teeth, his voice choking on the pain spreading throughout his arms. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at this, roughly jerking his arms backward, prompting a broken gasp from the Sound shinobi.

_ That look on Sasuke's face... _ Sakura stared at the scene in horror, her heart tightening every time Sasuke pulled Zaku's arms further away from his body.  _ He looks just like Orochimaru did when he attacked us. _

"Listen. I'll only say this once." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Sound shinobi, leaning closer to his ear. "Don't you  _ dare _ hurt a member of my team ever again."

The pattern across the Uchiha's body glowed brightly once more, spreading onto his other arm like spilling liquid. The look on his face spoke of pure, raw fury, with his Sharingan stabbing invisible knives into the Sound shinobi's back. At the sight of this, Sakura's shoulders started to involuntarily shake, warm tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Her fingers clenched into tight fists, squeezing so hard that blood began to drip onto the sand beneath her. _ I won't let him fall prey to the curse seal. I won't let Orochimaru take him- not this time. This time, I'll fight for him. _ A surge of adrenaline overcame her, a familiar, brilliant blaze lighting within her once more.  _ I need to move! I need to stop him! _

"Sasuke!" she cried out her teammate's name, immediately grabbing his attention.

Gathering the last of her energy at her feet, Sakura flashed towards the two shinobi in front of her, using her strength to rip the two apart. The Uchiha reeled back from the force of her push, the tomoe of his Sharingan spinning like a pinwheel as he tried to regain his balance. Zaku cried out when she yanked his arm back, his shoulder still tender from Sasuke jerking it backward.  _ I've got to end this now! _ Sakura thought to herself, her jade eyes honing in on the back of the Sound ninja's neck. Before Zaku could even think to react, her hand slammed against the nape of his neck, striking the pressure point like a viper. The boy crumpled to his knees, his eyelids slipping shut before his body dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke nearly yelled, stumbling back as he glared at her in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're not acting like yourself, Sasuke," Sakura stated firmly as she spun to meet his glare with one of her own, tears building up in her eyes like a dam about to overflow. "You're letting your anger and power consume you."

"That's not true," the Uchiha defended through clenched teeth, shifting his gaze to his hand while he flexed his fist. "This power...that man gave me this gift. For the first time, I understand what I need to do. I'm an avenger, Sakura...I need to gain as much power as I can, no matter the price. Even if I have to be consumed by evil."

"Don't you understand what you're saying right now?!" the kunoichi cried out, her voice thick and heavy from her barely restrained tears.  _ I can't let him become consumed by evil- not again! _

Gathering her courage, she cautiously stepped closer to the Uchiha, watching his movements carefully as she moved near. The boy seemed to tense up as she moved closer, his Sharingan tracking her movements as he shifted into a defensive stance. Despite this, however, Sakura continued her steady approach to her teammate, reaching out hand to lightly rest against his arm. When he didn't move away, she reached her hand out and gently cupped his cheek, his vermillion orbs watching her with mild bewilderment and curiosity.

"Please, Sasuke..." she whispered softly, a lone tear trickling down the side of her cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

Her tearful viridian eyes locked gazes with his own, silently pleading and conveying her heartbreak. Their noses were barely a few centimeters apart, so close that Sakura could feel Sasuke's dark bangs brush against her skin when a weak breeze blew past them. Sasuke simply stared at her for a few seconds, his own eyes betraying his inner conflict as they flickered in the warm firelight. After a couple of moments, his dark crimson irises receded into the shade of soot, his expression softening into a slight frown. His muscles seemed to relax ever so slightly, his body slowly easing out of a guarded stance as he unclenched his jaw.

"Sakura..." he spoke her name with care, lifting his hand to brush the warm drop off her cheek.

On a whim, Sakura moved to close the distance between them, sliding her arms around and enveloping him in a small hug. She buried her nose into the fabric of his shirt, her heart fluttering as she squeezed him tighter, as if afraid to let go. At first, Sasuke seemed startled by her course of action, his body going completely still at the contact. However, the kunoichi soon felt two arms hesitantly wrap around her midriff as well, bringing her closer to her teammate. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the inky black flames trailing his arm begin to recede, leaving his skin as pale and unmarred as it had been before. The wicked chakra consuming his form gradually weakened until it diminished entirely, replaced by the familiar blue flame that was Sasuke's own chakra.

She felt Sasuke's head lean against her own, the smell of firewood and dust filling her senses. To her surprise, he held her closely, showing no sign of pulling away as he settled his chin on her shoulder. The steady drum of Sasuke's heartbeat filled her ears as her cheek pressed against his chest, the warmth of his body chasing away the chill of the night. A small smile pulled at Sakura's lips which she quickly hid by turning her head into Sasuke's chest, her fear and desperation from earlier ebbing away into a peaceful calm. There the two of them stood, whether it be for minutes or hours, just savoring each other's warmth and listening to the sound of each other's heartbeat.

* * *

Kabuto shifted his circular rimmed glasses further up his nose, his calculating mind trying to process what the Sannin had just told him.

"She's Tsunade's apprentice?" he clarified, a rare instance of shock overcoming him.

"Yes," Orochimaru chuckled, running his stitched tongue over his sickly pale lips. "And that orange brat has the Nine-Tails."

"I didn't expect this," Kabuto mused, furrowing his brow as he weaved his hands together.

"Yes, it certainly makes things more complicated," the Sannin drawled, settling back in his enormous arm-chair. The citrus flames of the torches flickered in the darkness, creating shadows that danced across the stone walls. "I also believe that the woman is right."

"That old hag?" The medic’s tone was skeptical, although he knew better than to question the Sannin's judgment.

"Yes," Orochimaru nodded, "it seems so. When I mentioned the chakra signature, the girl seemed to understand what I was referring to, or she at least knew something more of it. But we’ll revisit that in time. What is the current estimate of our guest's arrival time?"

"Actually, he has already arrived," Kabuto smirked, the glow of the torches reflecting off his glasses. "He is currently waiting for you at the entrance."

"Is that so?" the Sannin hummed, standing up from his colossal throne. "Then we best not keep him waiting. After all, it is not every day when one gets to meet with the  _ Kazekage _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to post, but I had to make sure that it was just right. This chapter mainly focuses on Sakura and her current relationship with Sasuke, or her thoughts on Sasuke getting the curse mark. Sadly, Naruto was unconscious for the entirety of the chapter, but I promise we'll get more Team Seven moments in the next one!
> 
> What do you guys think Sakura will do differently now that she knows Sasuke has the curse mark? What do you think she'll do to prevent him from leaving (and to defeat Orochimaru)? Also, tell me your thoughts about Sasuke and Sakura's interactions!
> 
> It looks like the Hokage finally snapped at Jiraiya! What do you think Jiraiya will do next about Sunagakure? Do you think he's right about his theory? Or do you think Hiruzen is? Could something totally different be going on?
> 
> And finally, the last scene with Orochimaru and Kabuto! What were they discussing and what business do you think they have with the Kazekage?
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! It really encourages me to continue it and write more :)
> 
> Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about this chapter! I love reading about your theories, ideas, or just anything else you find interesting about it.
> 
> Wishing you all the best!


	22. Heaven and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

Brilliant, golden flames cast shadows that danced across the dark sands, the pleasant crackling and popping of the fire filling the chilly night air. After minutes had flown by of their silent embrace, Sakura sighed into the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, before adjusting her grip so that he leaned against her, his arm resting around her shoulder. The boy's body sagged against her, likely drained from the immense chakra consumed by the sudden awakening of Orochimaru's seal. Sakura's own reserves were practically empty at this point, and the both of them stumbled back to her makeshift campsite with great effort. Once they returned to the protective warmth of the fire, Sakura collapsed onto the sand in relief, with Sasuke plopping down just on the other side of Naruto.

It amazed Sakura how their third teammate had not so much as twitched throughout his sleep, despite the chaos that had ensued only minutes before. Naruto remained in the same exact position the medic had left him in, with his body resting peacefully on the cool sand and his face illuminated by the flicker of the fire. His skin, however, seemed to have a more healthy glow in contrast to the deathly pale color he had sported earlier, which eased her concern slightly.  _ That's Naruto for you _ .  _ He'll bounce back in no time. _

A sharp sting near her gut captured her attention once more, drawing her eyes back to the bloody kunai wound soaking her shirt.  _ I better clean this quickly, before it gets infected _ , she decided, pulling out a roll of bandages and some healing salve from her travel pack. She turned her attention to her raven-haired teammate, who seemed to be staring aimlessly into the fire, lost in his own thoughts.

"Um...Sasuke?" she called out softly to the Uchiha. As soon as he heard her voice, Sasuke seemed to snap out of his brooding, greeting her with curious, onyx eyes. "Could you turn around please?"

For a moment, Sasuke seemed confused by her question, but nodded in understanding when she gestured towards her stomach. He politely turned his back towards her, giving her the privacy she needed. Sakura didn't waste any time as she quietly slipped off her crimson top, revealing the full stab wound that tore across her skin. Taking a spare cloth from her pouch, she soaked the fabric with whatever water she had left and gently cleaned the wound, wincing every time she pressed too hard against her sensitive skin. Once all the smudges of blood had been wiped away, the medic carefully applied some healing salve and wrapped the roll of bandages around her stomach. Using another wet cloth from her pouch, Sakura cleaned the dried, brown blood from her shirt so that the fabric wouldn't stain.

"Okay, I'm done," she informed her teammate after she slipped on her shirt once more. "Thanks."

Sasuke responded with a silent nod, his face settling into its usual nonchalance as his dark eyes took in her appearance.

"Are you okay?" He stared at her bandaged midriff for a moment before meeting her gaze, a troubled frown gracing his features. "You can heal yourself, right?"

A shadow of a smile pulled at the kunoichi's pink lips, touched by the concern overflowing in her teammate's deep gaze. "I'll be fine, Sasuke," she reassured, moving to slip the roll of bandages into her pouch once more. "I have some chakra exhaustion, but I think my reserves will be restored soon enough."

Silence enveloped the two genin as they sat around the fire, neither of them daring to break the delicate calm that had descended over them. Sakura herself was still shaken from the sight of the black flames creeping over Sasuke's skin- the image brought up old memories that she would rather have kept buried deep within her mind. She could tell that her teammate wasn't feeling any better by the way his eyes darted around the shadowed horizon, his muscles tense and alert despite the indifferent facade he carried. _ I don't blame him _ , she reflected with a slight frown.  _ If another team just happened to find us now, we'd be as good as dead _ .

Her frown grew deeper as she noticed that, every so often, Sasuke would rub his neck, his fingers lingering at the mark as if somehow he could smudge it off. Her brows furrowed in concern; her heart reaching out to the distraught boy sitting across from her.  _ There's no way I can perform the Evil Sealing Method on that mark right now. I can barely do it when my reserves are at full capacity, and at the moment they are nearly empty. There's nothing I can do for him. _

A defeated sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she laid down on the cool sand, savoring the brief moment of respite. A dull ache throbbed in her head as she surrendered herself to the full weight of her exhaustion, no longer supported by the tapering adrenaline in her system.  _ We need to find a way back to Suna and finish these stupid exams. I don't want to risk fighting another team- _

_ Wait. _

Her body jerked back up into a sitting position as the sudden realization crashed over her like frigid water. Sasuke visibly tensed across from her, instinctively whipping out a kunai out of his pouch.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" he demanded, his alert gaze racing over her form in an attempt to locate the source of her sudden outburst. "Do you sense something?"

"The scrolls!" Sakura exclaimed, her hands hovering over her mouth as her eyes widened. "The scrolls, Sasuke! When I checked our pouches, they were missing!"

"The scrolls are...missing?" the Uchiha repeated while lowering his kunai, his voice falling to a low whisper. Sakura hastily nodded, watching closely as Sasuke's expression slowly warped into frustration.

"Damn it!" The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he glared at a random grain of sand, his jaw clenching as his fingers tightened into fists. "That  _ bastard _ probably took them while we were unconscious."

The pinkette nodded in agreement, feeling every bit of the Uchiha's vexation. "The only way we can pass now is to defeat a team that already has two scrolls," she added, a hint of hopelessness dragging in her voice. "Either that, or..." Sakura paused for a moment, her voice falling away as the roots of an idea took hold within her mind. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sasuke prompted, his steady gaze encouraging her to continue.

Abruptly, the kunoichi sprung from her spot near the fire, ignoring her teammate's startled call as she sprinted over to where the Sound ninja lay defeated on the desert sands.

_ In the previous timeline, I remember that the Sound ninja gave some sort of offering to Sasuke in order to beg him not to hurt them _ , she recalled, skidding to a stop when she approached the unconscious shinobi.  _ Now that I think about it, it must've been one of the scrolls. So that means, in this timeline as well, one of the ninja should have a scroll on them! The only question is _ , she thought as she observed the three bodies before her,  _ which one of them has it? _

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted one of the Sound shinobi sprawled out on the sands near her, his prickly coat somewhat resembling a sleeping porcupine. Torn bandages wrapped around only one side of his face, their ends falling limp as they unraveled with petals of blood blooming all over the white fabric.  _ This one's name is Dosu _ , she recognized as she peered closer to the shinobi's face. Her gaze wandered over to where the crushed metal of his sound amplifying device encased his arm, the deep groves and etches in the metal showing imprints of her chakra-enhanced fingers.  _ If I remember correctly, this guy was the leader. There's probably a good chance that if they were carrying a scroll, he's the one who would have it. _

"Sakura." The kunoichi turned her head slightly to the side to find Sasuke standing beside her, his hands shoved into his pockets as he peeked over her shoulder with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," she replied with a slight smile, crouching down beside the unconscious shinobi. After a few moments, her teammate came to crouch beside her, his gaze filled to the brim with questions as he watched her empty the contents of Dosu's pouch onto the sand.  _ Come on, it has to be in here _ , Sakura pleaded as she shook the bag free of its contents, her leaf-hued eyes searching the piles of weapons. Finally, as if answering her call, a compact, tightly-wound scroll fell from the depths of the bag into the midst of kunai and shuriken, the symbol for earth written in bold ink on the parchment.

"Got it!" she cheered. Wasting no time, Sakura snatched it from the sand and displayed her victory to her teammate, a bright grin pulling at her cheeks while her eyes lit up. "Looks like passing the exams isn't as hopeless as we thought!"

The Uchiha stared at her for a couple of moments, his eyes switching between the scroll and her face in mild surprise. It didn't take long for his lips to pull into a familiar smirk, however, and Sakura instantly recognized the competitiveness that reignited in his eyes.

"Nice work," he nodded, slipping the scroll into his pouch when she handed it to him. "Now all we have to do is wake up the dobe."

The two of them took some time to comb through the Sound shinobi's various pouches and packs, restocking their own weapon pouches with unused kunai and spare shuriken. Sakura also took the time to hunt for any piece of information or clue that could lead back to Orochimaru, or aid her in her quest to defeat the wretched snake. Unfortunately, the Sound ninja seemed to have been particularly careful about concealing any information regarding their master, and the Leaf kunoichi soon gave up on her fruitless endeavors.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura observed as Sasuke lifted one of the shinobi's headbands, his fingers lightly tracing over the symbol etched into the metal.

"Hn. So they are Sound shinobi, huh?" he murmured under his breath, his calculating eyes studying the musical note carved into the metal plate. "I've never heard of that village before."

"Its real name is Otogakure," the pinkette informed, her slim fingers rustling through the Sound kunoichi's pack for any medical supplies that she could use to restock her own supply. Without lifting her gaze, she handed a spool of wire over to the Uchiha, who silently thanked her with a nod and slipped it into his own pouch. "It's located in the Land of Sound. Not a great place to go, if you ask me."

Bits and pieces of memories from her various encounters with Orochimaru's hideouts flickered through her mind, little moments and images that she couldn't quite seem to forget even though years had passed. She remembered the musty smell, the dimly lit torches , and the overall sense of foreboding that seemed to ooze out of the endless labyrinth of hallways.

Sasuke paused beside her, a hint of confusion in his gaze as he tilted his head. "You've been there?"

Sakura stilled at his question, a brief swell of panic rising within her.  _ Whoops. _

"W-well," she started, giving Sasuke a nervous smile. "...let's just say that Tsunade-sama has told me some unflattering things about the place."

Her teammate narrowed his obsidian eyes at her response, his thoughts indecipherable as he seemed to study her for a long moment. Sakura immediately picked up on the suspicion in his gaze, and cursed the Uchiha's sharp observational skills.  _ Why can't he just believe me? _

"Anyway, let's head back," Sakura suddenly proposed, eager to change the topic of the conversation. She didn't wait for Sasuke's reply and hastily jogged back to the campsite, the faint sound of Sasuke's light footsteps following her back.

As soon as she made it back, the medic plopped onto the sand next to her blond teammate, busying herself with checking her water supply and re-organizing her weapon's pouch while Sasuke sat down across from her. The two fell back into a brief moment of silence, neither one bothering to revive the conversation they began earlier.

A particularly powerful gale roared past them, sweeping the sand around them and encouraging the citrus flames of the fire to glow brighter in the inky night. Sakura shivered as goosebumps erupted across her skin, patting her hair back into place as the wind ruffled and playing with the rose hued strands. Just as she began to shift closer to the fire, a familiar hand latched onto her and pulled her down. All of a sudden, she was engulfed into a tight, bear hug that nearly squeezed the air out of her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Naruto giggled, a sleepy smile resting on his face. "You're so cute. Can I get a little kiss?"

"Naruto?!" Sakura gasped as she stared at the blond with wide eyes, narrowly avoiding a pair of puckering lips. "You're awake?"

Naruto answered with a lazy hum, his eyes remaining closed as he began to mumble under his breath.

_ Oh, he's sleep talking _ , Sakura realized, rolling her eyes at the boy.  _ What's he even mumbling about?  _ She leaned closer to the jinchuriki, trying to focus on the sleepy words falling out of the boy's mouth.

"One...more bowl...miso...Sakura-chan...evil snake..."

"Naruto!" She broke away from his hold and grabbed his jacket, roughly shaking him back and forth. "Come on, wake up!"

"Nooooo," he whined, twisting and turning to escape her hold and return back to his sleep. Sakura only shook the boy harder, growing more frustrated when he refused to open his eyes.

"Naruto! We need to-"

All of a sudden, a foot descended out of nowhere and planted itself on her blond teammate's back, roughly kicking him forward into Sakura's arms. Instantly, Naruto's eyes snapped wide open, his mouth stretching and his eyebrows scrunching up in pain.

"Sasuke!" the jinchuriki cried in shock, whipping his head around to face his annoyed teammate.

"She told you to get up, loser," the Uchiha drawled, not a hint of guilt passing through his unflinching face. "We need to get moving."

"Geez, you kick so hard, teme," Naruto moaned as he rubbed his back, every so often turning to shoot an annoyed glare at his raven-haired teammate. Sasuke merely ignored the boy's antics, soon losing interest in the whole scene as he made his way back to his side of the fire.

Scooting away a little bit to put some distance between her and the jinchuriki, Sakura swiftly scanned Naruto's form with her trained eyes to pick out any anomalies or injuries she had somehow missed on the blond. As expected, the boy seemed perfectly fine, if not a bit confused and irritated, and in no time began to yap and chatter as if he hadn't been unconscious at all.

"Can someone  _ please _ tell me where we are?" Naruto cried in confusion, his head swiveling side to side as he tried to get a sense of his surroundings. "I can't tell if we moved because everything is just  _ sand _ here."

"It's a desert, Naruto," Sakura reminded as she threw another bunch of tumbleweed into the fire. The fickle flames crackled and danced with gratitude, the warm light casting long shadows onto the dull gray sand.

"Well, fine then," the boy conceded, moving to sit closer to the fire. "But still, could one of you  _ please _ tell me what's going on? For some reason, I can't remember going to sleep at all. The last thing I remember is this terrifying snake-thing and it's weird, creepy eyes. Though that may have been part of my dream."

A small sigh escaped Sakura's lips before she turned her body to give Naruto her full attention, capturing his baby blue eyes with her own. "Naruto, the reason why you can't remember falling asleep is because you were knocked out," she explained, watching carefully as his eyes widened slightly. "That snake-thing was real, too. Do you remember who attacked us?"

The jinchuriki paused for only a moment before his eyes lit up with understanding, and he eagerly nodded his head. "Yeah. It was that creepy woman with that disgustingly long tongue, right? Last thing I remember, she started doing something really weird with her fingers and performed some kind of jutsu on me."

The kunoichi nodded. "That's exactly what happened. The jutsu knocked you out and the snake swallowed you. Luckily, Sasuke managed to pull you out of there and saved you."

Naruto's features slackened as absolute shock overcame him, and Sakura could barely contain her amusement as her blond teammate stared at the Uchiha with blown out eyes. "Sasuke?! Sasuke is the one who saved me?!"

A smug smirk rested on the Uchiha's lips, appearing unfazed by Naruto's surprise. "Your welcome, dobe."

Irritation flared in the jinchuriki's eyes, and before he could 'repay' Sasuke for saving his life, Sakura cleared her throat. " _ Anyway _ , after that happened, Sasuke and I fought them both for a while and..."

Her voice fell away as her gaze slipped towards Sasuke, a silent question running through her viridian eyes. A brief pause descended upon the genin as the Uchiha held her gaze, before slightly tilting his head as if giving her his permission. Sakura nodded back before fixing her attention on Naruto once more, whose bewilderment was obvious raised eyebrows and his darting eyes.

"What was that just now?" he questioned as his gaze flickered between the two of them. "Why did you stop, Sakura-chan? Are you both hiding something from me?"

"We're not hiding anything, Naruto," she reassured the boy, the panic leaving his puzzled eyes momentarily. "But...um...something did happen while you were knocked out." The kunoichi paused, her mind floundering as she tried to piece together the best possible way to convey her thoughts to her blond teammate. I _ t's better to just show him then tell him _ , she decided. "Sasuke, could you come over here for a second?"

The raven-haired boy, already anticipating her train of thought, gave a silent nod and moved to join his teammates on the other side of the fire. Without her asking him to, Sasuke turned his back towards Naruto and tugged at the fabric of his collared shirt, just barely revealing the solid black designs that were tattooed into his pale skin.

"Sasuke, what are you... _ What the hell is that _ ?!" Naruto nearly yelled, leaping back as if the mark could somehow reach out and grab him. "When did  _ that _ get there?!"

Letting out an irritated scoff, Sasuke released his hold on his collar and turned to face the boy. "Calm down, loser," he snapped, a deep glower residing over his features. "We don't know that either."

A small seed of guilt planted itself within Sakura, and she avoided meeting Sasuke's eyes.  _ I know I can't tell them anything, but this feels so wrong. _ The kunoichi chewed her lip as she pondered the growing feeling of guilt within her, her damp palms clenching and unclenching as if unsure what to do.  _ If I tell them something, they'll become suspicious, or they may do something that has major consequences to the timeline. _

_ But if I don't tell them... _

The pinkette's nails dug into the soft skin of her palms, but she could barely feel the pain as weight of her decision burdened her mind.  _ They're my teammates... _

"Sakura-chan, you okay?"

Keeping her gaze on the sand, Sakura refused to meet her teammate's curious eyes, instead taking the time to solidify her decision.  _ I don't want to continuously keep secrets from them. I want them to trust me, and I want to be able to trust them. _

_ " _ I..." Her voice rose as she began and fell like swells of water, her throat clogged with the remains of doubt still present within her.  _ This is it. Once I say it, I can never take back my words. _

"Um...Sakura-chan?"

Her fingers tightened into fully formed fists, and her shoulders sunk as she exhaled one final breath.

_ " _ I...have something to tell you both," she finally finished, lifting her jade eyes to face her teammates with a firm determination emanating from her. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared back at her with wide and curious eyes, somewhat resembling two young fawns.

"What is it?" Naruto prompted, leaning toward her in anticipation. "You're acting a little weird right now, Sakura-chan. Is there something wrong?"

"No, but...I think I know a little bit about that mark on Sasuke's neck."

As if those words captured him in a spell, Sasuke's head perked up abruptly, his normally narrowed eyes stretching wide with shock. However, the moment slipped away as quickly as it came, and her teammate's face hid behind the mask of calm that it always seemed to possess.

"What are you saying, Sakura-chan?" Naruto prompted, his confusion written in bold letters across his expression. "How would you know anything about the mark?"

"Tsunade-sama taught me a bit about it," she swiftly answered, trying to comfort herself with the knowledge that she wasn't technically lying.  _ That's right, just tell them half the truth. That's still not lying...right? _

The kunoichi shifted as unease settled at the pit of her stomach, her gaze wandering to the fire in an attempt to avoid Naruto's staring.

"What do you know?" Sasuke nearly demanded, his face lit by the golden hue of the fire. His dark eyes stood out sharply against his pale skin, thirsty for any knowledge about the mysterious mark embedded in his neck. As she stared into his eyes from across the fire, Sakura realized that what she was seeing was the real Sasuke- a vulnerable Sasuke, who was desperately searching for something,  _ anything _ , which could enlighten him about the troubling mark resting on his neck.

Something to reassure him that it would be okay, that the mark didn't mean anything or it could be easily removed.

_ I'm sorry Sasuke,  _ Sakura thought, her chest tightening as she gazed upon her troubled teammate.  _ I'm going to do everything I can to fix this. I promise. _

"It's called the 'Cursed Seal of Heaven'," she explained, gesturing towards Sasuke's neck. "The man that we fought against, Orochimaru, is its creator."

"Hold up!" Naruto exclaimed, his blond eyebrows furrowing with confusion. " _ Man _ ? I thought the person we fought against was a woman!"

"Of course _ that's _ the part you're hung up on, dobe," Sasuke scoffed, although he too fell quiet as if he were contemplating the question.

"Well," the kunoichi began, "he's actually a..."

_ Wait a second. That's a good point _ , she reflected, pausing in the middle of her sentence.  _ Is he a man or a woman? Is he neither? _

"He's...he's more of a  _ thing _ ," she unsteadily finished, chewing her lip as she tried to decipher the Sannin's gender. "Anyway," she moved on, waving her hand as if to dismiss the subject, "back on topic. Orochimaru is a Legendary Sannin, the same as Tsuande-sama. He was actually Tsunade-sama's teammate when she was younger."

"How do you get rid of it?" the Uchiha immediately asked, his hand holding the back of his neck as if he could contain the seal.

"I know a way to seal it, but at the moment I don't have enough chakra," Sakura answered, watching how Sasuke's lips fell into a slight frown, his eyes darkening with disappointment and silent anger.  _ I don't blame him _ , she thought, her face falling with pity she silently observed her teammate.  _ If I were Sasuke, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. _

"Do you know anything else?" Naruto prompted, but Sakura simply answered with a shake of her head.  _ I can't tell them too much _ , she reminded herself, ignoring the guilt clawing at her heart.  _ Even if I want to tell them the truth, the whole truth may put them in much more danger than if I remain silent. _

The three of them fell into a brief lull of silence, each one of them lost in the depths of their own thoughts. Every now and then, Sakura peeked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, his furrowed brow and clenched fists caused her to deepen her frown. A myriad of emotions fought for dominance within her, twisting and tumbling in her stomach, rising and falling within her chest, nearly overwhelming her with their struggle. There was one, however, which seemed to trump the rest, rising within her over and over again and threatening to overflow.

Pain.

Not physical pain, but emotional pain. The kind that makes you stop in your tracks because it feels like there is something tearing at your heart, your chest squeezing and tightening to the point where you can barely breathe. The kind that makes you feel so full yet hollow at the same time, the kind that causes tears to brim in your eyes and your eyelashes to get wet. The kind that you feel, not only when you're the one who's hurt, but when someone close to you is hurt, when their pain becomes your pain simply because of the bond you share. That's what Sakura felt as she glanced at Sasuke, traces of confusion, anger, and desperation etched onto his features. The one that hurt Sakura the most, however, was the uncharacteristic display of fear in his eyes.

Eventually, the three of them seemed to find themselves and realize the current predicament they were all in: the second stage of the exams were coming to an end, and they still only had one scroll. All of a sudden, the events of the last few hours seemed to take a back seat, and the three genin scrambled to pack up camp and set out to steal another scroll.

Naruto stuffed any spare weapons or bandages lying around into their travel packs, quickly jogging towards the sleeping Sound ninja and nabbing whatever leftover goodies he came across in their pouches while Sakura moved to dismantle the traps she had set up earlier, tucking the spare wire into her weapons pouch. Once she finished, she made her way over to Sasuke, who was busy stomping out the fire and removing whatever trace they left behind.

"Sasuke," she called out softly, moving to stand next to the boy. The Uchiha peeked at her for a moment before continuing to stomp out the flame, although she could tell she had his attention. The kunoichi stole a moment to study his profile, her eyes following the slope of his nose down to the light frown gracing his lips, back up to the messy locks of hair that seemed to blend into the palette of the midnight sky. Atop his forehead was the Konoha headband, the symbol for Konohagakure proudly etched into the metal.

"I just want you to know that..." she began, her voice almost a whisper as she moved her gazed up to the vast sky. "I'll stay by your side."

The stomping stopped.

Curious, Sakura moved her gaze from the sky back down to earth, but she only found herself lost once more in darkness. Sasuke stared at her in silence, his expression as calm and unflinching as always. However, his eyes were like infinite pools of obsidian, their depth nearly swallowing Sakura's viridescent orbs.

"I won't let you deal with this on your own," she continued, gazing meaningfully into the Uchiha's eyes. "We're teammates after all, right?"

Her petal pink lips pulled into a warm smile while the gentle breeze played with her hair, tickling the skin of her arms. Sakura could care less about the cold, however, as she was enraptured by the soft glint resting in Sasuke's eyes. She didn't need to hear him say the words, because she could already see what he would say.

_ Thank you _ .

* * *

Looking back on the past twenty-four hours, Sakura thought that it was safe to say that the universe didn't want Team Seven to complete the exams.

As soon as they had set out on their quest to retrieve the last scroll, the unsuspecting genin were swept up in a monstrous sandstorm, their limited knowledge of Suna's turbulent climate catching them off guard. As soon as the ominous jaws of copper swallowed the powder blue sky, the three of them decided to hunker down, their common sense to not travel during a storm outweighing their lack of knowledge. However, as soon as the bitter winds died down and they had shaken off the sand from their packs and clothes, they set out once more.

Now, with parched throats and the thick, sweltering humidity, they struggled through the final stretch towards Suna.

"Oh my god, it's so  _ hot _ !"

Sakura peeked behind her shoulder at her blond teammate, who was barely dragging his body through the sea of sand. Naruto had long ago stripped off his short sleeve vest and drank through his water supply, leaving him with nothing but his own determination to drive him forward. And even Sakura could see that was waning, although she knew it would reignite once they approached Suna.

"Just a little bit further," she encouraged, although her tone was dragging like her feet in the sand. "Once we reach the village, we can intercept teams heading back and snag one of their scrolls."

"We're running out of time though," Sasuke reminded, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "We'll have to pick up the pace if we want to make it in time."

"That's right," Sakura agreed, straightening her hunched shoulders. Summoning whatever strength she had left, she increased her pace until she was beside Sasuke, pressing her mouth into a firm, determined line. "There's no way we're going to fail this. We're too close."

"Heck yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, his aqua eyes sparkling with reignited passion. "We have to win! After all, how else am I going to win the exams?"

" _ Sure,  _ loser," Sasuke snickered, a taunting smirk on his lips. "You do that."

"What, you don't believe me?" Naruto snapped back, wrinkling his nose. "Who do you think the strongest one here is?"

"I am," the three of them answered simultaneously, their voices ringing in the air.

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at each other.

After a lengthy silence, Sakura cleared her throat. "Well then, how do we settle this?" she asked, although she already knew that the three of them were thinking the same thing.

A familiar flame ignited in Sasuke's eyes, his lips pulling into a slight smirk. "A spar," he stated, his gaze honing in on Sakura. "That way we can  _ truly _ see who's the strongest."

_ He's challenging me specifically,  _ the kunoichi realizes, meeting Sasuke's sharp gaze with her fiery jade eyes. The corners of her lips tilted up, her own competitive spirit awakening.

"That sounds like a great idea."

Before anyone else could add anything, a colossal  _ boom _ could be heard in the distance. Gallons of sand flew up into the air, crashing down like a tsunami and sending a wave of dust into the surrounding area. Sakura's hands flew to her ears, the sound of the explosion still ringing in her head.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, although his voice was muffled by a second explosion, this one slightly smaller.

The kunoichi squinted as she peered into the distance and was startled to discover various figures jumping around on the horizon.

"It's another team!" she exclaimed, a bright smile growing on her face as excitement coursed through her veins.  _ This is our chance! _

"There are two," Sasuke corrected, his Sharingan already engaged. "They might be battling."

"Let's go check it out!"

Naruto leaped forward and sprinted past them, not bothering to wait for her or Sasuke. The two of them soon followed, easily catching up to their impulsive teammate. The three of them approached the battleground with caution, hiding behind a particularly large dune and silently surveying the battle.

As soon as she could see the shinobi's faces, Sakura barely held in a gasp. She clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes bulging as shock jolted through her.

"Ino," she whispered to herself, studying her former best friend's state with growing concern.

Bumps and bruises covered her normally smooth, porcelain white skin, while dirt and dust were smudged on her usually meticulously clean clothes. Her normally pristine, high ponytail was now tangled and knotted, half of her hair falling out of the elastic as if ripped out. Her stance was hunched and unstable, her body quivering as if it were to fall over at any moment.

Beside her stood Shikamaru, who also seemed as if he were a house of cards just waiting to topple over. His brown pants were torn and bloody, while he cradled an injured right arm close to his belly. At the moment he was standing in front of a figure, whom Sakura assumed was Choji, as if he were protecting him from the enemy team.  _ He probably got knocked out,  _ she reasoned, a deep frown plaguing her features.  _ Maybe he's the cause of the explosion we heard earlier. _

"Wow," Naruto gasped beside her, his jaw slack with shock as he took in the scene before them. "We have to help them."

The three of them seemed to be in agreement as none of them even spoke a word in protest. After all, seeing one's comrades, the shinobi who you had grown up alongside, beaten and bruised like that didn't settle right with most ninja.

The enemy team didn't look that special, although it was obvious they were from Kumogakure. The symbol for the village was engraved in their headbands, and bits of lightning sparked and flew in the atmosphere. They all wore standard Kumo attire, with white chest plates and black pants. The shinobi also seemed slightly beaten up, and were clearly exhausted from the battle, but, in comparison, they appeared much less damaged.

"Ready to give up?" one of the Kumo shinobi taunted, thrusting his palm out. "Hand over your scrolls and we'll leave you alone."

Team Seven exchanges glances with each other, silently communicating as they watched the scene unfold before them. She nodded at both Naruto and Sasuke, signaling that she was ready to fight.  _ Let's do this. _

"What's wrong? Still not giving up?" the Kumo kunoichi chuckled, a wicked smirk pulling at her lips. "How's this? I'll give you till the count of three to hand over your scrolls. Otherwise...well, you both know what'll happen."

Sakura summoned her chakra to her fists, relishing the feeling of the powerful energy soaking into her muscles. Beside her, Sasuke readied his hands, his fingers flying through the signs with ease.

"Three...

Two..."

The kunoichi didn't get to one.

A burst of flame enveloped the three Kumo shinobi, causing them to reel back and split up with haste. Team Seven didn't waste any time to take advantage of their surprise, each one of them splitting up to take down one of the Kumo nin. The Kumo kunoichi nearly jumped into Sasuke, lightning crackling at her fingertips as she attempted to exact her revenge. Sakura sprinted past the two of them, confident in her teammate's outstanding strength, and instead threw herself in front of the Kumo shinobi attempting to attack Ino.

"Get out of the way, bitch!" he bellowed, raising his hand with a palm full of lightning.

The pinkette swiftly dodged the blow, countering with an enhanced kick at his side. The boy skidded back, his face warped with pain as he nearly collapsed from the blow.  _ He has some powerful jutsus, but he seems weak in the taijutsu realm _ , she observed, already formulating a plan of attack.

The kunoichi gave her opponent no time to recover, aiming a finishing punch at his abdomen. At the last second, the Kumo shinobi scrambled out of the way, one hand protecting his injured side while the other holding a bloody kunai. He swiped the blade at her, beginning a relentless series of slashes in an attempt to keep her back. Slipping out her own kunai, she met his blows with a strong defense, and soon overpowered him with her superior strength.

"Shannaro!"

In one final blow, she knocked him out. Behind her, she heard a small sound _. _

_ Thump. _

"Ino!" the pinkette called our, running over to her collapsed friend. Wasting no time, she washed the healing chakra over the blonde's body, her trained eyes quickly diagnosing her condition.  _ It's mainly chakra exhaustion, _ she thought,  _ but she has had some significant blood loss. _

Despite her body giving out, Ino's baby blue orbs remained open, her head propped up on Sakura's lap.

"Sakura?" she quietly called out, the dry air likely the cause for the cracks in her voice.

"Shhh, don't talk," Sakura hushed, her medical training kicking in as she focused solely on her work.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto's voice across the battleground, his thundering footsteps making their way towards her. He slowed down as he approached the two kunoichis, his eyes skimming over Ino's collapsed form.

"Wow! I've never seen you without your ponytail, Ino!" he commented with genuine surprise, oblivious to the nasty glare Ino directed at him.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes at her ever so predictable teammate. "Do you know where Shikamaru and Choji are, Naruto?"

"Over by those dunes," he replied, pointing towards a series of golden dunes nearby. "They're just resting a bit now. Apparently, they already have both scrolls, and the other team was just trying to snatch one."

"What kind of scroll do they have?"

"We don't know yet," Naruto answered, pointing over to the unconscious bodies of the Kumo nin. She spotted Sasuke crouched over the shinobi she had just battled, his fingers sitting through the various weapons and supplies. "Sasuke is looking for it right now."

The pinkette nodded, running her chakra over the last cuts and bruises on Ino's skin before pulling her fingers away. The blonde immediately turned her head away, refusing to look her childhood friend in the eye.

"Thanks,  _ Forehead _ ," she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"No problem,  _ Pig _ ," Sakura replied without missing a beat, not bothered at all by Ino's taunt. After all, she had known Ino for years. They teased and mocked each other so much that, at this point, it seemed strange to not tease each other.  _ Even if she hates me in this timeline, she was still my friend in the last one. One day, maybe sooner or later, we'll be able to have the same relationship as back then. At least, I hope so. _

Sakura's pondering was interrupted by the sound of racing footsteps, closely followed by a set of much calmer ones. She glanced up to find Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of her, with the former wearing a gigantic smile and the later sporting a slit tilt with his lips.

A familiar voice called out eagerly behind her. "We have the scroll, Sakura-chan!”

Naruto was nearly bouncing out of happiness, his fists pumping into the air in victory. Sasuke silently held up the scroll, although his onyx eyes seemed to eagerly await her reaction.

A single character was painted onto the parchment.

_ Heaven. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone!
> 
> I know, I know, I've been gone for a REALLY long time and I haven't been able to update, and I'm very, very sorry from the bottom of my heart :(
> 
> IMPORTANT: In the Blink of an Eye will update every Sunday (or if not, Monday) except this Sunday, because you all got this update :)
> 
> I promise that I will update more regularly from now on, although the chapters will be slightly shorter than the previous ones (but I doubt you guys will notice that). Don't worry, there is plenty more story left to tell (heck, we haven't even gotten to the climax yet) so buckle your seatbelts! Team Seven is going to go through a whole rollercoaster after this!
> 
> And yes, this is mainly a Sasusaku story, so their relationship will basically skyrocket after these next two chapters and the events. I actually have a specific point laid out where their perspectives of each other totally change (you can think about what that means), so look out for that ;)
> 
> Also, even though there was a cute Sasusaku moment in the chapter, there was also an Ino and Sakura friendship moment! No, I have not forgotten their friendship and they too will be going through some development (just a little more slowly).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story, despite my lack of updates, and everyone else who has supported and commented on it. You guys all make my day :) 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts! I really enjoy hearing from you all about what you think! Have a wonderful day!


	23. Preliminaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of histor

"Welcome to the Sunagakure Chunin Exam Preliminaries!" The exam proctor's voice echoed throughout the colossal chamber, her arms spreading wide in greeting. "Congratulations to all of you. You have officially passed the second stage of the chunin exams."

Organized rows of genin teams stood before the proctor's podium, each one of them grouped into their own teams. Around ten or twenty jonin positioned themselves at the sides of the massive stone hall, their intense stares giving the distinct impression of meticulously carved statues. Tucking a rose lock behind her ear, Sakura discreetly studied the dimensions of the room, silently counting the number of jonin lining the walls.

In a stroke of luck, Team Seven had managed to make their way back to the village with both scrolls in hand, finishing right before Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They had been the second-to-last team to complete the exam, which, to be honest, didn't quite bother any of them as much as they thought it would. After all, they were lucky to even finish the exams.

Once the sun had set and the timer counted down to its last second, the remaining teams had been led back into the village testing center in the darkness, their feet dragging in exhaustion and their stomachs rumbling from the lack of a sustainable meal. However, each and every one of them were shinobi, and they soon overcame their discomfort in the face of their next challenge.

Once inside the center, the teams were led to a hidden room at the back of the building and down an abnormally large set of stairs. As the genin were led further down the steps, a colossal auditorium opened up before them, somewhat similar to the one where Konoha housed its exams. Massive stone bricks supported the arching ceiling while risen pathways lined the sides of the building, serving as stands for spectators. There were a couple shadowed entryways at the ends of the room, which Sakura assumed lead to other hidden hallways, and a sizable wooden podium from which the proctor was currently speaking. The symbol for Sunagakure loomed over the genin from the southern wall, the lines painted with a pitch black ink.

"Only half of you will be able to advance onto the next stage of the exams," the proctor continued, ignoring the series of gasps which erupted around the room. "We have gone through each and everyone of your profiles very carefully and matched you up with an opponent based on your level of skill and abilities."

"Sakura!" Something nudged the pink-haired kunoichi from behind, and she could barely keep her eyes from rolling as she peeked behind her.

"What is it this time, Naruto?" she whispered back, careful to appear as if she was still listening to the proctor.

"Is it just me, or do you expect her face to melt off at any moment?" her blond teammate whispered back, and she didn't have to look back to know what expression he was wearing. "I mean, I can't get the image of that Orocho-mario guy or whatever peeling off the skin of her face. It's so... _ gross _ ."

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips and she simply shook her head, already accustomed to her teammate's antics. Once again, her attention fell back to the proctor pacing around the podium, who, now that she took a closer look, did seem like her face was going to melt off at any moment.  _ No, no, stop thinking about that _ , she scolded herself, trying to push the disturbing image out of her mind.

"Each one of you will battle against your opponent using any skills and techniques at your disposal. The battle will end when one of you surrenders or cannot continue. In some cases, I will intervene during the battle if there is foul play or if one of the participants' lives are in danger. If I intervene, all participants must cease battling at once. Any questions?"

The question was answered with silence, and the exam proctor nodded her head sharply. "Well then, we will begin immediately. If you have finished your match, you will not be permitted to leave the building until all matches have been complete. That being said, the first match of the preliminaries will be..." She took a brief pause, reaching her hand into her pocket and pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"...Choji Akimichi vs. Kankuro. Everybody else will make their way to the spectator stands."

The genin did as they were told and made their way to the platforms, most of them sticking close to their teammates and as they dispersed. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted Kankuro stroll over to Choji, his painted lips spreading wide as he leaned in to whisper something in the other boy's ear. The way Choji's expression slackened and his lips pressed firmly together told Sakura all she needed to know about what the puppet master said, and her lips fell into a slight frown.  _ This isn't going to end well _ , she predicted, observing the two genin for a moment.  _ Compared to Kankuro, Choji seems much more exhausted. I wasn't able to heal him fully because of my dwindling chakra, so he still hasn't fully recovered from our encounter with the Kumogakure nin. _

The kunoichi breathed a small sigh and sent a small prayer to the boy, hoping that he wouldn't become further injured during the battle.

"Poor Choji," Naruto remarked, his hands gripping the railing of the spectator stand as he peered down towards the main battle ground. "He got matched up with the worst person."

"I hope he'll be okay," Sakura murmured, her viridian gaze wandering over to the pair of siblings on the other side of the room. "I feel bad for whoever is going to have to face off against his siblings."

Sasuke leaned against the rail on the other side of her, silently following her gaze towards the Sand jinchuriki before nodding in agreement. "There's definitely something off about them," he agreed, his nonchalant expression making it hard for Sakura to read his thoughts. "Especially his brother."

"You mean the red-haired one?" Naruto asked, leaking forward and squinting his eyes.

Sakura nodded. "Gaara," she mumbled under her breath, studying the jinchuriki intently. Leaning against the wall with his gourd by his side, Gaara seemed to be unfazed about the fact that his brother was about to battle. Unlike any of the other genin, his skin remained absolutely flawless, free from any blooming bruises or stains of blood. His presence itself was unsettling, like a spot of white against a sea of black. His eyelids were closed in meditation, although the pinkette feared that under his fragile, calm demeanor brewed a ruthless storm within.

All of a sudden, two spears of icy green collided with her gaze, their penetrating stare sinking into her soul.  _ Oh no! He caught me staring!  _ Her eyes grew wide as his narrowed, before they shifted towards the pair of obsidian orbs beside her. Unlike her, Sasuke was well-versed in the art of silent battles, and remained unperturbed by Gaara's piercing stare, except for the slight frown on his lips.

_ There is something very different about their eyes _ , Sakura realized as she observed her teammate. Even though Sasuke could come off cold, his eyes always held some sort of fire within them- be it his determination, passion, or competitiveness. There was always some sort of life to them, versus the cold, dead look that harbored Gaara's gaze.

The proctor's voice snatched the genin's attention and directed it back to the battleground below them, where both Kankuro and Choji stood across from each other. "Do both shinobi agree on the rules for this battle?" Both genin nodded their heads slightly, although Kankuro never took his eyes off of his opponent.

_ They're about to start _ , Sakura noticed, tugging at Sasuke's sleeve to signal him to pay attention.  _ This isn't only the start of their battle, but the start of the exam preliminaries. We made it through the second stage, but we aren't in the clear yet. Who knows what will happen? _

"Alright then," the proctor nodded, glancing at the hour glass one of the jonin held in his hand. With a wave of her hand, the jonin flipped the contraption, miniscule bits of sand flowing in a steady stream into an empty glass compartment. "Begin."

Kankuro made the first move. As he wiggled his fingers, strings of chakra begin to materialize out of thin air, and a wooden puppet, slightly smaller than the one Sakura had destroyed, emerged from the wrappings that Kankuro encased it in. The puppet master's puny pupils narrowed in focus, his fingers pausing as he held his hands out beside him. Then, with the grace of an experienced puppeteer, Kankuro threw his arms in front of him, sending his puppet forward like a wooden bullet.

In response, Choji's body began to expand like a balloon being filled with water, his arms and legs tucking into the humongous round ball his stomach had become.

"Human Bullet Tank!" he shouted out before rolling towards the puppet with increasing speed. Kankuro tugged at the puppet's strings, yanking it backward and out of the range of the attack. However, before the puppet could fully escape, Choji's bloated hand reached out and grabbed the puppet's arm.

"Hell yeah, Choji!" Sakura heard Ino cheer from nearby, observing the fight beside Shikamaru. "That's my fat teammate, alright!"

"I'm not fat!" Choji growled almost automatically, hurtling the puppet across the arena with a renewed temper. "I'm just  _ big-boned _ !"

Before it could smash into the stone wall, however, Kankuro jerked the chakra strings once again, making the puppet spin around the arena and back towards the fuming Akimichi.

"It doesn’t look that way to me," Kankuro snickered, earning a furious glare from his opponent. The puppet's wooden detached to reveal a flurry of senbon flying towards Choji, which the genin hastily dodged without grace. Catching his breath, Choji dodged another attack of senbon, and then another of kunai. Before he knew it, Kankuro's puppet had covered the distance separating them and stretched his hand out, aiming from Choji's neck. In a desperate attempt to stop the puppet, Choji closed his fist around the puppet's midriff, gathering his chakra for one final attack.

That's when Sakura saw it. The faint look in the genin's eye, the way his body seemed to sway for a second before steadying itself once more.  _ He's almost out of energy _ , the kunoichi realized, thinking back to the exhausted state she had found him in when Team Seven saved their team from the Kumogakure shinobi.  _ I wasn't able to heal him fully because of my own chakra supply. And now he has to fight an opponent like Kankuro so soon?  _ Sakura pursed her lips, her attention fully absorbed in the battle unfolding in front of her.  _ I don't think Choji will be able to last much longer. _

It turns out that Sakura's prediction came true. Right as Choji was about to crush the puppet, its wooden hand detached once more and sent multiple senbon into Choji's stomach, causing the genin to fold over in pain and release it. Wasting no time, Kankuro tugged at his chakra strings and wrapped Choji in a rope made out of wooden arms. Before he could destroy his constraints, the puppet master closed the distance between them and swiftly delivered a blow to his head, effectively knocking Choji out.

The Konoha genin collapsed to the floor as soon as he was released, the sound of his body falling to the floor signaling the end of the match.

"Oh no! Choji!" Naruto exclaimed, his blond brows scrunching together in concern. "Kankuro, that jerk! I knew he was going to pull something!"

"Well, at least Choji didn't get injured too much," the pinkette sighed, leaning her body against the rail as she watched the medical staff rush toward the passed out genin. He's only exhausted, she thought as she examined him with her trained eyes. Mostly minor injuries. Nothing that can't be cured with a couple days of rest.

"It looks like we have our winner," the exam proctor announced, making her way towards the podium once more. "Kankuro from Sunagakure has passed the preliminary round!"

A victorious smirk pulled at the puppet master's lips, and he strutted back to the spectator stands with a hint of arrogance in his step. A yawn tumbled out of the kunoichi's lips, and she rubbed her eye in an effort to focus back on the proctor.  _ I'm so tired _ , she whined to herself, slumping over the railing like a sack of flour.  _ I wish my turn would come soon _ .

Unfortunately, her wish wasn't granted until much later, as the next couple matches were mostly other Konoha rookies and genin from other nations. After Choji and Kankuro's battle, Tenten faced off against her opponent, a Sound shinobi who Sakura recognized as Kin, the kunoichi who had attacked her and her teammates during the second stage exams. Although she sported a few bruises from their last encounter, the Sound kunoichi was clearly prepared for battle and defeated Tenten using her wits and sound-based genjutsu. S _ o they did end up passing the second stage of the exams _ , Sakura commented in her mind, her eyes wandering to the rest of the Sound ninja on the other side of the spectator stands. She could feel anger bubbling and boiling within her as her gaze settled on Zaku, the one who had nearly tried to kill her.  _ I wonder how they pulled that off. _

Despite Rock Lee's words of consolation and encouragement, disappointment remained within Tenten's expression as she exited the area of battle with hunched shoulders. A pang of pity echoed through the pinkette's heart as she watched her friend struggle with her loss and rejoin her teammates on the stands. However, the exam proctor's announcement of the next match up immediately caught her attention.

"Our next preliminary battle will be Naruto Uzumaki against Ikeya Yakusho. Will the participants please come down from the spectator stands and enter the arena?"

A brilliant grin split Naruto's cheeks, his aquatic eyes lighting up in the shining determination he always seemed to carry within him. "Hell yeah!" he cheered, pumping his fist into the air with excitement. "It's finally my turn!"

Sakura's gaze turned towards the blond boy beside her, a wide smile gracing her pink lips. "You're going to do great," she reassured, nudging her teammate's arm playfully.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Securing the Konoha headband atop his head, Naruto's uplifted expression fell to a more serious look, and the sparkle in his eyes hardened into a more resolute determination. "Just watch," he began, lifting a finger to point at both of his teammates. "I'll show you guys that I'm the strongest on this team. Believe it!"

Sasuke simply smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned casually against the rail. "Sure you will, dobe," he taunted, his words nearly submerged in sarcasm. His gaze, however, held a different story, and for a moment he regarded Naruto with the same intensity he had shown both Neji and Gaara before.  _ He's challenging Naruto _ , Sakura realized, studying Sasuke's expression for a moment.  _ He's testing whether or not Naruto is a worthy opponent. _

Before she could observe further, Naruto sprinted down to the arena with renewed vigor, his obnoxious jumpsuit calling attention from all the other genin in the auditorium. His opponent, Ikeya, wasn't someone who Sakura was familiar with, although she vaguely remembered his face from passing. Engraved in his headband was the symbol for Kirigakure, giving the kunoichi an idea about what the genin's abilities would be.

"Sasuke," she whispered to her teammate, tapping his hand to capture his attention. The Uchiha peeked at her from the corner of his eye before leaning towards her, a silent signal that he was listening. "That boy is from Kirigakure," she continued, gesturing towards Naruto's opponent.

Sasuke nodded, his lips pursed in thought as he inspected the genin. "He'll probably use water style attacks," he deduced, mirroring her position as they both huddled together and examined their teammate's foe.

"I really hope he wins," she mumbled under her breath, sending a silent prayer for her close friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sasuke silently tilt his head in agreement, and a small, secret smile bloomed on to Sakura's lips.

Nodding once again to the keeper of the hour glass, the proctor stepped off of the podium and moved over to a corner of the auditorium, allowing the genin some space for their match.

"Begin," she commanded.

Almost instantly, Naruto charged at the Kirigakure shinobi, a battle cry erupting from his lips as duplicates of himself fanned out like an army behind him. In response, the Kirigakure shinobi's fingers flew into a series of hand signs before cupping over his mouth in one fluid motion, as if he had practiced the technique a hundred times.

"Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave!"

Abruptly, a stream of milky-white water shot out of his mouth and onto the floor, flooding the concrete floor with a layer of foam and bubbles. All of a sudden, Naruto's stampede of clones devolved into a bunch of clones trying not to slip and fall on the bubbles, some of them even bursting into clouds of smoke after they fell.

Lifting his head, the blond jinchuriki scanned the walls and ceiling around him, and the pinkette could tell a plan had begun to form in his head. Then, one by one, the Naruto clones leaped from the floor to the walls, directing chakra to their feet so that they wouldn't fall.  _ He's dividing his chakra amongst the clones so that they can stick to the walls _ , Sakura noticed with mild surprise, a little impressed by her teammate's quick thinking.

"You won't beat me that easily!" the jinchuriki declared, his clones swarming the walls like spiders as they escaped the slippery flooring. Naruto's clone army assembled once again on the ceiling of the auditorium, causing the spectating genin to stretch their necks in order to see him. Then, in perfect synchrony, the clones reached into their pouches and pulled out a kunai before throwing it at the Kirigakure shinobi, amounting a swarm of kunai descending upon the shinobi from above. Panic evident on the shinobi's face, his hands once again created a pattern of signs, his jaw clenched in concentration.

"Wild Water Wave!"

Similar to his prior attack, a stream of water shot from the shinobi's mouth, although this time the hue of the liquid was much darker. Most of the kunai were deflected from the defensive attack, the sharp weapons shooting off in random directions across the auditorium instead. Thankfully, the genin were all able to easily dodge the rogue kunai and refocus their attention to the fight, now fully captivated by the battle in front of them. For a moment, all went still in the auditorium as the Kirigakure shinobi released a steady stream of water toward the ceiling, Naruto's clones no longer in sight.

_ Was the attack too much for him to handle? _ Sakura nervously tapped her fingers against the rail, her jade eyes glued to the ceiling, desperately searching for a hint of orange amongst the sea of grey and blue.

"Come on, Naruto," she mumbled under her breath, her fingers gripping the steel rail so tight that she could feel the metal go soft beneath her palms.

As the stream of water began to decrease, the pinkette suddenly glimpsed a streak of orange fly across the air. Sakura's eyes widened in sudden realization, and she snapped her head towards Sasuke, checking to make sure that she had seen correctly. Beside her, Sasuke bore a similar expression, their eyes meeting as a silent understanding passed between them.  _ Naruto, you clever little genin _ , she thought, the end of her lips lifting into a stunned smile. _ He used the shinobi's water attack as a shield, so that he couldn't see his position. _

As soon as the Kirigakure shinobi released his technique, a cascade of Naruto leaped upon the the unsuspecting genin, unleashing a rain of punches and kicks. One clone back-kicked the Kirigakure nin while the other delivered a swift punch to the gut, effectively knocking the shinobi to the ground.

When he didn't get back up, Naruto pumped his fist in victory, cheering loudly from the center of the arena. "No one can beat Naruto Uzumaki, I tell ya! Believe it!"

Once the match was declared over, he rushed up the stairs without a hint of exhaustion, nearly crushing Sakura as he gave her one of his signature bear hugs.

"You did it, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed with a bright grin, wrapping her arms around her best friend before stepping back beside Sasuke.

"Hn, so you actually did it, loser?" The Uchiha's lips pulled into a slight smirk, his hands resting in his pockets.

Before Naruto could respond, the proctor's words filled the chamber once more, her words echoing off the massive walls. "We will be taking a short break due to an unsuspected change in the pairings for the matches. You are forbidden from leaving the testing center grounds and will return immediately when I announce the next match."

"That's weird," Naruto commented, his lips falling into a slight frown as his nose wrinkled. "Why would they have a change in the pairings this late?"

Sakura shrugged, stretching her arms high above her head while relishing the sweet burn of her stiff muscles. "I don't know why, but I'm going to go take a walk," she hummed, giving her teammate's a little wave goodbye. Naruto waved back while Sasuke silently nodded. _ I need some time to myself _ , she thought, massaging her tense shoulders.  _ I wonder how late it is right now? Midnight? One in the morning? _

As she strolled through the stands, the kunoichi passed by many of the genin teams participating, most of them familiar while only one or two were not. When she passed by Team Eight, she gave a small smile and waved in greeting to Hinata, who perked up as soon as she noticed her. The Hyuga tucked a strand of her deep violet hair behind her ear and gave a shy wave in return, her cheeks painted in a shade of pastel pink. Along the way, Sakura also spotted another Kirigakure shinobi with Ikeya and Lee's team, who were huddled together discussing some strategy. On the other side of the room she spotted Temari and Kankuro keeping to themselves, but for some reason, their brother was nowhere in sight.

_ That's strange _ , Sakura thought briefly, but didn't dwell too long on the subject. Intent on stretching her legs fully, the kunoichi decided to take a slight detour and explore one of the shadowed hallways she had noted before, although she doubted there was anything significant there.

_ This is nice _ , she smiled as she strolled through the darkness, linking her fingers behind her back as she added a skip to her step. Just as she was about to hum her favorite tune, a resonating  _ thump _ filled the hallway. The kunoichi froze in her step.

_ What was that? _

Switching to her shinobi mode, Sakura slowed and softened her step, straining her eyes to search for any figures as they adjusted to the darkness. As she slipped deeper into the hallway, a series of whispers gradually poured into her ears, the tones growing increasingly harsh and violent. Another  _ thump _ sounded through the darkness, followed by a heavy  _ crash _ and the sound of sand churning.

Her sense of urgency growing, Sakura sprinted towards the end of the hallway, turning the corner to confront the source of the strange sounds.

The scene that greeted her nearly stilled every bone of her body, and she could only watch in shock as a pair of familiar, icy-green eyes slowly honed in on her.

"Why are you here?" Gaara questioned her, his raspy voice mirroring sandpaper against stone. His arms hung loosely by his sides while a significant amount of sand hovered beside him, the grains molding together to form sharp talons. In front of him, a shinobi Sakura didn't recognize collapsed onto the floor, pressing his body against the wall as if somehow he could become a part of it. Upon closer inspection, the kunoichi spotted the symbol for Kirigakure engraved on the metal plate of his headband, along with drops of blood running down his tanned cheeks and staining the tips of his fingers. As soon as Gaara shifted his gaze towards her, the bleeding boy scrambled to escape the jinchuriki, his feet skidding on the floor as he sprinted past Sakura towards the end of the corridor. The jinchuriki didn't seem to care, his eyes focused solely on the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him.

As the silence between them lengthened, a cold chill began to slither up the medic's spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps across her soft skin. Any trace of peacefulness vanished from her features, with her eyes hardening into jade and a deep frown carved onto her lips.  _ There's no one else around, _ she thought, tensing her muscles while preparing her chakra. Her gaze sharpened as her feet subtly shifted into a defensive stance, her shinobi instincts advising her to prepare herself.  _ I need to be careful about how I handle this. I can't afford to battle against him right now. _

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked instead, her voice shaking ever so slightly. Despite this, the kunoichi forced herself to straighten her back and keep her head high, looking the unstable boy in the eye.

"That's none of your business," the jinchuriki replied smoothly, folding his arms across his chest as the hovering sand languidly drifted around him. The black paint lining the outside of his eyes only sharpened the intensity of his gaze, his eyes caging hers and holding them captive.

"Why were you attacking him?" she pressed on after a couple beats, whatever fear she felt from the boy outweighed by the natural sense of duty she carried as a medic. A heavy shadow settled itself within Gaara's eyes as they bore into her, his lips pressing into a hard line.

"You know," he began quietly, the sand around him freezing suddenly. "I could do the same to you."

For a moment, Sakura almost lost herself to the wave of panic that rose within her, the rapidly rising swells dragging and drowning her in their chaos. Before she could succumb to her terror, the kunoichi held onto the remains of her courage like a life raft, clawing her way out of the waters with her inner-strength.  _ Stay strong, Sakura _ , she instructed herself.  _ You're not the same weak girl you used to be, and Gaara isn't the worst enemy you have faced. Stay strong. _

Without a word, the kunoichi slowly shook her head. "If we are to battle, we'll do it the proper way," she responded, fearlessly meeting his eyes. "As a spar."

The jinchuriki simply raised a brow, his silent stare fixed onto the kunoichi in front of him. Then, with just a twitch of his fingers, the bits of sand hovering around him returned to the gourd he carried on his back. The only sound in the empty corridor was the sound of his sandals sliding against the concrete floor as he walked past Sakura, pausing for a moment so they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Fine then," he conceded, his gaze hidden by the shadows of the hallway. "A spar. Watch your back, Haruno."

* * *

"Sakura-chan! You're back!" As soon as Naruto spotted her from the stands, he bolted over to her and snatched her hand, dragging her back to where Sasuke waited patiently by the rail. "What took you so long?

Sakura shrugged, unsure whether or not to reveal the unsettling encounter she had with Gaara.  _ Maybe not right now _ , she decided, absently nodding along while her teammate launched into one of his characteristic rants. _ I'll tell them later, when everything is settled down and we're alone. _

"Anyway, you came back just in time, Sakura-chan," the blond jinchuriki informed her, pointing to where the proctor hurried towards the podium. "The melted-face lady just came back from wherever she disappeared to."

Settling herself against the rail beside her raven-haired teammate, Sakura willed herself to push the hallway incident to the back of her mind, focusing her attention on her upcoming battle.

Straightening her vest, the exam proctor stepped onto the wooden podium before clearing her throat. "We will resume the Sunagakure exam preliminaries as of this moment," she announced, her booming voice spreading throughout the entire chamber. "We will begin immediately. Our next match during these preliminaries will be Dosu Kinuta versus Sasuke Uchiha."

_ Dosu...he's one of the Sound shinobi who attacked us, right? _ Sakura glanced at the Uchiha beside her, his eyes burning with the competitive blaze she had seen him ignite so many times.  _ This will certainly be an interesting battle. _

"Good luck out there," she offered her teammate with a playful nudge to his shoulder. The corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards as his eyes shifted in the light.

"Don't need it," he replied arrogantly, standing up fully from the rail. "Just watch."

Sakura observed his retreating form as he made his way down to the battleground, finally stopping directly in front of his opponent. From above, she surveyed the two genin as the proctor instructed them on the rules of the match, before stepping back to the corner of the room.

"Alright then." She nodded towards the jonin with the hourglass before turning her attention back to the two genin. "Begin."

Without wasting another second, Sasuke surged forward, three kunai held between his fingers on each hand. In one fluid motion, he threw the kunai towards his opponent. Dosu dodged the projectiles with ease, their steel tips embedding themselves into the floor, scattered around the Sound shinobi.

"That's it?" Dosu taunted, crouching on the floor a few feet away from Sasuke. "What a low-level attack. I expected more from an Uchiha."

Sasuke simply responded with a smirk, moving his hands backward as if pulling something.  _ Wires _ , Sakura realized as she peered closer, catching the glint of the lights on the invisible strings.  _ He attached wires to the kunai he threw! _

With a quick series of hand signs, a sudden spew of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth, the flames traveling down the wires until they surrounded Dosu. Before the Sound ninja could react, the Uchiha closed the distance between them, his feet moving through the fire in a way only an experienced fire-style shinobi could.

As soon as Sasuke came close, however, Dosu raised his right forearm, which was encased in the dented speaker which Sakura had damaged earlier. The speaker still seemed to work, though, as sound waves pulsed from the machine directed to Sasuke, who immediately covered his ears as his face warped with pain.  _ Oh no! _

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered under her breath, her heart clenching as she spotted drops of blood sneak through the gaps in his fingers. _ He needs to attack Dosu before his eardrums burst! _

Somehow, it seemed that her thoughts mirrored Sasuke's, as his blood-stained palms relaxed and fell from his ears.

"F-Fire Style," he spat out, clenching his jaw to endure the pain. "F-Fireball Jutsu!"

As soon as Sasuke's fingers formed the last hand sign, a burst of fire exploded in front of him, capturing Dosu in the heat of the blaze. The Sound ninja hastily tried to escape the brunt of the flames, but the Uchiha wouldn't let him get too far. In an impressive display of speed, Sasuke caught up to the shinobi and delivered a swift kick to his back, before punching his jaw with enough force to knock him out. Dosu instantly dropped to the ground, his spiky fur coat covering his body like a wool blanket.

"The match has ended," the proctor announced, motioning to the medical staff to attend to the unconscious Sound shinobi. "Congratulations Sasuke Uchiha. You have advanced to the next stage of the exams."

* * *

After Sasuke's match, he was forced by the proctor to follow the medical staff back to the infirmary in order to get his ears checked, in case there was any serious damage that occured within his ear.  _ Hopefully it wasn't that bad _ , Sakura thought, watching her teammate exit the auditorium. _ I already damaged Dosu's speaker device, so the sound waves must've been less powerful than if it was at peak performance. _

The next few matches flew by pretty quickly in comparison to the earlier ones, with the participants being Neji versus Kiba and Lee versus Zaku, with Neji and Lee emerging as the victors. When Ino was called up to the battleground for her match, Sakura gave her a small smile and wished her good luck as she was passing. To her surprise, Ino gave her a small nod in return, no hint of sarcasm or taunting in her expression. Unfortunately, her rival lost the match and was unable to advance to the next stage, similar to her situation last time.

By the time Sakura was called, Sasuke had returned from the infirmary with two balls of cotton taped to his ears, which he promptly removed despite Sakura's protests.

"This next match," the proctor began, "will be between Sakura Haruno and Umera Shoken."

Umera, it turned out, was a shinobi from Kirigakure, and the teammate of the shinobi Naruto faced off against earlier. As they stood across from each other, the kunoichi studied her opponent with calculating eyes, trying to predict his fighting style from his looks alone.  _ Since he's from Kirigakure, he'll probably use water-style, which I can easily counter with my own attacks _ , she planned, already pumping chakra into her fists.

As soon as the proctor uttered the word, Sakura jumped forward, hoping to strike a punch early and disable her opponent for the rest of the battle. She leaped into the air, aiming her fist at the boy below her. At the last moment, a burst of water attacked her from the side, pushing her away from her opponent and throwing her across the room. Without too much effort, the kunoichi gracefully landed on her feet, her movements almost feline as she assessed the situation before her.

The Kirigakure shinobi didn't give her much time, however, and swiftly placed his hands into a sequence of signs, taking a deep breath.

"Water Release: Gunshot!"

A flurry of blue bullets shot out of the shinobi's mouth, heading straight towards the pink-haired medic. Flipping backward, Sakura dodged the first two before creating a shield of water around her, rendering the next couple bullets useless. The kunoichi released her technique and began an all-out sprint towards her opponent, aiming to close the distance between them so that she could rely more on her taijutsu. Unfortunately, as soon as she stepped outside her aquatic barrier, the earth suddenly trembled and shook below her.

"What...?" She widened her stance to try and resist the sudden earthquake, struggling not to fall to her knees.  _ He knows earth release as well! _

Gathering a significant portion of her chakra at her feet, Sakura launched off of the ground before aiming an enhanced kick at her opponent, deciding to end the battle as quickly as possible. Even though the shinobi dodged, the aftershocks that her kick created caused him to stumble and fall, giving her the opening she needed. With the precision of an experienced medical ninja, she brutally struck the pressure point on the shinobi's spin, thus ending the battle without any major injuries.

_ Good, I'm glad that's over _ , she smiled, ignoring the sudden fatigue plaguing her muscles. I'm a little low on chakra, but other than that I don't have any serious wounds.

"Wow, that was awesome Sakura-chan!" Naruto praised her once she rejoined her team at the spectator stands, an enormous grin plastered onto his whiskered cheeks. "Your last kick was more powerful than the earthquake jutsu that other guy used!"

"Thanks Naruto." The kunoichi's mouth curved into a sweet smile, nodding gratefully at her good friend. She leaned against the rail once more beside her other teammate, not really expecting him to congratulate her in any form. To her surprise, however, she felt his fingers brush against her shoulder.

"Good job," Sasuke spoke softly, tilting his head slightly before shifting his gaze elsewhere. She simply shook her head at his antics, a secret smile creeping onto her lips.

"There are only a couple more matches left for the preliminaries," the proctor informed the genin. "The participants in the next match will be..."

The voice of the exam proctor suddenly tapered off as if it had been muffled, her words bleeding into each other like watercolors on a palette. Sakura leaned forward on the rail, confused whether or not she heard the proctor properly. Abruptly, the strength in her legs faltered, and she gripped the railing for dear life, trying to steady herself.  _ What's...what's going on? _ The kunoichi could barely think against the pounding that emerged in her head, drowning out the sound of footsteps and metal clashing around her. _ Am I having some sort of attack? Is it poison? _

_ Chakra-exhaustion. _

The answer came to her just before another dizzy spell overcame her, and the kunoichi once again steadied herself with great difficulty.  _ Of course, it's chakra exhaustion _ , she scolded herself, frustrated that she hadn't noticed the steady drain on her reserves.  _ First the Sound ninja, then healing Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, and then the preliminaries match. I haven't had any time to rest and get my reserves back to top shape. And now, I'm suffering the consequences _ .

Testing whether or not she could stand, Sakura slowly eased her grip on the railing, remaining close in case her knees decided to give out once more. Fortunately, the worst of her spell seemed to be over, but the pinkette knew that if she didn't address her exhaustion soon, she could end up in the infirmary, completely collapsed.  _ I need to find some place to rest _ , she decided, eyeing the dark hallways branching off the auditorium.  _ Just until my reserves are filled with a decent amount of chakra. _

"I'm going to head to the bathroom," she whispered to Naruto and Sasuke, before making her way across the various other genin teams, not bothering to listen to their response. As she moved across the platform and to one of the hallway entrances, the distinct feeling of someone watching her crawled up her back. Sakura, however, didn't pay it any attention, her mind at the moment intent on warding off another headache creeping in. With the soft footsteps of an experienced jonin, she slipped into the dark hallway, savoring the cool darkness which enveloped her. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she searched for a shadowed corner to nestle in, one that was close enough to hear the proctor's announcements but far enough that no one would be able to spot her.

As soon as she found the perfect spot, she nearly dropped to the floor, leaning her head against the wall as she massaged her throbbing forehead.  _ I'll just close my eyes for a little bit... _

* * *

Sakura awoke to the soft padding of footsteps. In an instant, her eyes snapped wide open, her hand moving to grasp the hilt of her kunai. However, just as she was about to raise the kunai, a sliver of light from the chamber drifted across the face of the figure approaching her, and Sakura was able to glimpse a familiar profile that eased her apprehension.

"Sasuke?" she called out softly, gently lowering her kunai as her eyes adjusted once more to the darkness. The only response she received was a soft 'hn', which confirmed that the figure was actually her quiet teammate. A relieved sigh fell from the kunoichi's lips, and she moved to rub her eyes, trying to brush off any left-over sleep from her short nap. "Why are you here?" she asked, barely suppressing a yawn.

"You were gone for a while," he simply replied, not bothering to elaborate on his response. Without another word, he crouched down beside her, before sitting down fully on the cement floor and leaning against the wall. Sakura tried to hold back her surprise- she had honestly expected him to stay standing- but quickly got over it, reasoning that just about everything that Sasuke has done throughout the past few days has surprised her.  _ No, that's wrong _ , she thought, mentally correcting herself.  _ I'm surprised about my reactions towards what he does. _

Leaning her head back, Sakura closed her eyes once more, although this time she was simply trying to sort out her thoughts. The cool smoothness of the stone helped unwind the tension in her shoulders and arms, and, for a moment, let herself forget about the preliminaries, the exams, or anything else that had become a constant burden over these past few weeks.  _ Sometimes I wish I hadn't taken this mission _ , she reflected, memories of her previous life with Naruto, Sai, Ino, and Tsunade drifting through her thoughts. _ Then I wouldn't have to worry about what comes next. I would just have to deal with problems right now, instead of problems that might arise in a couple months or years. _

She peeked over at Sasuke's form sitting next to her, the darkness cloaking everything but his pale skin and the whites of his eyes. He seemed to be fiddling with something in his fingers, and, when Sakura peered closer, she wasn't surprised to find his finger spinning a kunai.  _ He's always doing that _ , she noticed, a small smile pulling at her lips at the odd habit.

On the other side of the hallway, Sakura could hear the faint sound of metal clashing, along with the occasional victorious or painful shout. Closing her eyes, the pinkette silently savored the company of the boy beside her, her mind drifting off like a sailboat on calm waters. Slowly, the cacophony of sounds around her began to dim, the once distinct noises blending together like an off-beat lullaby, the clangs and clashes of metal no longer so harsh against her ears. As if caught in a spell, her head shifted and swayed until it gently landed onto Sasuke's shoulder, the sweet drug of sleep drowning out her conscience.

Beneath her head, Sasuke's shoulder immediately tensed, which caused Sakura's eyes to snap wide open, the implications of her actions finally dawning on her.  _ Why did I do that? _ she internally screamed at herself, a hot blush blooming across her cheeks.  _ Sure, he was okay with me doing that when we were in the desert, but what if he was only being nice then? Stupid, stupid Sakura. _

"Sorry," she hastily murmured, lifting her head from the Uchiha's shoulder, her face warm in embarrassment. The moment she lifted her gaze, however, her viridian orbs were consumed by deep pools of ebony, and every single rational thought vanished from her mind. The Uchiha's face was only centimeters away from hers, so close that the tips of their noses were barely touching, his warm breath fanning onto her lips. A new kind of feeling blossomed within her, a burning warmth spreading throughout her chest and leaving a tingling sensation all throughout her body, from her head to the tips of her toes. If she could describe it in one word, she would say she was  _ entranced _ \- spellbound by the intensity of the Uchiha's eyes, the elegant slope of his nose, his dark lashes, and his lips.

And when their gazes collided once more, Sakura delved once more into Sasuke's eyes, her heart swelling and pounding with indescribable emotions. Instead of their usual resemblance to a stone wall, the Uchiha's eyes had seemed to melt into a peaceful moonlit lake, their emotions shifting and changing like little ripples in the water. They mirrored her own, Sakura realized, and this thought sent another tingle of excitement throughout her whole body.

All of a sudden, she noticed that Sasuke's gaze laid on her lips, and, for the first time, she thought about closing the gap between hers and his.  _ No, no, stop _ , she restrained herself, her conscience finally speaking up. _ Don't do anything stupid Sakura. Remember, this is Sasuke. Your teammate. The guy who has never shown an ounce of interest in anyone, least of all you. _

However, Sakura sincerely doubted that thought when Sasuke met her gaze, the two of them held captive by each other. Another pang of exhaustion echoed throughout Sakura, and it seemed like the moment was lost, as they both broke their eye contact, looking at any other place in the corridor than each other. The kunoichi held back another yawn as the symptoms of chakra-deprivation burdened her once more, dragging her back to the pleasant realm of sleep.

Maybe he wouldn't really mind, she convinced herself, gathering her courage. Slowly, giving him enough time to reject her, she attempted to lay her head against Sasuke's shoulder once more, growing more comfortable when he didn't move or tense up this time. In fact, she could swear that she felt him lean-in towards her, but that could have been her silly mind making up silly fantasies. Still, a cozy warmth settled itself within her chest, and her delicate fingers reached out towards Sasuke's.

The last thing she remembered before drifting off was the feeling of Sasuke's fingers curling and intertwining with hers.

* * *

Stars sprinkled the midnight sky like flecks of white paint splattered against a deep blue canvas, the scattered clouds like grey brushstrokes across the sky. Jiraiya savored the rare silence of the Konoha night as he hoisted the massive scroll onto his back, turning around to take one last look at the dark silhouettes of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.  _ This is the only way I can be sure _ , he repeated to himself once again, solidifying his resolve.  _ If the Hokage will not protect Konoha, I will. _

With a heavy sigh which rattled his aging bones, he began his journey west, thankful of his decision to leave immediately. After all, the trek to Sunagakure swallows up a significant amount of time. And that's the one thing he hasn't got much of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How did you like this chapter?
> 
> Sorry that the preliminaries fights weren't super long! They're not as important as the ones during the finals. In this chapter, the moments in between the fights are more important than the ones during them. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the cute Sasusaku moment at the end! They're getting closer and closer and finally seeing each other in a new light. How do you all think their relationship will progress? 
> 
> Also, it turns out Jiraiya is heading over to Suna! What do you think he's going to do once he gets there? 
> 
> Finally, Gaara and Sakura had a little interaction in this chapter. What are your thoughts?
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support :) I really appreciate your feedback because it encourages me to keep writing!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a fantastic weekend!


	24. Blood and Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Sakura's eyes shone with tears, looking back at her teacher with a broken-hearted look. But, when Tsunade looked deep into her eyes, she found they mirrored her own. A bright flame burned within the emerald, a sense of duty shining from her soul. 
> 
> The Will of Fire.   
> ~  
> A story of strength, love, and duty following a young girl as she wields the power to change the course of history.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A familiar voice filled his ears, and he glanced back to find a woman gazing back at him, her normally blazing amber eyes tamed in the soft moonlight.

The corner of Jiraiya's chapped lips lifted. "Tsunade."

The female Sannin didn't return his smile, her soft rose lips falling into a deep frown. The tips of her bottle-green haori played with the breeze before falling back down to her side, growing still. Their surroundings seemed to hush as the moment stretched on, as if aware of the tension settling between the two Sannin.

Tsunade's features were still poised as if waiting for an answer, but Jiraiya could tell by the glint in her eye that Tsunade didn't need an answer. She already knew.

"You're leaving, huh?" She chewed at her lip, her golden bangs whipping and fluttering around her cheeks. "You're really going to chase this?"

_ I have no choice _ , Jiraiya thought solemnly, gently resting his calloused palm against the edge of his scroll. His eyes met Tsunade's, and the former teammates shared a moment, with only chattering of the wind filling the silence.

After a couple beats, his lips formed a sad smile, the expression so fragile that it seemed it would slip away at any moment. "Take care of Konoha while I'm gone," Jiraiya replied, the cheerful ring in his voice barely hiding the solemn tone of his words. "You're the only one I can trust to keep it safe."

Tsunade gave a slight, hesitant nod, but Jiraiya knew that the woman was well aware of what he was implying.

Tsunade folded her arms to her chest. "So, you will be heading to Sunagakure then? To the Chunin Exams?" she clarified, pressing her lips into a hard line. "What are you hoping to find?"

"Nothing, if I'm lucky," he answered, his gaze traveling to the darkened sky above. "But that's rarely the case, is it?"

The medic gave a slight chuckle, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. "I have a favor to ask you," she began, the slight smile on her lips easing back down. "My student- she is one of the genin participating in the exams. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is on a team with the nine tails and the Uchiha."

_ The nine tails and the Uchiha... _

It didn't take long for the Sannin to put the pieces together, and he raised his brow at his old teammate. "She's on Kakashi's team?"

When Tsunade responded with a silent nod, a grin broke through Jiraiya's chapped lips, amusement dancing in his eyes. "This girl is not only your and Kakashi's student, but also the teammate of an Uchiha and the nine-tails?" A hearty chuckle tumbled from his throat, his sober demeanor seeming to slip from his features for the moment. "I'd be surprised if she was still normal."

"Oh trust me." Tsunade's lips curled up as something flickered in her amber eyes, as if she knew something he would never guess. "She's anything but."

The Sannin merely raised a brow, suppressing the brief tickle of curiosity within him. Glancing up at the sky, he pressed his lips together firmly before releasing a heavy sigh.

"It looks like it's time for me to leave," he mumbled, more to himself than his former teammate. Tsunade's smile dropped from her lips as she nodded gravely, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Good luck," she replied, any hint of emotion exempt from her words. However, her eyes told a different story, and Jiraiya couldn't keep his lips from twitching upward.

With one final nod, the Toad Sage turned his back to Konoha and began his journey to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

* * *

Sakura had only been asleep for a few minutes when a sudden shout rang through the hall, causing her eyes to snap wide open.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" The familiar voice yelled their names at the top of his lungs, the words echoing through the hall. Almost immediately, the Haruno and Uchiha scrambled away from each other, shuffling away until there was a healthy distance between them. The hot feeling of embarrassment burned the tips of Sakura's ears, and her gaze desperately tried to avoid Sasuke's. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Sasuke averting his gaze as well, his hands shoving deep into his pockets.

A burst of orange sprinted around the corner of the hallway, his palms cupping the sides of his mouth as he called their names. As soon as Naruto's eyes met hers, his features lit up with a goofy smile, and he wasted no time closing the distance between them.

"This is where you two have been?!" he exclaimed, putting his hand over his heart in a gesture of betrayal. "Do you have a secret club or something without me?!"

"Stop saying stupid things," Sakura muttered as she rolled her eyes, although, oddly, she felt a slight sense of relief.  _ Am I glad that Naruto didn't see us? That he doesn't suspect anything between me and Sasuke?  _ She observed from the side as Naruto began to berate the Uchiha with accusations regarding their 'club'. Sasuke remained silent as ignored his teammate, although his irritation was evident in his twitching nose and pressed lips.

Is _ there anything between me and Sasuke? _

The first thought that sprung into her mind was a resounding ' _ No! _ ', but now that almost seemed like a conditioned response. One that she forced herself to believe so that she wouldn't get hurt again, so that she wouldn't drown in the warm waters of her false hope. However, it almost felt as if she was lying to herself, especially when certain memories of their moments together resurfaced.

She remembered all the times he challenged her to those spars and the times they silently watched the stars together. She remembered confiding her feelings to him about Haku during the Waves Mission, and then again during the Chunin exams, when she confessed her doubts about whether or not they would pass. She remembered when they fought Orochimaru together, the warmth of his body when she hugged him after the Sound ninja's defeat, the look in his eyes just minutes ago when their gazes were captivated by each other.

Whenever she gazed at him, something warm and beautiful blossomed within her, something that made her lips curl into a soft smile and her heart to fill up and overflow. Her heart would dissolve into a kaleidoscope of butterflies, their fragile wings fluttering within her chest. Even though she had a crush on Sasuke for years, there was something new about this feeling, something that made her stop in her tracks. It was no longer a shallow river bank, but a magnificent ocean, the deep blue waters stretching below into an infinite black.

There was something so  _ real _ about it.

_ Forget about what Sasuke feels for me _ , she mused while biting her bottom lip.  _ What are my own feelings? _

"Sakura-chan? You okay?" Startled out of her thoughts, Sakura's attention returned to the scene before her, which was a confused, if not slightly concerned, Naruto gently shaking her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan?" her blond teammate repeated, leaning closer while waving a hand in front of her face.

The kunoichi cleared her throat before slowly nodding, softly swatting the boy's hand away from her face. "Sorry about that," she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck with uncertainty. "I spaced out for a second there."

Her teammate gave a small nod before turning his attention elsewhere, and Sakura briefly wondered if he sensed she didn't want to be pushed.

"We should get back," Sasuke suggested, and Sakura peeked behind Naruto's shoulder to meet his gaze. For a second, it seemed to the kunoichi as if the Uchiha hadn't been affected by their moment at all, judging by the nonchalant mask that dawned his features once more. However, when she peered closer, she caught a slight waver in his facade when their gazes met, with the way mouth seemed to slacken and his eyes seemed to shift.

They held each other's gazes for a moment before breaking away, and the three of them passed through the hallway and reentered the colossal stone auditorium. In the arena, both Shikamaru and Temari's figures darted across the floor, the gusts of wind erupting from Temari's fan sending waves of dust across the room. Bracing herself against the gales, Sakura suppressed her sniffles and tucked a lock of rosy hair behind her cheek.

"The winner of the match has been decided," the proctor announced as she stepped up onto her podium. "Temari will be advancing to the next stage of the exams!"

Team Seven made themselves comfortable as they settled on the spectator platform, the three of them overlooking the two genin below. Unlike the past genin who were defeated, Shikamaru wasn't passed out but instead standing untouched in the center of the arena, his hands raised in the gesture for surrender.  _ So he yielded just like last time _ , Sakura noticed, assessing the Nara's figure from above.  _ I guess he had more reason to do so this time. His chakra has already been drained from that fight with the Kumo team. Fighting against an opponent like Temari with an empty tank isn't necessarily optimal. _

Beside her, Naruto's features expressed that he was nothing short of incredulous. "Man, what is Shikamaru  _ doing _ ? How could he just give up?"

"He doesn't have enough chakra," Sasuke supplied, leaning his back against the rail. "He ended the fight because he knew he was going to lose."

Before Naruto could reply, the proctor's voice filled the chamber once more. "We will be moving on to our last match of the exam preliminaries."

"The last match?" Sakura repeated, turning her attention to her blond teammate. "Did anyone other than Shikamaru and Temari battle while Sasuke and I were gone?"

"Well..." Naruto paused for a moment. "There was a match between this genin from another village and this insect guy."

"Shino?" Sakura guessed, raising an eyebrow at her teammate's forgetfulness.

"Yes!" He nodded eagerly. "Shino! Other than that, there weren't any other matches."

_ That means that there can only be two people that haven't gone yet _ . Sakura observed the spectator stands, scanning through the various genin from Konoha and other villages.  _ Who hasn't gone yet? _

The proctor cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the rest of the genin. "The last match of the Sunagakure exam preliminaries will be Gaara versus Hinata Hyuga."

_ Gaara versus Hinata? _ A stone-cold realization spread throughout Sakura, and she couldn't suppress the feeling of dread settling in her stomach.  _ No...no, no, this isn't supposed to happen. Gaara isn't supposed to fight Hinata. _

Below her, Hinata emerged from the pathway and into the main battle arena, her shoulders hunched as she fiddled with the strings of her tanned parka. She gave Sakura the distinct impression of a caterpillar, as if she wanted to curl into herself and huddle into a sturdy cocoon. Across from her, Gaara drifted into the arena, his stare drilling into the mousy girl in front of him. The disparity between the two genin was almost laughable, but Sakura could only feel a growing sense of panic as she observed the two of them.  _ What if Gaara does the same thing to Hinata as he did to Lee? Will Hinata be able to handle it?  _ Her chest constricted out of fear for her friend, and her grip on the rails tightened until her fingers left prints on the metal.

_ What if he severely injures her? Or worse... _

The pinkette heard someone nearby scoff. She turned to find it came from Neji, who was observing the battle arena with a hint of disgust in his expression. "She won't make it past this round," he stated, the shadow of a snicker passing through his features.

Even though he appeared to be talking to Lee and Tenten, who were observing beside him, Naruto immediately jumped forward, always quick to protect the dignity of his friends.

"Hey! The match hasn't even started yet!" the blond jinchuriki snapped, his teeth clenched and fists balled up as if he had been personally insulted. "How can you say that?"

The Hyuga didn't even bother to acknowledge Naruto, his gaze unflinching as he stared at the arena. "Hinata's a failure," he began, his words callous and cold. "The only reason she's here in these exams is for the sake of her teammates, not her ambition. She was never destined to be a shinobi."

"Why do you dislike Hinata so much?!" Naruto stepped forward, pointing his finger at the Hyuga. "Who are  _ you _ to judge whether she is a shinobi or not?!"

Seemingly unfazed by Naruto's insult, Neji finally turned his gaze to Naruto, his brows narrowed and his lips poised in a frown. "I've known Hinata for my whole life, and she is the same as she was when we were young. She's too kind and too gentle. She's  _ weak  _ and she will  _ lose _ ."

"You-" Before Naruto could lash out, Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him back, trying to add distance between him and Neji.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?!" he nearly yelled, his azure eyes fixated on the Hyuga. "I've still got to teach him a lesson!"

"He won't listen, Naruto" she whispered to her teammate, letting go of his arm once they moved away from the other team. "It's not worth it."

"But he said all those things about Hinata-"

"At the end of the day, the only person who can change his views on Hinata is Hinata herself," Sakura stated, gesturing towards the two genin in the arena. "Hinata has that chance today. We need to have faith in her."

_ Even though her opponent is Gaara _ , she added in her head, shifting her attention once more to the arena.  _ No matter how much I want to protect Hinata, I can't change the outcome of this match. I just need to have faith in her. _ The jumbled conflict in her mind lessened with that thought, and she forced herself to focus on the events around her rather than her own anxiety.

Naruto seemed to consider her words for a moment, falling silent while observing the Hyuga kunoichi in the arena. Even though the proctor was briefing the two genin on the rules of the exams, the sand jinchuriki's piercing, heavy eyes refused to budge from his opponent, observing every movement with the intensity of a predator. Sakura could tell how uneasy Hinata grew from his staring from the way she averted her eyes to her twiddling thumbs, desperately trying to ignore the boy in front of her. Soon after, the proctor made her way back to the podium, motioning to the jonin to turn the hourglass.

Clearing her throat, the proctor fixed her gaze on the spectator stands, addressing the genin as a whole. "The final round of the Sunagakure Chunin Exams begins  _ now _ !"

Before Sakura could take another breath, tendrils of sand shot through the air like merciless talons, their origins from the urn strapped to Gaara's back. Without hesitation, Hinata activated her byakugan, splintering veins rising from the skin of her cheeks as she attempted to track the sand's movement. Twisting and turning, she narrowly evaded the bullets of sand, although soon scratches began to bloom across her pale, snowy skin _. She seems to be effectively dodging for now _ , Sakura observed, her attention absorbed in the battle.  _ It seems like she's channeling the same technique of dodging gentle fist strikes into dodging the sand bullets. _

Across from her, Gaara had barely lifted a finger, his arms crossed before his chest as he silently watched his opponent evade his attacks. Even though he made no move to attack further, his eyes held a calculating look as he studied Hinata, likely noting the approximate time it took for her to dodge.

"He's testing her," Sakura muttered under her breath, unsettled by the way the jinchuriki's eyes never left Hinata. "He hasn't begun his real attack."

By the time the bullets ceased, Hinata's shoulders rose and sunk rapidly, her body littered with dozens of minuscule scratches. Tiny streams of blood dripped from her arms, staining the fabric of her tanned parka. Gaara, in contrast, had barely moved a muscle, his features perfectly composed as he formulated his next attack.

Everyone on the spectator stands seemed fully engrossed in the battle, their breaths halting as they awaited the next move. Beside her, Sasuke studied the battlefield with his intense, charcoal orbs, and Sakura could practically see the gears turning in his head as he focused on the sand jinchuriki, more so than Hinata.

Leaning back from the rail, Sakura spied Neji's expression as he observed the arena. True to his character, not a flicker of emotion passed through his features, seemingly unaffected by Hinata's state.

"She should just surrender now," he concluded, his words removed and condescending. "The disparity between their abilities is too great. She doesn't have a chance at winning."

Somehow, Naruto heard his biting comment, his head perking up before he shot the Hyuga a nasty glare. "You-" He paused suddenly, his teeth clenched as he gripped the rail tightly. Then, he turned towards the arena, ignoring Neji entirely as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hinata!"

The Hyuga responded immediately to Naruto's call, her widened eyes darting away from Gaara to him. "N...Naruto-kun?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, but it rang across the auditorium so clearly in the silence. Naruto's eyes flickered like sunlight reflected off a pool of water, their gaze honed in on Hinata as his blond brows narrowed with determination.

"Don't give up!" he called out, his voice reaching the corners of the chamber. Hinata's expression morphed into one of shock, her brows raised as her eyes remained glued to Naruto, stunned. Her expression mirrored the rest of the people in the auditorium, their collective surprise deriving from Naruto's sudden outburst.

"No matter what happens, Hinata, don't give up!" Naruto continued, oblivious to the reactions of the genin around him. "You need to keep fighting!"

A shocked silence halted the chamber, seeming to suspend it in a brief moment of time. For a couple beats, Hinata didn't appear to process Naruto's words, her entire form still as her gaze remained tied to Naruto. The two of them locked gazed for a few moments, as if somehow, they were alone, and not in a chamber full of dozens of genin and jonin. However, as soon as Gaara sand began to gather in preparation for his next attack, Hinata drew her attention back to the battle before her, her byakugan once again activating in anticipation.

A new aura descended upon the Hyuga, and she shifted her fighting stance into an offensive one, her soft lavender orbs hardening with a resolve that hadn't been present earlier. Her hunched shoulders straightened as she lifted her delicate palm in front of her, her byakugan never leaving her opponent. All of a sudden, Hinata didn't resemble a meek caterpillar anymore, as Sakura had compared her to earlier. Even though she still possessed her aura of gentleness, it was as if something burned inside her now, bringing out her hidden determination.

_ Did Naruto do that? _ Stunned, Sakura watched as her friend transformed into something of a shadow of her older self, her entire demeanor shifting, simply from the power of Naruto's words. 

Sakura had always known that Naruto had a special ability to inspire people, to encourage them in ways that no one else seemed to be able to do. It was something that she had witnessed multiple times, yet she still couldn't get over her astonishment every single time.

_ Even though he is so tactless... _ She paused, reflecting over her thoughts.  _ No...maybe it's because he is so tactless. It's the fact that his words are always sincere. He never has alternate intentions in mind, other than to support you or encourage you to be better. _

The two genin stood across from each other for a couple beats, neither one attempting to attack the other. Just behind Gaara gathered a massive ball of sand, looming ominously over the two genin as it steadily grew in size.  _ He's going to attack any moment now. _

As anticipated, Gaara suddenly thrust his arm forward, sending a stream of sand directly towards Hinata. Hinata swiftly leaped to the side, charging towards Gaara, trying to close the distance between them.  _ She's trying to get into range to use her gentle fist _ , Sakura realized, her stomach feeling sick with apprehension.  _ She won't be able to penetrate Gaara's defenses. _

Just as she was getting close, Gaara waved his hand, summoning the particles of sand from behind him. They lashed out at Hinata's running form like a whip, nearly throwing her off her balance. Her feet tried to evade the tendrils of sand snaking between her legs, her concentration broken for a moment. In that moment of hesitation, one tendril of sand wrapped against her ankle, lifting her light form before hurling her across the stadium, her body slamming against the stone wall with such force, the surface splintered and cracked.

"Hinata!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, their voices joined with concerned calls from Kiba and Shino.

Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from Hinata's limp form, with faint purple bruises marring her skin and drops of blood coating her lips. Her heart twisted and turned with anxiety, and she could feel her whole body go cold as she stared at her injured friend, helpless. Beside her, Naruto continued to call out Hinata's name, his voice ringing throughout the chamber endlessly. 

"Hinata! Hinata, are you okay?! Hinata!"

The Hyuga wouldn't respond. Slowly, streams of sand encroached upon her, while Gaara silently observed from the other side of the arena. Just as the sand began to close in on her, Sakura spotted the slight twitch of Hinata's hand. It was brief, minuscule, but it was enough so that Gaara's sand paused, the jinchuriki waiting to see whether or not his opponent was truly unconscious. With excruciating slowness, Hinata's slender, bloody fingers curled into her palm, before her entire body shook.

To Sakura's amazement, the Hyuga shakily rose to her feet, clutching the side of her hip as she wiped the blood off of her chin. Her shoulders shuddered with clear exhaustion, and, just by observing her movements, Sakura could tell that at least a few of her ribs had snapped from the impact. The pinkette wrestled down her instinct to draw chakra to her palms and heal her friend's wounds.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out once more, surprise evident in his voice. Even Neji seemed baffled, his composure slightly ruptured by his raised eyebrows and the way his hands gripped the railing so tightly.

With great difficulty, Hinata gradually fell back into an offensive stance, her palm lifting from her hip to extend in front of her once more. Lingering behind was a large splotch of blood seeping through her parka, mixing with the light tan coloring to form a dull, muddy brown.

"I...I won't disappoint you, N...Naruto-kun," the Hyuga kunoichi choked out, her eyes narrowing as her resolve once again solidified. "I...I won't give up!"

Gaara merely raised a brow, not bothering to stop the kunoichi as she composed herself once more. His sand floated languidly in the air between them, their master deceivingly patient. After gathering her strength, Hinata once more began to sprint towards her opponent, albeit slower, as she was hindered by her injuries. With swift movements, the sand floating above Gaara's head dove to meet the kunoichi, whipping and lashing at her. She narrowly dodged the sand, throwing a kunai every once in a while at Gaara's form. The jinchuriki's defense easily disposed of the kunai, more occupied with hindering the Hyuga so that she could not get too close. When a stream of sand shot out towards Hinata, she jumped out of the way, quickly scrambling up to resume her sprint. The sand pursued her, wrapping around her in an attempt to envelop her in its suffocating embrace. Just as the sand surrounded her with golden jaws, in a desperate attempt to escape, Hinata threw her body to the side, diving to the ground before rolling away. However, the sand managed to grab the entire portion of her right forearm, the particles swiftly clamping down on the fleshing and solidifying into stone.

Across from her, Gaara's arm was outstretched, the fingers on his hand splayed out as he watched her. Reading the situation with sharp eyes, a haunting realization suddenly dawned upon Sakura, one that brought up memories of Lee and Gaara's battle from the previous Chunin Exams.  _ Oh no- he's going to...! _

"Hinata!" she called out, waves of panic spreading throughout her body. " _ Run! _ "

But it was too late.

The Gaara's pale fingers curled into a fist, the shadow of a smirk haunting his lips.

"Sand Coffin."

* * *

The first thing Hinata felt was pain. It coursed through her arm like a rush of water, spreading throughout her veins like a deadly virus. The grains of sand tightened against her forearm like leather straps before encasing it entirely, constricting her circulation to the point where she couldn't feel her fingers.  _ What...what's going on?!  _ Using all of her strength, she struggled to pull her arm out of sandy jaws, the golden particles only tightening their grip around her forearm. Her byakugan darted to and fro, desperately trying to find any means of escape. Her attention caught onto Sakura who was waving her arms in the air, panic and fear etched into features.

"Hinata! Ru-"

A sickening  _ crunch _ rang in Hinata's ears, drowning out whatever shouts or yells rang around her. All she could register were cool drops splattering across her face, their touch akin to a sweet caress compared to the rough rubbing of the sand against her skin. The world stilled around her as a piercing ringing filled her ears, her senses overwhelmed by the chaos surrounding her. With a mounting sense of dread, she slowly turned to face her arm. Her eyes widened, unable to process the scene before her. The entirety of her forearm was exposed, gushing blood- oozing, red blood- so much so that it appeared to be clumps of vermillion paint caking her skin. To her horror, she couldn't tell where the torn sleeve of her parka ended and where her arm began.

All of a sudden, pain slammed into her like a wrecking ball, utterly demolishing her senses. Hot, searing agony tore at her limb as she crumbled to the floor, lukewarm tears spilling onto her cheeks. She could feel her consciousness dimming, the edges of her vision growing dull as she struggled to remain awake.

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered under her breath unconsciously, her voice barely reaching her own ears.  _ Naruto-kun told me to not give up...I can't let him down! _ However, the throbbing of her head only grew louder despite her resolve, dragging her deeper into the depths of her unconscious. At the back of her mind, she registered the soft patting of footsteps nearing her, but she couldn't lift her head in response, whatever strength she had left drained from her body.

_ I...can't give up... _ She repeated the phrase in her head like a mantra, drawing upon Naruto's words for strength. However, the sweetness of sleep grew more seductive, and soon her mind could no longer fight against its soft calls.

Her consciousness slipped into a still, settled quiet.

* * *

By the time Suna's medical team had rescued the wounded Hyuga, Sakura's shock had somewhat subsided, her mind no longer replaying the moment over and over again. Naruto had gone eerily quiet after they carried her away, a shadow befalling his features as he stared at nothing, lost in his thoughts. It was quiet and still in the chamber, and there were no shouts of victory or applause as there had been following the previous matches. There was only cold, heavy silence, smothering the genin in its invisible weight.

Without another word, Gaara turned away from the arena, entirely unperturbed by the bloodstains left behind on the concrete flooring. His sand eagerly scrambled to return to his gourd, the streams vanishing into the stone container on their own.

The proctor quietly cleared her throat, unsure whether or not she should proceed, before making up her mind and returning to the podium. "Alright," she began, "that concludes the final match of the preliminaries. Winners, you have a week to prepare before the final tournament of the Chunin Exams. All participants, no matter if you are proceeding to the next round or not, are forbidden from leaving the boundaries of Sunagakure, as a safety precaution. Thank you for your participation. You are all dismissed."

With that, the proctor stepped down from the podium, joining the jonin as they ushered the remaining genin up the stairs to the upper floor of the testing center. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura glimpsed Neji sharply turn away from the arena, his face hidden from her as he made his way up the staircase. She briefly wondered what the Hyuga's reaction was to seeing his cousin in battle, since she was too preoccupied with the battle itself to gauge his reaction. However, she didn't ponder too much on this thought, convincing herself to leave their relationship to follow its own course, instead of meddling in every single aspect of this new world.

By the time Team Seven reached their hotel room, they were all exhausted to the bone, virtually collapsing onto the bed like fallen statues. Before she could fall asleep, though, Sakura forced herself to take a nice, steamy shower and wash off the sweat and grim her body had accumulated over the past few days. After she finished, Sasuke followed her, and then Naruto, who was dragged off the bed and practically thrown into the shower.

Plopping herself onto the cool, white comforter, Sakura began to comb her semi-wet locks, her normally pastel pink hair dampened into the darker shade of thistle blooms. She savored the light, breathable fabric of her pajamas and the fact that she could truly  _ relax _ for the first time in days, instead of having to worry about any threat to her or her teammates' safety. Across the room stood Sasuke, wrapping a towel around his neck after he finished drying his hair. He wore a soft navy shirt with short-sleeves and baggy, black sweatpants, his back leaning against the wall as he gazed out the window into the night.

Sakura tried not to stare at the way the soft moonlight illuminated his sharp features, accenting his flawless jawline and dark lashes. Drops of water fell from the tips of his ebony hair onto the towel around his neck while his arms crossed loosely across his chest, showcasing his toned muscles.  _ My god, Sakura!  _ Fighting a crimson blush, Sakura swiftly averted her eyes, scolding herself for staring so long at her teammate.  _ Are you trying to embarrass yourself?! Stop looking! _

The atmosphere of the room quickly descended into an awkward state, at least for Sakura. After all, she and Sasuke hadn't been alone since their encounter in the hallway, which hung unaddressed in the air between them. _ Should I bring it up?  _ she wondered, briefly toying with the idea before discarding it.  _ No way. That would make him uncomfortable. What if he just wants to forget it? Maybe that's why he isn't talking to me?  _ Then again, Sasuke wasn't necessarily the talkative type, so his silence wasn't all that out of the ordinary.

_ He's just ignoring me though. _ Sakura snuck a glance at the Uchiha, trying to gauge his thoughts as he gazed out the window. As expected, his expression remained in a state of nonchalance, his true emotions guarded and hidden away from the world. Suppressing a disappointed sigh, the pinkette tried to distract herself from the boy, instead focusing on her nightly routine. However, every couple of moments, she would find herself staring at the Uchiha once more, her mind captivated by the boy whose thoughts evaded her. As soon as Naruto opened the bathroom door, Sakura couldn't help but feel relieved, welcoming any distraction to dissipate the awkward air between her and Sasuke.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Her blond teammate yawned, stretching his arms high above his head before throwing himself onto the bed. "I missed sleeping with pillows!"

Rolling her eyes at the boy's antics, Sakura slipped her comb into her travel pack before making her way to the bed, getting under the covers on the other side of Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto's head perked up from his pillow, turning to meet hers. "What are you doing, Sakura-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you usually like to sleep between me and Sasuke," he elaborated, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Why do you want to sleep on the edge all of a sudden?"

"Oh, um..." The pinkette could feel warmth rising to her cheeks at Naruto's question, trying to ignore the weight of Sasuke's curious stare from across the room.  _ I can't tell him that I'm too embarrassed to sleep next to Sasuke _ , she thought to herself, wishing she could just disappear under the covers. "Well, the middle is kind of...um...c-cramped," she stuttered, hiding her rosy cheeks under the covers. "I want some more room."

Thankfully, the blond boy simply shrugged, appearing too tired to ask further questions. Turning her back to the two boys, Sakura tried to shake off the feeling of Sasuke's eyes staring at her, as if he already knew the reason why she didn't want to sleep in the middle. Pulling the covers above her head, the kunoichi hid from his intense gaze, trying to put to rest her turbulent thoughts and lose herself to the gentle lull of sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, sleep had no intention of finding her. Sporadically throughout the night, Naruto's unconscious form would either trap her in a suffocating bear hug or kick her off the bed, the latter usually ending up with her half-asleep on the cool, hardwood floor. After a few instances of her waking up on the floor, Sakura gave up on falling asleep, vowing to herself that she would make Naruto pay for disturbing her rest in the morning.

Slipping her feet off the mattress, she rubbed any remaining exhaustion from her eyes before sitting up on the bed. Behind her, Naruto snored and grumbled, his hand lightly scratching his belly before he curled deeper into the covers. A slight chill swept into the room, causing goosebumps to rise across her arms and her teeth to chatter. Turning around, Sakura found that the window was unexpectedly open behind her, soft moonlight spilling into the room and illuminating the hickory hue of the wooden floors.  _ Where did Sasuke go? _ Sakura wondered, noticing that one side of the mattress was bare, the covers tumbling onto the floor, forgotten.

With light footsteps, the kunoichi made her way to the window, peering out to the horizon as she clutched her arms, suppressing a shiver. She shifted her gaze upwards to the top of the building, her viridian eyes searching for the Uchiha's form.  _ Is he on the roof?  _ Grabbing a pair of sandals, she leaped onto the windowsill, gathering chakra to her feet before stepping onto the side of the building. With the grace of a jonin, she sprinted up the structure without a sound, leaping onto the rooftop within a matter of seconds.

To her surprise, Sasuke's form rested on the other side of the rooftop, sitting casually off the side of the building. As soon as he heard her footsteps, he whipped his head towards her, although his posture seemed to relax once he recognized who she was. His obsidian orbs settled on her, and Sakura was captured by his deep gaze, unable to look away. Moments flew by as they silently observed each other, none of them making any move to close the distance between them.

Soon enough, memories of earlier that day seeped into Sakura's mind, giving way to a warm blush that cupped her cheeks.  _ What am I doing here?  _ she asked herself, remembering why she had avoided Sasuke earlier.  _ Why did I follow him? Should I go back? _ She chewed her lip, shifting her weight as she pondered the idea.  _ No, he already noticed me. I can't go back now. _

Gathering her courage, she slowly made her way across the rooftop, testing the waters as she sat down beside him. She took his silence as permission and made herself comfortable on the ledge, maintaining a healthy distance between them as she settled down. A playful breeze ruffled her lotus hued hair, making it whip and flutter in the cool midnight wind. Before them, the village of Suna lay sprawled out, it's magnificent sandstone structures reaching towards the heavens. Dim lanterns hung in front of mud-brick huts which lined the streets below, not a single soul roaming the village this far into the night. The twilight sky resembled a clear stone pool, with luminescent fish scattered across its surface and an endless depth.

Reaching her hand upward, Sakura stretched her fingers as far as she could, wondering if the caress of her fingers would send ripples throughout the night sky. Sensing Sasuke's eyes upon her, she lowered her hand so that it rested beside her, peeking at him from behind her lashes before averting her gaze.

"I, um, couldn't sleep," she hastily explained, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "And I noticed you were gone, so I came to check on you."

When he didn't reply, she closed her eyes, trying to distract herself from the heavily laced tension in the atmosphere between them.  _ I just want things to be normal again _ , she thought, curling her toes as another eager breeze danced past her.  _ How can I make him talk to me? _

With that thought, an idea suddenly came to her, prompting a smile to spread across her lips. She hopped to her feet, mildly startling Sasuke, before twirling towards him, her eyes reflecting the twinkling starlight. "Let's spar," she suggested, brushing off dust from her shorts.

For a brief moment, Sakura could glimpse a flicker of surprise run across her teammate's features, however his expression soon fell back into its composed form. "Spar?"

"Yup," she nodded, motioning for him to stand up. "We haven't sparred since we left Konoha. Since we both can't fall asleep, how about we make use of our time? It's good practice for the finals anyway."

The Uchiha seemed to consider her point for a few moments before finally nodding, much to Sakura's delight.  _ Alright!  _ her Inner cheered, pumping her fist in the air.  _ Hopefully this sparring session will dissolve any awkwardness left between us. _

Wordlessly, the two of them lined up in front of each other, mirroring each other as they slid into offensive stances.

"No ninjutsu," Sasuke stated, his voice carrying across the rooftop. "No weapons. Only taijutsu."

With a silent nod, Sakura concentrated on her breathing, her mind falling into a state of calm. The two genin observed each other for a couple of moments, studying the other's movements, remembering each other's fighting styles. After a couple beats, Sakura decided to initiate the first attack, chakra gathering in her fist as she sprinted towards him. The Uchiha's eyes flashed red, and he twisted to the side, neatly dodging her blow. Careful to control her chakra, the kunoichi threw her momentum into a kick, her foot lashing at his midriff. Sasuke easily leaped away, attempting to force her onto the defensive through a series of swift blocks and punches.

The two of them danced around the rooftop, leaping, flipping, and dodging each other's blows. Eventually, they made their way to the edge of the roof, their careful steps the only thing saving them from plummeting down. Sasuke aimed a sweeping kick at her feet, forcing Sakura to backflip away to dodge. As she landed, one of her feet slipped against the edge, throwing her weight off. All of a sudden, she was falling backward off the ledge, unable to hold onto anything.

The first sensation she felt was a strong hand wrapping around her waist, catching her before she fell too far. Her hands immediately grabbed his shoulders, latching onto whatever they could find to steady herself. In front of her were a pair of crimson orbs, so close that she could make out the black tomoe spinning inside them. They were truly hypnotizing this close, and Sakura found herself unable to look away, spellbound by their soft vermillion glow. Gradually, they faded once more into pools of smoke and shadow, however the pinkette remained bewitched by the depth in their gaze.

There they stood, suspended in time. The frigid breeze brushed against her back, but her eyes remained facing forward, her heart stirring within her chest. His breath warmed the tip of her nose, sending shivers down her body to her toes. A fluttering sensation filled her belly as she tightened her arms around his neck, the darkness barely coating her sweet pink cheeks.

After a couple of moments, Sasuke broke his stare and gently set her down onto the cool concrete rooftop. Sakura quickly scrambled away until there was a healthy distance between them, desperately trying to calm the rapid beating in her chest.  _ Why did I stare for so long?! _ she scolded herself, fighting back the rising tide of her embarrassment.  _ Now he's going to think I'm some weirdo! _

"Um...thanks," she mumbled, biting her bottom lip with uncertainty.

The Uchiha simply nodded and Sakura, for once, was thankful that he didn't say anything more, sparing her any more opportunities for embarrassment.

"I think we should head back," she said, motioning towards the direction of their room. "It's getting pretty late, and I don't want to miss out on any more sleep than I already have."

Even though the kunoichi turned around before he could answer, her lips stretched into a small smile once she heard his soft footsteps following her. The two genin made their way from the side of the building and slipped through the window into their room, the sound of Naruto's snores filling their ears. Making sure to shut the window behind her, Sakura slipped off her sandals before collapsing onto the bed, shoving Naruto away to make space for herself. She only realized her mistake when Sasuke slipped under the covers next to her, causing her whole body to become tense and hyper-aware.

_ I got onto the wrong side of the bed _ , she noticed, wishing she could bang her head against a wall.  _ I can't sleep next to him after that! What should I do? _

Sasuke seemed completely unperturbed by her proximity and turned onto his side, closing his eyes without a second thought. Following his example, the pinkette turned so that their backs were facing each other, placing a hand over her chest as if she could soothe her beating heart.  _ Just try to fall asleep _ , she told herself, trying not to think about the warmth of Sasuke's back against hers and the unknown feelings blooming inside her chest. However, her exhaustion soon overcame her, sending her mind adrift onto the serene seas of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Their relationship is evolving! How do you think their relationship has changed and how you think their relationship will progress?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter because...we'll finally get to see Sasuke's POV! For the past chapters, the story has mainly centered around Sakura adjusting to her time skip, but now that she has gotten pretty used to her new life, we can introduce Sasuke's side of the story! (I'm so excited to write his side)
> 
> Btw, how did you all like the Gaara vs. Hinata battle? That was probably one of the hardest matches for me to write, but I want to know your thoughts on it and how it could potentially affect events in future chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me and this story. I read through all of your comments and feedback, so I really appreciate it when you tell me your thoughts about this story :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a lovely rest of your week!


End file.
